A Midnight Run
by Minstrel164
Summary: Castle has jumped bail and is on the run from the FBI and the mob. Beckett is the bounty hunter hired to find him and bring him back to New York. A road/buddy story based on the De Niro movie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings Dear Reader,**_

_**For a while now I have always wanted to write a road/buddy story and this is the result. Castle has skipped bail and is on the run from the FBI and an angry mob boss hell bent on seeing him dead because of the secrets Castle has. Beckett is the bounty hunter hired to bring him. As the title of the story suggests, this is based on that De Niro movie. I hope you enjoy it.**_

A Midnight Run

Chapter 1

Kate Beckett drove her car slowly down the street. This was a street she was familiar with having patrolled it back when she had been a newly minted rookie fresh out of the police academy. The street was lined with a number of topless bars, a couple of burger joints and some other shops. A number of badassess were gathered together out the front of one of the bars. As she was driving past she saw a couple of youths begin to push and shove each other and then start to throw punches at each other. The gathered crowd closed in shouting encouragement to the combatants having found some unexpected entertainment. It was another night on the streets with nothing much to do except start a fight.

Beckett continued driving on. There would have been a time when she would have stopped and tried to break up the fight and disperse the crowd because she knew full well that fights like this could escalate and turn deadly when weapons, knives most likely but just as easily guns, were produced by one or both of the combatants. She certainly would not have done it without back up. She had lost count of the number of times she got a call in the middle of the night to attend a murder scene in a street not unlike this one where a fight such like the one taking place now had turned deadly. Thankfully this was not her problem any more.

Reaching the end of the street Beckett paused and glanced in her rear view mirror to see that the fight had spilled onto the street as more people had gotten into the fight. She shook her head sadly, pitying the uniforms that would be getting the call out to deal with this. She remembered her own time in uniform.

A quick shake of her head and she pushed aside such thoughts. She turned left and quickly drove away. A moment later the fight outside the topless bar was all but forgotten. Her thoughts was on another matter. A few minutes later she turned into a small street that was lined with two, three and four storey tenement buildings. There were only a few street lights that were working. Most had been shot out and the ones that were still working would not be for long when someone decided to use them for target practice.

Finding the building she had been looking for she pulled in the car and killed the engine. For a moment she felt as if she had stepped into a war zone. This was part of the city that the beautification efforts by the local municipality had sailed right past.

All the buildings were dilapidated and run down. Even in the darkness she could see that the only coat of paint these buildings had received had been from the spray-cans that graffiti artists had used to do their tags. There was refuse and rubbish scattered all over the street. The place looked like a scene from the movie _Escape From New York_. An empty desolate scene where hope died a quick and painful death.

Using the car's ceiling light Beckett glanced at the large watch on her wrist. It was her father's watch which she had taken to wearing some time ago. She frowned at the time. She had been hoping to get the job done before midnight but that plan had flown out the window. With a bit of luck she could get the job over and done with and be home before dawn. Well that was her plan B.

Switching off the light Beckett looked over to the building she had been looking for. Reaching for her holster Beckett pulled out her Sig Sauer and pulled out the ammunition clip. She checked to see that the clip was full. She always checked before each job. She rammed the clip back into place and cocked the weapon and put the safety on before returning the gun back into the holster on her hip.

Another glance at her watch.

"No time like the present." Beckett muttered aloud.

She opened the door and stepped out of the car. Closing the door and locking the car Beckett looked up and down the street. There was no one about on the street. Satisfied, she adjusted the collar of her black leather jacket, made sure that access to her holstered gun was clear and crossed the street making her way to the tenement building.

The front door was half open and Beckett walked through looking as if she owned the place. The lobby was dimly lit but there was enough light for her to see. She saw that the walls of the lobby had been used as a canvas for taggers. Very little of the stuff on the walls was anywhere near artistic most was unintelligible or lurid. She tried hard not to breath in too deeply. The smell that assailed her nostrils was almost overpowering, dog and cat urine mixed with month old garbage and some smells she could not identify. There had been some decomposing bodies that smelled better than what confronted her here.

Not for the first time did she wonder how people could live in conditions such as this. Quickly she dismissed the thought. There was no point in wondering because there was no answer to that question, at least none that she had ever found.

Beckett crossed the lobby and started up the stairs. She climbed slowly up the stairs trying not to make too much noise, her hand was never far away from her holstered gun. Passing the first floor she heard a dog barking from within one of the apartments. By the sound it must have been a big German Shepherd or some other attack breed that was favoured by many of the residents in places such as this.

Reaching the second floor landing Beckett paused as she heard the sounds of a loud and fierce argument coming from one of the apartments. She was not sure whether it was coming from a television or if it was the beginnings of a domestic. She resumed climbing up the stairs.

When she nearly reached the third floor Beckett almost tripped on an empty beer bottle discarded on the step. She reached out and caught the bannister before she fell. The bottle went tumbling down the stairs end over end and smashed in pieces when it hit the second floor landing. Beckett let out a curse for having almost fallen and for the noise of the bottle smashing.

Reaching the third floor she moved carefully passing one apartment door until she found the one she was looking for. Apartment 3C. Beckett nodded to herself that she had found the right place. She cast a look up and down the small corridor before she put her ear to the front and listened for a couple of moments.

Pulling back a step Beckett reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and removed a lock pick. Moving forward she crouched down before the door and inserted the lock pick and started to jiggle the tool quietly. This was a part of her job that she did not particularly like doing but it was par for the course of the job she did these days.

The lock pick suddenly slipped out of her grasp and fell to the floor. Beckett silently cursed as she bent down to gather up the tool. The silence of the floor was shattered by the explosion from a shot gun blast from the other side of the room. Chunks of wood were sprayed all over the place. Beckett threw herself flat on the floor, reaching for her gun.

For a moment Beckett was stunned by the shot gun blast. Her heart was beating rapidly. She was stunned at how close she had come to getting killed. Instinct quickly kicked in and she rolled into a sitting position her gun pointed at the door. Her eyes widened in alarm at the big gaping hole that the shot gun blast had created in the door and where her head had been just moments before.

She rose to her feet and peered through the big hole and saw the fugitive she had come to apprehend climbing out of the window and disappearing up the fire escape. Beckett let out another curse as she kicked open the door and rushed into the apartment and to the window.

Beckett had been tracking Cy Bouchet for the past few days and could not believe what was happening now. It had cost her a hundred dollars or more in paying for information on Bouchet's whereabouts. She was not about to let him get away not when she was this close.

Cy Bouchet, aged in his early twenties, had skipped bail a month or so ago. Bouchet had been the last case she had worked on at the twelfth Precinct before everything had exploded in her face and was forced from the NYPD. If she had the time she would have reflected on the irony.

Peering out the window Beckett saw Bouchet making his way up the fire escape. She could have called out to the young fugitive to stop but she knew she would have been wasting her breath. There was no way Bouchet was going to stop. She holstered her gun and hauled herself out the window, setting off after Bouchet.

Bouchet reached the roof of the building and paused to look down the fire escape. Seeing that Beckett was climbing up after him he turned and raced across the roof. Beckett reached the roof and set off after the man. She saw Bouchet leap across to the next building. Beckett did not pause to consider the dangers she faced instead she increased her speed and leaped over to the next building.

She continued chasing the fugitive and thought she was gaining on him. She saw Bouchet look over his shoulder and his eyes widened with surprise at seeing that she was still chasing him. Without missing a beat Bouchet leaped across another narrow alley to land on the roof of the adjacent building. As he landed he stumbled and dropped his shotgun. He reached down picking up the gun and continued running.

Beckett didn't hesitate she leaped across to the other side only to miss. The gap was a tad too wide for her. She fell but with her momentum she managed to grab the ledge and hold on for dear life. Her breathing was coming in ragged gasps as she struggled to hold on. She peered down to see that it was a four storey drop, and any landing down there was going to hurt, hurt a lot, if not worse. The muscles in her arms screamed in protest at having to support her weight as she hung on the ledge. There was no way she was going to fall, not tonight, no way she told herself forcefully.

Summoning ever last bit of strength and will power Beckett strained very hard as she hauled herself up and managed to swing a foot up. It caught the ledge and with no little relief she was able to scramble up and onto the roof. Crouching down she tried to catch her breath. That was way too close for comfort, she thought.

Looking across the roof she saw that Bouchet had reached the other end. Bouchet paused and looked back at her. Beckett's face clouded with anger when she saw the young man cast a triumphant smirk in her direction before disappearing down the fire escape.

Taking a deep breath Beckett rose up and set off after Bouchet once again. He was not going to escape that easily, not if she could help it. She dashed across the roof at the speed of a sprinter. On reaching the edge of the roof she peered over the edge. At that moment Bouchet fired his shot gun at the roof.

The shot gun blast missed Beckett forcing her to duck. Bouchet did not hang around to see what his handiwork achieved, he continued down the fire escape. Beckett went down the fire escape. She could see that Bouchet had a bit of a gap on her. She saw him reach the end of the fire escape and then drop down to the ground into an alley. Bouchet started running.

Beckett dropped to the ground and started rising ready to chase after the fleeing Bouchet. She saw Bouchet stop and turn around and level the shot gun. Beckett threw herself to the ground as the man fired. A plastic garbage can close by exploded from the gun shot blast.

As she rose to her feet ready to set off after Bouchet. Beckett was grateful that Bouchet was a lousy shot. Bouchet was a good hundred yards away. Beckett saw the lights of a car turn into the alley and make a bee line for Bouchet, and picked up speed. Bouchet tried to avoid the oncoming car but was not quick enough and got side-wiped by the car and landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

Beckett slowed her running and continued to watch as the scene unfolded at the other end of the

alley. The car that hit Bouchet screeched to a halt and the driver's side door was thrown open and the driver stepped out. Beckett recognised the driver and rolled her eyes.

"Shit." she muttered aloud as she increased her pace.

Tom Demming was a tall man with the good looks and athletic build that could have easily graced the covers of magazines or catalogues. He had once been a cop in the NYPD working out of Robbery before he decided his talent was being wasted in the police so he thought he could make his fame and fortune as a male model. His type were a dime a dozen in the modelling world and he did not get much work. Another reason he did not get much work was because he was a little too old. In the end out of necessity he ended up being a bounty hunter. Demming was not the sharpest tool in the shed and while he was a passable detective there was little or no chance he was ever going to rise up from the lowest rank of detective.

Beckett had met Demming in the gym at the 12 precinct one morning. During that first meeting while they had been sparring there had been some sparks between them and she had agreed to his invitation for diner after they worked together on a case. From the first date Beckett had realised that Demming might have been pleasing to the eye but there was nothing much between the ears. During that first date she had been called out to a murder scene. Never was she more grateful for a call out to a murder.

Despite her better judgment she had agreed to go out on another date with him, thinking that she may have judged him a little too harshly the first time but half way through their second date they were having she realised that her first impressions had been correct. It did not help his chances that almost from the moment they had sat down at the table he had been dropping very unsubtle hints about bedding her before the night was out.

She had been thankful for the call out to a murder scene she got at the restaurant. She couldn't get out of the place fast enough. After that she quickly broke it off with him. It was only later on she heard the gossip in the ladies toilets about how he did not measure up in bed in every sense of the word. She was silently grateful she had managed to dodge that bullet.

Demming walked slowly to where Bouchett lay prone on the ground moaning from the impact of the car and looked down at him to see if he was still alive. The slightly worried look on his face eased when he saw Bouchet's chest rise and fall.

"What the hell are you doing, Demming?" Beckett demanded.

"He's mine, Beckett. Get lost." Demming replied.

"The hell he's yours. He's mine. Royce assigned this guy to me."

Demming grinned at Beckett as he put his boot on Bouchett's chest as if to emphasise the point that the fugitive was his.

"Well go and straighten it out with Royce." Demming said. "While I collect the money."

Beckett reined in her rising anger as she walked up to Demming.

"Damn you Demming. I nearly got killed trying to get him."

Demming pulled out a .45 pistol and pointed it directly at Beckett.

"Back off Beckett." Demming warned. "I said I'm taking him."

Beckett stopped walking and looked at the gun pointed at her. Demming did not take rejection too kindly and it was obvious that he still had not forgiven her for dumping him after only a couple of dates. She held up her hands and forced a big smile to her face.

"Demming why are we fighting?" Beckett said. "We're friends right?"

"This clown's worth fifteen hundred dollars, Beckett." Demming nodded to the prone Bouchett. "It's nothing personal Beckett but get lost."

Beckett continued to smile and nodded her head. She dropped her arms. Suddenly the smile vanished from her face and she raised her arm pointing over Demming's shoulder.

"Demming, watch out." She shouted

Demming turned his head at the sudden alarm and in that moment Beckett swung a clenched fist and connected with Demming's chin. Demming spun around once as the lights went out and then hit the ground, out cold. A small satisfied grin settled on Beckett's face as she looked down at her handiwork.

Turning from the now comatose Demming Beckett bent down and grabbed a handful of Bouchet's shirt and hauled him up to his feet.

"What the hell's going on?" Bouchett muttered groggily. "You guys ain't cops."

"No, we're musicians." Beckett replied sarcastically. She shoved Bouchet towards Demming's car. "Now get in the car."

Bouchet cast a wary look in the direction of Beckett as if he was contemplating whether he was able to get away from this woman bounty hunter or not. The withering look she gave him in return immediately convinced him that he had zero chance of getting away. He meekly got into the front passenger seat of the car.

Beckett had considered for a moment slapping the cuffs on Bouchet but one look at him told her that he was in no condition to try any escape. The collision with Demming's car, though had not been hard enough to cause any serious damage, was enough to leave him groggy and he would not get far should he try to run. She got into the driver's side and started up the engine.

"Hey I need a doctor." Bouchet complained. "I'm bleeding here."

"They have a perfectly good doctor at the lock up."

Beckett put the car in reverse and slowly backed out of the alley passing the still comatose Tom Denning laying there on the ground.

"I'm bleeding all over your ride." Bouchet pointed.

"So?"

Beckett reversed into the street and then put the car into drive and quickly drove away.

"You don't care if there's blood all over your ride?" Bouchet was incredulous.

Beckett glanced across to Bouchet and gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"It's not my car." Beckett informed him.

XXX

**_Your thoughts would be greatly appreciated._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beckett was seated on a long wooden bench in the reception area of the jail. Sitting beside and handcuffed to her was Bouchet. Beckett had only cuffed Bouchet when they had arrived in jail's car park.

At this time of the night the reception area was relatively quiet. A prison trustee was lazily mopping the floor. The smell of antiseptic hung heavily in the air. Several prisoners were huddled with their lawyers under the watchful gaze of a pair of silent guards. Another pair of prisoners were being led from the reception area into the main body of the prison.

Beckett recognised one of the passing prisoners. She had arrested him sometime in the past when she wore a badge. The prisoner looked at Beckett as he shuffled past and recognised her. He was about to flash her a smile but thought better of it and gave her a nod of greeting recognition before moving on.

Beckett started to check the time on her watch and found Bouchet's hand rising as well. She glanced at the time and let out a frustrated sigh. They had been sitting here far longer than she would have liked and her irritation levels were rising. She had been sitting here for well over an hour. Beckett dropped her hand and looked across to glassed off counter. There was no one behind the counter still. A group of prisoners were being processed when she and Bouchet had arrived. The guard behind the counter had disappeared into a office behind the counter after the group of prisoners had been processed sometime ago and had yet to make a reappearance.

Beckett tried to remain calm despite her growing irritation. There were plenty of things she could have been doing at this time of the night instead of sitting on a bench handcuffed to a prisoner. Top her list was being fast asleep in her bed, she thought to herself.

Bouchet had been staring silently into the distance ever since they had sat down. The giggling of his arm had brought him out of his reveries.

"Beckett, all I did was come home." Bouchet said. " I came home and he was sleepin' with my old lady. And I shot him."

Beckett glanced at Bouchet. It had taken Bouchet all the way to the prison car park to recognise her.

"Then I heard on the TV that the dude was 'lucid'. I didn't do that to him. I swear."

Beckett's expression softened a little. She was trying not to feel sorry for him. "Lucid means he was coherent. Making sense when he talked." She explained.

"Shit." Bouchet exclaimed. "He wasn't lucid before I shot him."

Beckett rolled her eyes.

They sat in silence for a little while. Again Bouchet broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about shooting at you." Bouchet said.

"No, you just shoot at anyone who comes to your front door right?"

"Hey I didn't know it was you, okay?" Bouchet retorted. "It was dark, man okay?"

"Forget about it, Cy."

A guard made an appearance from the office behind the counter. Beckett recognised the guard and her face brightened. She got to her feet and hauled Bouchet with her and they walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Gooch, didn't drag you away from something important, like your third lunch break or something?" Beckett said with a smirk.

"Very funny Beckett." Officer Gooch retorted with a sour look on his face.

"I've got a delivery." Beckett announced. She reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and produced the papers. She slapped the papers on the counter and slid them through the small hole in the window. "Cy Bouchet."

Officer Gooch read the offered papers and then cast his attention to the prisoner standing beside Beckett and studied him for a moment. He noted the cuts and bruises on Bouchet's face and the blood that stained Bouchet's t-shirt but decided not remark on them. He had seen prisoners brought in by other bounty hunters who looked in far worse condition. He looked back to Beckett.

"Did he give you any trouble?"

"Nah, he was cooperative." Beckett informed him. She looked at Bouchet with a small smile on her lips."A real pussy cat."

Bouchet looked at Beckett with some surprise. He gave her a nod of gratitude.

A guard approached them. Beckett unlocked the handcuffs and handed the prisoner over to the guard.

"Take care of yourself, Cy." She said.

"You too." Bouchet replied before he was lead away by the guard.

"Here you go, Beckett." Gooch said pushing over the booking slip.

Beckett took the booking slip, glanced at it before she folded and shoved into her jacket pocket.

"See you next time Beckett."

"Yeah, be seeing you Gooch."

Beckett emerged from the jail. She looked up to the sky and saw that dawn was fast approaching. It had been a rough night for her and she was feeling more than a little exhausted. Being shot at by an escaping fugitive, then almost falling off a roof top and then running into Demming would do that to a girl. It was not her idea of a fun night and it was not yet over she realised.

She strode to where she had left Demming's car and got in. She started up the car and gunned the engine. There was a loud metallic screeching as she shifted the stick into gear. With a grin on her face she reversed out of the parking spot with a little too much speed and hit the wall hard. The car shuddered at the impact and she was jostled about but the smile remained on her face. She crunched the gears again as she shifted the car into drive. As she swung the car around sharply she steered it toward the wall. There was more loud metallic screeching as the side of the car scraped against the wall. Steadying the car up she drove out of the car park.

Beckett was not the forgiving type to those people who wanted to steal bail jumpers from her. It was not the first time Demming had tried that trick. Well if he wanted to do that he had to be prepared for the consequences, she thought to herself. Demming's car would suffer a few more speed induced modifications before she was finished with it.

XXX

Beckett stood out the front of a dilapidated looking shop front. She glanced at the rapidly fading sign painted across the front window. Royce Bail Bonds. She pushed open the door and walked in.

She approached the front counter of the office. Sitting behind the counter amongst mountains of paper was a weasel looking man aged in his mid thirties. His name was Jerry and his attention was focused on the newspaper that was open before him.

"Is Royce in?" Beckett demanded.

Jerry looked up from his newspaper and gave Beckett an oily leering smile. It made her shudder. Jerry had tried to ask her out a few times. Each and every time he tried she shot him down in flames but the man was persistent. He finally got the message when she threatened to geld him if he did not stop.

"Hey Beckett."

"Is Royce in? I just dropped off Bouchet."

"You finally caught somebody, Beckett?"

Beckett gritted her teeth as she stared at Jerry. She could have easily reached over to grab Jerry and pound his head into the counter until there was nothing but a pulpy bloodied mess. She managed to restrain herself from doing that even though it might have brought her some pleasure. Jerry always managed to induce a need to have a long hot shower.

"Jerry, is he in?"

"It says here that eleven percent of people in the course of dreaming are aware of that fact while they're in the dream state." Jerry said as he waved a hand to the article he had been reading.

Beckett was fast losing patience with the man. The thought of reaching over and pounding his head on the counter was growing ever more appealing with each passing minute. She would call it justifiable homicide and there would not be a jury in all of the country who would convict her.

"Jerry, where is he?" Beckett hissed dangerously.

"That ever happen to you, Beckett?" Jerry replied, oblivious to Beckett's growing irritation.

A side door opened and out stepped Mike Royce. He was a tall gangly man with a craggy well lived in face with short sandy hair. He was dressed in jeans and shirt and a leather jacket that had seen better days. On seeing Beckett standing there his face broke into a smile.

"Hey Kid." he said in his gravelly voice.

"Royce."

Beckett tried hard not to let the small smile reach her face but it was a losing battle. When she had graduated from the NYPD academy Royce had been her training officer. He had taught her about the mean streets of New York and in his own way had taught her how to be a good cop. Along the way they had become friends. Back then she always looked up to him, perhaps was a little in awe of him and though she had never admitted it to anyone, especially to the man himself, she had been more than a little in love with him. Things had changed since then.

Royce had put in his twenty-five years before he left the force and set himself up as a bounty hunter and then a bail bondsman. Beckett had lost touch with him when he left the force and she had become a detective. When she had been forced to leave the force it had been Royce who called out of the blue and offered her a job as a bounty hunter. It had not been her first choice as a new career move but she had needed the money.

"Hey Jerry this ain't a library, you know." Royce growled noticing Jerry reading the newspaper.

Beckett walked up to Royce and handed him the booking slip. Royce glanced at it and then at Beckett.

"Bouchet was twelve hundred, right?"

"No, fifteen." Beckett corrected him.

"Yeah, right Kid," Royce chuckled. He looked at Beckett. "I was just going over to Denny's to catch the 'grand slam breakfast'. They start serving at six-thirty."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Do you have my fifteen hundred, Royce?"

"Sure I do." Royce said hurriedly. "Do you think I would stiff you kid?"

"You? Never." Beckett said sarcastically.

There had been a couple of times when Royce had done just that, given her a little less than what had been agreed to for bringing in bail jumpers. She had been accepting of that in the past but not these days.

Royce laughed his loud gravelly laugh and smiled. "Kid, you really are the best at what you do. Let me buy you breakfast."

"I don't eat breakfast, Royce."

"Coffee then?"

Beckett consented with a nod of her head. She had not had any coffee for many hours. She desperately needed coffee, several cups to be exact. She needed her early morning fix of caffeine.

"Hey Jerry look after the phones, will ya?" Royce called out as he and Beckett left the office.

Beckett and Royce walked along the street. At this time of the morning there weren't many people out an about yet.

"You'd never guess who I ran into while I was taking Bouchet in." Beckett said.

"Who'd that be?" Royce replied glancing at Beckett.

"Tom Demming."

Royce kept a straight face. "Really? Funny how that guy keeps popping up."

"Yeah, hysterical." Beckett said in a deadpan voice.

"Kid, I'm not gonna bullshit you but I got a little problem."

Beckett stopped walking and frowned. Royce continued walking a few steps before he realised that Beckett was not beside him. He stopped and looked back.

"I got a feeling I'm about to be jerked around." Beckett said with a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"What are you talking about, Kid?"

"We've been through this before. You're about to tell me you don't have my money, the fifteen hundred."

She could not hide her disappointment. Royce was going to stiff her over the fifteen hundred. He was going to pay less than what had been agreed to. As much as she hated to do it she was going to stand her ground this time. Fifteen hundred was the agreed fee and fifteen hundred was what she was going to get.

"Kid, I've got something better than fifteen hundred." Royce informed her.

Royce did not wait for a reaction from Beckett. He simply turned and resumed walking in the direction of the Deny's restaurant and expecting Beckett to follow him. Beckett glared at the departing Royce, shook her head and then quickly moved to catch up with him.

Beckett took a big sip from her coffee cup and closed her eyes a moment savouring the caffeine hit that quickly came. It had been some many hours since she last had a cup of coffee. Opening her eyes she looked across the table to see Royce wolfing down his grand slam breakfast. The plate was filled to overflowing with eggs, bacon, sausages and fries. She had to stop herself from shaking her head at him.

"Do you know who Richard Castle is?" Royce announced suddenly.

Beckett stilled. Did she know Richard Castle? He was her favourite author. She stared at Royce as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"Castle?" Beckett replied. "Yeah I know who he is."

"What do you know?" Royce demanded before he shoved another fork full of bacon and eggs into his mouth and chewed loudly.

Beckett brought her coffee cup up to her lips and took another sip of the coffee. Slowly she set the cup down on the table.

"Castle's that author and part time accountant who embezzled a couple of million from some wiseguy, and then gave it to charity." Beckett informed him.

Royce looked up from his breakfast and nodded his head.

"That's pretty good kid." He said. A smile came to his grease covered lips. "Only it wasn't a couple of million. It was in the region of around twenty million and it wasn't just some wiseguy. It was Victor Racine."

Beckett tensed noticeably. She barely blinked at the mention of the name. Inside her emotions churned violently.

"Yeah I can read the newspaper, Royce." Beckett said carefully.

"Well, I don't want to drag up the past Kid but isn't Racine the guy who had you kicked from the force?" Royce said.

"He didn't have me kicked off the force." Beckett said coldly.

Royce looked across to Beckett and saw her cold demeanour. He grinned.

"Yeah right, you left being a cop to do this shit."

"What's your point, Royce?"

Royce jabbed his fork into the remaining egg on his plate and shoved it into his mouth. He chewed for several moments before he spoke.

"My point, kid is twenty thousand."

Beckett raised her eyebrows as she stared at the man sitting on the other side of the table.

"I bailed the accountant out. Only I didn't know who he was at the time. If I knew who he was I would never put up the bond." Royce explained as he turned his attention to the remaining rashers of bacon on his plate. "Seriously it's only a matter of time before Victor Racine removes him from the face of the earth, and I'm out four hundred and fifty grand."

Beckett's eyes widened. "You're out four hundred and fifty grand on this guy?"

"No." Royce shook his head.

"No?"

"No." Royce emphasised. He pointed to Beckett with his knife. "Because I got you. And you're gonna go and find him and bring him back."

Beckett could not believe what Royce had said. He wanted her to go and find Castle.

"Yeah, right." Beckett scoffed. "How do you even know that Castle is still alive?"

Royce finished his breakfast and he put down his knife and fork and reached for his own cup of coffee. He took a sip from the cup and then looked across to Beckett. A small smile played on his lips.

"He's still alive Kid." He said.

"How do you know?"

"Because he sends Victor postcards from everywhere, telling him what a great time he's having with his money."

Beckett smiled at that revelation. Tweaking the nose of a mob boss was not the smartest of moves but she liked Castle's style.

"So how long have you got?"

Royce suddenly looked sick.

"Friday midnight I default and I have to eat four hundred and fifty." He said.

"That's five days!" Beckett exclaimed. She shook her head. "Forget it. You go and find him, Royce."

"Kid, hear me out. I'll give you fifty grand, I'm in jam city here." Royce pleaded.

"I got to chase you down just to collect fifteen hundred. No dice."

"Beckett..."

"Beckett nothing." Beckett said angrily. "What else you got?"

Royce frowned, his displaying the deep creases and lines of years on the streets as a New York police officer and a bounty hunter.

"If you don't get this guy I'm as good as out of business, kid." He said in a low tone. "I can't absorb a hit that big."

Beckett looked at her former mentor. Usually Royce could hide behind a mask of carefree cockiness and brashness. She knew that look well enough but the look on his face now was something she had never seen before. He was showing his vulnerability. For the first time she came to realise the very big hole he had dug for himself.

A little voice in the back of her mind was telling her not to take the job. That the man was not to be trusted.

"I'll do it for a hundred thousand." Beckett announced finally.

"A hundred grand!" Royce exclaimed spluttering into his coffee. "Are you out of your mind, kid?"

"A hundred grand, Royce." Beckett insisted.

"Beckett this is an easy gig. It's a midnight run, for Christ sakes."

Beckett drained her coffee cup and set it on the table. The next moment she got to her feet and started to leave.

"Wait, kid, come on...sit down." Royce pleaded.

Beckett looked down at Royce.

"If you want me for a job this big, you pay me what's right." Beckett said. "maybe you haven't noticed but I'm tired of getting shot at."

"The guy's an accountant! A Writer! He's not going to shoot you, kid." Royce replied. "Just put a bag over his head, hit him with a rubber hose and stick him on a plane."

"I'll do it for a hundred grand, Royce." Beckett insisted. "After that I'm out of this business. And I want a contract. I want it in writing. A hundred grand and I'll have Castle here by Friday night."

Beckett stared down at Royce. His face twitched noticeably as he weighed up the proposition. Resignation finally came to settle there. He looked up at his former pupil. He forced a smile to his lips and nodded his head. Beckett smiled back and then held out her hand.

"Now do you think I could have my fifteen hundred, Royce?"

Royce growled as he reached into the pocket of his jacket. He ignored the triumphant smile on Beckett's face.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beckett stood near the entrance to the 12th Precinct. She was wearing sunglasses in the hope she would not be recognised by the cops coming and going from the building. This had once been her precinct, working out of Homicide before she was forced to leave the NYPD. She stared at the entrance with a longing to be able to walk through the front door. She had departed under a very big black cloud.

She had no doubt that most of the cops in there would have talked about the suddeness of her departure the year before. There would have been talk and discussion and no little amount of gossip. Cops were notorious gossips when it came to the misfortune of a comrade. She could not go in there now. She did not want to have to answer the questions that inevitably would be directed at her. She did not want to face the looks from her former colleagues who had reached their own conclusions and passed judgement about her. She was too tired protesting her innocence.

A pair of detectives passed by her as they made their way into the precinct one of the detectives, she could not remember his name, looked at her carefully as if he was trying to put a name to the face. She had let her hair grow long so she did not look like she had done a year ago. He did not pause but continued walking and then disappeared into the precinct. Beckett wanted to turn and walk away but she remained standing where she was leaning against a car.

She stifled a yawn. She had barely had a couple of hours sleep after leaving Royce at the restaurant.

Her body was screaming for another hit of caffeine. She needed another cup to keep her going.

She looked in the direction of the front doors and saw the figure of her former captain appear on the front steps. Captain Montgomery paused at the top of the steps and looked around. He spotted Beckett. He quickly came down the steps and walked over to her. Captain Montgomery had aged a little in the year since she had last saw him. His moustache was more greyer than she had remembered. He flashed her a brief smile when he reached her.

Of all her colleagues Captain Montgomery was one of the few who had stood by her side. He had fought for her tooth and nail, had moved heaven and earth to prove her innocence. The evidence was overwhelming. It was Montgomery who had negotiated with IA for Beckett to resign rather than face charges that IA were hell bent in bringing against her. Beckett could only imagine what it had cost him in political capital but she would always be grateful that he went to bat for her.

"I was just thinking to myself that this has been the worst morning I've had in living memory. And all I need is for Kate Beckett to show up." Captain Montgomery said when he reached her, a small smile on his face. "And look what blows in."

"Hey Captain" Beckett said a little nervously, offering him a shy smile. "Thanks for taking my call."

Captain Montgomery nodded his head. He resisted the urge to hug her or hold out his hand to shake. It would have attracted too much attention. The smile on his face faded as he took in the woman standing before him. He could recall a detective who took some pride in what she wore, with a bit of style. The Beckett standing before him was dressed in an old leather jacket, faded jeans and a shirt that was in need of an iron. He noted that she still wore her signature high heels. She looked a little thinner than when he last saw her. He remembered when she was working a murder case she would sometimes forget to eat and have to be forced to have something to eat. She looked a little too thin for his liking. Today she wasn't wearing little if any makeup.

"What do you need Beckett?" Montgomery asked.

A pair of uniforms walked past and acknowledged the Captain. He barely nodded his head in response. His eyes remained on his former detective.

"What do you need?" Captain Montgomery repeated.

"Captain I need a favour." Beckett said hesitantly.

Captain Montgomery nodded his head encouraging Beckett to continue.

"I need the booking slip for a guy named Richard Castle."

A look of surprise flickered across the captain's face.

"I'll get you a copy." He said after a moment.

"No sir," Beckett said. "I need to see the original."

"Copies were good enough for the FBI."

"They're looking for him too?" Beckett could not hide her surprise.

"The guy's wanted in half a dozen states."

Beckett nodded her head in understanding.

Captain Montgomery frowned as he thought over Beckett's request. After a moment or two of consideration he finally reached a decision.

"All right." He said. "Come with me, we'll go in the backway."

Beckett allowed a grateful smile to appear on her face.

XXX

The records room of the 12th Precinct was located down in the basement, a dim and musty place that Beckett knew extremely well. She had spent countless hours down here pouring over old files or more to the point over a particular file. Back in the day when she had been in uniform at the end of her shift she would come down here and go over her mother's file studying it carefully, hoping to find a lead that would point her in the direction of the person who had killed her.

It was down here in the records room where Captain Montgomery had first met Beckett. It was that look of determination on her young face that had convinced him to take a punt on her. He had fast tracked her rise to the detective ranks and in particularly the homicide squad here at the twelfth. It was a decision that he had never regretted. Kate Beckett had proven to be his best detective.

Beckett followed the captain to the place where the booking slips were stored.

"Thanks for this captain." Beckett said. "But aren't you going to get some heat for letting me in?"

Montgomery turned and looked sternly at her.

"This is my house Beckett. I decide who can or can't come in."

"Yes, sir. Thanks."

"You've thanked me all ready."

Captain Montgomery turned to the shelf and pulled out the file containing the booking slips. Opening the file he searched through it until he found the slip Beckett wanted. He turned to Beckett and handed over the booking slip.

Beckett gave her former captain a grateful nod of her head. She glanced at the front of the slip and then with a hopeful look on her face she turned the slip over. On the back of the slip was a scribbled telephone number. A smile came to her face as she looked at it. It had been a long shot at best she knew but it was worth taking the punt and now it had paid off.

"What did you find?" Montgomery inquired.

Beckett showed the captain the back of the slip.

"This is the number Castle called after he was arrested." She explained. She quickly copied the telephone number into her notepad and handed the slip back to Montgomery.

Captain Montgomery looked at the telephone number before he returned the booking slip back to the file.

"Looks like you're going to LA." He remarked.

"Yeah, looks like I am sir."

Montgomery put the file back and then turned to face her. The look on his face softened a little as he regarded her.

"How are things with you?" He asked.

"Oh you know, sir...things have been better."

Montgomery nodded. "Bounty hunter, eh?"

Beckett shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her former captain. It had been close to a year since they last saw each other.

"I needed the money and I'm pretty good at catching bad guys."

Captain Montgomery grinned a little. She had always been good at catching bad guys. He definitely missed her here at the twelfth.

"When was the last time you had a proper meal? Or properly slept?"

Beckett could not help herself she rolled her eyes at his questions.

"What are you, my father?" Beckett said a little more defensively than she wanted.

"I'm concerned about you, Beckett. You have to look after yourself."

"I am looking after myself."

Montgomery raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm doing all right, sir, all things considered."

XXX

Beckett paused at the top of the steps in front of the twelfth Precinct. She had wanted to leave the house the same way she had come in but Captain Montgomery had insisted they walk through the front lobby. She had seen the looks of surprise of many of the cops she known and had worked with. It did not escape her notice that none of them made any sign of greeting. It was as if they were afraid that if they did they might be contaminated by the same troubles that had seen her forced out of the NYPD. She did not blame them. Maybe if she was in their position she might have acted the same way. No one was more hated than a dirty cop.

She had protested her innocence until she was blue in her face but it was all to no avail. The evidence against her was overwhelming. To most in the NYPD Kate Beckett would not be remembered as one of the best homicide detectives in the city, no, she would simply be remembered as a dirty cop.

Beckett drew a heavy breath and slowly exhaled as she stared at the street. Captain Montgomery had said his good-byes to her in the middle of the lobby as if to make sure that everyone around saw it and saw that he for one would never believe that she had been a dirty cop. He had even given her a warm hug. His words of advice to look after herself and to give him a call from time to time echoed in her ear.

Beckett let out a long sigh and started down the steps to the pavement. Seeing the captain again and being in the 12th Precinct house had filled her with mixed feelings. This used to be home for her, the place where she belonged, the place where she did her best to bring murderers to justice. It was no longer home. It would never be home again. She pushed aside these feelings and started walking down the street.

She had only gone about a hundred yards when she spotted a man leaning against a car. He was tall with sandy coloured hair, which had recently been cut in a neat trim. A dark blue off the rack business suit clothed his athletic body. He wore steel rimmed sunglasses. Beckett would have recognised him anywhere, that square jaw stamped him.

On seeing him Beckett's heart did a little flutter and then sank. He was the last person she wanted to see today.

Beckett continued to walk ignoring the man. The man slowly eased himself off the car unfolded his arms and came to stand in Beckett's path.

"Special Agent Sorenson." She said.

"Such formality, Kate." Special Agent Sorenson said with a small smile.

"I don't have time for a chat just for old times sake, Wil."

Beckett tried to move around Agent Sorenson but he blocked her path.

"Hey, get the hell out of my way, Wil." Beckett glared at him.

Sorenson reached out to grab her arm. She brushed him off but Sorenson moved in closer and they started to scuffle. Beckett tried to push him away. He pushed back. Suddenly from out of nowhere another three men in dark suits and sunglasses appeared and surrounded Beckett.

"Can't handle a girl by yourself Wil, you had to call in reinforcements?" Beckett challenged.

"Get her in the car." Sorenson growled.

Beckett was bundled into a black Plymouth. She found herself in the middle of the backseat with two FBI agents on either side of her. Sorenson got into the front seat. The fourth agent got behind the wheel.

Special Agent Wil Sorenson was staring out the front window of the car. Slowly he turned around to look at Beckett. He offered her a small smile. It was the smile that used to make her knees turn rubbery.

"So how's Boston, Wil?" Beckett ventured.

"I hear it's good these days." Sorenson replied.

Memories of their relationship came flooding back to Beckett. He had been stationed out of the FBI's New York field office and after a case they hard worked together he had asked her out. They had been seeing each other for about six months before they moved in together. There had even been a time when she contemplated thoughts about marrying him. Sorenson though never popped the question.

Their relationship came to an end when one day he told her that he had been given a promotion and would be going to Boston. He wanted her to come with him to Boston. That was something she could not do. She was a NYPD cop and was not about to give up her career to follow him to Boston. Sorenson went to Boston alone and she was left to pick up the pieces of the broken relationship.

"So why did you have your crew kidnap me off the street, Wil?" Beckett demanded, once she had pushed aside the old memories. "Oh if you're after your old clothes that you left behind, too late I gave them to Goodwill. But they wouldn't take your old briefs for some reason. Something about too many holes and skid marks or something."

The agent sitting to Beckett's left sniggered in amusement. Sorenson turned his attention to the sniggering man. The tight lipped smile directed to the agent killed the sniggering and sobered up the man.

Sorenson turned to look at his former girlfriend.

"You look like shit Kate." He said.

"You know you say the sweetest things to a girl, you know that Wil?" Beckett retorted. "Keep that up and I'll come running back into your arms in next to no time."

Sorenson ignored her barb.

"Are you working on anything having to do with Richard Castle?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Richard Castle."

"Never heard of him." Beckett shook her head.

"I think we both know you've heard of him, Kate." Sorenson grinned.

Beckett was not ready to answer his question. Sorenson was right. She knew Richard Castle. He was her favourite author. She loved his books, she had every book Castle had ever written. There had even been a time when she had stood in line for hours just to get her book signed by the author. Sorenson was one of very few people who knew the real reasons why she loved Castle's books.

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her own sunglasses. She put them on. She smiled at the two agents sitting either side of her and then turned the smile on Sorenson. Now everyone was wearing sunglasses she thought to herself.

"Let me tell you something, Kate." Sorenson said, the smile vanishing from his lips. "I've been working eighteen months trying to bring down Victor Racine and I'm getting close. Castle is my best shot. I want to take him into Federal Court."

Suddenly Sorenson reached over and grabbed Beckett's sunglasses removing them off her face.

"So I don't want to see a second rate bounty hunter who couldn't hack it in the NYPD bring him back to New York on some bullshit local charge." Sorenson added.

"Afraid of a little competition, Wil?" Beckett shot back stung by his remark. She smiled at her former boyfriend. "Afraid you'd get shown up by a girl in front of your crew?"

Sorenson held her gaze. A small grin returned to his lips but he did not respond to the challenge. He knew full well that he was not going to get anything out of Beckett. That was all right. He just wanted to let her know that he had a proprietory interest in Castle, and fangirl or not it would be in her interests to stay away.

"Let me ask you something, Wil. Those sunglasses. Are those government issue or do all you guys go to the same store?"

"You can go now." Sorenson said quietly.

The agent to Beckett's right opened the car door and got out letting Beckett out of the car. As soon as she was out the agent got back in and shut the door. The car started up. Beckett looked down at Sorenson.

"It was good seeing you again, Wil. We should do this again sometime."

Sorenson chuckled.

"Do you think I can have my sunglasses back, Wil?"

As the car pulled away from the kerb Sorenson tossed Beckett's sunglasses at her. She tried to catch them but missed and they cluttered to the ground. Beckett watched as Wil and his people drove away. Once the car had disappeared Beckett bent down to gather up her sunglasses. She spotted the small black wallet laying in the gutter. She picked it up and opened it. A bright smile came to her face when she found she was holding Sorenson's FBI identification.

"Oh dear, Wil." she chuckled as she shoved the ID into her pocket. "However will you explain to your superiors how you lost your ID?"

Beckett checked her sunglasses for any scratches before she put them on and resumed walking down the street.

XXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kate Beckett was seated in an aisle seat of the crowded jumbo jet. She had caught a red-eye for the West Coast. The first rays of dawn were filtering through the windows. All around passengers were slowly waking up from their slumbers. Beckett always found it hard to sleep on a plane. Instead of sleeping she whiled away the time by reading.

She had finished the paperback novel she had purchased at the airport newstand. As it happened it was Richard Castle's first novel. She had read the book countless times before but it was one of her favourites all the same. What had attracted her to the book was that it was a new paperback edition with an updated front cover. It did not take her all that long to finish the book. After finishing the book she had read all the inflight magazines and a newspaper or two that she had managed to find, and was now just sitting in her seat watching the goings on taking place around her.

A check of her watch told her that the plane would be landing at LAX in an hour or so. With a bit of time on her hands she pulled down the little table in front of her. Producing Sorenson's ID she placed it on the table. From another pocket in her jacket she pulled out a passport size photograph of herself which she placed beside the wallet. Then from the same pocket she pulled out a glue stick that she had bought at the newstand when she had purchased the paperback.

Taking the cap off the glue stick she applied the adhesive on the back of the photograph slowly making sure she covered the back completely. Then she opened the ID wallet. Picking up the photograph by the edge carefully making sure not to get any of the glue on her fingers she stuck the photograph over Sorenson's picture. She tamped down the photograph carefully. She let the photograph dry. She put the cap back on the glue stick and pocketed it.

Picking up the ID wallet she inspected her handiwork. She smiled, pleased with the result. Only a close inspection would show that the ID had been tampered with. She did not know if she was going to need this or not but she figured it would not hurt having this FBI identification up her sleeve. The thought of pissing off Wil was just a small bonus.

Beckett felt someone was watching her. Glancing to her right she saw the child who had fallen asleep not long after the plane had taken off had woken up and was now staring at her. His mother sitting in the window seat was fast asleep, snoring lightly. Beckett smiled at the young boy and then flashed the ID.

"Sorenson, FBI." she said.

The young boy stared back wide-eyed at Beckett almost as if he was afraid of her. She smiled reassuringly at the boy.

"What do you think of it, good huh?"

The boy slowly nodded his head. She gave the boy another smile as she put away the ID.

"Don't worry, kid." She said. "It's only a prop. I'm heading to LA to audition for a part as an FBI agent in a movie."

It was the first thing that popped into her head. The fearful look in the young boy's faded and was replaced by curiosity. Beckett silently was thankful that she came up with a good explanation. The last thing she wanted was to have the kid speak to one of the cabin crew and then for her having to answer awkward questions from them or the sky marshal that she had spotted when she had boarded the plane.

XXX

A line of tired looking and still half asleep line of people emerged from the arrival gate and started to make their way to the baggage claim area to collect their luggage. Beckett emerged from the gate walking with a sense of purpose. The only luggage she had with her was the overnight bag that she carried. She was not planning on a long stay here in Los Angeles. For her it was going to be a quick trip in find Castle and then fly out. Only a day, maybe two she had figured. The three cups of coffee she had on the plane not long before it landed certainly had her energised and eager to get on with it despite the long flight out here.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and began to search through the phone book. Finding the number she was looking for she was about to press the button to call the number when she paused. Something told her not to use her phone.

If Wil Sorenson was on the case she would not put it past him having her phone tapped. He had always been ambitious. She had seen that ambition when he had gotten that promotion and moved to Boston rather than remain in New York with her. Sure he had asked her to come with him but she suspected that he knew before he had asked that she would turn him down, that she would not or could not leave New York. She had sensed his ambition back in the car outside the twelfth precinct when they had their little talk. Nailing a high ranking mob boss like Victor Racine would be a very big feather in Sorenson's hat. It would see him climbing several wrungs up the promotional ladder. It would make him one of the FBI's golden boys.

Spotting a bank of telephone booths across the way Beckett strode across the concourse and got to the first booth. Picking up the handset and cradling it against her shoulder she fed some coins into the slot. Checking the telephone number in her phone book she dialled the number and waited for the call to be answered.

"Harry Longman, please." Beckett spoke once the call was answered.

As she waited Beckett turned around and scanned the passing parade of people. It was an old habit from when she had been a cop. Always on the lookout for any sign of trouble. When she heard a male voice on the other end of the phone Beckett turned back to the booth.

"Harry? Kate Beckett...Did you get me that address check on that phone number?"

Beckett quickly pulled out her note book and started scribbling on a fresh page.

"Yeah...got it, Harry...thanks for that."

She hung up the phone and looked at the address that she had written down. A smile came to her lips.

After having left the phone booth Beckett was now standing at the car rental counter filling out a form. Without looking up she felt the presence of two men walk up to the counter and take up station on either side of her. She tensed a little but continued filling out the car rental form. She lifted her head a little and slid her eyes first to her right and then to the left taking in both men standing there.

At first she thought these men had been sent by Wil Sorenson. The cut of their clothes told her immediately these men were not FBI. They looked like they had stepped off the set of some mobster movie. Both men were of average height and looked somewhere between muscular and overweight but more on the side of overweight.

"You Beckett?" Said the man to her right.

"Who wants to know?"

"We'll take that as a yes." Said the man on her left, sniggering.

She finished filling out the form and passed it over to the girl behind the desk. Slowly Beckett turned around looking at the first man and then to other man. The two men indeed looked like they had stepped off the set of _Donnie Brasco_ or _Goodfellas_. The first man was dressed in a sports jacket a purple red polo shirt and cream coloured trousers. His companion was dressed in a black leather jacket a dark blue t-shirt and jeans.

"We'd really like to have a word with you." Said the man in the sports jacket.

"Yeah? What about?" Beckett asked.

"It involves big cash and lots of prizes." the second man said.

Beckett leaned against the counter looking bored.

"I'll make it short and sweet." the first man said. "The people I work for are very interested in your visit here."

"Really? And who are the people you work for?"

"An old friend of yours from New York."

The bored expression on Beckett's face changed. She turned to look at the man in the leather jacket and found him staring at her. She returned the stare with greater intensity.

"How are you?" She said.

"You're here for Castle. You think he's here in LA. We think you're right." Said the first man.

Beckett's face hardened as she watched the passing parade of people.

"Hey where did you get that jacket?" The second man asked. "Is that cow leather or pig leather?"

"What are you talking about?" Beckett shot back confused by the question.

"Don't mind, Joey." The first man said. "The way I hear it, you didn't cooperate with my boss a year back."

Beckett glanced at the first man but did not say a word.

"My boss would pay you a hell of a lot more for Castle than that putz bail bondsman in New York."

"Yeah? How much more?"

"How about one with six zeros?" The first man suggested.

Beckett made the effort to look impressed with the figure the man mentioned but remained silent. She could feel the heat of Joey's stare. She turned and glared at the second man.

"Are you gonna propose?" She said.

"What, propose?" The second man replied looking confused.

"Because if you're not, quit staring at me."

"Yeah, Joey. Back off man, for Christ sakes." Said the first man.

Joey took a couple of steps back and raised his hands to show he meant now harm. Beckett continued to glare at Joey.

"Sorry, Sal." He apologised.

At that moment the girl returned with a contract, Beckett's driver's licence and car keys.

"Here we are mam." The girl said.

Beckett slowly turned around to face the girl giving her a small smile.

"Now just exit through the glass doors." The girl pointed out the exit. "The parking lot is to your left."

Beckett nodded her thanks as she took the offered car keys and gathered up the contract and her driver's licence. She had noticed that the man called Sal had produced a card and on the back of it had written down a telephone number. He shoved the card into Beckett's jacket pocket before she had a chance to stop him.

"Ask for Sal Tenor, that's me." He informed her with a grin. "They'll put you through to wherever I am."

Beckett turned away from the car rental desk and started walking for the exit. She did not acknowledge Sal or his companion Joey. All she wanted to do was to get away from them as quickly as she could.

XXX

Beckett had always had a love of speed. Right from her teenage years when she had ridden her first motor bike she had discovered a sense of freedom that she could not describe in words. Simply put

she loved it. Whether it was riding her Harley Soft Tail that she hardly rode these days or a fast car that she had borrowed for a spin she loved the sensation of going fast. She loved the feel of the late model Pontiac GTO rental she was driving. The growl of the powerful V-8 engine under the hood promised speed at her command. Her foot was just itching to press down on the gas pedal to see what this baby could really do. She resisted the urge however, keeping to the speed limit.

Beckett was cruising east along Century Freeway heading for the San Diego Freeway. The morning traffic was moderate and it allowed her to change from one lane to another without having to slow down. Beckett was enjoying the feel of the Pontiac GTO she was driving. She could not keep the smile from her face. She thought about buying herself one of these with the money she would get from Royce for bringing Castle back to New York. No doubt she would be able to pick up one cheaply now that GM had stopped producing them.

She glanced in the rearview mirror and the smile on her face froze. The next moment it was gone. Travelling a car behind her was a brown 89 Lincoln Continental. Nothing screamed mafiamobile louder than a Lincoln Continental.

Her first thought was that she was just imagining things, that someone was tailing her. She had a long tiring flight, little sleep in the past couple of days so her mind was playing tricks on her.

Yet Victor Racine had sent a couple of his goons to talk to with her. They had been there waiting for her at the airport the moment she had touched down in LA. That certainly was no coincidence, she reminded herself.

Beckett realised that there was only one way to find out if she was being tailed or not. She slowed down and looked in the rearview mirror. The Lincoln also slowed down. She increased her speed a little and the Lincoln did the same. The car immediately behind her chose that moment to switch lanes and Beckett saw that sitting in the Lincoln were Sal and Joey.

A frown creased Beckett's face as she studied the rear view mirror. After a few moments thought the frown disappeared and was replaced by a grin. Suddenly she planted her foot down on the gas pedal. The Pontiac roared loudly as it practically leaped forward. A glance in the rear view mirror told her that Sal and Joey though caught on the hop were coming after her.

Beckett increased speed leaving them far behind her.

Beckett had been in Los Angeles enough times to know her way around the streets. She put that knowledge to the test as she raced for the first exit ramp that caught her attention. A smile came to her lips when she glanced in the rear mirror and saw the Lincoln miss the exit.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beckett was feeling pleased with herself as she sat in her car in the tree lined suburban street. She had been surprised at how easily she had been able to shake off the tail. It had been a little too easy to her way of thinking so she made sure to drive around to be absolutely sure that Sal and Joey had not double backed and by some lucky chance found her. After driving around for about an hour she was satisfied that Sal and Joey were long gone.

After that Beckett had made a stop at a specialist store and picked up some pieces of electronic equipment. She had been sitting in the car in this street for about twenty minutes eating lunch. She screwed up the sandwich wrapper and tossed it in the bag and then threw the bag to the floor.

It took her a few minutes to set up the directional microphone and point it in the direction of the house she had parked in front of. Then she switched on the recording equipment. Satisfied that everything was working Beckett got out of the car and slowly walked along the street.

Beckett pulled out her phone and dialled the phone number she had gotten from the back of the booking slip. Her phone rang several times before it was answered by a female.

"Mrs Rogers?" Beckett said.

"_Yes?"_

Beckett recognised the voice of the well known actress, who had appeared on her favourite soap opera and countless other shows.

"Mrs Martha Rogers?"

"_Yes, dear, who is this?"_

"Wil...Wilhemena Sorenson, FBI. How are you this afternoon, mam?" Sounding like a cop came easy to Beckett. There was a pause at the other end before Martha Rogers spoke.

"_How can I help you dear?"_

Beckett grinned at the older woman's caution.

"I'll get to the point, Mrs Rogers." Beckett said. "An agent in our New York office discovered a detail that somehow was overlooked until now. It seems when Richard Castle was arrested, you were the one he called. Is that correct?"

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Are you there, Mrs Rogers?"

"_I'm here."_

"Needless to say. This is a matter of great concern to us. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like you to come down to our Los Angeles office on Wiltshire Boulevard at nine o'clock tomorrow and ask for Special Agent Wil Sorenson...Do you think you could do that, Mrs Rogers?"

There was a pause on the end of the phone.

"_I suppose I can do that dear."_

"Thank you for your cooperation. Good afternoon Mrs Rogers."

Beckett killed the call and returned the phone to her jacket. She turned on her heels and walked back to her car. A smile came to her lips as she got into the car. Her smile grew as she heard the directional microphone pick up a telephone conversation.

"_Meredith, is Richard there?"_

"_One moment Martha."_

"_Mother?"_

"_Richard darling. The FBI just called me. They know we spoke the night you were arrested."_

"_Mother, hang up the phone. Hang up the phone right now!"_

Beckett smiled even more as she reached over and switched off the directional microphone. She replayed the digital recorder and heard the touch tone beeps of a phone number being dialled.

She switched off the recorder then started up car and pulled away.

"Gotcha!" She whispered to herself as she started up the car drove away.

XXX

Dusk was falling as Beckett slowly drove along Greenway Drive adjacent to the Los Angeles Country Club. Up ahead he noticed a woman loading a suitcase in the trunk of a car parked in the driveway. Beckett pulled in to the kerb and killed the engine. Pulling out her note pad she checked the address. It was the right address that Harry Longman had given her after she had given him the telephone number that Martha Rogers had called.

Beckett watched as the woman, a slender red head, headed back into the two storey house. The front door was left half open. She got out of the car and quickly made her way across the street, and jogged up the driveway up to the front porch of the house. She paused at the half open front door and reached for her gun. She cocked the weapon and made sure to leave the safety on. She listened for any noise.

The next step was the one of the things she hated the most in this new career of hers. Entering an unknown house without any backup and not knowing what she might be confronted with on the other side of the door. Not until she had she started as a bounty hunter and broken into a house for the first time in search of a bail jumper did she realise how much she relied on her backup partners back in the day when she wore a badge. The only thing she could rely on now was her quick wits and even quicker reflexes.

Taking a deep breath Beckett slowly pushed the front door open and quietly entered the house. The hallway lights were muted but provided enough light for her to see where she was going. She crept slowly into the living room and stopped. The living room was in darkness. She listened for any sound but heard nothing from the ground floor.

She was about to move off when she stopped suddenly on hearing movement coming from upstairs. With her eyes now adjusted to the darkness. All of a sudden Beckett had the feeling that she was not alone here in the living room. She slowly looked around but could see no one. As she moved off for the hallway and to the stairs that led up to the first floor Beckett could not shake off the feeling that she was being watched. She ignored the feeling telling herself to concentrate on the job at hand.

Quietly Beckett crept up the stairs making sure to have her back against the wall. Reaching the first floor she stopped. On either side of the hallway were closed doors. She had no idea which door was the one that led into the bedroom. She listened and heard muffled voices coming from a door at the end of the hallway. A thin tight lipped smile came to her lips. Problem solved she thought to herself. Raising her gun she made her way along the hallway towards the bedroom door.

As she neared the bedroom door the smile faded from her face to be replaced by a frown. The feeling that she was being watched was growing more intense. Reaching the bedroom door Beckett was about to reach for the handle but stopped and looked around.

"Shit." She muttered in a low voice.

She had been right about the feeling that she was being watched. A short distance away from her was the biggest German Shepherd she had seen in her life. There was a malevolent gleam in the dog's eyes as it stared at Beckett. The dog bared its teeth and emitted a low rumbling ominous growl.

Recovering from her initial shock she moved away from the bedroom door, keeping her back to the wall. The dog's eyes followed her and it growled a little louder. She paused and stared back at the dog fixing it with her meanest stare. The dog growled even louder. Beckett's heart sank. This was a staring contest she was not going to win. The dog looked like it was ready to attack at any moment. She moved again and felt a door handle poke her in the back.

With her free hand Beckett reached behind her and turned the handle and almost sighed with relief when she felt the door open. At that moment the dog let out a louder growl and launched itself at her. Beckett slipped quickly into the room and closed the door just as the dog hit it. It started barking wildly.

Richard Castle emerged from his bedroom. He was dressed in a shirt opened at the neck and a pair of jeans. A frown creased his face at finding his dog standing in front of the bathroom door barking madly.

"What is it Heidi?" Castle addressed the dog.

The dog continued to bark and threw herself at the bathroom door.

"Richard, what's the matter?"

Castle looked over his shoulder to the red headed woman who had appeared from the bedroom.

"I don't know Meredith."

Castle moved to the bathroom door. He opened it and immediately Heidi burst through and rushed toward the glass enclosed shower door. Castle took a couple of steps into the bathroom and stopped.

Beckett was standing in the shower stall. She had her FBI ID pressed against the glass with one hand and her gun with the other.

"Wil Sorensen FBI." Beckett shouted above the barking dog. "Get that freaking dog out of here."

Castle stared at the woman standing in his shower cubicle. For a moment he contemplated making a run for it.

"Don't move Castle or I swear I'll drop you through the glass." Beckett shouted.

Her tone of voice anchored Castle to the spot. He nodded his head and remained still. The thought of trying to make a break for it was quickly discarded. The gun that she was pointing towards him had a lot to do with it. Yet there was something else, something he could not quite put into words. Her turned his head a little to speak to Meredith but his eyes did not leave the woman in the shower cubicle.

"Meredith, do as she says."

"Richard, what's going on?"

"Do as she says." Castle said firmly.

Meredith hesitated for a moment and then entered the bathroom, walking over to the barking dog. She grabbed Heidi by the collar and dragged her away from the shower door. Heidi tried to resist making another effort to lunge at the glass door. Eventually and with some effort Meredith managed to drag the dog out of the bathroom. She cast a worried to look at Castle as she passed him.

Beckett slowly pulled open the shower door and stepped out of the stall. She raised her gun and pointed it at Castle. Castle raised his hands. A wave of disappointment crossed his face as he continued to stare at the woman.

"So you're Richard Castle?" Beckett said as she walked up to him. The thought that crossed her mind was that he looked much better in he flesh. The photographs or television appearances never did him enough justice. If anything he looked better than the last time she had seen him.

"That's right." Castle replied, his face brightened. "Would you like an autograph?"

Beckett rolled her eyes and gave him a humourless tight lipped smile. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her belt.

"I'm sure I have some glossy eight by ten publicity photos laying around the house somewhere." Castle continued. "I could sign one of those, if you like?"

Beckett grabbed his arm and snapped one of the cuffs on his wrist.

"So no autograph then?"

Beckett saw a playful glimmer in his blue eyes. It sent another flutter through her. She offered him a small smile. She had no need to get his autograph as she all ready had it. A signed first edition copy of _Storm Warning_ held pride of place on her bookshelf back home. That was something that he did not need to know.

"Maybe later, Castle." Beckett said.

Beckett took his other hand and snapped the cuff over his wrist. She made sure they were tight but not tight enough to make it uncomfortable for him.

"Bondage is it?" Castle said, looking at her. "Just so you know, my safe word is, _Apples._"

Beckett rolled her eyes and shook her head. His mischievous smile deepened a little more and she felt her cheeks start to heat up under his gaze. Remembering what she was doing here she took hold of his arm and escorted him out of the bathroom.

Beckett and Castle emerged from the house. Beckett had allowed him to put on a jacket. They walked down the driveway, she still had her hand on his arm just in case Castle tried to make a run for it.

"Richard...Richard..." Meredith called out.

The read headed woman came rushing out of the house. Beckett and her prisoner stopped at the end of the driveway. Beckett tensed at seeing her approaching. More than a few times she had been confronted with anxious wives as they watched their spouses being led away. Most just weeped and wailed. However there had been a couple of times where the wife got all aggressive and attacked Beckett in an attempt to release their husband. Beckett had to deal with them while at the same time trying to not inflict any injury. It didn't always turn out that way.

"Richard what do I do?" Meredith asked anxiously when she reached the author.

"Don't do anything, Meredith." Castle said. "I will be fine."

"Yeah, he'll be fine, Mrs Castle." Beckett added.

"Go back into the house, Meredith."

"But Richard..."

"Go back into the house, I'll be fine." Castle assured her.

Meredith looked like she was on the verge of tears. Beckett seemed to recall that the woman was some kind of actress. She could not help but wonder whether the tears were real or were merely for the benefit of this small audience. Castle gave her a smile and watched as Meredith retreated to the house where the dog was still barking madly.

"By the way, that wasn't Mrs Beckett." Castle said.

"No?"

"That was ex-wife number one."

"Oh, I see."

Tightening her hold on his arm they crossed the street.

"Nice watchdog by the way." Beckett remarked.

"For five hundred dollars she should have bitten your ass." Castle said gloomily.

"A real bargain."

Castle glanced at Beckett regarding her carefully.

"You're a cat person, I gather?"

Beckett did not respond to the question. She escorted him to her car.

"A Pontiac GTO?" Castle said with some enthusiasm.

"Yeah."

"Is it the 2006 model?"

"Yeah."

Beckett opened the passenger door of the car. Castle hesitated.

"Any chance I could drive it?" Castle asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"You're kidding right?" Beckett looked dumbfounded.

"I've always wanted to drive one of these babies."

"Get in the car." Beckett growled and shoved him into the seat. She slammed the door and quickly went around the car and got behind the wheel.

"I'll take that as a no, shall I?" Castle said breaking the silence.

Beckett turned and levelled a glare at her prisoner.

"Definitely a_ no_." Castle muttered.

Beckett started up the car. She revved up the engine a couple of times before she pulled out and roared away down the street.

"As nice as this car is, it still can't beat a Ferrari GT California." Castle piped up after a couple of minutes.

Beckett glanced at him but did not say anything.

"Come on a girl like you would..."

"A girl like me?" Beckett interrupted, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yeah a girl like you who has an obvious taste for fast cars would have to agree that a Ferrari California is a much better car than..."

"Why don't we save the discussion on the merits of cars for another time?"

They had been driving in silence for about ten minutes. The early evening traffic was not as heavy as he had expected. From time to time Castle would glance across to the woman behind the wheel. He liked what he saw. The FBI must have changed their recruitment policies or something he thought to himself.

Beckett found the onramp for the freeway and took it.

"Congratulations." Castle said breaking the silence between the two of them.

"For what?"

"You just did what no one else could." Castle said. "You found me."

"You got that right." Beckett could not keep the satisfied smile from her face.

Now on the freeway Beckett opened up the car a little more, gliding effortlessly from one lane to another. She could not quite believe that she had managed to find Richard Castle. She was more than pleased with that effort. The police, the FBI and even Racine's people had not been able to accomplish that.

Castle noticed a road sign for the airport. A frown came to his face. He turned his head to look at the woman behind the wheel.

"You're taking me to the airport aren't you?" He announced.

Beckett glanced at him but did not say anything.

They passed another sign for the airport. Beckett glided the car into the lane for the turn off for the airport. Castle became apprehensive as he looked around. He finally turned and fixed his gaze to Beckett.

"You don't look much like an FBI agent." Castle said.

Beckett glanced over to Castle but remained silent. She returned her gaze to the road ahead.

"If you're FBI, why don't you take me to FBI office?"

Castle grew more apprehensive when Beckett did not answer his question. For several moments his mind was turning over and then it came to him. A look of horror appeared on his face.

"You're working for Victor Racine, aren't you?" He announced.

Beckett tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Her face hardened as she turned to look at Castle.

"No, I don't work for that piece of shit." She practically shouted.

Castle moved as far back from the heat of her anger. Surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Your bail bondsman hired me to bring you back to New York." Beckett added before she turned away to face the road.

Castle waited until his heart returned to a normal beat before he spoke again.

"I have money, you know." He said.

"I'm sure you do, Castle."

"I'll give you whatever you want."

"Start by zipping your lips."

Beckett saw the road sign for the airport. She slowed down the car a little ready to take the exit. She glanced out of her peripheral vision and saw that her prisoner was moving his cuffed hands to the door handle. Suddenly she reached out and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the door.

"It would be in your very best interest for you to just relax." Beckett warned him in a cold tone of voice.

"I'm relaxed...I'm relaxed." Castle replied hurriedly. "Totally relaxed."

Beckett regarded her prisoner coolly for a moment or two. He looked anything but relaxed if the look on his face was anything to go by. That was all right as long as he didn't try to escape. They drove in silence for the rest of the way to the airport.

Beckett swung the Pontiac into the parking lot of the car rental company and screeched to a halt

into a parking space. She reached to the back and grabbed her carry bag and then got out of the car. Going around she opened the passenger door and helped Castle out.

"I can't keep you cuffed on a commercial flight." Beckett informed him as she unlocked the handcuff on his left wrist. "And I have to check my gun with the luggage."

Castle watched as she removed her gun and holster and shoved it into her bag. She looked up at him and he saw her face harden as stepped closer to him.

"But if you mess with me just once, I'll break your neck." She warned.

Castle stared at the woman and gulped visibly. He nodded his head again.

"I can't fly." He announced.

"What?"

"I said I can't fly."

Beckett almost laughed. "You gotta do better than that."

"I don't have to do better than that because it's the truth." Castle insisted. "I can't fly. I suffer from aviophobia."

Beckett looked at Castle with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't fly. I also suffer from from acrophobia and claustrophobia."

Beckett regarded her prisoner for a moment. Suddenly she put the free handcuff over her left wrist.

She pulled on him and started heading for the terminal.

"When we get to New York you can tell the prison psychiatrist all about it."

"I really can't fly." Castle insisted firmly.

Beckett rounded on the author and glared at him.

"Listen, mess with me and you will suffer from fist-o-phobia." She growled and emphasised her point by raising her right hand in a fist.

"Are you always this angry?" Castle asked suddenly changing the subject.

Beckett ignored his question and pulled on him as she started walking in the direction of the terminal.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Entering the terminal Beckett hauled Castle over to the check in desk. She knew that she and Castle made a curious sight as they made their way through the concourse but she ignored the looks passing people gave her. Check in did not take too long. Instead of purchasing two coach tickets Beckett decided to splash out a little and got them seats in first class.

After the check in desk Beckett hauled her prisoner to the bank of telephones. She dug into her pocket for some coins. She glanced at Castle and saw that he was leaning against another booth watching the passing parade of people with a benign smile on his face. Beckett pulled out the coins and dumped them on the small ledge beside the phone. She picked up the handset and placed it on her shoulder. Picking up the coins and began to feed the slot.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" Castle inquired.

"Yeah I do." Beckett replied.

"So why don't you use it?"

"I have my reasons."

"Oh, okay."

Beckett punched the telephone number and waited for the phone to ring. She glanced across to Castle and found him watching her intently. She was about to say something to him but the call was answered.

"Get me Royce." She demanded.

"_Hey kid, how's it going?"_ A cheerful sounding Mike Royce asked after a moment.

"I got him." Beckett announced simply.

"_Got who, kid?"_

"Castle. He's standing right beside me."

"_You got him? Already?"_

Beckett heard the shocked surprise in Royce's voice and allowed herself a small smile.

"Yeah I got him already, Royce. You want to say hello?"

Beckett took the phone and placed it against Castle's ear.

"Say hello to your bail bondsman, Mike Royce."

"Hello." Castle said flatly.

Beckett took the phone back.

"There you go Royce, Richard Castle in the flesh."

She glanced at Castle and saw a mischievous grin on his lips.

"_Where are you now, Kid?"_

"I found in him in LA. We're at LAX at the moment." Beckett informed him.

"_Fantastic Kid, you done good, you know that?"_

"We're coming in on American Airlines flight 99, we should be there around eleven your time."

"_I love you Kid, you know that. I really love you!" _Royce said excitedly.

"Be seeing you soon, Royce."

Beckett hung up the phone and turned to look at Castle.

"He seemed awfully happy?" He observed.

"He should, I just saved him nearly half a million."

Castle nodded his head in understanding. The smile returned to his face.

"You want to go and grab a coffee?"

"What?"

"Coffee? I'm buying."

Beckett raised her cuffed hand to check her watch. There was still plenty of time before their flight started to board. She could use a cup of coffee she realised. She looked at Castle.

"You buying?"

"Whatever you want." he assured her.

Beckett thought some more and then reached a decision. "Oh why not?" Beckett shrugged.

XXX

A non descript dark blue van was parked around the corner from the office of Royce Bail Bonds. Sitting inside the body of the van were two FBI agents. Special Agents Louis Erskine and Jack Malone were sitting amongst an array of electronic recording equipment that included police scanners, several reel-to-reel tape recorders, machines with blinking lights, there were multi coloured wires all over the place and not to mention a whole heap of discarded junk food wrappers and bags and paper cups. They had been sitting inside the van for a number of hours. They were not destined to be relieved for a few more hours.

Went they had gotten into the van and settled down both men expected that it was going to be a long and very boring shift. That had changed a few minutes ago. Both men wore excited expressions on their faces.

Agent Malone rewound one of the reel-to-reels, stopped it and pressed play.

"_I found in him in LA. We're at LAX at the moment." _

"_Fantastic Kid, you done good, you know that?"_

"_We're coming in on American Airlines flight 99, we should be there around eleven your time."_

"_I love you Kid, you know that. I really love you!" _

"_Be seeing you soon, Royce."_

Agent Malone agent stopped the tape machine. He turned and smiled to his partner. Agent Erskine returned the smile. He had jotted down the details of the flight on a writing pad. He picked up his cell phone and hit a speed dial number.

"Sorenson should be pleased with this piece of news." Erskine said

Agent Malone continued to smile as he nodded his head.

XXX

At about the same time as Agent Erskine is calling in with the information that the phone tap has picked up. Jerry emerged from the bail bonds office. He walked down the street and around the corner passing the non descript dark blue van, barely giving it a second glance. Jerry was on his way to a nearby bakery to pick up some donuts to celebrate Beckett's capture of Castle. Jerry hurriedly crossed the street and walked up to the phone booth there.

As he picked up the phone he quickly looked around to make sure there was no one around who could overhear him. Finding the coast clear he dropped a coin into the slot and punched a telephone number that he had memorised.

"Yeah, it's me Jerry...I'm sorry to bother you but I thought you might like to know Beckett found Castle...yeah she found him. She's bringing him back on American Airlines Flight 99, they'll be landing at JFK around eleven o'clock...Don't forget me, okay?"

Jerry returned the phone to the cradle and resumed his journey to the bakery to collect the donuts and some apple fritters for Royce. As he walked away from the phone booth he started to whistle a nameless tune.

XXX

Beckett and Castle entered the first class section of the Jumbo jet. Beckett didn't look pleased. She showed their boarding passes to a stewardess who quickly looked at the passes and pointed them to their seats.

"_I'm buying_." Beckett said mimicking Castle.

"I said I was sorry." Castle whined.

Beckett reached their seats. She motioned for Castle to take the window seat. She sat down in the aisle seat after he had settled down in his seat.

"I'm really sorry." Castle said. "But I thought I had some money in my pocket. You hauled me out of my house without giving me the chance to get my wallet, you know?"

Beckett cast a glare in his direction but said nothing.

"I was just trying to be nice."

Beckett knew she was being irrational. Getting angry over a few dollars was just plain silly and she knew it. Castle was right, she had not given him much time after she had apprehended him.

"Forget about it." Beckett said with a sigh.

"But I am sorry."

"I said forget about it."

A stewardess came up to their seats and gave Beckett a fixed smile that did not seem to reach her eyes. The stewardess looked across to the window seat and her smile deepened and definitely reached all the way to her eyes when she recognised Castle.

"Good evening, mam, Mr Castle." The woman said her eyes locked on Castle.

"Evening." Beckett muttered.

"Good evening." Castle replied, giving the stewardess one of those dazzling smiles that he reserved for his fans at his book signings.

Beckett rolled her eyes. She could have sworn she heard the woman simper.

The stewardess passed handed them a couple of menus.

"Mr Castle, would you like something to drink once we're in the air?"

"That sounds delightful." Castle looked excited. "I'd like a Château neuf-du-Pape, 2008 if you've got it but if you don't then a Penfolds Grange 2004, if you haven't got that then any Hill Of Grace will do but if you don't have that in stock, I'll have a Chateau Lafite Rothschild."

Beckett stared at Castle.

"I might as well enjoy it while I can." Castle shrugged.

Beckett turned to look at the stewardess.

"We'd like your best champagne, please." She ordered.

The stewardess nodded her head, she gave Castle another full wattage smile before she moved on.

Beckett turned her attention to the menu she was holding in her hand. She cast a glance in Castle's direction and found that the smile had vanished from his face. His brow was furrowed with worry.

"I think I'll have the steak." Beckett announced. "What about you, Castle?"

"I'm not hungry." Castle muttered.

"Well, then I'll order you the lobster. That way I can get some surf and turf action going."

Outside the aircraft one of the giant engines began to spool up. Beckett smiled as she put her menu in the pocket of the seat in front of her. She then strapped her self in. Looking over at her prisoner she saw that the worry lines on his face had deepened and he was gripping the armrests tightly.

"Put your seat belt on." She told him. Castle did not respond.

With a shake of her head she reached across and put his seatbelt on for him. Outside a second engine came to life.

Castle started to sweat visibly as the third engine spooled up.

"I don't think I'm going to make it." Castle said anxiously.

"Just relax, Castle." Beckett warned.

A few minutes later the aircraft shuddered as the power of all four engines coursed through the body of the airframe. The jumbo was slowly pushed away from the jetway.

"I'm not going to make it." Castle whimpered.

"Relax Castle." Beckett repeated.

Suddenly Castle released his seat belt and got to his feet.

"I can't go through with this, I can't."

A stewardess, who was preparing to present the inflight safety demonstration, noticed the commotion left her position and walked over.

"Sir, you have to sit down we're taxing."

"No, I will not sit down!" Castle shouted. "This is my life!"

Beckett released her seat belt and rose to her feet.

"I got this." Beckett told the stewardess. "This man's my prisoner and I'm taking him back to New York."

"I'm getting claustrophobic. I can't take it." He said in a hurried, panting tone of voice. "I've got this recurring nightmare, where I feel as if I'm losing control. And this feels the same."

Beckett grabbed Castle by the shoulder and tried to push him back down in his seat.

"You're right, Castle. You're not in control, I am. Now sit down, damn it!"

Castle remained standing, surprising Beckett. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

Castle cast a wild-eyed look in the direction of the stewardess.

"How long is this flight?"

"We should be in New York in a little over five hours, sir."

Castle looked even more alarmed at that information. He started to lose what little control he had.

"Should be? We should be in New York?" his voice rose several notches. "That means you're not sure! If you were sure, you'd say we'd be in New York in just over five hours."

"Castle calm down." Beckett hissed.

"I wont calm down, I wont calm down. They're not sure if we're going to reach New York!"

From out of the corner of her eye Beckett saw the stewardess back away quickly and then rush in the direction of the cockpit. Beckett did not have time to call the woman back. She had her hands full with the now frantic Castle.

"Enough already, Castle. Sit down." She tried to push him down but he remained standing. Castle nimbly moved past her to stand in the aisle.

"I'm in a casket and they've buried me alive!" Castle shouted to the other passengers. "I'm in a casket and they've buried me alive! I can't get out! I can't get out! I have to get out...I can't get out!"

Beckett moved to Castle and grabbed him by the arm. Castle turned around to look at Beckett, his eyes are wild and frantic, sweat is all over his face. For a moment Beckett thought he was going to lash out at her.

"You can't do it." he said. "You can't make me fly."

"Castle get back to your seat."

"You can't make me fly, I'm going to die...I'm going to die!"

"Castle!"

"I'll go back to New York with but please don't make me fly." Castle pleaded in a childish whimpering voice. "Don't make me fly...please..."

Beckett could feel every passengers' eyes on her. She tightened her grip on Castle's arm and dragged him back to their seats.

"Please don't make me fly." Castle pleaded. "I don't wont to die...please don't make me fly."

Castle did not resist as he was dragged back to his seat and once seated he started to rock back and forth. Beckett heard above the hubbub of the other passengers the jet's engines start to die and the jet slowly came to a stop. Sitting down in her seat she closed her eyes. The night was just about to get even better, she thought to herself.

XXX

Special Agent Wil Sorenson was seated at his desk in his office. Arrayed before him were several files. They all related to his investigation into Victor Racine. From the moment he had been placed in charge of the Racine case he had become obsessed with bringing the mob boss to justice. He had come close a couple of times only to see the man slip out of his clutches because of a witnesses suddenly developing amnesia or disappearing all together. Nailing Racine would give him a clear run for promotion to Head Quarters in Washington DC. Maybe he might even be promoted to Special Agent In Charge.

Hearing the arrival of someone in his office Sorenson looked up from the file before him.

"What is it Perry?" he demanded.

Special Agent Perry glanced to his companion standing beside him, whose name was Special Agent Tuttle, before he turned to look at his grim faced boss. Agent Perry broke into a smile before he spoke.

"I just got a call from the guys from the observation van." He said.

"And?"

"They picked up a call from Beckett to Royce."

"And?" Sorenson tried hard to hide his irritation a the drawn out way Perry was delivering the news. He fixed a steely glare at the agent which said in no uncertain terms that if he did not spill the information quickly something horrible would happen to him.

"She found Castle and she's bringing him back tonight on American Airlines Flight 99, they should be touching down at JFK around eleven o'clock." Agent Perry blurted out. He did not want to suffer something horrible at the hands of his boss.

For the first time today, Wil Sorenson allowed a smile to appear on his face.

"What I don't understand is how did Beckett get him so fast?" Agent Tuttle questioned.

The smile on Sorenson's face vanished. He turned a steely gaze on Agent Tuttle.

"Beckett used to be a good cop, that's how." Sorenson growled.

Sorenson looked at his watch to see what time it was. A thoughtful look settled on his face as he went over something in his head. Suddenly he got to his feet. He came around from his desk and strode purposefully out of the office. Agents Perry and Tuttle looked at each other wondering what they should do. Perry turned on his heels and quickly rushed to catch up with Sorenson. Agent Tuttle followed his partner.

XXX

Phil _'The Hammer'_ Carrozzo was a tall heavily built man who oozed menace. He got the nickname from his days in the boxing ring, when he had been an up and coming heavy weight. A detached retina curtailed a career in the ring but his rock hard fists were quickly put to use being an enforcer for the Spolano Family and in particular for the crew run by Victor Racine. These days he was the head of security at the Golden Oasis casino in Los Vegas.

Phil was walking through the casino floor heading for one of the high roller rooms. He paused in the doorway and scanned the room. The grim look on his face lightened a little when he spotted the person he was looking for. He started walking in the direction of the bar.

There was a group of high rollers recently arrived from China at the bar with their leggy companions. Standing in the centre of the group facing the bar was a man just under six foot in height with a bald head. He was dressed in a cream coloured business suit that would have cost well over two thousand dollars. The oriental high rollers were laughing at a joke that the man in the white suit had made.

Phil reached the group and hesitated. There was not a lot of things that he was afraid of but he was afraid of the man in the expensive cream coloured suit. Very afraid. One did not know what kind of mood he wpould be in. The man was a walking volcano and the verge of eruption. Phil reached out and tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Mr Racine?"

Victor Racine turned his head. He had been smiling a moment ago having enjoyed the joke he had just told but it was gone when he looked at Phil. Phil leaned closer to Racine's ear.

"Sal just called. Your friends are going to be flying into JFK at eleven o'clock tonight." Phil whispered.

Racine's stern looking face twitched a moment as he digested the information. The beginnings of a smile played on his lips.

"Tell Sal to take care of our friends." Racine ordered in a low growl of a voice.

"Yes Mr Racine."

As Phil departed Racine turned back to his guests and broke into a big smile.

"Gentlemen another drink and then to the tables." He announced cheerfully, signalling to a barman.

XXX

Beckett saw the Captain of the airplane emerge from the cockpit and make his way towards her. The Captain did not look very pleased as he approached. She glanced at Castle to see that he was quiet and then rose to her feet. She reached into her jacket and pulled out her FBI ID. She flashed it at the Captain as he reached her.

"Wil Sorenson FBI." She intoned in an officious sounding voice.

"You know you can't take a prisoner onboard an aircraft if he doesn't want to fly?"

"Yeah, I do. Sorry." Beckett replied looking apologetic. "I thought he was bluffing. Look let's forget the whole thing okay?"

"Well Agent Sorenson, I suggest that you find another mode of transportation for your prisoner."

Beckett offered a small smile as she gave the captain a nod. The next moment she closed her eyes, trying hard not to let out a sigh of frustration. She could feel Castle's eyes on her. It was moments like these that she wondered why she ever become a bounty hunter.

XXXXXXXX

_**Your thoughts would be welcome.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The main hall of Union Station was like a portal to a bygone era. The high vaulted ceiling which on first look had the appearance of wooden beams, and from the ceilings were hung lights in chandeliers, high windows rose above entrances and exits, the high semi circular archways, the paint scheme was in various shade of soft brown colours warm and inviting. The chairs for the passengers matched the over all colour scheme and were large and comfortable none of the plastic that could be found in other places, the floor tiles were a reddish brown colour and reflected the lights from the ceiling.

There was a symphony of noise within in the main hall. The station was busy with people like most train stations. Announcements came over loudspeakers, porters were pushing baggage trollies in the direction of the platforms followed by passengers. Commuters emerging from the platforms having arrived on trains and making their way to the nearest exit. People were sitting in the comfortable chairs waiting for their train to be called. The newstands were doing a steady business selling newspapers, magazines or books for people to read on their train journey. An information booth had a small line of people seeking information or directions. A coffee kiosk had a steady stream of customers seeking a cup of coffee or a bite to eat. Cleaners were moving along slowly cleaning the floor making sure it remained spic and span.

Beckett barely gave the architectural splendour of this historic building a second look when she had entered. She was not here on a sight seeing tour. She certainly did not give the goings on around her a second glance as she stood on the concourse searching out the Amtrak ticket office. Spotting it she pulled on Castle's arm in the direction of the office.

Beckett's mood had gone from bad to worse the moment she had left the Amtrak ticket office. First she had discovered that there was no direct train from Los Angeles to New York. Faced with no direct train to New York city the customer service officer behind the counter presented her with a choice of taking a train that ended up in New Orleans or one that terminated in Chicago.

She ended up choosing the South West Chief service to Chicago. And then she got stung over five hundred dollars for two tickets and for a room in the sleeper car. The customer service officer had cheerfully offered had offered to book them tickets for a connecting train to New York out of Chicago but Beckett could hear the howls of pain from the battering her credit card had taken and tersely declined the offer. She grabbed the tickets and with Castle in tow left the counter.

They stopped before the departures board to allow Beckett to check what time their train was leaving. Beckett started moving towards the platforms.

"Do you think we could stop by the newstand so I can pick up something to read?" Castle inquired.

Beckett cast a glance at the author but did not stop walking.

"Perhaps a newspaper or two or maybe a book?" Castle suggested.

"You don't have any money."

"I realise that. I was hoping you might lend me the money."

Beckett did not want to stop at the newstand anymore than she wanted to lend him the money. She was still smarting from the coffee episode back at LAX.

"Please."

She turned and saw the pleading look on his face.

"Pretty please?"

Beckett slowed her pace.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

She stopped and looked at Castle. The pleading look remained on his face but his lips were slowly quirked up at the corners of his mouth in the beginnings of a smile. She almost returned the smile. Suddenly remembering herself she shot him a glare before she turned and headed for the newstand.

"Thank you." Castle said in a low voice.

Beckett marched over to the shelf where the paperback books were displayed. Without giving it much thought and keeping an eye on her prisoner she reached out grabbed a book and with Castle still in tow moved over to the counter. She handed over a twenty dollar bill and waited for the man behind the counter to give her the change. She passed the book to Castle.

"Oh no, not this one." Castle complained.

Beckett saw a pained look in his eyes.

"What's wrong with it, Castle?"

Castle showed her the book. Beckett looked at it and almost burst out laughing. She had picked a copy of _A Rose For Ever After._ She had picked one his books.

"Can I change it?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Castle stop that!" Beckett hissed.

Beckett received her change and they resumed their way to the platforms. She ignored Castle's grumbling. She grabbed the book from his handcuffed hands and shoved it into her carry bag.

Reaching the platform entrance where the South West Chief waited Beckett and Castle went down the stairs that led to the platform. Beckett glanced at Castle and noticed that the author was grinning. She felt the her anger returning.

There had been a lot of explaining for Beckett to do when they got back to the terminal to very displeased airline officials and a lot of profuse apologies. Through out it all Castle had remained silent, meek and compliant. While she had been dealing with the airline officials she had half expect him to act up not once was there a peep out of him. Here at the train station he had started playing up and now he was smiling. It got the better of her.

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

"I love to travel by train." Castle informed her. "I have to admit it has been years since I last travelled by train but I've always loved it."

"What do you think this is, the class trip?" Beckett retorted.

"You know you should have chosen the Sunset Limited and not the South West Chief."

"What are you an expert on train travel now?" Beckett said angrily.

Castle looked at Beckett. "Are you always this angry?" he asked.

"I'm in a great mood right now." Beckett retorted barely concealing her anger. "Just wait until I've been cooped up on the train with you for a while, then you'll see what angry is. You'll be running for that jail cell."

They reached the platform and moved along it for the sleeper car.

"We should have taken the Sunset Limited." Castle said.

Beckett looked at the author.

"It would have been a more pleasant trip." Castle continued. "It's been a long time since I've travelled through the border states, and I haven't seen New Orleans in years. Then we could have then taken the City Or New Orleans, just like that song."

Beckett rolled her eyes and emitted a low angry growl as she pulled on his arm harder as they made their way along the platform.

"You should have suggested it when we were at the ticket office, Castle."

"Would you have considered it?"

"Nope."

"And, that's why I did not venture the suggestion." Castle said. "Are you still going to make your deadline, Beckett?"

"I'll make the deadline with hours to spare." Beckett replied confidently.

They reached the entrance to the sleeper car. Beckett shoved Castle through the open door and into the car and followed right behind him. Once inside the sleeper Beckett brushed past him and led Castle in search of their compartment. They had travelled half way down the corridor when they came to a stop in front of a porter. The name plate on his chest said that his name was Miles. Miles held a clipboard. Miles smiled a welcoming smile at Beckett and Castle. Beckett shifted a little so that the porter did not see the handcuffs on Castle's wrists.

"Evening folks, you are?" Miles enquired looking at Beckett.

"Kate Beckett."

Miles consulted his clipboard and nodded his head then looked to Castle. A look of recognition appeared on Miles' face. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Mr..."

"Mr Smith." Castle said quickly, and gave the porter a conspiratorial wink.

Miles smiled even more and nodded his head in understanding. He had his share of celebrities on his train and knew that more than a few preferred anonymity.

"Kate and I just wanted a little more privacy, you understand." Castle said smoothly. "Not too many paparazzi frequent train stations."

Beckett almost jumped when she felt Castle press himself against her back.

"We thought a leisurely train journey to Chicago would be the perfect way to celebrate our one month anniversary."

Beckett turned her head ever so slightly to find Castle's smiling face beside hers and for a moment she thought he was going to rest his chin on her shoulder. She felt his warm breath caressing her cheek and neck as he had spoken to the porter. It sent a tremor through her body as if it had been his fingers that had stroked her cheek. She forced a warm smile to her face as she looked at the porter.

"I understand completely, folks." Miles chuckled knowingly. "Well come on then I show you to your compartment."

Beckett looked at Castle and gave him a glare, the most intimidating one she could muster. Castle looked at her and beamed a bright smile.

"Just be careful honey." Beckett whispered sweetly. "Or I might end up hurting you."

"We'll be fine as long as you remember my safe word is, _Apples."_ Castle whispered back, his smile never faltering.

They followed the porter to their compartment.

"If you folks need anything, anything at all just call me." Miles said.

"Thank you Miles," Castle said.

"Well, you have fun then."

"Oh we intend to." Castle chuckled as he followed Beckett into the sleeper compartment.

The compartment was small with not a great deal of room to move about. It contained two bunk beds. Beckett kicked the door closed and looked at Castle. The author was looking at the bunk beds. He turned to look at her.

"So Beckett what do you prefer being on top or on the bottom?" He said and then punctuated the question with a salacious waggle of his eyebrows.

Beckett felt a flutter in her stomach. She forced herself to ignore it as she walked up to Castle and released one of the handcuffs. She then moved to the bathroom and opened it.

"You know Beckett it shows that you are a really quality human being for not forcing me to fly against my will."

Beckett did not say anything. She pulled on the handcuff dragging Castle into the bathroom.

Castle spotted the small shower cubicle and he grinned.

"Showering together might be a tight squeeze but I'm sure we'll work something out." he remarked.

Beckett cuffed Castle to the handicap railing. She turned and left the bathroom, slamming the door on him.

"Okay, you can go first if you like." Castle's muffled voice called out.

Beckett glared at the bathroom door for a moment before she moved over to the bottom bunk and sat down on it. She could feel the beginnings of a bad headache. Her fingers massaged her temples in the hope of easing the severity of the oncoming headache. She then reached into her bag and pulled out the paperback from the plane and stretched out on the bunk. Once settled she opened the book at the first page and started reading.

A few minutes later the train jerked and shuddered and then lurched forward slowly as it pulled away from the platform. Beckett hardly felt the movement as she tried to concentrate on the book. She had barely read a couple of pages. Her thoughts kept going back to that moment in the corridor and the way Castle had acted. The way she had reacted. It had disconcerted her. He disconcerted her.

XXX

Hal Lockwood had spent most of his adult life in the military. He liked the idea of being trained by your country to be a killer. And he was very good at his job. One of the best as he liked to say. Most of his time in the military had been spent in the Special Forces, serving in Iraq and Afghanistan and few other places that he could never talk about doing things that fired the imagination of spy and thriller novelists, and some things that would remain forever anonymous. James Bond eat your heart out. James Bond was a pussy compared to what he had done in his past.

His military career had come to an abrupt halt five years back when he had decked a Green Beret captain right in front of a large group of senior officers. He broke the man's jaw. He was convicted at court martial and sent to Fort Leavenworth to serve his sentence. He did not stay at Fort Leavenworth for too long breaking out and disappearing.

Lockwood soon became a killer for hire. He figured the government had spent all that money to train him up and give him a unique skill set it would have been a shame to let it go to waste. The demands for his services began to grow and grow as did his reputation, as his work became well known in those circles where people required his services. He liked to think he was one of the best in business and he got whatever fee he demanded.

That was why he was standing in the American Airlines at JFK waiting for the flight from Los Anegles to disembark. He was on a job. He looked at his watch. The plane had taxied up to the jetway five minutes ago. Soon the passengers would be emerging. He scanned the terminal and noted the position of his two companions. He caught their attention and gave them an imperceptible nod of the head.

The job was a last minute one but as it happened he and his companions were in New York just having finished another job. The money offered for this last minute job was too good to refuse, so he accepted. It was a simple one. Pick up the author Richard Castle take him somewhere nice and secluded and terminate him. Any companion he was with was to meet the same fate. Easy peasy.

A steady procession of passengers emerged from the gate and moved through the terminal. Lockwood studied each passenger as they passed by him. Within ten minutes the line had thinned out and a frown creases the hit man's face. Castle had not been amongst them. There was no way he would have missed the author, Lockwood was sure of that.

One of Lockwood's companions left where he had been standing and walked over to stand beside Lockwood.

"Doesn't look like he was on the plane."

"No." Lockwood agreed, looking at the gate as a few last stragglers emerged.

"Or maybe he's still onboard?"

"Maybe."

Lockwood looked away from the gate to the other end of the terminal. His eyes settled upon a trio of black suited men who were striding purposefully for the gate.

"Oh shit, cops." Lockwood's companion muttered.

"Not cops." Lockwood replied.

The hitman regarded the tall blonde haired man with the stern look on his face who was walking a couple of paces ahead of the other two men.

"FBI" Lockwood announced.

Lockwood glanced at the man beside him.

"That's it for us, we're out of here." he announced. "We'll meet up in Bermuda two days from now."

"See you then." The other man said and slipped away.

Lockwood remained where he was watching the FBI agents reach the gate.

XXX

Sorenson reached the gate and offered the flight attendant a brief smile.

"FBI we need to see the captain." Agent Perry announced flashing his ID to the flight attendant.

"Go through." Said the flight attendant. "I call and let the captain know you're coming."

"Thank you mam." Agent Perry replied.

Sorenson smiled briefly at the young woman and then passed through the gate and into the jetway.

A few minutes later Sorenson was standing in front of the captain who had emerged from the cockpit.

"Wil Sorenson FBI." Sorenson announced.

"Sorenson? Are all you guys named Sorenson?" The captain said with a chuckle.

Sorenson looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You're here to pick up a prisoner, right?"

"How did you know?"

The captain shrugged his shoulders. "He was afraid to fly so he got off the plane. He left with that other Agent Sorenson."

"Other Agent Sorenson?"

"You know, pretty thing too..." The Captain drawled, "...tall, brown hair, green eyes...?"

Sorenson knew exactly who the captain was describing. It was at that moment Agent Tuttle chose to move up to stand right behind Sorenson.

"Boss, that must mean that Beckett has your identification." He said, stating the obvious.

Sorenson felt his face twitch as he ground his teeth together in an effort not to explode with the anger he was suddenly feeling. Slowly he turned around and levelled a cold steely glare on the agent who had spoken. Agent Tuttle realising he had spoken out of turn wisely chose to quickly step back.

XXX

Victor Racine stood before the floor to ceiling panoramic window of his penthouse apartment. Arrayed before him were the brilliant lights of Las Vegas. He stood before the window like some king surveying his domain. Large multinational corporations may have moved in and taken over the casinos and even built newer, larger and more opulent ones but people like Racine had not exactly disappeared into the night with their tails between their legs. Sure the US government with its spearhead the FBI had tried valiantly. However people like Racine were not the type to give up on such a lucrative money making enterprise. These days there were a little more careful, a little bit smarter but all the same they still had their fingers in the money making pie.

Racine was standing at the window speaking on a cell phone. Victor Racine was not a happy man at this moment in time. He was decidedly volcanic.

"I thought you said he would be on the plane." Racine growled. He began to pace back and forth along the window.

"Oh that's the information you got?" Racine said sarcastically. He stopped his pacing and his tone of voice also changed dramatically.

"Now you listen to me, moron." He warned in a dangerous tone. "I want that godamned bastard's lights out, do you hear me? I want him dead!"

Racine resumed his pacing. "And you had better get more personally involved and stop sending other people to do your job, do you hear me?"

Racine stopped and turned to face the window.

"Because if you don't I will personally stab you right through the heart with a blunt pencil." Racine shouted.

Racine did not hear the response on the other end of the line. He killed the call, turned and threw the cell phone. The cell phone sailed across the room and smashed into a row of liquor bottles standing on the top shelf behind his ornate bar. Bottles and liquor as well as pieces of cell phone flew all over the place. Racine turned to face the window trying hard to rein in his anger.

"Goddamned moron, I might as well do it myself." Racine muttered to himself.

XXXXXXX

_**I would dearly love to hear what you think about this, whether it's good, bad or indifferent.**_

_**Con.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The South West Chief was an hour into its journey and was roaring through the night heading for it's first stop. Beckett was stretched out on the bunk reading the paperback that rested on her stomach. The gentle but steady beat and rhythm of the rails had provided a soothing quality that had washed away most of her anger. She had put aside thoughts of her prisoner and what he had done back in the station and was able to concentrate on her book. She had read five chapters all ready.

"Beckett..." Came Castle's muffled voice from the bathroom.

Beckett turned a page and continued reading, ignoring him.

"Beckett..."

She suddenly found that she could not concentrate on her book.

"What the hell do you want, Castle?"

"I told you I was claustrophobic." Castle called back. "Beckett, I know you're upset with me."

Beckett rolled her eyes at that. Upset would be an understatement.

"But it's stuffy in here. Come on Beckett. What do you think I'm going to do, jump off a train doing ninety miles an hour?"

Beckett let out a long sigh. She put aside the book and swung her feet on the floor. Pushing herself off the bed she moved over and opened the bathroom door. She found Castle sitting on the toilet seat. He offered her a grateful smile as she uncuffed him. He followed her out of the bathroom. She then chained him to the support at the end of the bottom bunk bed. She then moved to the other end and sat down and pulled out her note pad.

"Thank you Beckett."

"Don't mention it."

Castle regarded Beckett with a small smile as she was making notes in the pad. He had to concede that as far as bounty hunters went she was by far the prettiest he had ever seen. He very much liked what he saw. Those green eyes of hers were captivating. There was something about her that intrigued him. It was as if he had met her before. For the life of him he could not remember. Certainly he would not have forgotten a beautiful woman like her.

Sensing he was staring at her Beckett paused in her writing and looked up.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Castle said immediately.

"You were staring."

"No I wasn't."

"You were staring." Beckett insisted.

"I wasn't staring...I was gazing."

"Staring...gazing, it's the same thing."

"No it's not."

"Just stop it okay? It's creepy."

Castle shrugged his shoulders but continued to grin.

"Do you know you have the most beautiful eyes?" He told her.

Beckett looked over to him and saw his steady blue eyes that were smiling at her. She felt her cheeks burn as she blushed. She could not hold his gaze and quickly looked away. She was well used to having suspects or prisoners tell her she was beautiful. It was par for the course, something she had learned early on. She had been able to ignore those remarks to get on with her job. Yet this man, this man who just happened to be her favourite author had managed to make her blush. Not only make her blush but make her heart do a back flip. Her favourite author had paid her a compliment.

"You do, you know?" Castle said.

"Castle stop it." Beckett hissed.

Castle was amused at her reaction. He did not pursue it any further so he looked away. His eyes fell on the paperback on the bed. A smile leaped to his face. He reached over and picked it up.

"Looks like I have a fan?" Castle chortled. He set the book in his lap and looked down at it.

"I just grabbed that to have something to read on the plane." Beckett explained trying to sound off hand.

Castle's smile widened when he saw the first page and the hand written note.

"From the library of Katherine Beckett." Castle intoned and then laughed.

Beckett felt her cheeks burn even more intensely. When ever she bought a book she always wrote that inscription on the front page. Suddenly she reached over and snatched the book from him. She gave him a glare.

"You so are a fan, Beckett." he accused.

"No I'm not." Beckett retorted.

"Oh, I think you are."

Beckett shot him an angry glare.

"Would you like me to sign the book for you?"

"No."

"Go on, you know you want to." Castle teased.

Beckett cursed silently. Damn that man. The fan girl in her was screaming at her to get the book signed. She tried to resist the urging. She looked across to him.

"Would you mind?" She said hesitantly, a smile appearing on her lips.

Castle beamed at her. "It would be my pleasure." He held out his hand for the book.

Beckett hesitated a moment and against her better judgement passed him the book. She then gave him the pen she had been using. Castle looked thoughtful for a moment as he looked at her.

"Shall I make it to Katherine?"

"No, Kate, making out to Kate."

"Okay."

With a smile on his face he quickly signed the book. When he finished he closed the book and passed it and the pen back to her. Beckett quickly opened the book to the page and stared at what he had written.

_To Kate_

_Your beautiful smile_

_could brighten_

_even the darkest of rooms_

_Rick_

Beckett blushed at what Castle had written. She could feel his eyes on her. Slowly she looked up at him.

"Thank you for that." She said. "It's...thank you."

Castle nodded his head.

Beckett closed the book and put it into her bag. She turned her attention to her note pad and resumed making some notes.

"What are you doing?" Castle inquired.

"Arithmetic."

"Maybe I can help you. I'm a bit of an accountant." Castle offered.

Beckett was about to refuse but thought better of it. She looked at him.

"Well, I was thinking that after I turn you in and collect my money I want to open up a business." Beckett informed him."

The smile faded from Castle's face.

"How much are you getting for turning me in?"

"A hundred thousand."

Castle's eyebrows rose upwards.

"Does that mean you would let me go for a hundred thousand?" he ventured.

Beckett's face hardened as she looked at Castle. The anger returned.

"I never took a payoff in my life!" She shouted. "and I'm not about to start now!"

Castle was stunned by her outburst. He blinked as he looked at her. Somehow he had touched a raw nerve and she had reacted violently.

Beckett glared at him for a moment before she reached for her bag and then got to her feet. She tossed the bag on the top bunk and then clambered up, stretching out.

Castle watched her as got up on the top bunk. He silently cursed himself for having put his foot in it. He would have argued in his defence that he did not realise he was putting his foot in it. They had been getting on well, at least that is what he thought and he had to go and ruin it. He stretched out on the bottom back and looked up. Suddenly a smile came to his lips.

"Well there's one question answered." He said loudly.

"What's that?" Beckett asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"We now know you prefer to be on top."

A smile sprang unbidden to her face. She had to bite on her bottom lip to stop herself from giggling at the remark Castle made.

XXX

Mike Royce had a smile on his face as he sat at his desk. He glanced at his watch and the smile increased. The plane from Los Angeles should have landed at JFK by now, he thought to himself. Castle would soon be in custody and he had just saved himself a near half a million hit. He knew he could always rely on Beckett to get the job done. Without doubt she had been the best cop he had ever trained.

He remembered back to those days when she rode in his police cruiser fresh out of the police academy and all eager to be the best cop that she could be, just like all of the newbies did. At the academy all they taught them was police procedures, some law, self defence and how to do paperwork. It was the job of Training Officers like him to teach the newbies how to be cops. In Beckett he had found an eager leaner.

His smile broadened as he remembered how she hung onto his every word. Most of the time he would spin her yarns, some tall tales about his life as a beat cop. Yet with most of his stories there was a lesson to be learned and remembered and Beckett had taken it all in. Without doubt she had been his best student. There was always a glint of determination in those green eyes of hers.

Soon Royce learned the reason for that determined glint in her eyes. One day after they had come off shift and they were sitting at the bar nearest to the precinct she had opened up to him and told him about her mother's murder. He saw that she was hell bent in finding the person who had killed her mother. He had really felt for her that night when she had told him her story.

He could have to told her to let it go that if she pursued the quest it would consume her. He did not though. He knew that she would not listen to him, she would not stop until she found her mother's killer, so chose a different course. While he did not come outright in support he did not discourage her either. Instead he just continued to teach her, imparted all the lessons he had learned in all his years in the force in the hope that she would be one of the best cops in the NYPD.

No one was more pleased than him when she had become a detective, one of the youngest to make that grade but he had no doubt she would be a very good detective. The best. But with Beckett becoming a detective it meant it was the end of their partnership. Not long after she had gone he decided that the time had come for a change of vocation and he retired from the force.

He had been saddened to hear about the scandal that saw Beckett leave the NYPD. Not for a minute did he believe she was a dirty cop. When you ride with someone for a long time, become partners you get to know them pretty well. No, she was no dirty cop. That was the reason why he had reached out to her and offered her a job as a bounty hunter. In the year she had been working for him she had never let him down.

The door to his office opened and Jerry walked in. Royce shook off his reveries and looked up at Jerry. Seeing the look on the other man's face the smile on Royce's face faded.

"What?"

"I just got off the phone from my guy at JFK." Jerry announced.

"Yeah...what?" Royce demanded.

"Beckett wasn't on the plane."

Royce blinked as he looked at Jerry. He was finding it hard to comprehend what he just heard. He leaned back in his chair dumbfounded.

"Did you hear what I said Mike?" Jerry said. "Beckett wasn't on the plane."

"Yeah I heard." Royce replied.

Suddenly Royce jumped out of his chair. His face was turning red from the anger that had been released.

"How the hell could she have missed the plane?" Royce shouted. "She called from the goddamned airport?"

Jerry well used to Royce's outbursts of anger merely shrugged his shoulders in answer.

"Your guy at JFK was sure she wasn't on the plane?"

"Yeah my guy was sure." Jerry confirmed.

Royce ran his hand over his head trying to make sense of what he had been told. One moment he was feeling pleased that he had saved himself having to pay over half a million dollars and the next he was staring at a massive payout. An amount of money he did not have.

"Goddamn it!" Royce roared out in frustration. "How the hell could she miss the flight?"

Once again Jerry shrugged his shoulders as he watched his boss start to pace the office.

"Goddamn it!" Royce growled.

Suddenly Royce stopped pacing and looked over to Jerry.

"Get me Demming on the phone." Royce commanded pointing to the phone on his desk. "He should be in Fresno."

Jerry eased himself off the door and went over to Royce's desk. He picked up the phone and dialled Demming's number. Once he heard the phone ringing he passed over the phone. Royce snatched the handset and pressed it to his ear.

"Tom?" Royce said when the call was answered.

"_Yeah?"_

"It's Royce."

"_What can I do for you, Royce?"_

"I got a job for you. Big money." Royce informed him. "I gave it to Beckett but she's stuffed it up."

Royce heard Demming's laughter.

"_I don't know why you keep hiring her?"_ Demming said after his laughter had died down.

"I know Tom, I know. You're right." Royce agreed. "You're the best, Tom. You're my main man. You always come through for me. So here's the job...you listening?" Royce was trying not to sound desperate because that was exactly how he was feeling right now.

"_I'm listening."_

"You heard of a guy called Castle?" Royce asked.

"_No."_

"Richard Castle, the writer guy?"

"_Never heard of him._" Demming insisted.

Royce shook his head in disbelief. How could the guy not have heard of the famous author? The guy was always in the newspapers and magazines. The next moment he dismissed that thought from his head.

"That's okay Tom, it's not important." Royce continued. "What's important is that you've got to find him and get him back to New York as possible, okay?"

"_Sure no problem, Royce."_

"The last I heard was that Beckett had him in Los Angeles but I don't know where the hell the guy is right now. You pick him and bring him back here and I'll pay you the exactly the same I'm paying Beckett."

"_How much you paying Beckett?"_ Demming asked.

"Twenty five grand." Royce informed him. "But you got to get the guy back here by midnight Friday, okay?"

"_I understand, man. Don't worry I'll get him."_

Royce put the phone down and returned to his chair. He ran his hands over his face. How could a simple midnight run suddenly get complicated, he wondered.

"Hey Royce, should I go out and get some donuts?" Jerry offered. "Might cheer you up a bit?"

Royce waved his hand at Jerry as if to say go ahead.

XXX

In a road side motel on the outskirts of Fresno, Tom Demming rang off and set his phone on the bed beside him. On the other side of the bed was a half finished burger and fries that had spilled over the bed. He was dressed in a singlet and jeans. The room's airconditioning had died and the room was getting hot and stuffy. The room looked like a maid had not been through for many months.

A small televison set in the corner was on but the sound was turned down. Chained to the door that led to the bathroom was a short skinny man no older than eighteen years old. He had been captured by Demming a few hours ago and brought back to the motel room.

Demming could not contain the smile that had risen to his face after he finished the call with Royce.

So Beckett had stuffed it up again and Royce needed him? That was music to his ears. His eyes had lit up when Royce told him the job was worth twenty-five thousand. He could do a lot with that kind of money.

"Hey man, I'm hungry." The youth called out.

"So, what do I care?" Demming shot back.

"Could I at least have a fry?"

"No but today is your lucky day though." Demming retorted.

"How's that, man?" The youth asked, suddenly curious.

"You'll see."

Demming reached over to his dufflebag and rummaged around in it and eventually pulled out a small black book that contained various pieces of information. Opening the book up he reached for his phone and dialled a number.

"Can I have your card department please?" Demming. He glanced over to the youth as he waited for his call to be put through. "Yeah, look I'm calling on behalf of my boss, a Ms Kate Beckett. She's lost her card but doesn't know where she lost it. She's all hot and bothered about so she got me to give you a call. And she wants to know where she used the card last. Can you tell me that?"

Demming grinned at the youth after reading out the card number to the operator on the other end of the line.

"The Amtrak office at Union station LA? Tickets on the Souh West Chief? " Demming said sounding relieved. "Right...right...Thank you, thank you very much...That's a relief, my boss will be pleased to know." Demming was about to ring off when he thought of something. "Oh by the way...maybe you'd better cancel the card...Great, thank you for that. You've been so helpful."

Demming rang off and got to his feet. He quickly started gathering his belongings that were strewn over the bed. He grabbed his Colt .45 and shoved it into the waistband of his jeans. He threw on his shirt not bothering to button it up. He then picked up his dufflebag and slung it over his shoulder and started for the front door.

"Hey man, where are you going?" The youth called out.

"I told you it was your lucky day scumbag." Demming called out. "Be seeing you."

Demming slammed the door on his way out and marched over to where his hire car waited. He threw the dufflebag into the back seat and then got into the car. He started up the car and roared out of the parking lot. He couldn't help but smile as he roared down the road. He was all ready thinking about what he was going to do with all that money he was going to get for bringing in that guy.

XXX

_**As always dear reader your thoughts on this effort would greatly appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Beckett and Castle were sitting at a table in the dining car. She had not wanted to leave the sleeper compartment but Castle had started whining about being hungry and how it was not fair that she should let him go hungry. In the end she had given in to his pleading if for nothing else than to stop his whining. At this time of the night there weren't too many people in the dining car. Several people were seated at the other end of the car.

Beckett was tucking into a plate of fried chicken and a side of fries. Castle had selected a chicken salad. With his hands still handcuffed he was having difficulty in trying to eat. Setting aside a devoured chicken leg Beckett looked over to him and was amused at his attempts to try and feed himself.

"This is very difficult, Beckett." Castle grumbled as he watched as some food slid off his fork as he tried to lift it up to his mouth.

"Would you like me to feed you Castle?" Beckett offered amusement dancing in her eyes.

Castle gave her a childish pout before resuming trying to get at his salad. He speared some of the food and carefully lifted the fork. He bent his head down. He opened his mouth and shoved the fork in. A triumphant look sparkled in his eyes when he looked at Beckett as he chewed on the food. He swallowed and nodded his head.

"I don't think you're as mean as you pretend to be." Castle said, looking at her. "If you were really mean you would continue to let me struggle to eat. Though the thought of you feeding me in here does have some appeal."

Beckett regarded Castle for a moment or two. He had a hopeful look on his face. A look that was not all together displeasing to her. After another moment of consideration she set down the chicken piece she had been holding and wiped her greasy fingers.

"Do you promise not to try anything?"

"I promise." Castle nodded, his face brightening. "Scout's honour."

"Okay."

Castle grinned as he lifted up his manacled hands and held them over the table. She unlocked the cuffs and shoved them into the pocket of her jacket. Castle rubbed his wrists letting out a low sigh. She watched him as he picked up his fork and started attacking the food in front of him with eagerness. She returned to her own food.

They ate in silence for some minutes. A waitress came to their table leaving the bill on the table. She lingered a little longer than was necessary, smiling down at Castle. The author returned her smile.

"Would you mind if I could get your autograph?" She said hesitantly.

"I would be delighted."

Beckett looked from Castle to the simpering waitress and back to Castle and rolled her eyes.

The waitress passed over her pad and pen. Castle gave her another smile before he quickly scribbled his autograph. He passed the pad and pen back to the waitress. The girl looked at the autograph and then clutched it to her chest.

"Thank you Mr Castle."

"My pleasure." he watched her as walked away before he turned back to his meal.

"Must be annoying getting interrupted during dinner by autograph hunters?" Beckett remarked.

"It comes with the territory." Castle replied, shrugging his shoulders. "You get used to it."

Beckett nodded her head before she picked up a drumstick and sank her teeth into it.

"Why do you eat that fried food?" Castle asked breaking the silence between them. "You know it's not good for you."

"I don't think about it." Beckett replied in an offhand manner. She dropped the chicken bone to the plate.

"Well that's living in denial."

"I'm aware of that." Beckett shrugged her shoulders indicating that she did not care.

"It's sounds kind of foolish, don't you think, Beckett?"

Beckett looked over to Castle.

"No. Stealing twenty million dollars from Victor Racine, now that sounds foolish."

Castle shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think I'd get caught." He added.

"Now that's living in denial." Beckett accused with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"I'm aware of that." Castle matched her grin.

"Oh, so you're aware of your behaviour," Beckett was warming to the conversation "but continue to do things that aren't good for you?" She paused to shake her head. "Sounds kind of foolish, don't you think, Rick?"

His blue eyes held her amused gaze for a few moments before he looked down at this half eaten meal. He really liked the way she had pronounced his name.

"What I did helped a lot of people." He confessed.

"So you pissed off a mafioso boss just to be loved by a bunch of strangers? Yeah that makes a lot of sense." Beckett mocked.

Castle did not respond immediately. He reached over and picked up his glass of water and took a long sip. Setting the glass down her looked at the woman sitting opposite him.

"Beckett, do you have a family?" He asked.

Beckett was startled by Castle's sudden change of their conversation. She regarded him for a moment as she debated whether to answer the question.

"I'm not into sharing intimate details of my life with strangers." She said carefully.

"How far is it going to go?" Castle chuckled. Almost as quickly his face sobered up. "I'll probably be dead in a few days, anyway."

The grin vanished from her face. "How do you figure that?"

"Knowing what I do about Racine and his business..." Castle shook his head. "I wont last twenty-four hours in jail, you should know that."

Beckett did know that. She knew better than most people what Victor Racine was capable of. The reason she now found herself on a train heading for New York was because of Victor Racine. The reason her whole life had been turned upside down was because of Victor Racine. She hated to admit that Castle was right. Within a day of landing in jail he would be dead. Racine would see to that. She tried hard not to think about that she would be somehow responsible for that happening. It was moments like this that she hated herself and more to the point hated the job she now did.

Looking at down at her half finished dinner she suddenly found she was not hungry any more. She pushed the plate aside. She found herself staring down at the table for some moments. She had told him the truth about not revealing about herself to strangers. She could feel Castle's eyes on her. What did it matter if she told him a little about herself. Slowly she lifted her head to look at him.

"It's just me and my dad." She told him.

Castle's eyes rose in surprise.

"Not married?" He asked.

"No."

"Divorced?"

"Never married."

Castle looked even more surprised. He found that hard to believe. A beautiful woman like her?

"Not the marrying kind?" He ventured.

"Never found the right guy."

Castle nodded his head in understanding. A small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"No boyfriend?"

"Not at the moment."

"Well I supposed doing the kind of work you do, you wouldn't have much time for a boyfriend, at least an understanding boyfriend?" Castle observed.

Becket shrugged her shoulders in response to his remark.

"Just you and your dad, huh?" Castle said more to himself than to Beckett. He was intrigued with her and wanted to find out more about her."So what happened to your mom?"

Castle saw pain flare up in her green eyes. They became shiny as if she was on the verge of tears before she turned away from him.

"I'd rather not talk about that." Beckett said tersely.

"Okay." Castle breathed. "Sorry."

He became even more intrigued about her. The mention of her mother had caused her great pain. Something terrible must have happened, he concluded. He felt a little bad about bringing up that subject. Once more he had managed to put his foot into it without realising it.

"I don't suppose you've been a bounty hunter all your life" Castle said, quickly changing the subject. " So what did you do before?"

Beckett continued to look elsewhere and did not respond immediately to his question. Castle thought that she was not going to answer at all. Finally after some moments, Beckett spoke.

"I used to be a cop." Beckett announced. Slowly she turned her head to look at him. "I was a cop in New York."

"Then you must know all about Victor Racine?"

Beckett nodded her head, a hard look had settled on her face. "Met him a couple of times too."

"Really?" Castle could not hide his excitement. "You met him? What's he like?"

"You know, Castle, you have a way of worming things out of people that I don't like."

"Can't help it," Castle said offering a smile. "It's the writer in me."

Beckett rose to her feet. She picked up the bill and took a look at it before she set it down. Pulling out her wallet she took out several bills to cover the bill and set them down on top of the table. She looked down at the bill again and then pulled out two single dollar bills for the tip from her wallet. She put away her wallet and then placed the extra bills on the table.

"Two dollars? Is that all you're going to leave?" Castle questioned as he rose to his feet.

"It's fifteen percent." Beckett replied.

"It's thirteen percent. I know about these things."

Beckett was not about to argue with him over the percentage of the tip. She turned around as she reached for her wallet. As she turned back she found that Castle had vanished.

She let out an angry growl and rushed for the exit. She burst through the next car and spotted the author at the far end. Setting off down the aisle Beckett had to dodge or shove aside passengers who were in her way. She heard their outraged shouts but she had no time to stop and apologise her thoughts were on getting Castle.

She reached the end of the car and pulled open the door. The roar of the rushing train was almost deafening and a blast of cold air hit her making her shiver. She ignored the cold as she stepped across the narrow walkway separating the two cars. Reaching the other side she pulled open the door to the other car. Entering the car she ran down the aisle.

Castle had reached the far end of the car and had flung open the side door and stood in the doorway. Beckett slowed down to a walk when she saw Castle in the doorway staring out into the rushing darkness. Castle turned to look at her. She could see that he wanted to jump but was hesitating. Beckett would hesitate too about wanting to jump off a speeding train. A look of panic crossed Castle's face as he turned to stare out the door.

Beckett came to a halt and folded her arms across her chest. She allowed a small smile to settle on her lips as she watched Castle debating with himself whether to jump or not to jump.

"What are you going to do? Jump out of train going ninety miles an hour?" Beckett said mimicking him.

Castle turned to look at her. He did not know which was worse jumping off a speeding train with the inevitable injuries that would come once he hit the ground or facing Beckett's wrath for having tried to escape.

"Go ahead." Beckett encouraged, smiling at him. "I'll just get off at the next stop, scrape you up and mail you back to New York."

Castle took another look out the door. As much as he wanted to escape he realised that he would more than likely get himself killed if he jumped off. His shoulders sagged in defeat as he stepped back from the doorway. He was going to have to face the wrath of Beckett. He took another step away from the door.

Beckett unfolded her arms and moved quickly up to Castle. She placed one hand on his arm and with her other she reached up and took hold of his ear and twisted it. He sank slowly to his knees.

"Ow...ow...apples! Apples!"

Beckett released his ear and glared at the author.

"You promised you wouldn't try anything."

Castle rubbed his throbbing ear but could not help himself, he grinned sheepishly at her. "I was never a scout."

Beckett levelled her most lethal glare at Castle. The grin vanished from his face instantly. Without a word she propelled him down the aisle in the direction of their sleeping compartment.

XXX

Tom Demming was leaning against the rental car that he had practically thrashed as he had sped through the night in order to reach Needles California so that he could catch the South West Chief. Not that he was really concerned too much about losing his deposit or anything like that. He had signed out the car in Beckett's name. She could worry about it when she got the bill, he thought to himself with a laugh.

The sound of a horn of the approaching train broke the stillness of the night air. Demming glanced at his watch and saw that the train was on time. He threw down the half finished cigarette and crushed it under his boot. He grabbed his dufflebag and slung it over his shoulder and headed

for the train station.

As soon as the train came to a halt the conductors and porters emerged from the various cars. The train staff had smiles on their faces and they said good-byes to the passengers who were disembarking here and welcoming smiles to those passengers getting on.

Demming quickly made his way along the platform. The train barely stopped for ten minutes here at Needles. He showed his ticket to the conductor who stood at the entrance to the Coach Car. The conductor punched the ticket and waved Demming through. Demming nodded his head and climbed aboard.

He strolled slowly down the aisle his eyes sweeping back and forth as he looked at the passengers. Some were fast asleep oblivious to the fact that the train had stopped. A couple were silently making out. There was a sailor who was fast asleep across two seats. He reached the end of the car and turned to look back just to make sure he had not missed his quarry. No, they were not in here.

Demming turned and slid open the door and made his way to the sleeper car ahead. On entering the sleeper car the train jerked into motion and pulled away from the platform. As he continued walking down the corridor the train rocked as it picked speed. Demming had to throw out his hand to brace himself and stop from falling. After a moment he continued walking.

Miles the Porter emerged from a staff room and saw Demming approaching. He brought a smile to his face.

"Trying to find your room, sir."

"Nah, I'm actually trying to find Kate Beckett." Demming replied. "She told me to meet her there."

Miles turned and pointed behind him. "Number four, next car, sir."

"Thanks."

Demming nodded to Miles and continued walking. Miles regarded the departing figure for a moment before he turned and went about his business.

Demming slid the door closed and slowly crept along the corridor of the next sleeper car. He checked the number on each door he passed until he found the one he was looking for. He set down the dufflebag beside the door and reached for his gun. He checked to see that the coast was clear before he reached for the door handle. He grimmaced at finding the door was locked.

He shoved his gun into the waist band of his jeans and pulled out a lockpick from a pocket of his jacket. He crouched down in front of the door and went to work on the lock. Less than a minute later the door is unlocked. Demming could not help but smile. When it came to picking locks there was no one who could do it as fast as he could. He put away the lock pick and rose to his feet.

Taking a deep breath Demming pulled out his gun and slowly turned the door handle. He peered into the room. He saw Beckett laying on the top bunk with her back to the door. He crept into the room and then paused. He could hear her snoring lightly. For some reason he found that amusing.

He dragged his eyes from Beckett and looked at the bottom bunk. It was empty, there was no sign of the man he had been hired to bring back. He turned away from the bunk and focused his gaze on the bathroom door. He saw a line of light at the bottom of the door and smiled.

Demming moved up to the door and tried the handle. He found it locked. The smile vanished from his face as he reached for the lock pick again. It took him a little longer to pick this lock as he did it with one hand. He still held his gun. There was no way he was going to put it away, not while he was in this compartment.

Opening the door he found Castle sitting on the toilet seat reading his copy of _In A Hail Of Bullets._

Castle was surprised to see the door open but was even more surprised to find that it was not Beckett standing there but a man. A man holding a large gun. He started to open his mouth to say something but the man moved swiftly and put his free hand over his mouth and pressed the gun against his head.

"Not a word." Demming whispered. "Or I'll splatter your brains all over the wall."

Castle stared up at the man wide-eyed but he slowly nodded his head in understanding. The man smiled back at him. Castle regarded the man carefully. Then his eyes shifted a little as he caught sight of a blur of motion behind the man.

Beckett's clenched fist smashed hard into the side of Demming's head. He let out a cry of pain as he staggered against the sink. Beckett did not stop, she moved in swiftly and delivered a series of short, sharp punches to Demming's kidneys that had him sagging. She grabbed him by the jacket and hauled him out of the bathroom.

Demming despite the pain in his head and kidneys recovered a little and rounded on Beckett throwing a punch that grazed her cheek. Having left himself open with that punch Beckett ignored the sting on her cheek and took advantage of the opportunity that he presented her. She punched him in once in the stomach and then in the ribs that sent Demming staggering out of the compartment. He crashed against the wall. The gun dropped from his hand.

Beckett moved in before Demming had a chance to recover. Two hard punches to the stomach had Demming sagging against the wall.

Miles the Porter had heard the commotion and appeared to see Beckett and Demming scuffling in the corridor. He saw Beckett pressing her forearm against the man's throat.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

Beckett used her free hand to pull out her FBI ID. She held it out for Miles to see.

"Wil Sorenson." She announced. She turned to stare at Demming. "How'd you find out where I was?"

"Go to hell." Demming wheezed while also ignoring the various centres of pain in his body. "I don't have to tell you anything. You ruined my car, do you know that?"

Miles approached the two of them.

"Radio ahead. I want the local police at the next stop to place this man under arrest." Beckett ordered.

Demming despite his pain looked at Beckett and laughed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Beckett looked at Demming. She removed her arm off his throat. She hit him hard in the stomach that had Demming doubling over. Then she grabbed him by the hair and smashed his head into the wall. Demming's laughter died instantly. His legs suddenly collapsed and he dropped to his knees and then he fell face down on the floor, hitting it with a loud thud.

"That's enough out of you." Beckett said to the unconscious Demming. She looked over to the Porter. "Get on the horn, call the cops."

"Yes, mam." Miles replied quickly, he turned and all but ran down the corridor.

Beckett bent down and from her jacket produced a plastic hand tie. With practised ease she quickly bound Demming's hands behind his back, securing them tightly. Then she picked up the gun from the floor and then rose to her feet.

Castle had been stunned by Beckett's display of fighting skills. She was like an angry ninja. He had followed them out of the bathroom in the expectation that she might need a hand. He followed as they moved from the compartment into the corridor. He watched the rest of the fight from the doorway of their compartment. He could not believe how fast she had moved. He could not believe how hard she had punched. A couple of punches she had delivered even he had felt. Definitely not a woman to get on the wrong side, he concluded as he watched the man crash to the floor.

When she turned to face him, he saw the glint of triumph in her green eyes.

"Who is this guy?" he asked her.

Beckett glanced down at Demming before looking back at Castle.

"Just a guy I dated once."

Castle nodded thoughtfully. He glanced down at the man a moment. Slowly his eyes rose to hold her gaze.

"Didn't work out, huh?" Castle said.

Castle saw a spark of amusement in her eyes before he wisely stepped back into the compartment.

XXXXX

_**You're thoughts, as always would be greatly appreciated dear reader.**_

Con


	10. Chapter 10

_**To those people who took the time to send me a review I'd like to say thank you so much. I would have responded individually but a gremlin got in which prevented me from sending a response. Now for the next chapter in the story.**_

Chapter 10

Captain Roy Montgomery had come into the precinct early to go over the monthly clearance figures. At this time of the morning the bullpen was relatively quiet with most of the detectives still to arrive. Over all the twelfth was holding its own compared to other precincts in the borough but what caused his frown was the murder clearance rate. The line on the graph was pointing down just like it had been doing for the past twelve months.

It was not as if the number of murders had increased in that period of time, if anything the number of murders in the precinct's area had been falling as it had throughout the city. It was just that the number of murders solved had not been increasing. His superiors had noticed the trend and were starting to lean on him for answers and more importantly indicating they wanted to see an improvement. He was definitely not looking forward to the next Compstat meeting because he knew full well the blow torch would be turned on him. His superiors were going to give him a grilling.

Montgomery could remember a time when the twelfth had the best murder clearance rate in all of the NYPD. He had been proud of that fact. It was not as if he did not have good people working under him now. He had some of the best homicide detectives in all of the NYPD, some of the most dedicated and hardest working detectives a precinct captain could ever hope for.

He did not need to interrogate his detectives to know why the clearance figures had taken a nose dive in the last twelve months. He knew the reason why the figures had gone south in the last twelve months. He no longer had his best detective working for him.

A knock on his door made Montgomery look up from the file. The frown on his face slowly faded and was replaced with a smile when he saw the man standing in the doorway. He closed the file and put aside and rose to his feet.

"Robert." Montgomery said.

Captain Robert Johnson smiled back at his old friend.

"Roy, good to see you." Captain Johnson replied as he walked into the office and shook the offered hand.

"Long time no see, man. How you been doing?"

"Good, you?"

"You know how it is running a precinct, no rest for the wicked." Montgomery laughed.

"Yeah, I can imagine." Captain Johnson laughed.

Montgomery waved his friend to a chair and returned to his own seat. Johnson turned and went back to close the door before he took a seat.

Montgomery and Johnson were old friends. They had been at the Police Academy together. They worked out of the same precinct back in their uniform days for a time. They had become detectives around about the same time working in Vice and Homicide. Their career paths over the years had intersected from time to time. While Montgomery rose through the ranks of Homicide Johnson had gone to Organized Crime Control Bureau. There were few people who knew more about the New York mob families than Captain Johnson.

"So what brings the OCCB to my humble house?" Montgomery inquired once they had completed the ritual pleasantries.

"Kate Beckett was one of yours, wasn't she?" Johnson said not beating about the bush.

The smile on Montgomery's face faded. He looked at Johnson and nodded his head. "What about her?"

"She works as a bounty hunter these days, doesn't she?"

Again Montgomery nodded his head.

"A little birdy tells me that she was hired to find Richard Castle and bring him back to New York."

Montgomery nodded his head again remembering that day he had shown her the booking slip.

"Well from what I hear she's found him."

Montgomery could not help but smile at that piece of news. He knew that she would have. All it had taken her was one clue that she had found on the back of a booking slip.

"You know about Castle don't you, Roy?"

" Yeah I read some of the reports. He managed to insinuate himself into Victor Racine's organization as an accountant and ended up embezzling around twenty million dollars."

Johnson nodded his head.

"The whisper on the street is that Racine wants Castle knocked off and he doesn't care who is with Castle."

"Understandable. But why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you might like to know, Roy seeing she used to be one of your people."

"Not much I can do about it. What are the FBI doing about it?"

Johnson made a face and snorted derisively.

"The FBI aren't too concerned about any collateral damage, they have only a hardon in getting Castle so that they can put him before a Federal Grand Jury."

"Who's handling it at the FBI?"

"A guy named Wil Sorenson. A real gung-ho type." Captain Johnson made a face as he said that.

The name sounded familiar to Montgomery. A moment later he remembered where he had heard the name. Sorenson and Beckett had worked a case a few years back and ended up being an item. The relationship had gotten serious only for them to break up when Sorenson had been transferred to Boston. Montgomery had remembered that Beckett had taken the split hard. Montgomery told his friend about the relationship.

"Sorenson should look after Beckett." Montgomery said.

Johnson shook his head.

"My liaison people are telling me that the guy doesn't give a shit he is only focused on getting Castle in his custody. He's not playing nice with the other kids, if you know what I mean. He's been keeping his cards close to his chest, is not sharing anything with us."

"So how do you know about all this?"

"I have a few friends amongst the Feebees, Roy." Johnson smiled.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Look Roy, my sources in the New York Field Office have told me that they have come across evidence that shows Beckett was set up by Racine. She's innocent."

Montgomery sat up in his chair. He tried hard not look excited.

"And I know how hard you went to bat for her." Johnson said. "It must have cost you."

Montgomery waved a hand to indicate that it did not matter. He stared at his old friend.

"Are you sure of your information Bob?"

"I trust my sources." Johnson nodded.

"You can get me that proof?"

"It wont be easy but I'll see what I can do."

"I would appreciate it."

Johnson got to his feet. Montgomery did as well. He escorted Johnson to the door.

"I thought you'd like to know, Roy, perhaps you might be able to do something, maybe you can't but either way I thought you might like to know."

"Any idea where Beckett is?"

"Last the FBI heard was that she and Castle were on a train out of LA heading for Chicago."

Montgomery nodded his head. "And you'll keep me posted?"

"Sure thing, Roy."

The two men shook hands and Johnson left Montgomery's office. Montgomery remained standing after his friend was gone. The captain was lost in thought. After some minutes Montgomery came to life, a resolute look on his face.

Captain Montgomery emerged from his office and strode over to the desks of Detectives Ryan and Esposito who had just arrived.

"You two working on anything at the moment?"

"No captain." Detective Esposito replied.

"Just good old paperwork, sir." Added Detective Ryan.

"Good. Meet me at the Old Haunt in one hour."

"Isn't it a little early, sir?" Said Esposito.

"Are you buying, sir?" Said Ryan, with a grin.

Montgomery fixed the two detectives with a stern look. "One hour detectives, and don't be late." He ordered.

The two bewildered detectives stared opened mouthed as they watched the captain heading for the elevator.

XXX

Agent Perry had the phone to his ear listening. With his free hand he was hurriedly scribbling on a note pad.

"You're sure?" He asked. "Okay, thanks for that."

Agent Perry put the phone down and finished the note he was writing. He picked up the pad and rose from his desk. He ran to Sorenson's office. He found his boss at his desk going through the typed up transcripts from a recent wire tap. Agent Perry cleared his throat.

Sorenson slowly lifted up his head to focus his gaze on the Agent Perry.

"Good news or bad news?" Sorenson asked quietly.

Agent Perry consulted the scribbled notes quickly and then looked at his waiting boss.

"Castle and Beckett are on an Amtrak train heading for Chicago, the South West Chief, boss."

Sorenson's face remained a mask of stone as he processed the information. He nodded his head.

Taking that as encouragement to continue Agent Perry spoke again.

"Apparently, another bounty hunter was arrested as he tried to take Castle away."

Sorenson was immediately out of his seat.

"I want the jet ready to go in twenty minutes." He ordered.

Agent Perry nodded and moved over to Sorenson's desk. He picked up the phone and made the call.

XXX

Beckett was desperately trying to concentrate on reading the paperback in her left hand but found it a difficult task. Her cheek throbbed a little where Demming had hit her, not to mention her right hand. During the fight she had skinned her knuckles. She had not bothered to check out her injuries as she did not think they were all that bad. She had worse injuries in the past so these little scrapes were nothing to be worried about.

The other reason she could not concentrate on the book was because Castle was looking at her. She could feel his steady silent gaze on her. Like the pain of her injuries she tried to ignore his staring but without much success. Eventually she lifted her head to look at him where he was sitting at the other end of the bottom bunk. His blue eyes looking thoughtfully.

"What?" She demanded, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Just wondering." Castle replied.

"About what?"

"Is that the way you treat all your ex-boyfriends?"

"He's not an ex-boyfriend." Beckett snapped. "We only went on a couple of dates."

She saw Castle nodded his head there was a flicker of amusement in his eyes and his pursed lips were quirked into the beginnings of a smile. Suddenly he rose to his feet. She tensed slightly thinking he was moving to her. For a moment she regretted not having put the handcuffs on him, she watched him warily. Instead of coming to her Castle made his way to the bathroom.

A minute later Castle returned carrying a small first aid kit he had found in the bathroom. He sat down close beside her.

"What are you doing?" Beckett said on seeing the first aid kit.

"I thought I might take care of those scratches."

"I'm fine."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

"I said I'm fine." Beckett said firmly. She did not need her scratches taken care of.

Castle ignored her. He opened the first aid kit and found a small bottle of disinfectant. He opened the cap and found a cotton ball. He tipped some of the contents of the bottle onto the cotton ball. He started reaching for her face. Beckett leaned away from him.

"I'm fine, Castle."

"There's no telling where your ex has been, could have picked up any manner of diseases or germs."

"He's not my ex." Beckett said heatedly.

"Okay. Come on Beckett." Castle urged, the small smile on his face growing. "A big girl like you with those fearsome ninja skills shouldn't be afraid of a little sting, surely?"

Beckett regarded him carefully for several moments. She saw the amusement dancing in his blue eyes. Finally she relented and leaned a little closer to him.

She let out a sharp hiss at the sting of the disinfectant as he gently dabbed the cotton ball against her cheek. She was surprised at how gentle he was. From out of the corner of her eyes she watched him as he took away the cotton ball and leaned closer to inspect the scratch. He grinned as he nodded his head.

"Doesn't look too bad." He said. "There shouldn't be any scar to mar that pretty cheek of yours."

Beckett's breath hitched at hearing what he said. Once more she felt her cheeks start to burn but it had nothing to do with the disinfectant he had just used. She felt a little more disconcerted when Castle took hold of her hand. She tried to remain as still as she could despite feeling a shudder course through her. She lowered her gaze and watched him as he dabbed disinfectant to her knuckles.

This was surreal she thought to herself. Here she was sitting in a sleeping compartment on a train with her favourite author, who just happened to be her prisoner and he was administering first aid to her.

"You're quite good at this." Beckett remarked, as she watched him tending to her knuckles.

"Years of practice." Castle replied as he continued his work. "My daughter used to get lot of cuts and scratches."

Beckett looked at him and saw the soft look on his face. It did not take a genius to know that he was thinking about his daughter. She could recall seeing a similar look on her own father's face when he wasn't aware that she was watching. A look of pride and love mixed together. Quickly she put aside thoughts of her father.

Castle finished his ministrations and continued to hold her hand a little longer than was entirely necessary. Beckett found she did not mind all that much. Releasing her hand Castle tossed the used cotton ball into the small garbage bin and then closed the first aid kit.

"There you go, good as new." Castle announced.

"What, you're not going to kiss it better?" Beckett challenged. Was she flirting with him, she wondered to herself?

Castle smiled. "Kissing it better is only reserved for more serious injuries." He said.

He rose to his feet and went into the bathroom. He returned a moment later and resumed his seat at the far end of the lower bunk.

"Thank you, Castle." Beckett said quietly.

Castle smiled at her and nodded his head.

XXX

Captain Montgomery was seated in a wood panelled booth at the far end of the Old Haunt. He picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip of it. As he set the cup down he glanced about the bar. It might have been early but there were a few people in the place. One or two people were seated on stools at the bar nursing their first beer of the day. A few of the booths were occupied with people reading a newspaper while having their morning coffee before they set off to work.

He had chosen this place because it was not close to the precinct and he did not want anyone from the precinct seeing them. And this place also served good coffee. He could have held this meeting at the precinct in his office but again he did not want anyone getting wind of it.

He took another sip of his coffee and glance in the direction of the front door. Detectives Ryan and Esposito entered the bar and looked around searching for him. Ryan spotted him first and nudged his partner both men strode purposefully towards the booth. They sat down opposite him.

"Coffee detectives?" Montgomery offered.

"Well seeing as you're buying, sir." Ryan replied.

Esposito just nodded his head, his face a mask of seriousness.

Montgomery signalled to the barman for a couple more coffee and then turned to look at the two detectives.

"I have a special job for you two." Montgomery announced without preamble.

"What kind of special job, sir?" Esposito asked.

Montgomery was about to speak but paused when the barman arrived with the coffees. He handed them out to the two detectives and then retreated.

"What kind of special job, sir?" Ryan said repeating his partner's question.

"One that's off the books."

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other before turning their attention to their captain.

"I want you two go and find Beckett."

Both detectives could not hide their surprise.

"I know you two don't believe that she was guilty of all that shit." Montgomery said.

The two detectives nodded their heads. They had risked their own careers in an effort prove that Beckett had been innocent. She had been their boss, they had worked together as a team for a long time. They looked on her as their big sister. Both men knew in their hearts that Beckett could not have done what she had been accused of.

"The Feds have found evidence that shows Beckett was set up by Racine." Montgomery informed them.

The two detectives looked at each other.

"Beckett's bringing a guy called Richard Castle back to New York, but Victor Racine is out to make sure Castle doesn't make it." Montgomery added.

"And our job is what exactly, sir?" Esposito asked, his face set with determination.

"Find Beckett and Castle, keep an eye on them don't intervene unless you absolutely have to and make sure they get to New York safely."

"Leave it to us, sir." Esposito said.

"Yeah, consider it done, Captain." Ryan added.

For the next few minutes the captain briefed his two detectives all the information that he knew before he sent them on their way.

XXX

Castle was not particularly interested in reading his book _In A Hail Of Bullets_. He had read it so many times he could practically recite it word for word from the top of his head. He tossed the book aside and looked over to Beckett and watched her as she read her book.

"Stop staring, Castle." Beckett said with out looking up.

"I wasn't staring. I was..."

"Staring, gazing whatever, stop it. It's creepy."

"Would you like me to read for you?" He offered.

Beckett looked up from her book.

"Would you like me to read to you?" Castle repeated, holding out his hand for the book.

Beckett was about to refuse the offer but paused and then thought it over. This was her favourite author offering to read one of his books to her. Slowly she nodded her head and passed the book to him. He smiled brightly as he turned the pages.

"From the beginning?" He asked her.

Beckett nodded her head.

Castle slowly made himself comfortable and was about to start reading when a knock on their door interrupted him. Beckett silently cursed who ever was on the other side of the door. She pulled out her gun from her bag and moved to the door. She glanced to Castle and motioned him to remain quiet. She got an understanding nod of his head.

Keeping the gun behind her back she unlocked the door and opened it. She relaxed a little when she found Miles the porter standing there.

"Sorry to disturb you Agent Sorenson." Miles said hesitantly.

"That's all right, Miles. What can I do for you?"

"There's a bit of a problem with your prisoner."

"Problem, what kind of problem?" Beckett frowned at the porter.

"Well the local cops at the next stop don't want to take him off the train." Miles explained, looking a little apologetic. "They suggested your people can take him when we reach Albuquerque."

"Okay." Beckett replied. She was about to close the door when a thought came to her. "What's the next stop?"

"Flagstaff, mam."

"When do we get there?"

"We'll be there in about ten, fifteen minutes."

"Thanks Miles."

Beckett closed the door. She rushed back to the bunk and grabbed her bag.

"Get ready, Castle we're getting off at the next stop." She informed him in answer to his quizzical look.

XXXX

**_Your thoughts and opinions would be greatly appreciated dear reader._**

**_Con_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Special Agent Wil Sorenson paced back on the platform like a caged lion as he waited for the train to arrive. A ghost of a smile on his face. He was trying to control the growing excitement he was feeling. In a few minutes he was going to get his hands on Castle.

Sorenson stopped pacing and turned ready to resume his pacing. He caught site of Agents Perry and Tuttle. They had accompanied him on the plane down to Albuquerque and he could see that they too were trying to contain their excitement. Standing next to Perry and Tuttle was Special Agent Jason Avery. Avery had met them at the airport when they landed and had driven them to the train station. Avery seemed to tower over his two agents.

The platform was teeming with FBI agents and local law enforcement officers. Sorenson had called on ahead to get the troops out in time to meet the train. Sorenson was sure there was no way Beckett or Castle were going to get away from him this time.

Sorenson slowly approached the three waiting agents.

"Everyone in place?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Special Agent Avery replied. "We've got people on this platform, in the terminal as well as surrounding the terminal."

Sorenson nodded his head. He liked this man.

The South West Chief announced its arrival by blowing its whistle as it thundered in and slowed to a halt at the platform, air brakes hissing loudly. Sorenson started moving before the train had come a halt, the other agents followed him. Sorenson climbed into the sleeper car.

Sorenson strode along the corridor. Seeing Miles the porter standing in the middle of the car he approached the porter. He pulled out his ID and flashed it at Miles.

"FBI." Sorenson announced.

"You here to pick up that guy?" Miles said with a smile on his face.

Sorenson nodded his head.

"Come on then" Miles said waving at Sorenson and the other agent to follow him.

Sorenson and the other three agents dutifully followed the porter to the end of the car. Miles stopped in front of a door. He pulled out a key that was attached to a long chain.

"I've got him in here." Miles said as he unlocked the door and pushed it opened. He stood aside for the FBI agents.

Sorenson nodded. He could not hide the smile that came to his face as he took a step into the compartment. He looked to the bunk bed and saw Demming laying there with his hands tied behind his back. The smile on Sorenson's face vanished as he regarded the prisoner.

"Who the hell are you?" Demming demanded.

Sorenson glared at Demming before he turned and left the compartment. He turned his gaze on the porter.

"Where's Kate Beckett?" Sorenson demanded.

"Oh she got off a couple of stops back. Flagstaff I think." Miles replied. "She got off with the other guy."

Sorenson closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he tried hard to push down the anger that was churning inside him. He opened his eyes and nodded to the porter. He was about to turn to look at the other agents when Miles leaned towards him.

"Her name isn't Beckett." Miles said, grinning. "Her real name is Sorenson."

"I'm Sorenson!" He shouted before storming off.

XXX

Beckett and Castle came to a stop in front of the Greyhound bus terminal. She paused to catch her breath. They had walked half a mile from the train station with Castle handcuffed to her. She had set a cracking pace to get here. Though it was mid morning and warm the promise of a scorching day hung in the air.

Along their journey to the bus station Castle had been whining about wanting to visit the historic downtown area of Flagstaff. His whining had only made her angry and that was why she had set a fast pace to get to the terminal.

"I don't know why we can't go an visit the historic downtown area." Castle said, breaking the silence. "Aren't you interested in our country's history?"

Beckett turned and glared at him. It was a glare that silently spoke volumes. It spoke that much harm would come his way if he did not shut up. Castle understood the meaning of the glare directed at him and wisely decided to stop talking.

Beckett started towards the entrance of the terminal. Castle followed her. Beckett made her way to the phone booths. She gave Castle a look that told him to behave before she picked up the phone. She put a coin into the slot and dialled a number.

While Beckett was waiting for her call to be answered she noticed an old homeless man making his way along the row of phones, checking the slots to see if there are any coins. She eyed the man carefully as the man reached across her checking her phone for change.

"Get out of here!" she shouted.

The homless man quailed under her outburst and quickly moved away. Castle frowned at her. Beckett ignored his look, turning to face the booth.

Castle looked at the homeless man and gave him a smile. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a folded bill. He held out the money to the homeless man. The man glanced at Beckett a moment fearing she might turn around and bark at him again. He reached out and took the offered money. He smiled and nodded his thanks to Castle and quickly walked away, not quite believing his good fortune.

"Royce?" Beckett said when the call was answered.

"_Hey Kid."_ Royce replied._ "Where the hell are you?"_

"How the hell did Demming end up on my ass?" Beckett shouted. "Did you put him on this?"

"_Me? How could I put him on you? I don't know where the hell you are!" _Royce shot back. _"Hey kid do you still have Castle?"_

"Yeah I got him."

"_Kid where are you?"_

"Flagstaff."

"_Arizona?"_ Royce exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're about to get on a bus." Beckett informed him.

"_A bus? What the hell are you doing, Beckett?" _Royce shouted. _"Are you out of your mind?"_

"Look Royce, I can't get into it right now. I Just wanted to let you know we're on our way. The bus is about to leave. I'll talk to you later, Royce."

Beckett slammed the phone back in its cradle and tried to control her anger.

"You know, Beckett, with all this anger you're going to end up with an ulcer." Castle remarked quietly.

Beckett turned to look at the author and narrowed her eyes.

"If you don't pipe down, Castle I might just practice some of my fearsome ninja fighting skills on you."

Castle clamped his mouth shut and then made a zipping motion across his lips with his free hand.

Beckett nodded and then dragged him towards the ticket office.

XXX

Jerry stood in the doorway of Royce's office watching Royce pacing the floor. His boss was noticeably angry after the call from Beckett.

"What the hell is she doing?" Royce shouted. "A bus?"

Jerry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Royce."

"This was supposed to be an easy job. She should have been here in New York already. Now they're on a bus in Flagstaff Arizona, what the hell?"

"You want me to get some donuts or something?" Jerry offered.

Royce stopped his pacing and rounded on his assistant. "What do I look like, a diabetic?"

"Maybe a donut will do you good?"

"And where the hell is Demming?" Royce shouted.

"I don't know, Royce." Jerry said as he started to back out of the office. "I'm going to grab some donuts."

XXX

In the non descript van parked around the corner from Royce Bail Bonds Special Agents Erskine and Malone were grinning at each other. They had just listened in on the call Beckett had made to Royce. Erskine pulled out his cell phone and keyed-in a phone number. As he waited for the call to be answered he peered out the window of the van and saw Jerry walking up to the nearby phone booth.

"Jack start the other tape." Erskine called out. "Our little friend is making a call."

Agent Malone quickly put the headphones back on his head and started up the second tape machine.

"Yeah, put me through to Special Agent Wil Sorenson." Agent Erskine ordered when the call was answered.

XXX

Beckett and Castle were standing at the ticket window. Beckett had handed over her credit card to the ticket clerk. She was waiting for the clerk to return after checking her card.

"So how's our schedule going, Beckett?" Castle inquired.

"Don't fret your pretty little head, Castle." Beckett said with a confident grin on her face. "I'll get you there on time."

Castle nodded but did not return her smile. He saw the ticket clerk return. The woman smiled at him before she addressed Beckett.

"I'm sorry mam, but this card has been cancelled." The ticket clerk announced.

Beckett frowned at the news. "That's impossible. Please check it again."

"I double checked it, mam." The ticket clerk said. "Sorry, I can't accept it."

Castle gave the ticket clerk a half embarrassed, half amused look. The woman tried not to respond to his look. He looked at Beckett who had pulled out her wallet. The frown on her face deepened when she opened her wallet and pulled all her cash. She counted out the bills on the counter and found that she was a little short. She turned to Castle.

"Don't look at me Beckett." He said. "I'm not the one who doesn't pay their credit card bill."

Beckett glared at him. "How much money you got?"

"A lot!" Castle said with a chuckle.

"I meant on you?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders.

Beckett rolled her eyes. Without warning she dug her hand into his trouser pocket. Castle jumped in surprise, his eyes wide.

"Beckett, really, shouldn't we find a place somewhere a little more private?" Castle said with amusement.

Finding nothing in that pocket she searched the other front pocket.

"Fine, but I wont be held responsible for what might happen." Castle continued. "A little to the left...ahhh."

Beckett felt her cheeks start to heat up but she did not look at him. He was doing a good job of embarrassing her, which she could tell he was enjoying. Finding nothing in that pocket she withdrew her hand. She then stuck her hand in his back pocket.

"If you're going to handle the merchandise I must insist on reciprocal rights." Castle said loudly.

She found nothing in that pocket either and was about to withdraw her hand when she stopped. An idea came to her. Suddenly she gave his buttock a big squeeze. She heard him gasp in surprise. Withdrawing her hand she straightened and smiled at the look she found on his face. He looked shocked and surprised that she had grabbed his ass.

Beckett gave a stunned Castle a smirk before she turned back to the ticket clerk. She picked up her wallet and unzipped the compartment where she kept her emergency cash. She passed it over to the ticket clerk. The clerk counted the money and nodded her head to indicate that there was enough money for the two bus tickets she had purchased. The ticket clerk passed over the two tickets.

"There you go, two tickets to New York." Said the ticket clerk. "Your bus is leaving in five minutes, mam."

"Thank you."

"Have a nice trip."

"Thank you." Castle replied, smiling at the woman before he was yanked forceably away from the window.

XXX

Victor Racine stood on the balcony of his penthouse apartment looking over Las Vegas in the late morning light. He was dressed in a white bathroom. He had a smile on his face as he took a sip from his coffee mug. On mornings like this it was hard not to feel content with the world. He had spent the night with one of the chorus girls from the casino's floor show. The girl who was young enough to be his daughter was not much of a dancer but it was not her dancing talents that he had been interested in. He knew that the day would only get better.

At the sound of the door bell ringing Racine turned away from the balcony and headed into his penthouse apartment. He walked over to his desk and sat down. He reached under the desk and pressed the button that released the security door.

The door opened and Anthony Petrocceli, Racine's lawyer entered. Petrocceli was aged in his early sixties with a shock of white hair that was neatly trimmed. His face was creased and tanned from his many years of living in Las Vegas. He was dressed in a grey three piece hand tailored Saville Row suit that would have cost more than most people earned in a couple of months.

"What do you want Tony?" Racine demanded.

"You and I need to talk." Petrocceli said as he came up to the desk. "I heard somebody picked up Castle in Los Angeles."

Petrocceli sat down in one of the chairs opposite Racine's desk.

"Yeah that's old news, Tony." Racine said with a wave of his hand. "I'm on it."

Petrocceli frowned at the confident look on his client's face. He leaned forward in his seat as he looked at Racine.

"I don't have to tell you what will happen if he becomes a Government witness."

"Tony, that wont be the case." Racine assured him.

"I thought you were going to say that, Victor." Petrocceli said. "I'm supposed to advise you against such acts."

Racine smiled at his lawyer. "Tony, relax will ya? Get yourself a drink." Racine checked his watch and smiled even more. "It's going to be over in an hour or so."

XXX

Beckett and Castle were seated near the back of the bus. Castle was sitting in the window seat while had Beckett had the aisle seat. Beckett had her eyes closed trying to get some rest. The author was wide awake gazing out the window watching the passing scenery.

Castle grew tired watching the passing scenery. He turned to look at the woman sitting next to him. He could not help but smile as he watched her.

"What did I tell you about staring?" Beckett said without opening her eyes.

"Not staring." Castle replied. "Gazing."

"Stop it."

Castle turned back to the window.

"Why are you so angry?" He asked.

"I have a lot of things to be angry about." Beckett retorted.

Castle glanced back at the woman sitting beside him and a thoughtful look settled on his face. He turned back to the window before she said anything further. He stared out the window for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"When was the last time you spoke to your dad?" He asked.

Beckett opened her eyes. She turned her head to look at Castle.

"Do we know each other?" She said.

"I'd like to." Castle said hopefully.

Beckett's eyebrows lifted. She was surprised at what he said. One moment he could be exasperating and the next he was the exact opposite.

"Well I don't." She said quietly.

"It's a long bus trip, come on."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty, please?"

"Castle, don't start that again." Beckett warned him.

Castle turned back to the window and watched the passing desert scenery flying past the window.

"Why aren't you close to your dad?" He asked in a low voice.

Beckett sat up in her seat and shot a glare at the author but it was wasted as he he staring out the window.

"It's none of your business, Castle." She said tersely.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"I said it's none of your business." The heat rose in her voice.

"You know I'll keep asking."

"Would you like me to start practising my ninja fighting skills on you right now?"

Castle turned away from the window and saw her staring at him. The angry look in her green eyes told him in no uncertain terms that if he pursued this line of questioning he would end up getting hurt. He had not forgotten what she had done to Demming on the train. He offered her a small sheepish grin and then shook his head.

Beckett regarded him for a moment before she looked away and stared straight ahead. She hated herself for getting angry over little things. They remained silent for a few more miles. She then looked over to Castle.

"Castle can I ask you something?" She asked hesitantly.

"You can ask me anything you want, Beckett."

Beckett was a little surprised at his response. A few minutes ago they had been arguing and she had threatened him with physical harm and now he was willing to answer any question she might have.

"So what is a successful author doing becoming an accountant to a mob boss?" Beckett inquired.

Castle glanced at her a moment before he looked away.

"Research." He said

"Research?"

Castle nodded his head. "After I killed off Derrick Storm..."

"You killed off Derrick Storm?" Beckett exclaimed in shock.

Castle turned to look at her and saw the utter surprise etched on her face as she stared at him.

"You killed him off?" She repeated in a lower voice.

Castle nodded his head.

"So the rumours are true?" She muttered, more to herself.

Castle quirked an eyebrow.

"Do I take it that you peruse the Castle fan sites?" He ventured, unable to hide the grin on his face.

Beckett felt herself blush and she quickly looked away from his gaze. She did surf the fansites but she was not about to tell him that. The chat rooms had been on fire recently with the rumour that in the latest Derrick Storm novel the hero was going to be killed off. There had been no official response confirming or denying the rumour which only made the rumour mill go into overdrive.

"Why did you kill of Storm?" Beckett asked.

Castle shrugged his shoulders.

"I, l...liked him." Beckett corrected herself. She was going to say that she _loved_ Derrick Storm.

"I grew bored with Derrick." He said.

"Bored?"

"Writing Derrick Storm used to be fun, exciting but the last two books it changed. It wasn't fun anymore. It became predictable. I knew what was going to happen in every chapter, in every scene."

"But you're the writer, aren't you supposed to know what happens in the story you're writing?" Beckett pointed out.

Castle nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's true most of the time." He agreed. "Sure I'll plan out a chapter or a scene, knowing what I'll write and then I'll start writing..." Castle paused a moment as if he was thinking something over. "But there are moments...there are moments when you're writing away and then suddenly the characters take over, they decide what they want to do, they decide what they're going to say. That's when it gets exciting because I don't know where they going to take me. It's an amazing journey and I'm merely the privileged vehicle they use."

Beckett watched Castle in fascination, there was a warm genuine smile on his face as he spoke. She

could not help but feel a little excited that here she was sitting next to her favourite author and he was revealing something about his writing, about the books that meant so much to her. She felt privileged that he was opening up to her. It was a privilege that any fangirl would have killed for.

"Writing Storm had become hard work, it wasn't exciting any more...so I killed him off."

Beckett could only shake her head at that.

"My publisher has given me hell over the fact that I've killed him off." Castle said quietly.

"Is that why the book launch has been delayed?"

Castle nodded. "That and the other business."

"Which brings me back to my original question."

Castle turned his head to look at Beckett. He smiled at her for some moments. The anger he had seen in her face a little while back was gone. He liked the smile her saw on her face.

"I came up with an idea for a new book." He said. "What would happen to an ordinary man, a family man, a good man, a law abiding man, an accountant who finds himself looking after the books for a mob boss?"

"But how did you manage to become Racine's an accountant?"

"I knew someone who knew someone, who knew someone." Castle grinned.

"Okay but you're a well known author, they would have spotted you." Beckett pointed out.

Castle laughed and nodded his head.

"True." He said. "You have to remember that I grew up with a mother who is an actress so it wasn't hard to come up with a disguise, dyed my hair black, a pair of glasses...wasn't all that hard."

"And an alias?"

Castle nodded.

"And then you went and embezzled Racine's money?"

The smile faded from Castle's face as he sobered up.

"It was only a month or two before I realised what he was involved in. I thought he was only a minor minor mob boss. I was shocked and angered when I realised what I had landed myself in. So I thought it would be fun, a way of getting back for all the bad things he's done, all the bad thing's he's involved in. Every time he'd been charged he would always get off for one reason or another. It irked me that the Government couldn't get him. I thought I would get him where it hurt the most."Castle paused and let out a long sigh. "Little did I know that all hell would break lose."

"Well Castle if you play with fire, sometimes you get burned." Beckett said gently and patted his hand.

"Yeah." Castle sighed, "Almost to a crisp."

XXXXX

_**Thoughts, dear reader?**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tom Demming was sitting at a small table inside an interrogation room of the local police station with his back to the door. A cigarette hung from the corner of his lips. A pair of local detectives were leaning against the wall silently watching him. Demming drew on his cigarette and exhaled slowly as he looked from one detective to the other with an amused look on his face. He had tried to engage them in conversation but they had not taken the bait. They were in the room just to keep an eye on him. He knew the drill.

He was not concerned at finding himself in an interrogation room. He had been in more interrogation rooms than he had hot dinners, on both sides of the table. He took another drag on his cigarette, exhaled the smoke and then crushed the half finished cigarette in the ash tray. He reached for the packet of cigarettes and took out another one and popped it into his mouth.

The side of his jaw still throbbed from the blow he had received from Beckett. At first he had thought she had broken it. It certainly hurt still and he could only imagine what the bruise looked like. Circulation had been fully restored to his hands. She had secured the plastic ties around his wrists very tightly back on the train and it was only when he had arrived here in the interrogation room before anyone thought to remove them. He rubbed his wrists, and hoped that there would not be any scars.

Thinking about that woman had his anger rising. It was the second time she had gotten the jump on him. Well there was not going to a third time, not if he had any say in the matter and he did. He could not wait to pay her back.

The door to the interrogation room swung opened. Special Agent Sorenson strode into the room followed by Agents Tuttle and Avery. Sorenson walked around the table until he stood directly opposite Demming. He regarded the man sitting at the table with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Sorenson had been briefed on Demming before coming into the interrogation room. Sorenson did not much like ex-cops and disliked even more an ex-cop who turned bounty hunter when their modelling career went south.

"Who the hell are you?" Demming challenged.

"Sorenson FBI." Sorenson announced.

A look of alarm crossed Demming's face. He jumped to his feet, trying not to panic.

"Goddamnit! I didn't do anything!"

"Sit down." Sorenson ordered.

Demming hesitated as he looked at the stern looking agent. Slowly he resumed his seat but continued to stare at Sorenson, trying not to look alarmed at finding himself in the presence of FBI agents.

"I just have a few questions."

Sorenson scooped up the cigarette lighter from off the table and brought it up to Demming's unlit cigarette. He flicked into life and brought the flame under the cigarette. Demming leaned into the flame and took a drag. He exhaled the smoke and leaned back in his chair.

"Thanks."

Sorenson set the cigarette lighter down on the table beside the cigarette packet and focused his stern gaze on Demming.

"What do you know about Kate Beckett?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Beckett?" Demming said with a snort. "Would do you want to know about that bitch?"

Agent Perry knocked on the door of the interrogation room and entered, interrupting Sorenson. He had a smile on his face as he walked up to Sorenson. Sorenson raised a single questioning eyebrow at him.

"Beckett called Royce from Flagstaff." Perry announced. "She's on a Greyhound heading for New York."

Sorenson started to move. Perry reached out and put a hand on his boss's arm restraining him. Sorenson glanced down at the offending hand. Perry quickly removed his hand from Sorenson's arm.

"The bus pulls into Albuquerque in half an hour." Perry added.

Sorenson nodded his head.

"Let's go." He said with a shark-like smile on his face.

Sorenson swept out of the interrogation with Agents Perry and Avery close on his heels.

"Hey what do we do with this guy?" One of the local detectives called out.

Agent Tuttle stopped and looked around.

"Cut him lose." He ordered and then ran out to catch his colleagues.

XXX

The desert scenery was slowly giving way to farms and houses as the bus was nearing the outskirts of Albuquerque. Castle turned away from the window. He looked around the bus at the other passengers. There weren't too many people aboard. Castle would have preferred to have sat somewhere closer to the front but he had not mentioned that to Beckett. Just like he had not suggested they take Amtrak's Sunset Limited he knew that she would not have listened him. Still sitting near the back was all right, sort of.

Castle's gaze finally settled on the woman sitting beside him. She had her eyes open and was staring down to the front of the bus. He could see that she looked tired and he could not help but wonder when it was the last time she had a good night's sleep. A twinge of guilt passed through him. He had a part in that tired look of hers. He was not sorry about it though. He had to do everything he could to get away. He was definitely not keen on returning to New York because of what awaited him there. All the same he felt a little bit guilty.

He thought that she would make a wonderful character in one of his books. A kickass bounty hunter. Correction, a beautiful kickass bounty hunter. The more he thought about the idea the more he liked the idea. He would not have too much trouble convincing his publisher. She had been demanding a new character from after she had gotten over the shock and anger of him killing off Derrick Storm. He had no doubt she would jump at the idea of a heroic, beautiful kickass bounty hunter. Convincing his publisher was not the problem. The problem was getting to write the book.

Sensing that he was looking at her Beckett turned to look at him. She saw the gentle smile on his face. She was ready to send him a threatening glare but it did not appear. His blue eyes seemed to twinkle as he looked at her. She looked quickly away unwilling to acknowledge the affect that look on her.

"You know Beckett," Castle said. "The way you spoke to that homeless man back at the bus station is a perfect example of misdirected anger. You should learn to focus on what is really hurting you and work on that."

Beckett glanced at the writer and shot him angry look before turning away. She was not pleased with herself the way she had spoken to the homeless man but she did not need Castle pointing it out to her.

"When was the last time you talked to your dad?" Castle asked quietly, suddenly changing the subject.

"I don't want to talk about it." Beckett retorted, trying not to sound irritated.

"Might as well tell me now, because I'm going to get it out of you sooner or later." Castle said with a chuckle.

"Not if you're beaten to a pulp, you're not." Beckett warned dangerously.

"You can be so mean sometimes, Beckett." Castle scowled at her.

"It's part of my charm." Beckett quipped.

Castle chuckled.

Beckett risked a glance in his direction and found his smile had not faltered.

He nodded his head in encouragement.

"When was the last time you talked to your dad?" He asked.

Beckett rolled her eyes and shook her head. She was trying very hard not to get angry. She did not want to reveal something about herself. She knew that she would, if for nothing else than to shut him up.

"I haven't spoke to my dad in a long time." Beckett confessed.

"How long is a long time?" Castle inquired.

"Ten, eleven months, maybe."

"Yep that it is a long time." Castle agreed.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

Beckett felt the long suppressed emotions start to churn within her. Tears threatened but she forced them back. She had told herself she was not going to cry again over that but they threatened to come back.

"We had a big fight." Beckett said quietly.

"What about?"

Beckett shook her head not wanting to reveal any more. She could feel his eyes on her compelling her to continue speaking but she refused to look at him. She took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"When mom was murdered..."

"Murdered?" Castle gasped.

Beckett did not want to look at him because she knew she would see pity in his eyes. She did not need pity, she had a gutful of pity over the past ten years. She did not need to have him pitying her. For reasons she could not explain she turned her head to look at him

There was no pity to be found in his blues eyes just overwhelming sadness.

"I'm sorry, Beckett." He said in a low voice. "I can't even begin to imagine what that would be like."

"Yeah well it was over ten years ago." She said dismissively. However the look on her face said otherwise.

"All the same..."

Castle reached over and took her hand in his and gave it a gentle comforting squeeze. Beckett looked down at their hands. She could have easily removed it but she didn't.

"Well..." Beckett paused to take another breath before she resumed talking. "Dad took mom's death hard, very hard, he took to the drink." she paused when she felt him squeeze her hand again. "I tried to get him off it but it was so hard and I was trying to live my own life, had my career to worry about, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway he managed to recover, he's been sober five years now." Beckett said proudly. She paused and took a deep steadying breath. She slowly exhaled.

"About a year ago he told me that he had met a woman at one of his meetings..."

"Let me guess." Castle said, interrupting. "You were shocked and angry?"

Beckett nodded her head.

"You were angry that your father had found someone else? You thought he was betraying your mom?"

Beckett sniffed and nodded her head. "Then he informed me that he was moving to Amarillo with this woman."

"And you and he had a knock down drag out fight?"

"Yeah, a real bad one." Beckett agreed. "I was going through a bad time at work and I felt he was betraying not only mom but me as well." Beckett brushed the tears from her eyes with her fist. "I said some things...hurtful things and then stormed out of his apartment and I haven't spoken to him since."

Beckett looked down at their hands. His thumb was slowly stroking the back of her hand. She found it a comforting gesture.

XXX

Sitting in a rental car in the parking lot of the Greyhound Bus station were Sal and Joey. They were watching the parking lot. Joey's attention was focused on a packet of pork rinds. Sal glanced across to him. Joey was a noisy eater and the guy was starting to get on his nerves. Sal looked away and continued to gaze out the front window. A small smile came his face.

A number of Sal's people were slowly moving about trying to blend in with the passengers waiting for the arrival of the bus and the porters. The boss had said to get personally involved so Sal had called out his own crew to handle the job. He had even called back that hitman. Sal had no idea where that guy was but he knew he would be around somewhere close by.

Joey finished his packet of pork rinds screwed up the empty packet and tossed it over his shoulder into the back seat to join the growing collection of rubbish. Sal looked over to his companion and gave him a dirty look. The guy could have at least offered him some of the pork rinds, Sal thought to himself. He let it go.

Joey started to play with the tassel that was hanging from the reaview mirror. Sal glared at his companion.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Joey?" Sal growled.

"What?"

"Do you have to play with everything? It's so annoying."

"Sorry Sal." Joey replied as he sat back in his seat. He stared out the window. "Hey Sal."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll get 'em?"

Sal chuckled. "Hell, they can't all miss."

XXX

Hal Lockwood was not a particularly happy man as he started to assemble his sniper rifle. He was on a rooftop overlooking the Greyhound bus station. He was not happy at finding himself here. He had been five minutes from boarding a plane to Bermuda when he had gotten the call announcing that he had a last minute job. Actually it was a continuation of the job that he had not completed back at LAX. He longed to spend some time in the sun and sand of Bermuda. He would get there but arrive just a few days late.

With expert precision he quickly snapped the pieces of his rifle together while he studied the layout of the bus station. He noted Sal's people trying to look inconspicuous amongst the passengers waiting for the bus. The last piece of equipment he attached to his rifle was the powerful telescopic sight. He peered through it and focused it carefully until he was satisfied he had it zeroed in. He then pushed in a large magazine and then cocked the weapon. Now he just had to wait. He waited patiently.

XXX

Beckett felt the bus slow down and she opened her eyes. Her gaze fell to the arm rest and saw that Castle's hand was still holding hers. Quickly she removed her hand from his. Castle glanced at her but said nothing. She was grateful for that. She was still feeling a little disconcerted about having opened up to him. She found it a little surprising that she had told him about her father and more to the point about her mother. Normally she was not that open with any man. They had fallen into silence for the remainder of the trip for which she was grateful.

The bus slowly pulled into the bus station. The rest of the passengers started to gather their things in readiness to disembark.

"Can I stretch my legs?" Castle inquired.

"Yeah, if you can do it sitting down." Beckett replied.

"Please?"

Beckett shook her head firmly.

"Come on Beckett. We're going to be stuck on this bus for a couple of days."

Beckett glanced at Castle and saw the pouty look on his face. After a moment's thought she finally nodded her head. She rose from her seat. Castle suddenly beamed at her as he also got up.

Beckett was the first to step down from the bus with Castle close behind her.

Suddenly a posse of black unmarked cars and local police cruisers came roaring into the carpark with lights flashing and sirens screaming and surrounded the bus. FBI agents with guns drawn swarmed around the bus. Agents Perry and Avery rushed up to detain Beckett and Castle. Agent Perry pushed Beckett up against the side of the bus. She pushed back but he managed to restrain her.

"Beckett." Castle called out looking at her, and seeing her struggle with the agent. Agent Avery had to restrain the fugitive author.

"Easy Castle." Beckett replied as she glared at the agent pointing a gun at her.

Another black unmarked car sped into the carpark and screeched to a halt in front of the bus. The front passenger door opened and Special Agent Wil Sorenson stepped out. He had a confident look on his face as he slowly took in the scene taking place around the bus. His smile grew a little more when he saw Beckett being pushed up against the side of the bus and Castle standing beside her. This was going to be a good day, he thought to himself. He pulled out his sunglasses from the inside of his jacket and slowly put them on. He started walking towards the bus.

"Hello Kate." Sorenson said when he stopped in front of her.

"Can't you get it through your thick skull? I told you it was over Wil." Beckett sniped.

Sorenson chuckled humourlessly.

"Some guys just don't know when it's over." She added, shaking her head.

Castle let out a snigger at the remark.

Sorenson turned his gaze to Castle, grinning a little. "You and I have a lot of talking to do, Mr Castle."

"Hey Wil, aren't you going to thank me for doing your job?" Beckett called out to him.

Sorenson turned back to look at Beckett and gave her a big humourless smile.

"Thanks, Kate."

"Beckett, you know him?" Castle said, curious. He moved closer to her.

"Not now, Castle." Beckett hissed.

It was at that moment when Hal Lockwood chose to take a shot at Castle. The bullet smacked into the side of the bus in space where Castle had been standing in front of. More shots were fired, most of which hit the side of the bus one shattered the bus window.

The moment the first bullet struck, the FBI and police moved quickly into action trying to find the location of where the firing was coming from. Some started to return fire. Beckett had moved, shaking off Agent Perry's hold on her. She reached over and pulled Castle down to the ground. Within seconds there is a huge gun battle between the law enforcement officers and the hitmen who had been standing around waiting for the signal to open fire.

In the rental car Sal and Joey were watching as the gunfight erupted.

"Shit." Sal muttered in disbelief as he watched the scene unfold.

"Hey Sal, those guys in the black cars, are they ours?" Joey inquired.

Sal looked at his companion. "They're Feds."

"Oh."

Sal saw a number of his people go down with gun shot wounds.

"The hell with this." He announced.

"Yeah, hit it."

Sal started up the car and pulled out of the carpark.

As the gun battle continued Beckett recovered her wits. She nudged Castle and they started to crawl towards the nearest car. She opened the door and shoved Castle through to the passenger seat. Beckett jumped in behind the wheel. She almost let out a whoop of delight when she discovered that the keys were in the ignition. She started up the car and roared out of the carpark.

"Oh God!" Castle exclaimed. "Oh God...oh God."

"Castle, shut the hell up." Beckett shouted as she tried to concentrate on driving.

Swinging onto the street her black Ford narrowly missed hitting a passing car. Beckett's quick reflexes avoided a collision. She straightened the car and put her foot down on the pedal and sped away.

"Oh God." Castle muttered, his face as white as a sheet.

"Castle!"

"What was that?" Castle shrieked. "Why would they be shooting us?"

"What do you mean _we_ Kimosabe?" Beckett retorted.

"They were shooting at me?" Castle's voice rose several notches.

"Those were Racine's men." Beckett informed him. "Look's like he's not even waiting until you get to jail."

"Oh God...oh God...oh..."

"Castle, shut up and calm down."

Castle took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. Beckett glanced over to him.

"Better?" She asked.

"A little." Castle replied, nodding his head.

"Good."

Castle noticed a clipboard in the pocket of the door he over and withdrew it. He started to read it.

"Wil Sorenson, isn't that the name you've been using?"

"Give me that." Beckett held out her hand for the clipboard.

Taking the clipboard Beckett read it while at the same time keeping an eye on the road. Her face darkened at what she read.

"Well isn't that nice." She chuckled. "This is Sorenson's car."

"If you want to turn me in, Beckett, why are you running away from the FBI?" Castle asked.

"I only get my money when I deliver you to New York not the goddamned Feds."

"I see."

Beckett glanced down at the clipboard.

"Goddamn it." She hissed angrily. "They've got a wiretap on Royce's phone line."

"Beckett, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what?"

"This Wil guy..."

"Yeah?"

"Another date, gone wrong?"

Beckett looked over to Castle for a moment and then turned to look at the road ahead.

"Not exactly." Beckett said in a low voice.

"What's _Not exactly_?_"_

"He's an ex boyfriend."

"I see." Castle mused. A small smile came to his lips. "This is quickly becoming the Kate Beckett ex-boyfriend reunion tour."

Beckett rolled her eyes and shook her head. She did not reply but struggled hard to suppress the smile that threatened to reach her lips. She bit on her bottom lip and put her foot down further on the gas pedal.

XXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Victor Racine strode into the office in his penthouse apartment. He was now dressed in an expensive dark blue business suit. He had a few business meetings lined up during the day and he needed to look the part. He took a sip from his glass of scotch as he made his way over to his desk.

Racine glanced over and saw his lawyer Anthony Petrocceli was pacing the floor looking nervous and worried. He gave his lawyer a small confident grin as he sat down. Setting the glass of scotch down on the desk he turned his attention to the speaker phone and hit a button taking the call off hold.

"Start talking." Racine commanded.

"_Sorry, Victor."_ A nervous sounding Sal Tenor said. _"It didn't happen."_

The grin on Racine's face froze.

"What was that again?" He said.

"_It didn't happen."_ Sal reported. _"There were Feds and local cops all over the place. A lot of heads got popped."_

"You better get off the phone, Victor." Petrocceli said, moving towards the desk. The look of worry on his face having grown deeper.

"Shut up." Racine said to his lawyer.

"If they have a tap..."

"I said shut up!" Racine shouted angrily. He glanced down at the phone. "Where's Castle? Is he in custody?"

"_I don't know. There was so much going on, I don't know."_ Sal said.

Racine's face began to turn red from the growing anger that was building inside of him. He leaned closer to the speaker phone.

"Let me make it simple for you morons." Racine said in a dangerous tone. "I'm not to get another call like this, understood? If I do I'll blow torch the both of you."

Racine hit the button ending the call before Sal had a chance to respond. He reclined in his chair. He looked over to his lawyer and saw the man open his mouth to say something.

"Not a word, Tony." Racine warned. "Not a word or I swear I'll pound this phone into your skull."

Petrocceli closed his mouth and nodded his head. He slowly sat down in a chair.

Racine looked away.

"I should have killed that bitch back in New York when I had the chance." Racine muttered.

XXX

Beckett was starting feel a little drowsy behind the wheel of Sorenson's car. She had been driving for many hours and was starting to feel more than a little tired. Parts of her body were starting to get numb form having been in a sitting position for so many hours. Her body was also screaming for a hit of caffeine but she had not stopped at any of the truck stops or cafes they had driven past. She had kept on driving at speed because she wanted to get as much distance from Albuquerque as possible.

She had left the bubble on the roof of the car while driving in the hope that she would not be picked up by some gung ho local cop or state trooper. She had no doubt that Sorenson would have put out an all points bulletin on the car and the longer she and Castle were in the car the quicker some sharp-eyed cop would spot them. They had to get rid of the car.

It was getting late in the afternoon and she need to stop and rest. She had been thankful that Castle had been silent for most of the drive. There had been a few conversational exchanges but they had been about nothing much and not lasted too long. She glanced at the dashboard and noticed the fuel gauge was just about empty. The decision to abandon the car was made for her. She eased her foot off the gas pedal reducing the car's speed.

Castle glanced over to Beckett and could not help but frown. She looked very tired he observed. He imagined she was feeling stiff and numbed as much as he was. He was a little concerned about the way she tried to keep her eyelids open. He turned his gaze from her and looked out the window

"Amarillo, huh?" Castle mentioned as he noticed a road sign. "Going to pay a visit to your father?"

"No." Beckett sharply.

"But we're in the neighbourhood, why don't you stop and say hi to your dad?"

"I said no, Castle." Beckett said angrily.

"I'm sure he would love to see you."

"Castle, I'm going to hurt you." Beckett warned.

Castle turned to look at Beckett and saw her glaring at him. Her eyes were dark with anger. If he pushed the subject too far he had no doubt that she would hurt him. He let the matter drop for the moment.

Beckett noticed a large road side cafe up ahead. She slowed down and turned off the road and into the carpark. She parked the car as far away from the cafe. Beckett got out of the car and started stretching her tired muscles. Castle did the same once he got out of the car.

Before closing her car door Beckett reached into her jacket and pulled out her sunglasses and placed them on the steering wheel. Castle observed it and was curious.

"What's that for?" He inquired, curious.

"It's an inside joke between me and Wil." Beckett explained.

Beckett started walking in the direction of the cafe expecting the author to follow her. Castle looked about him contemplating whether to make a run for it. He thought better of it. Beckett may have been tired from the long drive but she could easily catch up to him if he hot footed it out of there. He quickly trotted up and fell into step beside her.

"Why don't you want to see your dad?" Castle asked.

"I told you why."

"You had a fight with your dad, so what?" Castle said. "Fathers and daughters argue all the time."

Beckett glared at Castle.

"I told you why I can't see him." Beckett said with gritted teeth.

They reached the front door of the cafe. Beckett started reaching for the door but Castle beat her to it and opened it to allow her to enter first. Beckett paused and shot him a look, a little taken aback by his small act of chivalry. He shrugged his shoulders and waved her through.

They sat down at a booth. A waitress walked up to them and gave them a welcoming smile.

"What can I get you folks?"

"Coffee." Beckett said immediately.

"Same for me, please." Castle said smiling up at the woman.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you." Beckett said. She could feel her stomach rumbling but she only had enough money to pay for the coffee.

"And what about you handsome?" Said the waitress, smiling at Castle.

Castle glanced at Beckett and saw the look on her face. He turned to the waitress, smiling.

"Coffee will do us fine." He said.

The coffee arrived a couple of minutes later. Beckett reached for her cup and took a big sip from it not bothering to put any sugar in it. She closed her eyes as she savoured the taste. The tense look on her face eased a little as the coffee made its way down her throat.

"Why don't you want to see your dad?" He asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it, Castle."

"Can I let you into a secret, Beckett?" Castle ventured.

"What's that?"

"No matter how bad the fight you had with your dad, he still loves you very much and would love to see you."

"An expert on relationships now are you, Castle?"

"Hardly." Castle said with a laugh. He turned serious as he looked at her. "I speak as a father who has a daughter."

Beckett turned her attention to her coffee.

"Let's go see your dad."

"No, Castle." Beckett said firmly.

"Come on."

"No."

"Go on, I know you want to see your dad." He teased.

"No I don't." She said firmly.

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Okay, let's put it this way." Castle said, changing tack. "We've been on the road all day and you look exhausted as much as I feel. We have the FBI chasing us and Racine's goons taking shots at us.

We have barely enough money to pay for our coffee let alone paying for a motel room. I don't see we have much option than to pay a visit your dad."

"No." Beckett said softly, shaking her head.

"If you've got a better idea, I'd like to hear it." Castle said firmly, growing weary of her reticence.

Beckett continued to stare at her cup. She did not have a better idea. In fact she had no idea where they could hole up for a few hours. She was exhausted and her body was in need of food and some sleep. They had no money. She hated to admit that he was right. They had no other option.

"Go on, I know you want to see your dad." Castle urged, seeing her slowly thinking over what he was saying. "You can thank me later."

"I doubt it." Beckett said quietly.

"You will." Castle said confidently.

Beckett reached a decision. She picked up her cup and drained the remaining coffee. She set the empty cup on the table and got to her feet. She pulled out the remaining coins she had in her pocket and dumped them on the table.

"Let's go Castle." she ordered brusquely.

XXX

The old dust covered Chevy pickup truck came to a stop in front a middle class house with a manicured lawn and a well maintained garden. It fit right in with all the other well maintained houses on the street. A few houses had flags wafting from their front porches.

Castle jumped to the ground and held out his hand to Beckett. She ignored the offered hand and leaped over the side. She walked up to the driver's side window and thanked the driver who had given them a lift from the roadside cafe.

Beckett watched as the pickup drove off before she turned and looked at the house they were standing in front of.

"I can't believe this." Beckett muttered.

"I can't believe you remembered the address." Castle shot back.

Beckett looked over at Castle and shrugged her shoulders. "After dad had moved here, he sent me a couple of post cards. I sort of remembered the address."

Castle nudged her arm and motioned with his head towards the front door. Beckett hesitated. Her face was a conflict of emotions as she continued to stare at her father's house.

"Beckett?"

"I haven't seen dad in over ten months, and the first thing out of my mouth is going to be, 'hi dad, can I borrow a couple of hundred bucks?'" Beckett shook her head. Castle stepped up to her.

"I have a feeling this is going to be very good for you." He told her in a low voice.

Beckett slid her gaze to the author. She saw the confident smile on his face, the twinkle in his eyes. She wished that she shared that confidence. He would not have looked so confident if he had been a witness to that fight she had with her father. She had been very horrid to her father, she had been so hurtful towards him, so selfish. The pain of that meeting returned and she continued to remain where she was standing.

"Come on Beckett." Castle gently urged as he took her arm. "You can do this."

Beckett put one foot in front of the other and slowly made her way to the house. Her stomach was full of butterflies struggling to break out. They reached the front porch and stood in front of the screen door. Beckett felt so unsure about this. Her first instinct was to turn and run.

All of a sudden she was concerned about her appearance. She must look awful she thought to herself. Quickly she ran her fingers through her hair trying to comb it a little. Castle smiled gently as he stepped up and lightly brushed some of the dust from the truck ride from off her jacket.

She dropped her hands to her sides and looked at Castle. He finished brushing off her shoulders and then tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He gave her a wink and stepped back to face the screen door. She offered him a small grateful smile before she turned to the door. Her heart was beating loudly and rapidly that she was sure Castle could hear it. Hesitantly she reached out and rang the bell.

The wait seemed like an eternity. She had never felt as nervous as she did right night now. Waiting to bust into an apartment where drugs were being sold, easy as pie. Gun fights with fleeing suspects, not a problem. Taking down knife wielding perps, no sweat. Getting shot at by a fleeing bail jumper, piece of cake. Not knowing how her father would react at seeing her scared her, really scared her.

The door opened and man stood there. He was aged in his late fifties or early sixties, he was slender with a tanned face with grey hair that was neatly trimmed. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Katie?" Jim Beckett said, not quite believing what he was seeing standing there in front of him.

"Hi Dad." Beckett said shyly.

Beckett was about to say something more but suddenly her father stepped out and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Oh Katie, it's so good to see you again." He said his voice filled with emotion.

Beckett hugged her father back and as she did so all the emotions she had tried to keep behind a damn wall came spilling out. She started crying.

"Katie I can't tell you how glad I am to see you."

"Me too." Beckett sobbed.

Castle was filled with mixed emotions as he watched the father and daughter reunion. He was pleased with himself for doing this. The scene unfolding before his eyes reminded him how much he missed his own daughter. It had been a couple of weeks since he had last seen her, and two or three days when he last spoke to her. He had a small sad smile on his face. Slowly he looked away giving father and daughter a little privacy.

Beckett was the first to break the embrace with her father but he had an arm around her as if he feared she might run away. She quickly rubbed away the tears from her eyes but the smile on her face was genuine.

"And who is this gentleman, Katie?" Jim inquired on seeing Castle standing there.

"Dad, this is Richard Castle." Beckett announced.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Beckett." Castle held out his hand to the older man.

"Richard Castle, the author?" Jim Beckett said as he shook Castle's hand.

"One and the same, Mr Beckett."

"Please call me, Jim."

"Only if you call me Rick."

"Come in, come in." Jim Beckett motioned for his visitors to enter.

They entered the living room the awkward silence hung heavy in the air. Castle took in the décor and nodded to himself in approval.

"You have a lovely place, Jim." Castle said, his eyes taking in the room.

"Thank you Rick, but I can't claim the credit for the décor." Jim replied, his eyes on his daughter. "Come into the kitchen. If I know my Katie, she is dying for a cup of coffee."

Beckett glanced at Castle grateful to him for saying something to fill the awkward silence.

Jim motioned to both Beckett and Castle to sit down as he moved over to the coffee pot to get the coffees.

Castle was sitting beside Beckett and was smiling as he was looking at her. Feeling his gaze on her Beckett turned her head. His smile increased and he nodded his head as if he was telling her _'I told you so'._ She shook her head at him and gave him a roll of her eyes before she turned her attention back to her father.

"So dad, where's..." Beckett said hesitantly, trying to remember the name of her father's girlfriend. The thought of that sat oddly with her. She should have remembered the woman's name.

Jim turned around to look at his daughter. "Maureen?"

"Yes, Maureen."

"She's not here." Jim informed her. "She had to go to Dallas, a family emergency. Her sister had to go into hospital for an operation."

"Oh I see." Beckett said. "Nothing serious, I hope?"

"Thankfully no but she will be away for a week or more."

Jim brought over the large mugs of coffee and set them down on the table. He then brought over the sugar and cream setting them down in the middle of the table. He pulled out a chair and sat himself down. The smile on his face grew as he watched his daughter reach for her mug and brought it up to her mouth to take a big sip from the mug. Jim glanced across to Castle.

"She's always been a real coffee fiend."

"So I have noticed." Castle replied, trying not to chuckle.

Beckett put her mug down and looked at her father not knowing what to say.

"So, you're a bounty hunter?" Jim said.

Beckett looked down at her coffee mug and shrugged her shoulders. Was that a disapproving look she thought she had seen in his eyes?

"I needed a job, I had all these bills to pay, you know how it is."

"You could have told me, Katie. I could have helped out."

"I'm a big girl, dad." Beckett replied. She lifted her eyes. "Besides, you were busy with leaving town, remember?"

Jim nodded his head. "And we weren't talking after that fight?"

"Yeah." Beckett agreed. She let out long sigh. "I'm sorry, dad."

"I'm sorry too Katie." Jim replied quietly. "All the same you should have told me about your problems rather than me having to find out by reading the newspaper."

Beckett shrugged her shoulders at his mild reproach. She picked up her mug and took a big sip.

"They mentioned you and Rick on the news a little earlier." Jim said concern growing deeply in his eyes. "Are you all right, Katie?"

"I'm fine, dad." Beckett said automatically. She saw him raise a questioning eyebrow at her. "Really, I'm fine."

"You're in a lot of trouble." Jim said. "Did you really impersonate an FBI agent?"

"I wouldn't worry about that too much." Beckett replied, a grin reaching her lips. "I used Wil's ID."

"Wil, Wil Sorenson?" Jim said.

"Yeah." Beckett nodded. "He will have a lot of explaining to do about he managed to lose his identification."

"I see."

Beckett drained her coffee mug and rose to her feet. Her father was about to rise but she waved him down and moved over to the coffee pot and helped herself to some more coffee.

Jim turned his attention to Castle who had been silently watching father and daughter. He watched as Beckett left the table.

"So Rick, has Katie told you how big a fan of yours she is?"

Castle's eyebrows skyrocketed in surprise.

"Dad!" Beckett gasped in shock.

"Really?" Castle said as he looked on with amusement at the now embarrassed Beckett.

"Oh, she has all your books, you know."

"Is that a fact, Jim?"

"Dad, that's enough." Beckett warned.

"There was even a time she stood in line for hours to get your autograph."

"Dad!"

Castle beamed at Beckett as she stormed back to the table. She glared at her father, trying to contain the flush blooming across her cheeks. He started searching through his mind. He thought she had looked faintly familiar because they had met once before, how ever fleeting that meeting might have been. Suddenly his face brightened even more as it came to him.

"It was the Barnes And Noble store on the Upper West Side." Castle announced. "Storm Warning had just came out."

Beckett could not hide the shocked expression on her face as she rounded on Castle. "You remembered?"

Castle nodded his head. "I never forget a beautiful face." He said honestly.

Beckett opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She closed her mouth

Jim started to laugh. It had been a long time since he had since his daughter struck dumb. He got to his feet.

"I suspect you two are hungry, so I'll fix you something to eat." He announced. He looked to his daughter. "And if I'm not mistaken you'd probably be dying for shower."

Beckett recovered from her shock at what Castle had said. She was in desperate need of a shower. She could barely remember when she had the last had one.

"Sounds like a good idea, Dad, thanks." She said. She rose from her chair and pulled out the handcuffs. "Castle give me your hand."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Katie." Jim interjected.

"Well I can't leave him out of my sight."

"I'm more than happy to scrub your back, if you like?" Castle offered.

"Castle." Beckett said in a scolding tone.

"I'll even promise to have my eyes closed all the time." Castle's eyebrows danced up and down suggestively.

Beckett glared down at the author. He was not helping matters.

"Katie, go and take your shower. I can keep Rick occupied while you're gone, I'm sure he'd love to hear some stories about you."

"Dad!"

"None of the really embarrassing ones, I promise."

"But they're the really fun ones." Castle whined.

"Off you go, Katie. The shower's down the hallway."

Beckett hesitated looking from Castle to her father and back to Castle. She bit on her lip nervously. She did not want to leave Castle alone with her father. She did not trust him not to make a run for it but what troubled her even more was that he might want to stay just to hear her father tell him some stories of her childhood, even some of the embarrassing ones. She did not know which was worse.

"I promise to be here when you return, Beckett." Castle told her.

She heard the sincerity in his voice and the look her gave her eased her reluctance. Eventually she nodded her head.

"Ok." She said. Giving Castle a warning look she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Castle smiled as he got to his feet.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Jim?" He asked. "I have to tell you I'm a pretty dab hand in the kitchen."

"Well you can start with peeling the potatoes, Rick." Jim replied waving to the bowl of potatoes sitting in the sink."

Castle removed his jacket draping it over the back of the chair he had been sitting on. He rolled up his sleeves as he walked up to the sink. He glanced across to Jim with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"So what's the most embarrassing story you can tell me about your daughter?"

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts would be welcomed, dear reader.**_

Con


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Castle blinked open his eyes to find the room bathed in the grey pre dawn light. For a moment he wondered where he was but quickly as his sleep fogged mind cleared he remembered. He could not remember the last time he had slept so well. That thought brought a smile to his face. He luxuriated in the warmth that he felt.

He turned his head to his right and the smile on his face deepened considerably. Beckett was curled up against him with her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder and arm draped possessively over his chest, her sleep messed hair framing her face. He gazed at her sleeping face and marvelled at how peaceful she looked. The tiredness and tension he had observed earlier had melted away. And was that a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, he wondered?

One thing Castle was certain of was that he could easily get used to waking up next to someone as beautiful as her. He had found that he enjoyed gazing at her when she was awake but he discovered that he really loved just watching her when she slept.

His free hand was draped around her shoulder and he could not remember putting his arm around her. He wanted to reach up and stroke her hair but he resisted the urge fearing that he would wake her up. And he did not want her to wake just yet. He just wanted to continue to gaze upon her face. He wanted to enjoy the moment however long it lasted.

They shared the bed because she did not want to leave him alone in a room because she feared that he would try to make an escape. She had wanted him close by so that she could keep an eye on him.

He was a little uncomfortable sharing the same room under her father's roof but Jim did not seem to mind. If anything he was amused by it. Castle did not think he would be as amused if his own daughter brought a strange man home and shared her room with him. He was thankful that particular problem was still some way off.

At first Beckett was going to make him sleep on the floor with a single blanket taken from the bed and no pillow but his pleading and whining soon changed her mind. Instead she cuffed his left arm to the bed post and then moved to the other side of the bed, making sure there was plenty of space between them.

Before they said their good nights Beckett had warned him in no uncertain terms that severe harm would be visited upon him if he tried anything funny. He would have laughed off the warning but her waving her gun in his face to emphasise her point quickly killed any idea he might have been contemplating.

Sometime during the night she had turned around and snuggled up against him. Castle did not mind that in the slightest. The fact was he was enjoying the feel of her body against him. Yes indeed he could get very used to this.

It was a pity she was a bounty hunter and it was a pity that she was taking him to New York. They both knew what fate awaited him there. He could not believe that she was okay with that. He really couldn't. Somewhere between Amarillo and New York he was going to give her the slip and disappear. He did not want to get killed.

As he continued to gaze on her face he pushed aside those maudlin thoughts and recalled to mind the previous evening. Jim had indeed told him some amusing stories about his daughter and Castle shared with him some stories about his daughter, Alexis, enjoying the camaraderie only fathers of daughters could share. Jim saved the the more embarrassing stories for when they were seated at the kitchen table eating the dinner the two men had prepared. Castle found her blushing very adorable and captivating.

What Castle found most enjoyable was observing the father and daughter reconciliation. Thoughts of the long ago fight was forgotten amidst the laughter. Castle was content in the knowledge that he had played a small part in that reconciliation. It made him miss his own daughter all the more.

Beckett stirred and drew in a deep breath. Her eyes fluttered open to find Castle smiling at her. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Castle." Beckett muttered sleepily. "What have I told you about staring?"

"And good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty." Castle chuckled.

Beckett's mouth formed into a smile as she drew another deep breath. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. Her closeness to Castle registered. Not just closeness but she was snuggled up against him. Her eyes widened in surprise at this discovery.

Suddenly she leaped off him as if she had been scalded. She paced the floor as she recovered from the shock of finding herself curled up against Castle. On hearing him chuckle she stopped and rounded on him. She shot him a death glare that could have cut him in half.

"What did I tell you about any funny business, Castle?" She said angrily, trying not to raise her voice.

"I kept my side of the bargain." Castle said, smiling up at her.

"What?" Beckett moved to the nightstand reaching for her gun.

"Hey I didn't do anything." Castle pleaded.

"Oh really?"

Beckett's hand hovered over the gun as she stared angrily at him.

"Before you shoot me, Beckett, let's take a look at the evidence." Castle reasoned. "Firstly, you will note that I have remained on my side of the bed. Secondly..." Castle paused as he tugged his left arm. The handcuffs rattled against the bedpost. "Thirdly you were cuddling against me, something which I do not mind at all I might add, and not the other way around."

Beckett could feel her face burning as she blushed furiously. She hated him right now, she hated him because he was right. He indeed had not done anything wrong. It was she who had during the night had turned over and snuggled up close to him. As much as she hated to admit it she had liked it very much.

"And another question has been answered." Castle said breaking into her thoughts.

"What's that?" Beckett asked cautiously.

"We now know Kate Beckett is a cuddler." Castle replied with a grin, his eyebrows dancing up and down.

Beckett stared at him for a moment before she let out an exasperated sigh. She turned on her bare feet and marched out of the bedroom slamming the door on her way out. She did not go far. Resting her back against the door she pushed her hair from out of her face.

"Umm Beckett." Castles voice called out. "Beckett, could you release me from the cuffs, please? I gotta pee."

Beckett rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly. This man was going to be the death of her.

XXX

The sky was a steel grey colour but with the promise of another bright sunny day on the way. Castle stood in the driveway beside the car watching the suburban street ignoring the morning chill that hung in the air. He looked over to where Beckett and her father were standing.

"Here take this, Katie." Jim said holding out some folded bills. "It's about a hundred dollars that should see you through for a little while."

Beckett looked down to the money but made no move to accept it.

"I couldn't dad."

"Yes you can." Jim insisted. "Take it."

Beckett frowned and continued to hesitate. She bit down on her lips as she looked down at the money again. With a loud sigh she reached out and took the money.

"I'll pay you back, Dad."

Jim smiled and nodded his head.

Beckett and her father stood staring at each other unsure what to do next. Jim stepped forward and pulled his daughter into a big hug.

"I'm so glad you came, Katie, so very glad."

Beckett could feel tears welling up in her eyes but was in no mood to push them back. She hugged her father tightly.

"So am I, Dad."

Jim was the first to break the embrace and they walked to the car that Jim had loaned her that was standing in the driveway.

"Katie, don't be a stranger." He said.

"I wont, Dad." She kissed her father and got into the car.

Castle got into the car and wound down the window. Jim came over to his side of the car and smiled at the author.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Rick." Jim said holding out his hand.

"It was great meeting you, Jim." Castle shook the outstretched hand.

"It's rare for Katie to bring her boyfriends around." Jim added jokingly.

"Dad!" Beckett yelled trying not to sound embarrassed.

The two men laughed.

Beckett started up the car gave a farewell wave to her father and pulled out of the driveway. The drove in silence for some minutes. Beckett concentrated on driving heading for the highway but would glance over to Castle who was staring out the passenger window.

"Castle." Beckett ventured.

"Mmmm?"

"Thank you." She said in a low voice.

She was expecting to hear him say _'I told you so_' and had braced herself for his chortling but she was surprised when she was greeted with silence. She looked at him. Feeling her eyes on him Castle turned away from the passenger window to look at her. He gave her a smile and a nod of his head before he turned back to the window. Before he had turned away she saw the brief flash of sadness in his blue eyes.

"I like your dad." Castle announced, breaking the silence. They were on the highway with Amarillo behind them.

"You two got on like a house on fire, I noticed." Beckett replied.

"Yeah."

"At my expense, I might add."

"It's what dads do, Beckett." Castle laughed.

Beckett slid her eyes across to Castle and gave him a glare but found him smiling at her.

"And I look forward to hearing about the bikini episode." Castle said with a gleam in his eyes.

The night before during dinner Jim had started to bring up a particular embarrassing moment for his daughter that had occurred one summer holiday but she had cut him down in quickly with a warning glare. In the end Jim decided to let it drop but told Castle that he would have to find out himself about the _'bikini episode'_ as he dubbed it.

"In your dreams, Castle." Beckett said firmly as she turned her attention back to the road.

"You realise I'm a writer, don't you?" Castle said. "I have an active imagination."

Beckett glanced across to him and raised an eyebrow.

"An over active imagination, I'd say."

"Oh you have no idea." The author chuckled.

XXX

Beckett had been driving for about three hours. She noticed the sign for Erick Oklahoma and decided that both she and Castle could use the chance to stretch their legs for a few minutes. She also need to make a call. Spotting a road side truck stop she pulled into the parking lot.

"Why are we stopping?" Castle inquired.

Beckett looked at the author. He had not spoken for most of the drive.

"I thought you might like to stretch your legs a bit."

"Thanks."

Castle opened the door and got out of the car. Beckett walked around the car to come and stand next to Castle. The author was taking in the scene in the parking lot, noting the large truck rigs. Then his eyes moved to the passing traffic on the Interstate they had been riding on. Beckett suddenly reached out and took hold of his right hand. With one fluid motion she slapped the handcuff on his wrist and the other on her own hand.

Castle looked down at their shackled hands and then up at Beckett unable to hide the look of disappointment from his face.

"You're not a very trusting person, do you know that?"

"Having to deal with criminals and fugitives for most of my working life will kind of do that to you." Beckett replied.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Castle said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Do you?" Beckett said her gaze unwavering.

"No, but what if I did?"

"Then you would have an audience."

Castle's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Beckett gave him a smirk before she turned away and dug into her jacket pocket. She pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her phone book until she found the number she wanted. She put the phone to her ear and waited for the call to be answered.

"Now behave, Castle while I make this call." She said.

"_Mike Royce, Bail Bonds."_ Jerry announced in a bored tone of voice.

"Jerry, it's Beckett. Put Royce on." Beckett ordered.

"_Hey kid, where the hell are you?"_ Royce said a moment later.

"Where am I?" Beckett said. She could feel anger rising inside her but she restrained it.

"_Yeah, where the hell are you?"_

"I'm in Boise Idaho."

"_What?"_

"No, wait a minute. I'm in Casper Wyoming." Beckett glanced over and saw Castle with an amused look on his face. "No, hang on a sec, I'm in Anchorage Alaska. No scratch that, I'm standing on a corner in Winslow Arizona." Castle laughed silently at that.

"_What the hell are you talking about Beckett?"_ Royce sounded thoroughly confused.

"I'm not talking to you, Royce. I'm talking to the other guys."

"_What other guys?"_

"Let me describe the scene for you, Royce." Beckett paused a moment. "There's these guys, see? They've probably been up for a couple of days, so they stink of BO, they have coffee breath and they're constipated and have haemorrhoids from sitting on their asses for so long."

Beckett leaned against the car before she resumed talking.

"They're sitting in an unmarked van dark in colour. It's probably parked up the street a little from your office."

"_Hang on a sec, Kid." _Royce replied.

A half amused smile settled on Beckett's face as she heard Royce move across his office to the window. She heard the slats of the blinds being pulled down. She also heard Royce's sharp intake of breath.

"_Son of a bitch."_ Royce muttered.

"But now they're going to have to pack up all their shit and go home." Beckett resumed. "Because I'm onto them. You dumb schmucks! Royce I'm not using this line again."

"_Yeak, okay kid."_

"Royce, go to Denny's. I'll call you in five minutes. They can't run a tap that fast."

"_You got it Kid."_

"So long everyone."

Beckett disconnected the call and stared at her phone. Sensing Castle's eyes on her she turned to look at him.

"Sorenson must have pissed you off big time." He remarked.

"You don't want to know." Beckett replied in a low voice as she looked away.

XXX

Special Agents Erskine and Malone looked at each other. Both their faces had turned pale. They had been made. Agent Malone removed the headset from his head and looked down at the pad where he had written all the towns that Beckett had mentioned. He had even underlined Winlsow Arizona. Neither of them were too concerned about being made. It happened more than they cared to think about. At this moment the reason they were both looking pale was because one of them had to relay the bad news to their boss, Agent Sorenson. Neither of them wanted to be the bearer of bad news.

"Do you want to call Sorenson and let him know?" Agent Erskine asked.

Agent Malone shook his head. "I figure you should tell him, you're senior here."

"Oh thanks very much."

"You're welcome."

"How about we decide with rock, scissors paper?" Agent Erskine suggested.

Agent Malone shrugged his shoulders. Might as well get it over done with he thought to himself. "Okay on the count of three?" Agent Malone said. Agent Erskine nodded his head.

XXX

As they waited for the time to pass, Beckett had pulled out a road map from the glove box of the car and studied it for some moments before she folded it with Castle's help and threw it back into the car. She checked her watch before she pulled out her phone and dialled the number for the restaurant.

"Yeah, Mike Royce, please." Beckett said crisply to the male voice that the call.

"_You there, Kid?"_ Royce said in an anxious tone.

"Listen, Royce I need you to wire me five hundred dollars to the Western Union office in Elk City Oklahoma." Beckett informed him.

"_What the hell do you need five hundred for on a bus?"_ Royce demanded. _"And why the hell aren't you on a plane?"_

"Did it ever occur to you Royce, that I'm a professional and I might have my reasons? We're driving now and I only have a little cash, so I need the money, okay? We had to scrap the bus."

"_To hell with the bus!"_ Royce yelled down the line._ "I wanna know what the hell happened with the goddamn plane?"_

Beckett glanced at Castle who was looking at her intently.

"He doesn't like to fly."

"_He doesn't like to fly!" _Royce screamed. _"What the hell does that mean, kid? You have to be back here in two and a half days. What the goddamn hell are you doing out there, Beckett?"_

Beckett suddenly tensed at the tirade coming down the line.

"Mike, I swear to God, don't start with me." Beckett her own voice rising. "Don't start with me now or I swear I'll shoot him and dump him in a swamp."

Beckett looked at Castle and saw the alarm registered on his face. His eyes were as wide as diner plates. She shook her head rapidly assuring him that she would not do that. Castle let out a silent sigh and relaxed.

"Royce, I'm in no mood for for your shit. Just send me the money and I'll have him back by the deadline."

She disconnected the phone and shoved it back into her jacket. She stared into the distance as she reined in her anger. She did not want to get angry but Royce had pushed the wrong buttons. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Beckett?" Castle said quietly.

"What?"

"You have some serious anger issues, you know that?"

Beckett lifted her head and looked at Castle.

"Like I said before, I have plenty to be angry about."

Castle nodded his head. "Ever thought about therapy?"

Beckett glared at him.

"Get in the car, Castle." she growled.

"Okay." Castle said but did not move. He held up his cuffed hand.

Beckett rolled her eyes and reached for the key to release his cuffed hand.

XXX

Mike Royce finished his call with Beckett and slammed the phone hard back on its cradle. He was seething with anger. He lashed out kicking the side of his desk, scuffing it with his boot.

"Goddamn woman, she's going to be the death of me." He shouted.

He started to pace the floor. He could not believe what was happening to him. He was facing financial ruin in less than three days and his salvation was swanning around somewhere in Oklahoma as if she did not have a care in the world. And to make things even worse the goddman Feds were tapping his phones. He could not help wonder why he ever hired that woman.

"You okay, Mike?" Jerry asked tentatively as he hovered in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Royce replied.

Royce kicked the side of his desk before he moved to sit down.

"Jerry, wire five hundred dollars to Beckett in Elk City Oklahoma."

"What the hell is she doing in Oklahoma?"

"Don't goddamn ask, Jerry just wire the money." Royce ordered.

Jerry nodded his head and started to back out of Royce's office.

"And see if you can get Demming down there."

"You got it Mike."

Jerry quickly departed from the office.

XXX

In the van Special Agent Erskine was holding his phone, his thumb hovering over the send button. He had lost the rock, scissors paper contest and was now hesitating about making the call. Agent Malone looked relived that he was not the one to make the call. He did not envy him.

Agent Erskine was standing by the observation bubble at the back of the van. He looked up from the phone in his hand and looked out the window. He spotted Jerry making his way towards the pay phone.

"Hey, Malone." Erskine called out.

"What?"

"I think we should run a tap on that phone booth."

"Why's that?"

"Something's going on here."

Agent Malone grinned and shook his head. His companion was coming up with a lame excuse to avoid having to make a call to their boss.

"Make the call to Sorenson and then we'll see about run a tap on that phone booth."

"I tell you something's going on." Agent Erskine insisted.

With reluctance Erskine punched the send button and put the phone to his ear. Silently he offered up a prayer.

XXXXX

_**Once again dear reader, you thoughts, good, bad or indifferent will warm the cockles of this scribe's heart.**_

__Con


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After leaving the truck stop in Erick Oklahoma, having filled up the gas tank Beckett continued to travel along the I-40. To fill the silence between them Castle had reached for the radio only to discover that the car radio did not work. He was also appalled to find that the car did not have a CD player either. In the end he sat back gloomily and stared out the window at the passing scenery.

"Ninety-nine bottle of beer on the wall..." Castle started to sing. "ninety-nine bottles of beer. If one of those..."

"Castle."

"What?" He turned away from the window.

Beckett turned and gave him one of her death glares that quickly made him forget about singing.

Castle leaned back in his seat and gazed out the front window of the car at the road ahead. There was not much to hold his interest so once again he turned to look at Beckett. He saw that she had her serious face on.

"So what happened to you back in New York?" Castle asked.

Beckett did not turn her head but she slid her eyes to glance at him before she focused back on the road. She did not reply.

"I can't believe that you woke up one day and said I don't want to be a cop anymore." Castle said, shaking his head. "No I want to be a badass bounty hunter."

Beckett remained silent.

"I mean I would think that you would have preferred to have been a badass cop. And from what I've seen of you, I have no doubt you were a real badass cop."

Beckett closed her eyes momentarily trying to push back the bad memories that Castle had elicited. She silently wished that he would drop it. Could he not see that she did not want to talk about it?

"What happened to you?" Castle pressed.

Beckett let out a long sigh. She glanced at the author and saw the intent look on his face. She turned away realising that he was not going to give up on this and no amount warnings from her was going to stop him.

"I was working this murder case about eighteen or so months ago." Beckett finally said. "It was a pretty much and open and shut case."

"You caught the guy?"

"Yeah, we did. But at first he wouldn't spill." Beckett continued. "But we found the evidence that nailed the guy."

"Uh-huh" Castle murmured.

"Well this guy had a brother, and older brother who loved him very much." Beckett paused a moment before she continued. "This brother, a big time dealer, supplied half the city with heroin not to mention having a few fingers in many other pies."

Beckett paused again waiting for Castle to make some kind of smart remark. She looked over to Castle and found him just waiting for her to continue her story. A gentle smile tugged at his lips. He gave her an encouraging smile to continue.

"One day I got a visit from this guy's brother." Beckett said resuming her story. "The brother said he would make it worth my while if I saw to it that the evidence against the guy would somehow mysteriously disappear. The brother said that these things happened all the time. Just one of those things."

"But you told him where to go?" Castle suggested.

"I told him to shove his money where the sun didn't shine." Beckett said angrily. "His brother was going down."

"I take it the brother did not take it too kindly?"

"You could say that." Beckett laughed humourlessly.

"What happened?" Castle asked breaking the silence which had descended between them.

"Not long after the visit from the brother, Internal Affairs broke down my door and searched my place and found seven pounds of heroin stashed away. They also went through my bank records and found large deposits of cash that I could not account for. Seems they got an anonymous tip off."

"The brother set you up?"

Beckett nodded her head.

"IA even managed to unearth several people who made statements that they had been making payoffs to me."

"You didn't think to fight it?" Castle asked.

"How could I? The evidence was overwhelming." Beckett replied. "And I didn't have the kind of money needed to fight that."

Beckett glanced at the author and saw the understanding look on his face. She gave him a small smile before turned her attention back to the road.

"My captain did go into bat for me, stood by me, fought hard for me but there wasn't much he could do for me in the end, except forcing IA to drop the charges that they were hell bent on charging me."

"Good for him." Castle said. "But in return you had to leave the force in disgrace."

"Yeah." Beckett nodded her head.

"And a time when you needed your dad the most, he was packing up and leaving town."

"Yeah."

Beckett felt Castle's hand on her arm. She felt him gently squeeze her arm offering her silent comfort. Beckett turned her head and looked at his hand. Castle squeezed her arm again before he released her. Beckett turned back to the road.

"And that's why I do this." Beckett said resuming. "When I find a criminal, like yourself," Beckett glanced at him. Castle made a face at her. Beckett almost smiled. "I bring them in. I don't have to worry about anybody getting bribed or paid off because there is no 'anybody'. There's just me."

Castle nodded his head. He looked over to Beckett.

"So, I guess that means that any offer I might make would be a waste of time?"

Castle saw her grip on the steering wheel tighten and her face harden. She remained silent and that was all the answer he needed to his question.

Castle looked away turning his attention to gaze out the side window. He was pleased that he learned a little bit more about this woman. Yet he wanted to know more about her.

"Beckett?"

"What?"

"Let me ask you something."

"If you must, Castle."

"Do you miss your previous life?"

"I don't think much about it." Beckett said simply.

"Ah, there's that denial thing again." Castle teased.

Beckett turned to look at the author.

"Castle, I know in some warp and twisted way you mean well but will you please stay out of my life?"

"Sure thing." Castle replied with a grin. "Just pull up over there and I'll hop out and you wont have to worry about me interfering with your life ever again."

"I meant, stay out of my personal life."

"As long as we're together, I can't give you that guarantee."

Beckett let out a long frustrated sigh as she shook her head. She was grateful for the silence that filled the car for the next few minutes but it was the calm before the storm, so to speak.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer..." Castle sang.

"Castle!" Beckett warned. "Stop it."

"Come on Beckett." Castle responded. "We have to do something to help pass the time and you're not keen about me prying into your personal life, so we might as well sing. Come on, join in."

Beckett saw the enthusiastic smile on his face.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall..." He sang, nodding to her to join in.

Beckett rolled her eyes and shook her head. She could not believe that she was going to do this.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer." She sang in return.

"Yes!" Castle said gleefully, his enthusiasm growing.

"If one of those bottles should happen to fall," they sang together, "there'll be ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall."

XXX

Beckett and Castle rolled into Elk City, they had finished their song just before they reach the outskirts of the city. Beckett was feeling a little bit better as she pulled the car to a stop in a small side street. She still could not believe he had made her join in singing the silly song and even more she found that she had enjoyed it. Castle's enthusiasm could be infectious she was discovering.

Castle looked over to Beckett and could not help but grin on seeing the small smile that graced her face. To his way of thinking she always looked better when she smiled. It tickled him to know that he was responsible for putting that smile on her face. He felt rather proud of that fact.

"So what now?" Castle asked.

"We find the Western Union office, and get the money so we can be on our way." Beckett replied.

"So where is the office?"

"Good question."

"Would you like me to get out and ask someone?" Castle offered half jokingly.

"That wont fly, Castle." Beckett replied, a grin on her face. "We all know that men are incapable of asking for directions."

"You wound me deeply, Beckett."

"The truth hurts, does it?"

Castle smiled at the sound of her laughter. The sound of her laughter was something else that he could get used to, he thought to himself.

"We'll just have to find a map." Beckett suggested. "Is there one in there for this town?"

Castle quickly looked in the glove box.

"Nope." He reported.

"Damn." Beckett muttered.

"Fear not my dear bounty hunter." Castle announced as he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket.

Castle produced his smart phone and switched it on. Beckett watched him as he tapped away on the screen bringing up the app he wanted. A flicking of his finger and he found the map he was looking for. His smile broadened when the location of the Western Union office appeared on his phone. He turned the phone for Beckett to see.

Beckett reached over and took the phone from his hand.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to snatch?" Castle said, frowning.

"They must have overlooked that particular lesson." Beckett replied.

"So I noticed."

"Thanks, Castle." Beckett said as she studied the map of Elk City.

After a minute she memorised the location of the office. She handed the phone back to Castle.

"Come on let's go." Beckett announced. "It's not far from here."

They got out of the car. Castle trotted up to Beckett's side as they headed to the end of the street. They turned left and started down the street.

"I'm hungry." Castle announced suddenly.

Beckett glanced at him. "You had a big breakfast." she reminded him.

"But that was hours ago." Castle whined. "As a bounty hunter are you licensed to starve your victims?"

Beckett rolled her eyes and shook her head. She picked up her pace as she walked along the street forcing Castle to keep up with her which was not too hard.

"In a few minutes we'll have five hundred bucks, and then I'll buy you a big juicy steak."

"With all the trimmings?" Castle asked expectantly.

"With all the trimmings." Beckett assured him.

Beckett glanced at Castle and could have sworn there was a bounce in his step. She could only shake her head.

"You know, you're a very smart guy, Castle." Beckett said.

"Why thank you Beckett, it's kind of you to say." Castle replied with a warmth in his voice.

"But you don't know enough to stay out of peoples' business." Beckett shot back. "If you had left Racine alone, none of this would be happening to you."

"But I had a way out of this, Beckett." Castle declared.

Beckett stopped walking and turned to look at the author.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Castle nodded.

"And what was it?"

"I was going to put all of Racine's records on a computer flash drive as an insurance policy." Castle paused and shrugged his shoulders. "I figured I could always trade it over in exchange for my life if things got too rough."

Beckett accepted his explanation with a nod of her head. She resumed walking down the street. Castle fell into step beside her.

"So why didn't you?"

"I got arrested before I had the chance."

"Why didn't you just leave him alone?" Beckett asked.

"Why didn't you just take the money from that guy's brother?" Castle shot back. "Why didn't you take the money and lose the evidence?"

Beckett rounded on Castle and glared at him. Castle took a step back.

"Because I wouldn't have been able to live with myself." She said heatedly. "That's why."

Castle nodded his head in understanding.

"That's how I felt Beckett. I wasn't some mob accountant. When I found out I was managing accounts that were really fronts for Racine, I just couldn't sit back and do nothing."

Beckett rolled her eyes at him. She turned and started walking again.

"So you decided to take what didn't belong to you?"

"Beckett, I gave practically all of it to charity." Castle frowned not understanding the attitude she had taken. "How can you take the side of a mobster?"

"I'm not taking his side." Beckett said angrily.

"You're taking his side, if you're not taking mine."

"Look, Castle. I'm not taking anybody's side." Beckett said with rising anger. "I've got nothing to do with this."

They walked in silence for a hundred yards. Beckett looked at her watch, checking the time.

"Why do you wear that big watch?" Castle asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when I know you better." Beckett responded.

"Know me better?" Castle chortled. "I'd say you know me pretty well, if last night is anything to go by."

Beckett shot the author one of her most lethal looking death glares. Castle blanched on seeing her reaction.

"I think I'll shut up now." He squeaked.

"That would be very wise, Castle." Beckett said quietly but firmly.

They walked in silence.

XXX

Sal and Joey were sitting in a rental car that was parked across the street from the Western Union office. Sal's attention was focused on the street watching the people passing by, keeping an sharp eye out for Beckett and Castle.

Joey had his attention focused squarely on his fries and cup of coke. He had the fries and the coke resting on the seat between his legs. He shoved some fries into his mouth and chewed loudly.

"You know what we should get?" Joey said with a mouthful of fries.

"What's that?" Sal replied.

"We should get one of those little trays that you keep in the car, so you don't spill food an drinks all over the place."

"They're way ahead of you, Joey." Sal said.

"What?"

Sal sighed as he pointed to the divider between the front seats where provision was made for a cup holder and a well for placing food.

"Oh, hey." Joey said with delight. He put put his cup of coke into the holder. "What will they think of next, eh Sal?"

"Yeah, what will they think of next?"

Sal's bored expression suddenly changed when he spotted Beckett and Castle crossing the street heading for the Western Union office.

"There they are." Sal announced excitedly. He nudged his companion. Joey forgot about his food when he saw Beckett and Castle. They quickly got out of the car.

As they crossed the street and came up behind the unsuspecting Beckett and Castle they pulled out guns from their coats. Sal raced up to Beckett and shoved his gun into her ribs.

"Hello Kate, long time no see." Sal said with a laugh.

"Shit." Beckett growled, wincing as the gun jabbed her ribs.

The two mobsters shoved Beckett and Castle into the nearby alley and pushed them up against a wall. Castle threw his hands in the air as Sal patted him down. Joey patted Beckett and found the gun she had. He shoved the gun into his belt and continued the pat down making sure to grab her boob. She glared at Joey.

"What are you staring at?" Joey said with a laugh.

"Beckett?" Castle said.

"What?" Beckett hissed as she continued to stare at Joey.

"More of your exs?"

Beckett turned her head to look at the author and rolled her eyes. "Give me some credit, Castle. I do have some standards."

Beckett saw the amused look in Castle's eyes.

"Don't worry, Beckett we're not going to shoot you, as long as you don't do anything stupid." Sal said. He looked at Castle and waved his gun at the author. "We just want this guy."

The amused look in Castle's eyes vanished to instantly replaced with panic on hearing Sal's words.

The quiet of the alley was interrupted by the sharp screeching of tyres that was instantly followed by a couple of shot gun blasts. All eyes turned to the road.

Beckett could not believe what she was seeing. "I really don't believe this." She muttered under breath.

From out of nowhere Tom Demming had appeared. He had a grin on his face as he slowly emerged from the car his shot gun levelled at the now stunned looking Sal and Joey.

"Drop them." Demming ordered as he walked towards them. "Goddamn I'm not going to tell you again."

Sal and Joey looked at each other before they dropped their guns to the ground. Demming walked up to Sal.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Demming demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Sal challenged.

Demming grinned as he stepped right up to Sal. He swung the butt of the shotgun and struck Sal on the side of the head. Sal was knocked out and he hit the ground.

Joey glared at Demming, his eyes taking on a manic look.

"Oh you're dead, man." Joey said, his eyes growing wider. "You know who you're messing with?"

Demming stepped up to Joey and stared at him.

"No. Why don't you tell me about it. And make sure you speak into the microphone."

On the word _microphone_ Demming swung the butt and struck Joey on the jaw. Joey's lights went out immediately and he crumpled in a heap on the ground joining his companion.

Beckett had watched the scene between Sal, Joey and Demming for just a moment. Thinking quickly she pulled out the handcuffs snapping one on her left wrist and the other on Castle's hand. Castle gave her a questioning look but remained silent.

Demming gazed down at his handiwork and felt pleased with himself. He turned to face Beckett and Castle. The smile on his face faded when he saw that Beckett that had handcuffed herself to Castle.

"Give me the keys, Beckett." Demming demanded holding out his hand.

"The keys?" Beckett said with a worried look on her face.

"Hurry up damn it, the keys."

Beckett patted her pockets, looking for the keys to the handcuffs.

"Sure Demming, the keys."

With a small grin on her face Beckett dug her hand in her jacket pocket and extracted a set of keys. She held them up so Demming could see them. Demming made a lunge for the keys but he was out of reach. With a flick of her hand she tossed the set of keys in the direction of the grate over a drain.

Three sets of eyes watched as the keys landed with a metallic clunk on the grate. Slowly they clattered as they slide through the slats and disappeared.

"Goddamn it Becket!" Demming shouted.

"Looks like a package deal to me, Demming." Beckett grinned.

Demming glared at a grinning Beckett. He quickly came to the realisation that he had no choice.

"Alright, both of you, come on." He announced as he started for his car.

XXXXX

_**As usual, your thoughts on this effort would be greatly appreciated dear reader.**_

Con


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sal Tenor opened his eyes. He let out a loud groan as he tried to focus his vision. His head was throbbing where the shot gun butt had struck him. He began to remember what had happened. He had no idea how long he had been out to the world. Slowly he sat up and turned to find Joey. Joey had come to and was rubbing the growing bruise on the side of his jaw.

"What the hell happened, Sal?" Joey asked.

"They're gone, that's what happened." Sal said his face darkening.

Sal hauled himself to his feet. He felt a little woozy but he was thankful that nothing was spinning. A gun butt to the head was nothing compared to some things he had been hit on the head with in his time. He shook off the dizziness as he took stock.

"Victor is not going to be pleased, Sal." Joey remarked as he stood up.

"Ya think?" Sal shot back.

"Yeah I think."

Sal took a deep breath and exhaled slowly trying to calm himself.

"Come on Joey, lets get back to the chopper and send it up."

"Yeah, good idea Sal." Joey said, his face brightening. "The chopper will find them."

The two men stumbled out of the alley way and scrambled across the street to their rental car. Sal got behind the wheel and started up the car. They roared off down the street to the location where the helicopter and it's passengers were waiting.

XXX

Castle was sandwiched between Demming and Beckett in the front seat of Demming's car. Demming was tearing through the Oklahoman countryside. He had his foot planted on the gas pedal.

Castle looked across to Demming and studied him for a moment or two. There may have been a time he may have been considered handsome but a few years of hard living had changed his complexion. The week long stubble certainly did not add any enhancement. Though Castle tried not to let it show on his face, the man had not made his acquaintance with a shower for a few days at least.

Castle turned his attention to Beckett he leaned towards her trying to get as much space as he could between himself and Demming as if that was at all possible in such a confined space. Beckett had been staring out the passenger window but she turned to look at Castle, raising an eyebrow at him. Castle raised an eyebrow himself.

"Who the hell were those guys back there?" Demming said breaking the silence in the car.

"Oh Tom, you've really done it this time." Beckett said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about, Beckett?"

"Those were hired killers back there." Beckett informed him.

"Hired to kill who?"

Castle had been turning his head back and forth following the conversation. He blinked at Demming's last question. He turned to look at Beckett, arching his eyebrows.

"You actually dated this guy?" Castle said incredulously.

"Not one of my finest moments." Beckett said defensively.

"I think that would be an understatement."

"Hired to kill who?" Demming repeated ignoring Castle and Beckett's aside.

Beckett rolled her eyes but tried hard not to let the grin show on her face that threatened.

"Hired to kill him." Beckett pointed at Castle.

"Me." Castle added, also pointing to himself.

Demming let that sink in for a moment.

"Who hired them?" He asked finally.

"Victor Racine." Beckett informed him.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit, is right Demming."

A frown creased Demming's face.

"Why do they want to kill him?"

This time when Beckett rolled her eyes she was matched with an identical eye roll from Castle. She gave the author a small grin.

"Demming don't you read the newspapers?" Beckett questioned.

"Yeah, sure I read the newspapers."

"Apart from the comics, I mean." she added.

"That's not funny Beckett."

Castle raised his free hand and pointed out the window to an approaching dirt road turn off.

"Hey look, there's my stop, if you can pull over and let me out I can make my way home from there." Castle said hopefully. He started to lean further against Beckett.

Beckett put a restraining hand on Castle's arm, giving him a warning look. Castle frowned at her, the look in his eyes saying:_ 'it was worth a shot'_. Beckett looked over to Demming as a thought occurred to her.

"How the hell did you know where we were?" She asked.

"I can't take this anymore." Castle muttered.

"Shut up a minute." Beckett said before she looked to Demming again. "Did Royce put you on this?"

"Of course Royce put me this." Demming confessed.

Beckett turned away as the anger rose up within her.

"That no good son of a bitch." She muttered aloud. "You know I got a contract with him?"

"You got a contract?" Demming said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah I signed it on Monday."

"Well he called me up and said that you were messing this up."

"I'm not messing this up!"

Castle leaned towards Beckett.

"You know you can use stronger language if you like, Beckett." Castle whispered in her ear. "I'm a big boy, you know? I can take it."

Beckett turned her head to look at Castle and saw the grin on his face. She had to catch herself before she laughed at his remark. Instead she pursed her lips which morphed into a grin.

"You should have been in New York over two days ago, Beckett." Demming interjected interrupting the silent dialogue between bounty hunter and her prisoner.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "don't tell me how to do my goddamn job." She yelled at Demming. "I'm half-thinking not to turn him in just to watch Royce go down the toilet."

Castle's face lit up suddenly.

"Hold onto that thought with both hands, Beckett." He said. "Please?"

"Shut up Castle."

Castle opened his mouth as if he was about to say something more but a raised hand from Beckett stopped him. She started to frown as she looked out the window.

"You hear that?"

XXX

Hal Lockwood could not help but wonder what the hell he was doing sitting next to the starboard open door of the helicopter making the final checks to the mounted M60 machine gun. Once again he had practically had one foot on the plane that would have him flying down to Bermuda for a few weeks of R&R when he had gotten a call for yet another last minute job. He would have refused the job but he was a professional and he always guaranteed his work. The job he had been hired for originally was not completed so he had no choice but to accept the assignment. If anything the added money for this assignment would mean he would have more spending money in the casinos of Bermuda.

He had barely gotten out of that gun battle back at that bus station. He could still picture Castle's head in the crosshairs of his sniper rifle. It was just his luck that as he was squeezing the trigger the guy had to move his head. Can't help pure dumb luck, Lockwood mused to himself. And where the hell did all those fed and local cops come from, he wondered.

This Castle guy and that female bounty hunter were starting to annoy him though. It was not a good idea to annoy Hal Lockwood. As he cocked the machine gun he silently vowed that this time he would finish off the job once and for all. They were not going to get away from him.

Lockwood glanced over to the man sitting on the portside door. The guy had been introduced as Hank and he had been added by the people who had hired him. That's all Lockwood knew about the guy. He looked like he knew his way around a M60 machine gun but the guy had a grin on his face like some kid unwrapping presents on Christmas morning. That enthusiastic grin troubled Lockwood a little. He hated enthusiastic amateurs. It offended his professional sensibilities. There was nothing Lockwood could do about it now though except grin and bear it.

Lockwood knew the pilot and the observer sitting up the front and he was grateful for that. The pilot was ex-army having flown Apache attack helicopters in Iraq and Afghanistan so he knew his way around low flying airborne attacks. Lockwood was grateful for that.

They had been up in the air for close to an hour flying lazy eight patterns searching for the fleeing car. Lockwood had no doubt that they would find the car. Failure was something he was not prepared to contemplate.

"Target acquired." Lockwood heard the pilot's crisp tone through his headset.

The news brought a small smile to Lockwood's face. He eased forward and gripped the machine gun swinging the barrel out the door He leaned out a little. He glanced across the helicopter and saw Hank doing the same. The helicopter swooped down and lost height rapidly. Lockwood saw up ahead on the road below the speeding car. This was going to be like shooting fish in a barrel Lockwood thought to himself.

XXX

Castle heard the distinct noise of a helicopter above the noise of the car's engine. He looked to Beckett with alarm.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Demming muttered as he looked in the side mirror.

The Bell Jet Ranger helicopter came swooping down behind the speeding car, closing the distance and then a moment later it slowed down a little.

A second later the rear window of Demming's car was shattered by a volley of machine gun fire.

"Holy Shit!" Demming screamed as he struggled to keep the car on the road.

"They're shooting us!" Castle screamed.

Beckett grabbed his arm and forced him down. Another volley of bullets tore into the car as the helicopter swooped over the car.

Demming saw the helicopter bank sharply and came back at them. He gunned the car speeding forward zigg-zagging as the men in the helicopter strafed them again.

"I'm not liking this, Beckett." Castle yelled above the noise of bullets and helicopter blades.

"Well do you see me jumping up and down with joy, Castle?" She retorted. She lifted her head to see where the airborne attacker was.

The helicopter came back firing relentlessly. Demming swore loudly as he swung the car from one side of the road to the other trying get away from the path of the bullets. It was not an easy task as the road itself snaked around the side of a hill as it made its way to the distant bridge over a gorge.

The helicopter swung back and made another run at the car. Bullets struck the car's trunk bonnet which sent it flying into the air. Demming swung the car to the other side of the road as they came around a sweeping bend.

All three occupants of the car let out screams of alarm at the sight of the large truck rig heading right for them. The attack from the air forgotten momentarily as they confronted a more immediate danger. At the last moment Demming swung the car to the other side of the road narrowly missing truck.

"I have to tell you that you two would have to be the worst bounty hunters I've ever seen in my life." Castle said in near hysterics. "You couldn't deliver a bottle of milk!"

"Not know Castle." Beckett said grimly as she stared out the windows looking for the helicopter.

"Looks like they've gone." Demming said happily.

Beckett shot him a glare. Only he would say something like that. She knew that they guys in the helicopter had not given up that easily. The bridge was approaching quickly and from a distance she could see there were a couple of vehicles on it. The guys in the helicopter would not risk having a go at them while on the bridge which meant they would try again before they got on the bridge.

She got confirmation of that almost immediately when the helicopter came swooping down behind them from out of nowhere with machine guns blazing.

Several bullets struck the rear tyres blowing them out. Demming swore even more loudly as he lost control of the car. It veered toward the guard rail. The car ploughed through the rail and went down the steep embankment.

"We're all gonna die!" Castle screamed. Only Demming's scream was more high pitched.

If Beckett had the time she would have shook her head and rolled her eyes at the two men sitting beside her. She only had time to brace herself for the impact that was soon to come. Demming tried to steer the car down the embankment trying to avoid the obstacle course of large rocks and boulders and bushes and small trees. The car bounced and shuddered as it careered downwards picking up speed as the embankment steepened even further.

"Okay, okay. I got it." Demming called out. At that moment the car side swiped a tree and headed for the concrete base of the bridge.

"Oh shit!" Castle muttered, as he braced himself for the impact.

The car slammed into the concrete base with a loud crash and half rolled on its side.

XXX

Detective Kevin Ryan was a city boy born and bread. He was proud of the fact. His ancestors may have tilled to land in the Emerald Isle but that had been bred out by the time it had reached him. The only rural scene he liked to see was one that he found in the pages of a magazine. It was not until he had found himself standing here in somewhere Oklahoma that he realised how much he missed the sounds of his native city. He could not quite get used to the near silence that surround him.

The other thing he could not get used to was the western style clothes he was wearing. He would have preferred a nice suit and shirt or maybe a sport shirt but his partner had insisted that they had to wear clothes that allowed them to blend in with the locals. He would have protested that idea but he bowed to his partner's more experience in these matters.

Ryan glance across to his partner to find that Detective Javier Esposito seemed comfortable in the surroundings that they found themselves. The two men were leaning against their rental car. They were parked near the edge of a bluff that overlooked the road that ran by the edge of the gorge. A mile away they could see the bridge that spanned the gorge.

"Hey Esposito, how do you know they're going to come through here, dude?" Ryan asked.

"I don't." Esposito replied. "I'm just taking an educated guess."

"Really?" Ryan tried not to look incredulous at his partner's reply.

"But I figure that this is the closest road that heads north from the town." Esposito added.

"With that kind of deductive reasoning you'll be Police Commissioner in next to no time." Ryan laughed.

Esposito turned and gave his partner a particularly displeased look that only the Hispanic detective could pull off. It was the kind of look that could intimidate most suspects. The look however was wasted on Ryan who was well used to seeing that look. He merely smiled back at his partner.

Suddenly Esposito stiffened. He eased himself off the car and took a step closer to the edge.

"You hear that, bro?"

"Yeah." Ryan responded.

The sound of the rotor blades beating up the air came wafting to them. Ryan lifted the binoculars to his eyes and started scanning the sky. Esposito did the same.

"See anything?" Esposito asked.

"Nothing yet, dude." Ryan replied as he swept the binoculars back and forth in search of the helicopter.

Both detectives heard the sound of machine gun fire. They lowered their binocular and looked at each other. They did not have to say a word. They knew exactly what the gunfire meant. The binoculars returned to their eyes and once again they scanned the area.

"There it is, dude." Ryan called out. "Down over the road, at your four o'clock."

"Got em." Esposito confirmed. "They're firing on the car."

The Hispanic detective moved into action. He removed his binoculars as he raced to the back of the rental car. He popped the trunk and reached into pulling out a long olive drab coloured canvas bag.

Ryan was getting anxious as he continued watching the helicopter as it made strafing runs on the car. The car was all over the road trying to avoid the bullets. He looked around to see Esposito dump the canvas on the hood of the car. He unzipped the bag.

"You better hurry dude." Ryan remarked.

Esposito looked up at his partner but did not say a word. He turned his attention back to the bag. He reached in and pulled out a long military issue sniper's rifle. With methodical precision born from years of practise Esposito set up the rifle. He could have done it in his sleep, he had done it blindfolded so many times he had lost count.

Ryan watched as his partner as he got the rifle ready. He had been alarmed the night before when Esposito had returned to the motel room from a trip he had made by himself carrying with him the canvas bag. Ryan had knew enough not to ask his partner any questions but his eyes widen in shock when Esposito had pulled out the rifle. He had watched silently as his partner had quickly stripped the weapon and cleaned all the parts and then reassembled it in less than a minute. Ryan knew that his partner had been in the Special Forces and knew he had served as a sniper though Esposito did not share all that much of his experiences, many things were just too secret to talk about, Ryan understood that.

However seeing Esposito with the sniper rifle and the methodical way he went about preparing it, Ryan knew a little bit more about his partner.

Esposito lifted the rifle and a small smile came to his lips. He set the rifle on top of the canvas bag and peered through the telescopic sight, slowly twiddling a nob as he tried to sight the weapon.

"I'm going to need you to spot for me, Bro." Esposito informed his partner.

"Sure thing, man."

Ryan lifted the binoculars to his eyes and resumed scanning the road. Esposito had told him what a spotter did, and he hoped that he could do a good job for his partner. He found the helicopter as it made another strafing run on the car. Lowering the binoculars to the car he saw it shift across to the other side of the road.

"Oh shit." Ryan muttered as he saw the tractor rig bearing down on the car.

"What?"

Ryan did not respond to his partner's question. He was too focused on the scene unfolding before his eyes. The car swerved back to the other side of the road as the helicopter fired on the car blowing out its rear tyres. The car smashed through the guard barrier and went down the embankment.

"Shit...shit...shit!" Ryan exlaimed.

"What, man?"

"They just went over the embankment."

"Shit." Esposito muttered.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed. "Shouldn't we go to them?"

"We wait here, bro." Esposito said firmly.

Both men could hear the helicopter firing on the car as it flew over the bridge.

"Okay." Ryan said but looking decidedly unhappy. His first instinct was to jump in the car and raced down to render what assistance he could. It was the cop in him.

"What's the wind speed, bro." Esposito said.

Ryan suppressed his feelings trusting his partner knew what he was doing, as he turned the binoculars to the trees on the embankment. He focused on the branches watching the way they moved.

"They're hardly moving at all." Ryan reported. "Barely a breeze blowing."

Esposito grunted in response, nothing made a shot more difficult than a strong breeze. He twiddled the focus ring on the scope until he was finally satisfied that he had it sighted properly. He leaned over the hood of the car and forced himself to relax. He peered through the scope and had his finger curled lightly around the trigger of the rifle. He knew how to wait. A good hunter always knew how to wait.

XXX

Beckett was the first to recover from the impact. Knowing that the helicopter would quickly make an appearance she did not want to be sitting here in the car, like a sitting duck. She turned and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She turned further and started kicking at the door until it gave way. She pushed it open and slid out, pulling on Castle to follow her.

"Are you all right, Castle?" She asked anxiously

"Yeah." He replied a little shakily as he got out of the car.

Beckett with a look of concern on her face checked Castle's face and was relieved to find he did not have any cuts or bruises from the impact. He gave her a small smile.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. Really." Castle assured her. "What about you?"

"Great."

Demming had emerged from the car. He recovered his shot gun and scanned the sky around him.

"Where'd those bastards go?" He shouted.

"Don't worry Demming, they'll be back." Beckett replied.

Beckett started to move towards the other side of the car with Castle silently following her. They had gone only a couple of steps when the helicopter dropped from above the bridge. The men in the helicopter started firing at them.

With bullets flying all around him and even kicking up the dust at his feet Castle did not need any further encouragement to run. He ran past Beckett and pulled her along. Beckett did not complain as they sought shelter on the other side of the car.

"Demming, give your pistol." Beckett demanded.

"No way, Beckett."

"Goddman it, give me your pistol!"

More bullets tore into the car forcing all three of them to duck down even more.

"Okay, okay." Demming said, having changed his mind. He pulled out the pistol from his belt and passed it over.

"You'll give it back, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry Demming, I'll even clean and oil it for you." Beckett replied in a dead pan voice.

The Helicopter swung around and started firing at them again. Demming took aim at the helicopter and fired a shot at the aircraft but the buckshot barely reached the helicopter. Beckett sprung from her crouch and raced around the car pulling on Castle. They took cover behind the concrete pylon.

"Well Beckett, I got to say you sure know how to show a guy a good time." Castle quipped in between trying to catch his breath and still his racing heart.

Beckett looked at Castle and almost laughed. Here in the midst of a life and death situation, their life and death situation, he could find some humour in it. Well two could play that game.

"Wait till you know me better, Castle." She said with a smirk. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

The look on the author's face was priceless and if she had the time she would have savoured the small victory she had exacted from him. However there were more important matters at hand. She dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out the handcuff keys.

"Hey, I thought you threw those out?" Demming called out when he saw Beckett undoing her handcuff.

"Always check the evidence, Demming." Beckett replied. "Didn't they teach you anything at the Police Academy? Those were car keys."

Castle was smiling at Beckett as she released herself from the handcuff.

"They're not after me, Castle."

The smile vanished from Castle's face. Beckett gave him a smile and patted his chest.

"Just kidding."

The helicopter came around and started firing again. Beckett and her companions were forced to move once again. She took the lead but turned to face the helicopter. She raised her gun and fired a couple of rounds at it. Behind her Castle came scrambling with Demming behind him. He too paused and fired on the aircraft. The men in the helicopter returned fire.

Castle stumbled hurriedly to catch up with Beckett who had taken cover on the other side of the Demming's car. His foot caught a lose rock. All of a sudden he found himself losing balance and tottering towards the edge of the embankment. He windmilled his arms desperately trying to recover his balance but the edge of the embankment gave away under his weight and he plummeted towards the river.

Demming had tried to reach for him but Castle was too far away. He did not stop to peer down to the river. Another volley of bullets sent him scurrying to the relative safety of the other side of the car.

"Son of a bitch." Beckett muttered angrily. "There goes a hundred grand."

"A hundred? You're getting a hundred grand for him?" Demming was stunned.

"Why? What was Royce paying you?"

"Twenty-five."

Beckett couldn't help but smile at that piece of news. She rose from her crouch and fired a volley of shots at the helicopter. The man in the helicopter fired a short sharp burst at Beckett forcing her to duck.

"Well, Demming you always were the sharp negotiator." She remarked.

"That son of a bitch." Demming muttered angrily as he reloaded his shot gun.

Beckett rose up ready to fire at the helicopter but saw that the aircraft had moved away from the embankment. The men in the helicopter were now firing down at the river to where Castle was frantically bobbing up an down in the fast flowing current.

A red hot anger rose up within her. She lifted up her gun and took aim and started firing until the clip was empty.

"Demming, give me another clip." Beckett demanded.

"I need it myself."

"Give me another goddman ammo clip, now."

Demming saw the determined look on Beckett's face and new that it would not have been conducive to his health if he argued with her. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a spare clip and tossed it to her.

Beckett released the empty clip from the gun and shoved the fresh clip into the gun and cocked the weapon.

"Now I'm really mad." She muttered to herself.

She focused on the hovering helicopter as she took a combat stance. Slowly she raised the gun holding it in both hands. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she focused on the target she had selected. These sons of bitches were going to pay, voice in her head said resolutely. Taking a breath she pulled on the trigger.

XXXXXX

_**What did you think of this effort? Your thoughts would be appreciated.**_

**Con **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"They're coming around again." Ryan reported as he watched the scene.

"Uh-huh" Esposito replied.

Esposito was watching the helicopter through the cross hairs of the scope.

"Oh shit." Ryan muttered.

"What?"

"Someone just fell into the river."

"Was it Beckett?"

"Nah one the guys."

"Who?"

"Couldn't tell."

Ryan watched as someone rose from behind the car and took aim at the helicopter. He suddenly recognised his former boss.

Esposito saw that the helicopter had moved away from the embankment and was hovering above the water. He also saw a man on the starboard side point his machine gun down to the water and started firing.

Esposito focused on the man firing the machine gun. For a half a second he thought about taking the guy out with a head shot but quickly his Special Forces sniper training kicked in, always go for the largest mass. It was the same dictum that had been drummed into him at the Police Academy.

He focused on the man's chest and slowly pulled the trigger. The rifle coughed and shuddered a little in his hands but Esposito did not pause to check if he had found the target, he was already chambering another round into the rifle and zeroing in on his next target.

"Got the son of a bitch." Ryan exclaimed.

Esposito shifted a little and found the next target. The pilot. The pilot was side on to him and was a little distorted because of the perspex glass. He pulled the trigger and immediately chambered another round and fired again. This time he checked his handiwork through the scope. He saw the two neat holes in the cracked perspex and the splash of blood over the glass.

"I'd say two more hits, dude." Ryan remarked, his demeanour a little more subdued than previously.

Esposito got up and watched the gorge. The helicopter lurched and dropped a little. Both detectives saw sparks fly off the tail rotor. A moment later the helicopter started to spin around erratically now that it had lost the stabilising tail rotor.

"Let's get out of here, bro." Esposito said.

"Sounds like a plan to me, dude."

XXX

Beckett pulled on the trigger of her gun. She felt the weapon jerk in her hands but they remained steady. She saw the bullets hit the tail rotor blades. Sparks flew off the blades. A humourless smile came to her lips when she saw tail rotors disintegrate and stop their spinning under the impact of the bullets. She kept firing until she heard the dull clicking of the hammer. She lowered her gun and watched.

The helicopter dropped suddenly several feet and start to spin erratically at the lose of the

loss of the stabilising tail rotors. It spun away from the embankment lurching towards the shear wall on the opposite bank of the gorge.

As the helicopter swung round Beckett saw the man hanging out of the door with only the safety harness keeping him in place. There was a large patch of red covering his chest. She also saw that perspex in the cockpit was cracked and smeared with blood. For a moment she wondered if she had done that but then quickly realised that though she was a pretty good shot she was not that good a shot. She had not taken aim at the pilot nor the man in the door. She knew with out a shred of doubt that Demming had not done that either. Who the hell else fired on the helicopter, she wondered?

The helicopter spun even faster before it slammed against the wall in a deafening metallic crash. Suddenly a huge dark orange ball of flame engulfed the aircraft as it exploded. Shrapnel was sent hurtling in all directions but Beckett did not flinch as she watched the burning wreckage slide down the wall of the gorge and into the water.

Beckett turned away from the edge and walked back to the car where Demming was standing looking dumbfounded at what he had just witnessed.

"Goddamn, Beckett." He said. Slowly his face broke into a smile. "You did it."

Beckett nodded her head as she approached Demming. Suddenly her face became animated she raised her arm and point to a spot behind Demming's shoulder.

"Tom, watch out, behind you!" Beckett yelled.

As Demming started to turn to look Beckett unleashed a punch that caught Demming right on the jaw. Demming staggered back by the impact of the blow and collapsed to the ground out cold next to his wrecked car.

Beckett bent down over the unconscious Demming and started to search through his pockets. He pulled out a set of handcuff. She quickly snapped one of the cuffs on the wrist of his right hand and the other cuff on the car window. She resumed digging in his pockets and extracted a set of keys that she had found. Beckett rose to her feet. She hurled the keys in the direction of some bushes.

She gave Demming one final glance.

"See you in New York, Demming." She said.

Beckett turned and stared at the river below. She paused to take a deep breath and exhaled. It was in that moment that she remember the film _Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kid_ and in particular the scene where Butch and Sundance have to jump off from the cliff. She smiled and shook her head. A great time to think about that film, she thought to herself. Suddenly she exploded into a fast run and jumped from the edge into the void.

She hit the water feet first disappearing several feet down below the surface. She almost let out a scream of shock at discovering the water was freezing cold. She felt herself moving with the current and quickly she swam for the surface.

Breaking the surface she gasped and shivered at the coldness of the water. She looked about her to get her bearings and then started to swim with the current. She was grateful to her parents for taking her to swimming lessons when she was a kid and was proud of the fact that she was a pretty good swimmer but she realised quickly that she was not in a swimming pool or at some beach.

She could not see Castle anywhere but figured that he would have travelled some distance if the speed of the river was anything to go by. In the distance she saw the water foaming white as it churned over rapids. Beckett's heart sank on seeing the rapids. She tried to swim towards the nearest bank but the current had caught her in its deadly grip and pulled her towards the rapids. She tried to angle herself for the bank but to no avail she was being dragged ever more quickly to the churning waters. She silently hoped that Castle had managed to survive those rapids and she prayed that she would too.

XXX

Castle felt his strength starting to ebb. The freezing cold had sapped him and the constant bobbing up and down amongst the churning rapids bouncing off one rock to another had exhausted him. For the first time in his life he now understood what a pinball felt as it caromed all over a machine. One moment he had been riding the crest of a wave body surfing only for the next moment to plunge into the icy depths of the foaming water.

He continued moving rapidly through the water at the mercy of it all the while trying to find something to grab hold of but finding nothing at all that might save him. Once more he was plunged under the water. He surfaced spluttering, and gasping for air only to have a wave come crashing down on him and again sending him under.

It took him a little longer to surface he hated to admit it but he was starting to struggle. He had to find a way to get out of the water, find something to grab hold of to stop himself from being swept away to his death. There was nothing in sight. The only thing he clung onto tightly was hope but his hold on that was starting to slip.

The river took a sharp dogleg turn to the left and Castle found himself moving even faster through the water as if he was in a sling shot. As he continued to struggle in the swirling and churning waters he spotted some rocky outcrops close the water's edge. He also noticed that the water was not being churned up as rapidly as it was in the middle of the river or what he had managed to traverse thus far.

Summoning the last reserves of strength he started to swim towards the rocky ledge. The current remained strong and kept tugging at him trying to drag him back in the whirlpool but he fought on. He told himself to keep swimming, to put one arm in front of the other. He told himself that he could not give up now.

A surge of water lifted him and pushed him closer to the ledge, he increased his strokes. He could see that he was getting closer. He swam faster. He flung out an arm and grasped hold of the wet and slippery ledge. He clung on for dear life as one wave and then another crashed over him. He reached out with his other hand and also grabbed hold of the ledge. As he clung to the ledge he tried to catch his breath. His lungs burned from the exertion. It felt like as if he had run a marathon.

With the last vestiges of strength he had he slowly and painfully hauled himself out of the water. The rapids had not given up their hold on him and the current pulled at his legs trying to draw him back. He pulled himself, his face straining with the effort, his muscles protesting at what he was asking them to do. There was no way he was going to slip back into the water not when he was close to safety. The river was not going to claim him. It had its chance and it had failed.

He almost laughed with hysterics when he managed to haul himself half out of the water. His breathing came in ragged pants as he crawled onto the ledge and away from the water. He had made it, he told himself. He had made it! All he could do was just smile to himself.

XXX

Beckett found herself in a whirlpool of angry white water. Her body had bounced off from some hidden rocks and her body radiated from the pain of those impacts. She too was at the mercy of the water as it swept her along at a speed she did not think was possible. She had called out Castle's name several times but her voice barely carried above the roar of the rapids.

She had no idea how long she had been in the water nor did she know how far she had travelled all she knew that the river was moving swiftly through the rapids. There had been a moment or two where she found herself in some calmer water but before she had time to take stock of her situation a large wave came down on her plunging her down into the water.

Reaching the surface she spluttered a curse or three and cursed even more when she found herself once more sailing along the rapids. She had tried to swim along with the current but now found that he limbs were tiring, they felt more like lead weights. The cold of the water was seeping into her bones. Despite her exertions the cold of the water was sapping her strength. She needed to get out of the water as quickly as possible because she knew that she could not hold for much longer.

As best she could she tried to see if she could find a place where she could get a hold of but nothing came into sight. Once more she called to Castle, several times until her voice sound hoarse to her own ears. There was no response to her calls.

Despite her own struggles in the water she hoped that Castle was alright. She did not want to think of the possibility that he might have drowned in these rapids. The thought of losing a hundred thousand dollars did not even enter her mind. She just wanted him to be alright.

She let out a loud grunt of pain as her shoulder collided with a hidden rock and the next moment she found herself being flung rapidly as the river bend took a sharp turn to the left. She felt the current begin to slow down a little and her heart lifted a little when she spotted a rocky ledge. Having barely the strength to lift her arms she still tried to swim towards that ledge. Just like it had done to Castle a wave lifted Beckett and pushed her even closer to the ledge. Her arms protested angrily at what she was commanding them to do. The ledge drew closer. She had to get a hold of the ledge she told herself. She just had to. She had no more strength to do anything else.

Another wave pushed her to the ledge and Beckett reached out and grabbed hold of the ledge. She held on tightly despite the current wanting to pull her back. She looked up and saw a sight that she did not think she would ever see again.

XXX

Castle had lain face down on the ledge for a few minutes trying to catch his breath and being grateful that he had managed to survive the rapids. Slowly he hauled himself to his feet. He had never felt so exhausted in all his life. He was about to start to make his way to the bank and find a way to get away but he paused. He turned to look at the river and all the way in the direction he had come.

While he felt elated to have survived the dangers of the rapids, and even if he lived be a hundred he would never know how he managed that miracle. He was pleased to have escaped the bounty hunters and he had his chance to disappear, he could not stop the small thread of sadness that was worming its way through him.

He hoped that Beckett had managed to survive the gunmen in the helicopter. He did not want to think that the gunmen had killed her. No he did not think they would have gotten her, there was something about that woman that would not allow it.

Kate Beckett was one of the most extraordinary women it had been his privilege to have met, and he certainly had met a great number of woman in his life but there was something about her that made her stand out amongst the crowd. He could not help but wonder what would have happened if they had met under different circumstances.

Sure she was someone with incredible mood swings, one moment as angry as an attack dog ready to rip out his throat and the next moment she could be flirtatious. He rather liked the flirty Beckett and he certainly loved seeing her smile, and those eye rolls were so adorable. Despite all that there was something about her that he found himself attracted to, being drawn to like a moth to a flame.

"Maybe in another life." Castle sighed in a low voice.

Castle began to turn away from the river but stopped when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He turned back to the river and started to scan it. He saw the bobbing head in the water and saw with astonishment that it was Beckett.

Beckett grabbed hold of the ledge and hung for dear life. She looked up and was surprised to see Castle standing close by. Relief swept across her face which was equally matched by the look on Castle's face.

"I'm slipping!" Beckett called out. "Give me your hand!"

Castle inched closer to her.

"Promise you'll let me go!" Castle shouted back, still moving closer.

"What?"

"Promise you'll let me go, Beckett."

"To hell with that."

"Promise me!" Castle insisted.

"No."

A surge of white water loosened the hold Beckett had on the ledge. She turned to the water with an anxious look on her face. If she slipped she knew that she would not survive the rapids. Right now she was all but spent. Slowly she turned back to Castle.

"You're making it very hard for me to do the right thing, Beckett." Castle said.

Beckett felt one of her hands slip a little more. The decision was made for her.

"Alright! Alright! I'll let you go." Beckett shouted.

Castle nodded his head but did not smile at the victory he had gained. He did not think it would be appropriate given the circumstance, and besides he could smile later on. He moved closer to her and extended his hand.

Beckett let go with one hand and grabbed his extended arm. Castle started to pull her out of the water. She scrambled onto the ledge and collapsed on the rock still holding onto his arm. She struggled to catch her breath for some moments. She felt a tug on her hand and slowly she responded by getting to her feet and allowing herself to be led away from the river's edge.

They reached the embankment and collapsed against a large rock, sitting side by side. Castle finally let go of her hand and turned to look at her. Beckett combed back her wet straggly hair from out of her face.

"Where's Demming?" Castle inquired.

"I left him watching the car." Beckett replied. She lifted her head to look at Castle. "Thanks for saving me."

Castle smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks for letting me go."

Beckett reached and grabbed his left arm and snapped the cuff on his wrist. Then she attached the other cuff to her wrist.

"Aw what?" Castle exclaimed, staring at their cuffed hands.

"I'll let you go." Beckett said grinning. "The second we get to New York."

"I just saved your life!" Castle complained.

"And I said thanks."

"But you promised."

"Let's look at the evidence, shall we?" Beckett smirked.

Castle narrowed his eyes at her.

"You asked me to promise but all I said was that I would let you go but I made no promise."

"You are an evil woman, you know that?" Castle grumbled.

Beckett got to her feet and yanked Castle up.

"Let's go."

XXXXX

_**I was not too sure about this chapter and I would dearly love to know what you thought of it, Dear Reader.**_

_**Con **_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The afternoon sun was hot in the cloudless sky. Beckett and Castle were walking in the middle of a road that was in the middle of nowhere. They had left the river and the deadly rapids as quickly as possible climbing up the embankment and trudging through scrub land until they found the road. Once on the road Beckett had uncuffed herself from Castle figuring that he would not try to make a run for it here in the middle of nowhere. There was not anywhere to go.

Castle walked silently alongside her. From time to time he would cast a glance in her direction but did not open his mouth. They had been walking for about an hour. Each contemplating another brush with mortality.

The hot sun had dried their soaked clothes. Beckett noticed that her jeans were torn in places where it had made contact with the rocks in the river. Her leather jacket too was ripped in places. She had always liked this jacket it had been one of her favourites, she had it for a long time and hated the thought of having to throw it away. Glancing across to Castle she saw that his clothes too were sporting holes that were torn and ripped from the trip through the rapids.

Beckett was feeling a little sore from the experience through the rapids and she had no doubt that there were a few bumps and bruises on her body. Her boots were starting to pinch but she ignored that. The other thing that was bothering her was that her jeans seemed to have shrunk a little from the drying sun. They were starting to become a little uncomfortable. Her hair must look like a mess and in desperate need of a brush.

"So Beckett," Castle said as he broke the silence between them.

"What?" Beckett said.

"What kind of business are you going to open up after you get the money for turning me in?"

Beckett focused her gaze ahead to the road they were walking along. The road shimmered in the hot sun and seem to go on for ever. She had not given it a great deal of thought but there were a couple of ideas that she had mulled over in her head.

"I thought I might open up a little coffee shop or..."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Castle interjected.

Beckett glanced at him. "Why's that?"

"A great many reasons." Castle replied. "Most of those types of businesses usually fail within the first six months of opening. Under capitalised, high rents, not enough passing traffic, bad location."

Beckett raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Trust me, I'm a bit of an accountant, you know?"

Beckett nodded her head. "Or I might open a book shop."

"A bookshop?" Castle said.

"Yeah."

"Even worse choice."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"The big book chains are killing the little guy, you just can't compete with the big boys these days, they buy in huge volumes and can discount savagely and don't get me started about the online companies, like Amazon."

Beckett frowned a little as she continued walking. She realised she had to give the idea even more thought. Serious thought.

"So what kind of bookshop were you thinking of opening up?"

Castle's question broke through to Beckett and she glanced at him.

"What?"

"What kind of bookshop were you thinking of opening? A general bookshop or...?"

"I was thinking a specialist bookshop, crime and mystery novels that sort of thing." She said in a low voice that sounded a little hesitant to her own ears.

"Now that's something that I'm very familiar with." Castle suddenly became excited. "I can help you with that."

"How's that?"

Beckett found herself amused at seeing Castle's growing excitement.

"Well you could have a certain famous author launching his next novel at your store's opening. He could do readings, not to mention endless book signings." Castle said raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Beckett could not help but smile at that suggestion. She liked that idea, it had a certain appeal. "Really?" She ventured.

"Oh yes, it would really bring in the crowds, I'm sure of it." Castle nodded.

"Do you think Patterson or Connolly would show up at my store?" Beckett ventured.

The excited look on Castle's face suddenly deflated like a pin to a balloon. He turned and looked at Beckett and saw the smirk on her face. His eyes narrowed.

"Evil woman." He chided gently.

Beckett laughed.

"There is one little problem, Castle."

"What's that?"

"How are you going to appear at the store when you'll be in jail?"

"Mere details, my dear Beckett, mere details." Castle scoffed as if that was a trifling problem that could be sorted out easily.

Beckett rolled her eyes at the smiling author. She increased her pace along the road forcing him to scurry to catch up with her. It was not long when the sound of an approaching vehicle caught both their attention. Beckett looked behind her and saw a battered old Ford pick up truck slowing down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Castle muttered to himself as the truck pulled up alongside them.

Sitting in the front of the truck were a pair of Native Americans both sporting a long ponytail. The driver also wore a battered cowboy hat while the passenger wore a baseball cap.

"How's it going, gentlemen?" Beckett said fixing a smile to her face as she peered through the passenger window. "Do you think you can give my friend and me a ride to the nearest town?"

"That's, 'my friend and I'." Castle corrected her.

"What?" Beckett glanced at Castle.

"The correct term is, _'my friend and I'_."

Beckett quirked an eyebrow at Castle.

Castle shrugged his shoulders. "You could at least not try and mangle the English language, Beckett."

Beckett opened her mouth to say something but closed it, gave him a glare before she turned to look at the men in the truck.

"Can you give_ my friend and I_ a lift to the nearest town?" She said.

"Sure thing." The driver replied with a smile. "Pile in the back."

"Thanks."

Beckett gave Castle a warning look as she took him by the arm and moved to the back of the truck. There were four other men sitting in the back. Both she and Castle smiled in greeting. Castle climbed into the back.

"Yeh Heh everyone, Yeh Heh." Castle announced as he smiled at the four men and then sat down. The men responded with smiles or nods of their heads.

Beckett climbed aboard and sat down opposite the author.

"What did you say, Castle?"

"I said hello." Castle informed her. "I can say hello in a few languages."

"A man of many talents."

"Oh you have no idea." Castle grinned suggestively.

Beckett rolled her eyes and shook her head but remained silent. The truck resumed its journey.

XXX

A State Police cruiser came to a halt close to where the barrier rail had been wrecked it's lights still flashing on the roof. A pair of state troopers emerged from their vehicle and slowly approached the edge to look down the embankment. They had been called out many times to this part of the road in their careers to deal with cars and trucks that had failed to take the turn and gone off the road and down into the gorge. In the distance there were sirens from other responding troopers.

The two troopers peered down the embankment expecting to find the worst. Both troopers blinked at the sight that confronted them. Down below by the base of the bridge pylon was a car. From the looks of things the car was riddled with bullet holes. Sitting on the ground beside the car handcuffed to the car window was a man.

"That's right! Down here!" Tom Demming screamed. "Pull your thumbs from out of you're backsides and get me the hell out of here!"

The two troopers looked at each other before they turned back to the chained Demming.

XXX

Wil Sorenson was sitting at the counter at a diner enjoying a late lunch. He had regretted not getting some breakfast early in the morning but he had gone straight from the motel room to the temporary office he had set up in the locale police station. His growling stomach had told him that it needed food and the first moment he got he walked out of the police station in search of a diner.

To look at Sorenson one would have marked him as a businessman, one of the many who were in the diner at this time of the day, people who had finished their business and had come to the diner to grab something to eat or who had just arrived on business. He was perusing the local newspaper like a man who did not have a care in the world. That could not have been further from the truth.

He had gotten into the temporary office as early as possible to clean up the mess that had been the bus station. It should have been an easy pick up job when the bus rolled to a stop. For one moment he had Castle in custody only for the next moment for all Hell to break lose.

He had found himself in the middle of a fierce gun battle. And if that was not bad enough Castle and Beckett in the midst of the flying bullets had managed to get clean away. To make matters worse it had been his car that they had taken to make their get away. State troopers had found the car in the next state.

Not long after had gotten into the office he had received a call from his immediate superior. Sorenson knew that he had a lot of explaining to do and was prepared to provide an explanation about how things had gone so wrong. He did not get the chance. His boss tore him a new one about what had happened, and what a public relations disaster Sorenson had caused.

One of the first things that had been drummed into him when he had joined the FBI was that the FBI fiercely protected its public image. It hated to be made a laughing stock in the eyes of local law enforcement agencies. It hated even more being made a laughing stock on TV.

It did not matter to Sorenson's superiors that in the aftermath of the gun battle, his people and the local cops had managed to arrest or put out of action a number of mobsters.

After the blistering phone call Sorenson was more than a little surprised that he still had a job and was ordered to continue to search for Castle. The phone call from his boss had gone better than he had expected. All the same his backside was still delicate from the chewing out. It was still on the line. He could ill afford anymore episodes like the one at the bus station.

As Sorenson took a sip of his now lukewarm cup of coffee he could not help but admire the way Beckett had managed to escape with Castle. She had always been a determined young woman. That was one of the reasons he had been attracted to her when they had first met. He had not been wrong when he said that she was a good cop.

Special Agents Perry and Tuttle entered the diner and paused in search of their boss. Perry spotted Sorenson and nudged his partner's arm. Together they approached their boss.

"This just came in." Agent Perry announced as he held out a folded piece of paper.

Sorenson lifted his eyes from the newspaper to the piece of paper hovering in front of him. He glanced up at the agent.

"Is this going to upset me?" He asked quietly.

"I think it's safe to say that, sir." Agent Tuttle replied.

Sorenson looked at Agent Tuttle. Carefully he set down the cup of coffee he was holding. He took the folded piece of paper from Agent Perry. Slowly he unfolded the paper and read what it contained. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth stifling the groan that threatened. Calmly he folded the paper and gave it back to Agent Perry.

XXX

Sal Tenor and Joey were standing out the front of the United terminal at McCarran International ariport. They had just flown in and their luggage sat at their feet. Sal was sporting a large purple black bruise on the right side of his cheek. Joey had a fat lip to go with the ugly bruise that covered his jaw. They stood watching the passing traffic. They spotted the big black limousine as it pulled away from the traffic and came to a stop in front of them. They nervously looked at each other before turning to the limousine.

The driver of the limousine emerged from the vehicle and walked over to open the rear for Sal and Joey. He motioned to the two men to get in. Sal and Joey got into the car.

Victor Racine was sitting in the back seat staring out the window at the passing traffic. Beside him was his lawyer Anthony Petrocelli.

"What's the hell wrong with you two?" Racine growled without turning to look at Sal and Joey.

"Sorry Victor." Sal said hurriedly. "It's been bad luck down the line."

"The guy is nothing but a writer and an accountant for Godsakes!" Racine's voice rose in anger.

"Plus that bitch, Beckett is pretty good." Joey added.

Racine turned away from the window and focused his gaze on Joey and then to Sal.

"Maybe I should hire her to get rid of you two morons?"

"Is any of this going to come back to Victor?" Petrocelli demanded.

"No, none of it." Sal assured the lawyer. "We rented the chopper out of Kansas City."

Petrocelli looked relieved at hearing that.

Joey leaned forward in his seat and smiled at Racine.

"It's five times removed from you, so you're clear of this." Joey assured Racine, patting the man's knee. "Don't worry."

"I'm clear of this shit!" Racine exploded, his face turning a bright red. "That goddamned writer is still out there! He's still alive because you two morons can't do a simple job!"

Joey cowed back under the onslaught of Racine's tirade. Sal was no better. He knew full well what their boss was capable of.

"I have no interest whatsoever in seeing you two alive again unless you have Castle." Racine roared, waving an angry finger at the two men sitting opposite him. "Do you two morons understand?"

"Yeah, Victor, we understand." Sal said. Joey's head bobbed up and down.

"Now get the hell out of the car. I have a plane to Chicago to catch." Racine growled.

Sal and Joey scrambled out of the car as fast as they could. They stood by the curb watching the limousine disappearing into the traffic.

Sal rounded on his companion and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Why the hell did you have to go and pat Victor on the knee, Joey?" He demanded.

Joey shrugged. He glanced to where they had left their luggage. A frown creased his face as he started to look around.

"Hey where the hell did our bags go?"

XXX

Castle was more than grateful when the pickup truck pulled into a dusty settlement and came to a stop in front of a dilapidated general store, scattering some chickens that were pecking for scraps of food. It meant that the bumpy ride was over for the moment. Not long after being picked up the truck had turned off the road and onto an unsealed one that was full of potholes and ruts. He had not bounced around so much in all of his life of that he was certain. He was also certain that his bruises now had bruises.

"Where the hell are we?" Beckett muttered as she gingerly got out of the back of the truck.

Castle was sure she too was sporting a few more bruises from the truck ride.

"This is the end of the line." said the driver of the pickup.

Castle took in the general store and it surroundings. The other four people who had been in the truck with them moved off in various directions barely giving them a second glance. Castle continued to look around. There was a trio of old men sitting on the porch of the general store. He nudged Beckett's shoulder and motioned with his chin in the direction of the three old men.

"The three wise..."

A look from Beckett stopped Castle saying what he was about to say.

"Men." He quickly corrected himself. "The three wise men, Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil."

His grin was met with an eyeroll from Beckett.

Castle continued to survey the area and his eyes suddenly lit up when he spotted the old crop dusting biplane parked off the side of the general store.

"What the hell kind of town is this?" Beckett said as she approached the general store. Castle walked beside her.

"No town." Said the driver.

"Where's the nearest town then?"

"About thirty miles away." The driver informed her before he too walked off.

Castle smiled and nodded his greetings to the old men sitting on the porch.

"Is there a bathroom inside I could use?" Castle inquired.

The old man in the middle of the trio, See No Evil nodded his head and then jerked his thumb inside.

Castle looked across to Beckett.

"Is it all right if I go to the bathroom?" Castle asked. "I don't know about you but my bladder..."

"Too much information Castle." Beckett held up her hand stopping him. "Go ahead."

Castle gave her a grateful nod of his head and quickly went inside the store.

Beckett took in the desolate surrounds one more time before she turned her attention to the three old men.

"Where you from, beautiful?" See No Evil asked, flashing a toothless grin at her. His two companions laughed.

"New York." Beckett replied with a small smile.

"Long way from home, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Beckett turned away from the old men and gazed at the lonely landscape of old rusting cars and rundown shacks and chickens that thought they owned the place. She heard the old men talking in their native language and laughing. They were probably talking about her, she must have looked like a mess. She combed her scraggly locks with her fingers. What she would not have given for a brush at this moment, she thought to herself.

Beckett heard a large engine come splutter to life. She looked around but did not see anything that resembled a machine. She glanced at the three old men but they seemed oblivious to loud engine that was slowly roaring into life as they continued to talk amongst themselves.

Forgetting about the old men Beckett moved along the porch till she reached the end. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw the crop duster slowly trundle past the general store as it taxied. Her mouth fell open when she recognised the man sitting in the open cockpit, who waved to her as he went past.

Beckett could not believe that she had been had big time. All of a sudden she was consumed with raging anger. She leaped off the porch and chased after the plane. Fear of flying? That son of a bitch Beckett thought to herself as increased her speed.

The crop duster had reached the end of the straight dirt road that was acted as a makeshift airstrip. The engine began to rev up slowly to full power.

Beckett reached the plane and leaped on to the bottom wing and reached for Castle.

"Fear of flying my ass!" Beckett shouted above the noise of the engine. "Get out of the goddamn plane, you son of a bitch!"

"My work here is done, Beckett." Castle shouted back. "I've reopened your line of communication with your father."

"I'm going to open your head in a minute if you don't get out the goddamn plane."

The plane started moving along the strip. Beckett reached over and grabbed a handful of Castle's shirt and started to pull him out of the cockpit. Castle was a little surprised at the amount of strength she had as he tried to fight her off and still control the plane. The plane started to zig zag along the strip.

"Beckett, you're going to get us killed!" Castle shouted.

"I don't give a shit!" Beckett screamed back at him as she continued to pull him out of the cockpit.

"Well I do."

The plane turned around and started back the way it came. Beckett and Castle continued to struggle for control.

"Beckett come on."

"Get out of the goddamn cockpit!"

"No!"

With the last bit of almost superhuman strength Beckett managed to pull Castle out of the cockpit. He stumbled into her. She lost her balance and fell off the wing. At the last moment she felt Castle's arms circle her as they crashed to the ground. It was Castle who crashed to the ground. She landed heavily on Castle who thankfully broke her fall. She was going to get up but from out of the corner of her eye she saw that the plane was spinning around in circles. She buried her head in his neck as the tailplane whooshed over her head missing her by mere inches.

After it passed she got up and grabbed Castle's shirt and dragged him away from the spinning plane.

"Goddamn you..." Beckett panted try to catch her breath.

Castle lay on the ground trying to get his wind back. It was a minute or two before he slowly sat up and tried to dust himself off. His back was killing him and his chest hurt where Beckett had landed on him. He was sure he hand landed on some small rock when he had hit the ground and having Beckett land him did not help matters. He looked at the angry looking Beckett. Well there was something else he realised as he looked at her. She was much tougher than she looked.

Beckett did not spend any time contemplating how close to death she and Castle had come to once again. And she certainly did not want to think about how she buried her head in his neck to avoid the passing tailplane. There was noway she was going there. Instead she gave the man her most angry glare as she reached and snapped the free handcuff on his other hand. She reached down and hauled him to his feet.

"Beckett what did you think?" Castle said. "That I wasn't going to try and escape?"

"Don't say a word, Castle or so help me..." Beckett said.

"Beckett..."

"Not a goddamn word, Castle."

Beckett punctuated her words with a look at Castle that had the author shutting his mouth immediately. He had seen her angry more than a few times in the past few days but he had never seen _this_ angry.

People were coming from everywhere as Beckett and Castle returned to the general store. Beckett pulled out her gun and waved it around. The people stopped in their tracks with some of them backing away.

"Get back all of you." Beckett shouted.

With a firm hold on Castle's arm Beckett made her way to the pickup truck. She pointed the gun at the driver.

"Give me the keys to the truck." She demanded.

"You can't take their truck." Castle protested.

"You were going to steal their plane." Beckett shot back. She looked at the driver.

"Give me the goddamn keys."

The driver dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out the keys and handed them over.

"I really can't believe you're taking their truck, Beckett."

Beckett turned to look at Castle noting the disappointed tone in his voice. For reasons she could not fathom she found that his look and tone affecting her. She was not particularly proud of what she was doing right now but she had very few options left open to her. There was no way she was just going to sit here in the middle of nowhere. She had to get the author back to New York and the clock was ticking.

Beckett suddenly hand an idea. She reached for Castle's hand and pulled off his watch. She tossed the watch to the driver. The watch looked reasonably expensive. It was probably worth more than the truck, she figured. It was a suitable exchange.

"Satisfied now, Castle?" She challenged.

Castle shrugged his shoulders but the disappointed look remained in his eyes. She tried hard to ignore that look.

Beckett propelled him towards the truck.

"Get in the truck." She ordered.

Beckett backed towards the truck trying keep an eye on Castle and another on the people surrounding them. She was not expecting any of them to make a move but she was not in the mood to take a risk. She had a feeling that she had used up her quota of risk taking for one day.

"Ah Beckett." Castle said hesitantly.

"What?"

"I could use a little help here."

Beckett looked over her shoulder to see Castle standing by the passenger door. She rolled her eyes at him as she moved to the door and opened it for him. She watched as Castle climbed into the seat. She slammed the door closed and raced around and jumped behind the wheel. She slid the gun into the band of her jeans and quickly shoved the key into the ignition and turned it. The engine came to life. She gunned it once and quickly drove away from the settlement.

"Do you know where you're going?" Castle ventured cautiously.

"What?"

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Yeah I know where I'm going." Beckett replied. "Now zip your lips. You are not my favourite person right now."

Castle made a zipping motion across his lips. Beckett shook her head and turned her attention to the dirt road ahead.

XXXXX

**_Your thoughts, dear reader?_**

**_Con_**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Beckett and Castle had been driving on the road for about half an hour before Castle decided to break the silence that had settled between them. He had been casting glances in Beckett's direction and noticed that she was still angry. No doubt still angry at him. Though she had not come out and said she was angry at him for having lied to her. That was the only thing he could think of.

"Beckett, let's be fair about this." Castle said. "You lied to me too. Back at the river you said you would let me go."

"What?" Beckett shouted.

"You lied to me too." Castle repeated.

Beckett turned to look at him. "You lied to me first." She accused angrily.

"You lied to me."

"No, you lied to me first, Castle." Beckett shouted again.

Castle glanced out the window on his side before he turned back to Beckett.

"Yes." Castle he announced nodding his head. "But the river was before you knew I had lied to you. So that really doesn't count. Don't you think?"

"What?"

"It was wrong of me to lie, and I'm sorry about it."

Beckett shot him a glance before she turned back to the road.

"But you had no knowledge that I was lying about my aviophobia when we were in the river, when you lied to me."

Beckett gripped her hands tightly on the steering wheel. She felt like hitting her head against the steering wheel. The man was totally exasperating. She felt like screaming right now. But she did not scream instead she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she spoke.

"I can't even argue with you." She said and shook her head. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"What I'm saying..."

Beckett held up her hand stopping him.

"No, don't say anything because I'm liable to get crazy and pull out my gun and shoot you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Beckett saw a small town up ahead and her face brightened a little. Suddenly the smile that threatened to appear vanished in an and was replaced by a grimace. She clutched her stomach with her free hand. Not know she thought to herself, the last thing she wanted was to be dealing with an ulcer.

Castle glanced over and saw her clutching her stomach.

"You okay Beckett?" He asked unable to hide the concern from his voice.

"All your bullshit is giving me an ulcer, Castle."

"We better get something for it." Castle suggested.

Beckett looked at the author.

"With what Castle? We don't have any money."

"I'll take care of it." Castle said with an enigmatic smile.

"You'll take care of it?"

"Yeah." Castle nodded his head.

"You'll...?" Beckett's voice trailed off as she looked over to Castle for a moment.

"Trust me."

"Trust you?"

"Trust me." Castle said in a low but firm voice.

XXX

Beckett drove into the town and it was Castle who pointed out the corner bar that sat across from railroad tracks. She pulled into a parking spot to the side of the bar and killed the engine. Looking out the front window she noted the faded sign hanging high on the wall. Red's Corner Bar. Highly original she thought to herself. She turned and looked at Castle.

"Now what?" She asked.

"First uncuff me." Castle said.

Beckett raised an eyebrow at him. Reluctantly she pulled out the key and reached over and removed the handcuffs. Castle let out a little sigh as he rubbed his wrists for a moment. He looked up at Beckett.

"Now give me that FBI badge." Castle told her.

Beckett looked at him hesitating.

"If we're going to get something for your stomach you're going to have to give me that badge."

Beckett studied Castle for some moments. After all that had happened she was not exactly in a trusting mood especially when it came to her favourite author. His steady blue eyes held her gaze, waiting patiently as she made up her mind.

"If you mess with me..."

"Yeah, yeah I know you'll use your ninja fighting skills to hit me in the head and drop me in a thing." Castle replied rocking his head from side to side, a smile slowly moving across his face.

Despite herself Beckett found herself returning his smile. She handed him the FBI badge.

They got out of the pickup. Castle quickly brushed down his jacket and tried to make himself look a little presentable. He glanced across and saw Beckett pull her hair into a ponytail. He nodded his head in approval when she came to stand beside him.

"Follow my lead, Beckett." Castle told her. "Okay?"

Beckett nodded her head.

They walked around to the entrance of the bar. Castle put his hand on the door and paused looking at Beckett, his blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Beckett affirmed.

He nodded his head. Suddenly the amusement in his eyes vanished and a stern looking visage settled on his face. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He pushed open the door and strode in. Beckett followed him.

Red's corner bar was not very large on one side there were a row of wood panelled booths where a few men were seated enjoying their beers. In the middle of the bar was a long narrow counter where more people could stand and enjoy their drinks if the place got really busy. On the other side of counter was a bar that ran the length of the place. Behind the bar was a series of shelves which was stocked with all manner of liquor. Almost any kind of drink one could name a bottle could be found for amongst the shelves. Along the length of the bar were a series of steel barstools where a number of men were seated nursing their drinks. A jukebox stood in the corner near the entrance. A number of rapidly fading pictures were hung on the walls of the place, some were just advertisements of brands of beer, and these pictures jostled for position with the heads of animals that had been shot and mounted by proud hunters.

Castle walked purposefully into the bar noting the smokey atmosphere and the men in the bar. There were some men with ball caps perched at various angles on their heads, a few cowboy hats were represented. Some of the drinkers turned away from their drinks to look at Castle and Beckett who was walking a couple of steps behind him. Castle looked at them severely and they quickly returned to their drinks.

A young bartender dressed in a blue denim shirt and jeans with his hair in a small ponytail finished pouring a whisky for one of the bar's regulars. He set the bottle down and looked at the two arrivals.

"Howdy folks, what can I do for you?" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Who's in charge here?" Castle asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Who wants to know?" The bartender said.

"Me." Castle flashed the FBI badge at the bartender.

Beckett was surprised at how official Castle sounded. He was acting and sounding like a cop. It must be because he had a mother for an actress, some of her acting ability must have rubbed off on him, she figured with some amusement. She stood behind Castle trying to keep a straight face.

"That would be the manager." The bartender replied, the smile on his face vanishing.

"I would like to see him, please, as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

The bartender moved to get the manager. Castle turned his attention to the men seated on the bar stools. He gave them a look as he moved towards the end of the bar to where an old fashion manual cash register that would have fetched a good price at some antique store was sitting. Castle saw a tall man dressed in a chequered shirt and brown vest came walking along the length of the bar with the bartender.

"May I help you?" said the manager.

Castle locked eyes with manager.

"Wil Sorenson FBI." Castle announced, flashing him the badge. "My partner and I having been tracking a ring of counterfeiters who have been passing phoney twenty dollars bills across the state. Have you received any twenty dollar bills in the last couple of hours?" Castle looked from the manager to the bartender and back to the manager.

"Yeah, sure we get them all the time." The manager replied.

Castle thumped his fist on the counter and looked over to Beckett. Beckett pursed her lips and shook her head. Castle turned back to the manager.

"Would you mind taking two steps backwards."

The manager frowned but complied to the request. Castle pointed to the bartender.

"Would you mind opening the register please?"

The bartender nodded his head and moved up to the cash register and opened it. He quickly stepped back. The manager moved forward to pull out the bills.

"No don't touch them." Castle ordered. The manager stepped back quickly.

Castle looked down at the counter and saw a paper napkin. He picked it up and held it over his shoulder to Beckett.

"Confract two, check them out, Kate."

Beckett took the napkin and moved around the counter to stand in front of the cash register. Using the napkin she carefully removed the twenty dollar bills from the register and set them on the counter.

Castle points to a pencil sitting on the counter.

"Would you mind giving her that pencil?"

The bartender picked up the pencil and passed it to Beckett. She could not believe she was actually doing this. She quickly ran the rubber end of the pencil over the portrait of the President.

"Are you doing the litmus configuration?" Castle said.

Beckett looked up at him.

"The litmus configuration?"

"Yes, the litmus configuration, you know it."

"I know the litmus configuration."

Beckett nodded her head. She licked her finger and rubbed it over the note. She picked up the first note and held it up. She frowned as she glanced at Castle.

"This one's bad." She announced.

Castle frowned too and shook his head. Beckett set aside the note and went to work on the next note. Castle looked at the bartender.

"Would you describe exactly what the last man who passed you a bill looked like?"

The bartender frowned for some moments as he searched his mind.

"He was about thirty and tall." The bartender offered.

"Yes, about six feet tall?" Castle offered.

The bartender nodded his head. "Yeah."

"What colour hair?"

"Brown." The bartender said confidently.

"Sounds like our man." Beckett said.

Castle nodded his head. "That's him."

"This one's bad too." Beckett added.

"This one's bad too." Castle muttered, shaking his head.

"This one's bad as well." Beckett said.

Castle looked at the manager and the bartender.

"I want you to call all the establishments in the area and advise them of the situation."

"Sure thing." The manager said.

"If we move fast enough, Kate we might be able to nail him." Castle said.

Beckett nodded her head in agreement. She passed the alleged fake twenty dollar bills over to Castle.

"We'll have to take these as evidence, I'm afraid." Castle said waving the notes. He looked to Beckett. "Make sure they get a receipt for these."

Beckett nodded. She reached for the small pad that was next to the cash register and with the pencil began to write a receipt for the notes.

"What's the name of your establishment?" Castle asked the manager.

"Red's Corner Bar."

"You Red?"

"Yes, sir."

Castle regarded the manager with narrowed eyes.

"Do you dye your hair?"

"No."

"Why do they call you Red?"

"It's short for Redwood." The manager said with a grin.

Castle nodded his head slowly as if he was processing that information.

"What's your first name?"

"Bill."

Castle nodded his head in understanding. He noticed that Beckett had finished writing out the receipt. She tore off the sheet from the pad and handed it to the manager.

"We'll return later to get full statements from your and your bartender." Castle continued. "Thank you for your cooperation."

Castle gave nods to both Bill and the bartender before he turned and started walking for the door.

"These bills are all good." Beckett said quickly as she came around the counter and walked rapidly to catch up to Castle.

Together they walked around the corner and had gone some distance from the corner bar before they stopped.

"I can't believe we did that." Beckett gasped, surprised at her own audacity.

"If you thought that was fun, then I have to tell you the story about the time, I borrowed a police horse and rode naked through Central Park." Castle said with a chuckle.

"You stole a police horse?"

"Borrowed, I said borrowed."

"And you were naked?"

Castle looked at Beckett with an amused look in his eyes.

"Trust you to focus on that part of the story." He said. "Understandable, I have to agree." Castle's eyebrows danced up and down. Beckett rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Castle reached out and put his hand on her arm.

"Come on let's get something for your stomach and some food for the both of us." He announced.

XXX

Beckett and Castle emerged from the grocery store each carrying a large paper bag filled all manner of food and other stuff that they had purchased with the money they had taken from the bar. Beckett was drinking from a large bottle of antacid.

As they are walking along the street Beckett heard the whistle of a train. Coming around the corner she saw the long freight train as it was passing through the town. An idea leaped immediately into her head.

"Come on." Beckett announced. "We're catching this train."

"What?" Castle said. His eyes looked over to the slow moving train.

"We're catching the train."

Beckett moved and nudged Castle when he hesitated.

"Move it."

They quickly crossed the road and ran along the tracks towards one of the open freight cars.

"I can't do this, Beckett." Castle called out as he continued to run along side the freight car.

"You also couldn't fly."

"Yes well..."

"I thought you said you liked train travel?"

Castle reached the open door of the freight car and tossed his bag into it. He quickly hoisted himself onto the freight car. The train whistle sounds again as the train started to pick up speed. Beckett starts to run faster but because of her high heel boots she has to remind herself to be careful or she could end up with a twisted ankle. The bag she was holding slips through her grasp falling to the ground. Bottles of beer explode as doughnuts and sandwiches go flying everywhere.

Beckett ignored the fallen bag. Her only though is to catch up with the freight car which Castle had gotten on to. She pushed herself harder and reaches the door. Castle stood in the doorway watching Beckett as she struggled to keep up.

"Give me your hand, Castle!" Beckett shouted.

"Do you promise to let me go?" Castle called out.

"What the...?"

"See you in another life Kate."

Castle waved to her as he pulled the door of the freight car closed.

"Goddamn it" Beckett growled angrily. She could not believe Castle had closed the door on her.

She continued running, anger boiling within her. There was no way he was going to get away from her that easily. She reached out and grasped hold of the steel ladder on the side of the car. She clung on for dear life as she lost her footing and felt her body swaying back and forth. The train was now moving even faster as it reached top speed.

One slip and she would find herself crashing to the ground if she was lucky or crushed under the wheels of the freight cars if she was not. This was not the time to think of those sorts of things she told herself angrily. Her muscles strained and screamed in protest as she slowly pulled herself up the ladder until she could get her footing. She paused on the ladder trying to catch her breath. Before she started climbing up the ladder. The angry look on her face vanished as a small smile took its place. She so dearly wanted to see Castle's face when she made her appearance.

Castle's elation at having escaped from Beckett's clutches lasted all of several heart beats. He had promised her that he would try escape whenever he had gotten the chance. He had tried to escape using the crop dusting plane only for Beckett to thwart him once again. The chance had arrived again and he had taken it. He had no choice. He had to take it, who knew when he would get another chance?

Castle was not particularly proud of himself at having closed the door on her when she had been calling out to him. It was not one of his finest moments he had to concede. It was not the way he had been brought up. He could only imagine the look on her face at being left behind. And if she ever caught up with him she definitely would use some of those ninja fighting skills on him. There was a part of him that hoped she would forgive him.

Castle started at the door he had closed on Beckett for a few moments before he looked away. He leaned against the closed door and took in the freight car that he found himself. The door on the other side of the car was open and the landscape passed quickly. He then looked either side of the car and found it empty, except for the grocery bag that he had tossed in before he had climbed aboard. At least he had something to eat and drink, he thought to himself.

He turned back to the open door. Suddenly a pair of scuffed black high heel boots appeared at the top of the door dangling in the air. They were quickly followed by a pair of long slender legs encased in a pair of skinny jeans. Castle tried to back away only to find himself pressed up against the closed door.

Beckett clung to the top of the door as she lowered herself down. She swung her body forward and jumped into the freight car. She landed awkwardly. Finding herself on firm footing she rose from the crouch and straightened. She glared at Castle, her green eyes sparking with anger. Her hair was wind blown, whatever she had used to put her hair in a ponytail had come loose.

"Beckett, what a pleasant surprise." Castle said trying to inject some humour in what was a tense and dangerous situation. Dangerous for him. "I'm so glad you dropped by."

"Hello, Rick." Beckett said in a calm voice. "Long time no see."

Castle could not keep the guilty look from his face. He started to move away from her when she started to walk towards him.

"You're only making it harder on yourself." A small smile rose to her lips as she took another step towards him.

Castle knew that but right now he could see that she was in the kind of mood that would end up with him being hurt. He would have much preferred having Beckett shouting and screaming at him, laced with all manner of threats. Quiet Beckett was a dangerous being. Quiet Beckett scared him.

Beckett had cornered him, and they both knew it. Her smile grew a little more. She quirked an eyebrow at him, as if to challenge him to try an escape. Castle stood riveted to the spot staring at her like an animal caught in the headlights of a car.

Suddenly Beckett lunged at him, Castle cringed. Beckett grabbed him by the ear and twisted it.

"Ow...ow...ow..Apples! Apples! Apples!" Castle cried out.

Beckett gave his ear one more twist before she released him. He shoved him hard. He crashed against the side of the car. Beckett pounced on him. She pulled out her handcuffs and cuffed his left hand and the other end of the cuffs she secured to the hand railing on the wall. Castle slumped to the floor. Beckett glared at him before stepping back.

"I have a good mind to kick your sorry ass from one end of this freight car to the other and back again."Beckett said angrily.

Castle looked up at her. She was mightily angry at him but he was thankful the only harm he had suffered was a throbbing ear. He could live with that, as long as that was the only harm she was going to inflict on him. He certainly hoped that was all but right now he was not all that sure.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Castle offered, his eyebrows rising in hope.

"No." Beckett snapped.

As he regarded her Castle could not help but think how attractive she looked despite the grungy clothes and the windblown hair and how attracted he was to her. There was something about her that he was drawn to. He tried to shake off those thoughts but try as he might it would not leave his head.

"I am sorry." He said contritely.

"I'm not talking to you, Castle." Beckett announced before she stomped to the other side of the freight car.

XXXXX

_**I would love to know what you thought of this chapter, dear reader.**_

_**Con **_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tom Demming found himself sitting in another interrogation room in another police station. This was starting to happen with monotonous regularity he observed. He drew on his cigarette and exhaled a plume of smoke into the air. He was tired and dirty after having been rescued by the state troopers. The least those guys could have done was give him the chance to change his clothes but oh no, once they checked him to see if he was all right and in no need of medical attention, they had shoved him into the back of the cruiser and deposited him in here.

He was also feeling a little nervous. He was wondering how in the world he was going to explain all the bullet holes in the car, not to mention the shattered windows to the rental car company. He might as well kiss good-bye the deposit because would not be seeing that any time soon.

Demming was also annoyed at being hoodwinked by Beckett. He could not believe that he had let her get the better of him once again. There he was, he had that Castle guy in his hands only for that goddamn chopper show up and start strafing them. And he was more than annoyed at Mike Royce. He could not believe Beckett was getting a hundred grand for bringing Castle in while the son of a bitch offered him a measly twenty five thousand.

Then he lost Castle when the stupid idiot fell into the river. Then after Beckett handcuffed him she dived in after him. There was a small part of him that hoped that she drowned. He glanced at the window and to the darkness that had fallen in the past hour or so. No, he didn't really want her to drown, no matter how angry he was at her for what she had done to him again.

Demming looked over to the deputy sheriff who was standing silently in the corner of the interrogation room. He took another drag on his cigarette and exhaled before he spoke.

"Are you guys going to let me go?" Demming demanded. "I told you before I don't know anything."

The door to the interrogation room was pushed open. Special Agent Wil Sorenson stepped into the interrogation room. He was followed by Agents Perry and Tuttle.

"Is that a fact?" Sorenson said humourlessly.

Demming looked up at Sorenson and paled a little.

"Oh shit." He muttered.

Sorenson came around the table to stand in front of Demming. He snatched up the pack of cigarettes that Demming had left on the table. He took one out and stuck it in his mouth. His eyes never leaving Demming.

"Yeah, sure help yourself." Demming told him.

There was a glint of amusement in Sorenson's eyes as he then picked up the disposable lighter and lit the cigarette. He took a long drag on the cigarette and exhaled slowly. He pocketed the pack of cigarettes and lighter.

"Where are they?"

"You got me." Demming replied. He extinguished his cigarette in the all ready filled ashtray sitting on the table.

"I said where are they?" Sorenson demanded, any trace of humour gone from his voice.

Demming shrugged his shoulders and offered him a smug looking smile. Sorenson crushed his cigarette into the ashtray. With surprising speed he moved and grabbed the smirking Demming by the lapels of his jacket and hauled him out of the chair and threw him against the wall.

"Boss..." Agent Perry cautioned, alarmed by Sorenson's action.

"Shut up!" Sorenson snapped before he turned to look at Demming who was leaning against the wall to stop himself from falling to the floor. He was wincing from the pain of the impact with the wall.

Sorenson stepped up to Demming and grabbed him again ready to throw him against the wall. He glared angrily at Demming.

"I want some answers and I want them now." Sorenson growled.

"I don't know nothing." Demming protested. "They both went down the river, okay? They could be dead for all I know."

Agent Avery chose that moment to enter the interrogation room. He saw Agent Sorenson standing over Demming and for a moment that he was going to hit the bounty hunter.

"Sir?"

"Not now." Sorenson growled back.

"Agent Sorenson." Agent Avery said in a firmer voice.

"What?" Sorenson demanded as he glanced at Agent Avery.

Agent Avery stepped up to Sorenson.

"We've received a report that an 'Agent Wil Sorenson' and his 'partner' were seen hopping on a north bound freight train not far from here." Agent Avery reported in a low voice.

Sorenson gave Avery a baleful look before he turned his attention back to Demming. For a moment he thought about throwing him against the wall one more time but he didn't. He released the bounty hunter and stepped back.

"Let's go." He commanded to his team.

XXX

Castle sat huddled against the wall trying to ward off the cold of the night seeping into the car. He was not doing a good job of it. He was still cuffed to the handrail. He looked across the open doorway to where Beckett was sitting.

She was sitting near the doorway staring out into the passing darkness. Her arms were drawn around her legs and her chin was resting on her knees. She had made many attempts to close the door to keep out the cold night air from coming in but without success. The door refused to budge. Then she had tried to find some wood or like material to get a fire going but found nothing to set fire to. So she gave up and sat down.

Castle had tried to engage her in conversation but she refused to respond to him, had practically ignored him as if she was keeping her promise not to talk to him. Eventually he had given up and just sat there watching her. He had been gazing at her for some time now. As he looked at her he could tell she was freezing and that fact concerned him. The anger that had covered her face was long gone having been replaced by a look of sadness.

"Beckett." He called out.

Beckett turned her gaze from staring out the door to look at Castle. She held his gaze for a moment before she looked away.

"Beckett look at me."

Beckett ignored him. Castle let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I closed the door on you." Castle confessed.

Beckett turned her gaze to him.

"It wasn't nice of me and I'm sorry." He said. "But I'm not sorry for trying to escape, okay? You know full well why I don't want to go back to jail, so I'm not sorry for trying to escape. But I am sorry for what I did to you."

Beckett pursed her lips and looked away from him.

Castle let out another sigh. She was a lot tougher than he thought. Of course she was, he reminded himself. Didn't she go through those dangerous rapids? He did too but that was a story for another time. Well he was not one to give up that easily. He changed tack.

"Beckett, at the risk of you going all ninja on me, I am going to make a suggestion." Castle ventured. He was heartened to see her turn her head to look at him. It encouraged him to continue. "Now bear in mind that this suggestion I am about to make is mutually beneficial and is made out of nothing more than necessity."

"What are you suggesting, Castle?" Her voice barely rose about the noise of the rushing wind.

Castle almost smiled at her but he suppressed it quickly. Instead he nodded his head.

"Why don't you come over here and we can huddle together?"

He saw her eyebrows rise in surprise.

"No." she said in a firm voice.

"I said huddle, not cuddle."

"There's a difference?"

"Indeed there is."

"Tell me."

Castle allowed a small smile to flicker across his face. He had gotten her talking again.

"Why don't you come over here and I will explain." He told her.

"No, tell me now." Beckett insisted.

"Come over here." He replied.

Beckett lifted her chin off her knees and shook her head at him. Castle let out another sigh.

"Must you always be so stubborn, Beckett?"

"It's part of my charm." She retorted.

"Charm or not, I'm freezing and I know you're freezing too." Castle said trying not to let his frustration come through. "I don't think it's part of the bounty hunter's handbook that you let your prisoner freeze to death, is it? So come over here so we can get warm."

Beckett regarded Castle for some moments. She was a little amused by his frustration. She considered remaining where she sat just to spite him but the cold night air was getting colder and she was all ready freezing and it would not be long before she started shivering. She hated that he was right and she hated giving him this small victory. Yet she couldn't forget waking up with him and what it felt like.

Slowly she released her legs and rose stiffly to her feet. She paused to look at Castle half expecting him to grin at his victory but there was no smile on his face. He just gave an encouraging nod of his head.

She crossed the small distance that separated them carefully her stiff muscles protesting at the effort. She knelt beside him and gave him a warning glare.

"I promise no funny business." Castle offered, a small smile on his lips. "If you promise the same."

"Castle."

"Okay, you can have your wicked way with me if you like. I don't mind, really."

"Castle!"

Castle grinned at her as he held his free arm open for her crawl closer to him. Beckett hesitated but then relented. She moved closer to his side and stretched out beside him. Castle brought his arm around her shoulder drawing her closer.

"Now isn't that a little bit better?" he said quietly.

Beckett rested her head in the crook of his shoulder but she did not reply. A number of emotions were warring within her right at this moment.

XXX

Tom Demming stood at the front desk at the police station. After a couple of hours of sitting in the interrogation room someone decided that it was time for him to be released. The desk sergeant handed Demming a paper bag that contained his belongings. Demming opened the bag and removed his things stuffing them into his pockets or into his duffle bag. He checked his wallet and saw that his cards and money was still there. It was not as if he did not trust these cops but he just wanted to make sure that nothing was missing. He closed the wallet and shoved it in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Your accommodations were wonderful." Demming remarked sourly. He checked the now empty paper bag and then looked at the desk sergeant. "You got a cigarette?"

"Don't smoke." The desk sergeant replied.

"That Fed took my cigarettes." Demming complained.

The desk sergeant placed a clipboard with a release form on the counter of the desk in front of Demming and pointed where he wanted the signature to go. Demming took the offered pen and quickly scrawled his signature where an x marked the spot.

"So where did everyone go?" Demming enquired as he finished signing the release form. "They all high tailed it out of here as if their asses were on fire."

"They took off." The desk sergeant smiled as he took back the clipboard. "If you want your cigarettes, you'll have to go to Lexington."

"In Kentucky?"

The desk sergeant smiled and nodded his head. "That's where your pal Sorenson went."

Demming joined in the desk sergeant's laughter. "Maybe I will." He said.

Demming grabbed his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. He started to move away before he paused and returned to the front desk.

"Any chance of you calling me a cab to the airport?" He asked.

"You're a cab to the airport." The desk sergeant quipped.

"A comedian?" Demming said. "Don't give up your day job man."

Demming turned and headed out the front door of the police station and into the night.

XXX

Castle was enjoying having Beckett snuggled up against him. Her arm was draped across his chest her hand resting over his heart. It would have been far better if she had released his cuffed hand from the railing but he was not complaining too much. The warmth of her body certainly warded off the cold of the night. Once more he found himself thinking that he could certainly get used to it. At first she had been tense but over the past half hour he felt her body relax. He glanced down and saw that she was awake and staring into the distance. While he enjoyed the companionable silence his curiosity got the better of him and he broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Beckett?" He said in a low voice.

"Mmm?"

Beckett slowly shifted her head so that he could look up at him. He could so easily lose himself in the green eyes of hers, he thought to himself. So very easily.

"Why did you become a cop?"

Beckett held his gaze for a moment before she looked away.

"To serve and protect." She said automatically.

"Oh please," Castle replied in his best Sean Connery accent reciting a line from the movie The Untouchables, "don't waste my time with that bullshit."

Beckett turned to look up at him, arching a single eyebrow. "Seriously, that's your Connery?"

"My De Niro is much better." Castle offered. "Come out, come out wherever you are." he said mimicking De Niro.

Beckett shook her head. "No, it's not." She said.

She smiled as she felt the rumble of laughter in his chest. She chuckled too.

"What's the real reason you became a cop?" Castle asked gently after some moments of silence between them. "Was it because of your mom?"

Beckett nodded her head. Castle felt her body tense up a little but he waited for her to speak, letting her take her time. He slowly stroked her arm with his hand while he waited, encouraging her to speak but hopefully conveying the silent thought that she could take her time.

When Beckett remained silent for some minutes Castle thought she was not going to answer. Suddenly he heard her take a deep but stuttering breath and exhaled slowly.

"When my mom was murdered, the cops investigating the case labelled it as a random act of gang violence." She announced in a low voice. "Simply that she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But she wasn't robbed and she wasn't sexually assaulted. The detectives couldn't be bothered to investigate any further. Labelled her murder a random act of gang violence and left it at that. Her case was filed away, unsolved. A cold case. Johanna Beckett gone and forgotten. "

Beckett paused to take a shuddering breath as the memories of long ago came back to her. Tears welled in her eyes and she tried to hard to hold them back without much success.

"But you couldn't leave it at that?" Castle suggested.

"No." Beckett agreed. "It was my mom."

"And you became a cop?"

"And I became a cop." Beckett agreed. "Being a rookie in uniform it was a little difficult finding some free time. When I did have free time or I had come off shift I would go down to the archives where her case file was stored and I would go through it, studying it carefully, trying to seek out some kind of lead that would point me in the direction of her killer. I became consumed with it so bad that people around me saw the signs and urged me to forget about the case, that it was unhealthy and nothing good would come of it."

"You couldn't do that, could you?"

"No, I couldn't but without realising it I had gone down the rabbit hole." Beckett said quietly. "If that was not bad enough, I had to try and help Dad after he hit the bottle."

"That must have been awful?" Castle murmured.

"It wasn't pretty, that's for sure."

Beckett moved her head to look at Castle and saw the look of concern etched in his face. She blinked back the tears and continued to look at him.

"I would get calls all the time from cops who had picked him up and I would go and get him from the drunk tank. I would get calls from barmen and I would haul him out of some bar or another. Or I would come home to find him passed out on the floor surrounded by empty bottles of booze, laying in his own filfth. Despite how tired I was from a long shift I would clean him up and put him to bed."

Castle could feel his heart break as he listened to her story. He hugged her tightly to him. He then leaned down and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"But your dad got better." He said.

"Yeah, he did."

Castle saw the small smile curving her lips. It made him smile too.

"It wasn't easy at first." Beckett continued. "He fell off the wagon a few times and yes, he got better and eventually I got my dad back."

"And what about you?"

"I came out of the rabbit hole." Beckett informed him. " A year of therapy helped, it allowed me not so much to let her case go but to hold it less tightly than I had been. I became a homicide detective."

"I would imagine you were a real kickass detective, right?" Castle joked.

"The best." Beckett chuckled.

After a moment her smile faded and a serious look came to her face. "I wanted to be the best detective I could be. I wanted to give some closure to the families of victims, in a way my family didn't get. I knew what they were going through and still go through. It wouldn't bring their loved ones back but it could provide some comfort knowing that the murderers were caught and brought to justice."

Castle nodded his head in understanding. Suddenly Beckett sat up breaking free from his warm embrace. He looked at her with a quizzical look.

Beckett showed him the large watch she carried.

"So I wear this watch, my dad's watch, for the life that I saved." She told him. Then she reached inside her t-shirt and pulled out a necklace from which a diamond encrusted ring dangled. She held it out for him to see.

"And this." Beckett paused to take a small breath. A small sad smile graced her face as she looked down at the ring. " And this, I wear for the life that I lost." She said a quiet voice.

Castle recalled the scene down by the embankment by the river. He remembered her being frantic when she had thought she had lost her necklace. Her small panic attack had vanished the moment she realised that she was still wearing the necklace and ring. At the time he thought she had been a little irrational about the loss of a ring which could be easily replaced when they had almost lost their lives in the rapids. Now, now he understood why she had acted the way she had.

"Beckett?"

She looked up from her mother's ring to be captured by his steady blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Could you uncuff my hand, please? I have this sudden and overwhelming urge to give you a great big hug and I would like to use both of my arms to do it."

Beckett smiled at him as she nodded her head. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the hand cuff key. She leaned across him and released his cuffed hand. She sat back and watched him expectantly. Castle smiled at her he moved forward. His arms encircled her and drew her to him hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." He whispered.

XXXXX

_**What did you think of this chapter? Your thoughts would be appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Beckett's eyes flickered opened as she came awake and found that the darkness had lightened. Becoming fully conscious she glanced in the direction of the open door to find that dawn was not far off from breaking. She silently cursed the arrival of a new day.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his breathing, the steady beat of his heart, the feel of his arms still wrapped around her. Revelling in the warmth his body provided, feeling comforted and at peace, seemingly cocooned from the rest of the world. It felt good and she wanted this moment to last. She felt good being here in his arms, though she was not ready to admit that, especially to him. But if she was being honest with herself she could not remember feeling like this with any other man she had been with.

Despite their surroundings once again she had slept well. Two days in a row, this could be habit forming, she thought to herself with some amusement. It was a habit she could get use to.

Opening her eyes she turned her head slowly to look up at his sleeping face. A smile came to her lips as she gazed up at him. She could easily get used to gazing at that ruggedly handsome face, it was very pleasing to the eye. The urge to reach up with her hand and stroke his stubbly cheek was strong but she resisted the urge not wanting to wake him, not yet.

The worry lines that creased his face when he was awake were not there. He seemed contented, and was that a smile on his face? It was, she realised. It pleased her to know that she was responsible for putting that smile on his face. She could only wonder what his face would look like if they had _slept together_, slept together. She killed that thought instantly. No she was not going to go there, no way.

As she continued to gaze on Castle's face her thoughts wandered back to the previous night. She could not believe that she had opened up to him and told him about her mother. Her mother's murder was something that she told very few people about, close friends yes, certainly not to most of her boyfriends. That was a part of her they did not need to know. And most certainly to no to near strangers.

Yet there she had been opening up to this man and telling him her most painful secrets. It was if she trusted him but why should she? She hardly knew him, they had only been together for a few days. Admittedly they had gone through some life threatening experiences together but still how could she so easily trust him? It so wasn't like her to be so trusting with a stranger.

Well he wasn't a stranger, not exactly. Travelling with him had been an experience. She had learned a lot about him in the time they had been together. One moment he could be the most exasperating man alive that had her wanting to hurt him so much only for the next moment to be cracking jokes that would bring a smile to her face or even make her laugh despite herself. He could act like a nine year old on a sugar rush one moment and the next he could be a responsible adult, or do something sweet for her.

She had not forgotten how he reacted when her stomach had acted up. He had been full of concern for her welfare. He had been concerned for her despite how badly she had been treating him. That said a lot about him.

It was ingenious what he came up with for them to get money so that they could get some food and the antacid she needed. They way he had spoken and carried himself in that bar there was a moment she almost believed he was a FBI agent. And she did not even feel guilty at having stolen the money, well maybe just a little.

Her father may have spilled the beans about her being a fan of his books and that she had even gone to one of his book signings, where he remembered her, and caused her embarrassment. There was one secret she had not spilled last night. She did not tell him that his books had helped her in easing the pain of losing her mother. Reading his books had kindled the flame of justice inside her and set her on the path to becoming a cop. His books provided a beacon of hope and light at the end of the tunnel of despair she had been walking through. If there was nothing else, she would be always grateful to him for that. But there was something else that she was grateful to him for. Reconciling with her father.

Her smile deepened when she recalled the night before at her father's house. She remembered his laughter at some story her father brought up from her past. She had been shocked at how many stories her father could dredge up just to embarrass her, more than a few she had even forgotten about. However there were a couple of moments when he had withdrawn from the conversation and caught him looking at her and her father with a sad smile pasted on his face. On seeing her looking at him, the sad smile vanished and he plunged into the conversation again. It was only now that the realisation came to her. He had been thinking about his own daughter as he watched the back and forth between the Becketts.

"You know it's not polite to stare at someone while they sleep." Castle announced sleepily.

Beckett was startled out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice. She saw his smile had deepened and his eyes were half open and looking at her.

"I wasn't staring, Castle." Beckett replied hurriedly. She was grateful that it was still dark enough to hide the blush blooming across her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah I know you were gazing." Castle chuckled.

"That's right."

"Feel free to continue to gaze upon my ruggedly handsome features."

"Don't flatter yourself, Castle."

"Good morning, Beckett." The author said.

"Morning, Castle."

Beckett started to get up but found Castle's arms tightening their hold around her preventing her from moving.

"Castle."

"Stay a while, it's still early." Castle insisted. He closed his eyes. "And this is nice."

Beckett thought about fighting him and breaking free of his warm embrace but dismissed it as quickly as it came. It was nice. And he was right, it was still early what harm would it do if she remained there next to him for a little while longer? She rested her head on his chest. Yes, she could very well get used to this, she thought to herself as she felt herself being drawn back to sleep.

XXX

Beckett stood beside the open door way staring at the passing scenery rushing by. The sun had been up for an hour or may be a little more. The train was rolling through farm land. She had no idea where in the world they were. All she knew was that the train had been heading in a north easterly direction. How far they had travelled through the night, she had no idea. She certainly had no idea which state they now found themselves in.

Beckett turned from staring out the door look over to where Castle was sitting. He had reached for the bag of groceries he had managed to hang onto when they had jumped on the train. He opened the bag and was removing items. There were some sandwiches and a couple of pastries which he set on some napkins he had found in the paper bag.

"Breakfast Beckett?" He called out.

"You got any coffee in the bag, Castle?"

Castle peered into the paper bag and then looked over to Beckett, frowned and shook his head.

"Then I'm not hungry." Beckett said.

Castle picked up one of the sandwiches and held it out to her.

"You have to eat something, Beckett."

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"Come and have something to eat." He insisted, still holding up the sandwich to her.

Beckett shook her head.

"You have to eat and I will not take no for an answer."

Again Beckett shook her head.

"Don't make me get up and have to force feed you, Beckett."

Beckett regarded Castle carefully, studying the stern look on his face. There was something in the tone of his voice that caught her attention. Something in his voice told her that he meant what he said. It reminded her of her father when she had been young and stubborn.

Reluctantly she stepped away from the doorway and came to sit down next to him. She crossed her legs and held out her hand for the sandwich. Castle smiled at her as he passed over the sandwich. Beckett unwrapped the sandwich.

"Don't you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" Castle said.

"So I've heard."

"Well you shouldn't skip breakfast."

"I could kill for a cup of coffee." Beckett declared.

Castle nodded his head. "First chance we get, I'll get you big cup of coffee, okay?"

Beckett gave him a small smile and a nod of her head. She bit into her sandwich. They ate in silence.

"Do you know where we are?" Castle asked after breakfast had been finished and the rubbish placed in the paper bag.

Beckett was standing at the open doorway after she had finished her sandwich and pastry that Castle insisted she eat. She glanced over to him.

"I think we've been travelling in a north east direction." Beckett informed him.

"That would place us somewhere in either Indiana or Kentucky." Castle replied.

"That's my guess." Beckett nodded her head. "We're nearly home."

"And I'm almost dead." Castle said gloomily.

Beckett's face creased into a frown as she looked at Castle who was looking decidedly unhappy.

"Look, Castle the Witness Protection program isn't so bad." She told him. "They'll give you a new name and you'll have a new life."

Castle looked up at her anger blazing in his eyes. "Kate, do me a favour, okay?" He said tersely. "Don't play this routine with me because it really insults my intelligence. The only thing important to you about me is getting your money."

Beckett was stung by his words. Anger flared up within her and rose to show on her face.

"I'm tired of you making me out to be some kind of thug whose only concern is a big chunk of change." she said angrily. "Did you know that Racine's people offered me a million bucks for you?"

"Why didn't you take his money, your sure as hell doing his work?" Castle shouted.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Beckett shouted back. "The reason I do this shit, Castle is because I didn't take that slimy lowlife's money a year ago! You remember that guy's brother I told you about? It was Racine. It didn't take his money back then and I sure as hell am not going to take it now. So there you go, now you know everything."

Castle stared at Beckett stunned by her outburst. He did not speak for some moments.

"He's the reason you were forced out of the NYPD?" He said finally.

Beckett nodded her head.

"And you're still taking me in?"

Beckett nodded again.

Castle frowned at her.

"Are you out of your mind?" He exclaimed. "You let that son of a bitch beat you! With what you know about police work and what I know about Racine's operations, we should be able to put him away for for thirty years, maybe more."

Beckett shook her head firmly.

"I'm not in that business anymore." She said, the heat gone from her voice.

"Hell, I'm a writer with some accounting skills and I tried to get him, Beckett." Castle said angrily, not understanding why she was acting this way. "You're this badass gal, with ninja fighting skills, and you're backing away?" Castle paused and shook his head.

"I don't have it in me any more." Beckett said in a low voice.

"Bullshit!" Castle said angrily.

Castle rose from the floor and started to make his way towards Beckett. Beckett saw him approach but looked away. She felt the train start to slow down. That caught her attention. Grabbing hold of the side, she leaned out the doorway to take a look. The long freight train had slowed down as it made its way around a bend. After looking for a couple of moments she moved back in and turned to Castle, who had come up to her ready to continue this argument.

"This is our stop." Beckett announced.

"Huh?"

"We're getting off here, Castle."

Castle's anger vanished suddenly and a look of alarm took its place. Beckett motioned him to jump.

"You first." She added.

"No, no, ladies first." Castle replied, waving to her.

"Jump, Castle."

"You first."

"No, you first."

Beckett couldn't believe that he was being childish about jumping off the moving train. Well she was not exactly thrilled about jumping the train even though it was moving slowly. An idea came to her. She held out her hand to him.

"We jump together?" She said.

Castle looked down at her offered hand and then back up at her face. He nodded his head. He reached out and grasped her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Like Butch and Sundance, eh?" Castle remarked

"On the count of three, ready?"

Castle grunted a reply.

"One...two...three."

XXX

Special Agent Wil Sorenson swung the wheel of his car sharply and it barrelled through the open gates of the rail road depot. He raced in the direction of the rail siding where a swarm of marked and unmarked police cars parked in front of the freight train. Armed police officers were moving along the length of the train cars peering through the open doors and under the cars, searching for the fugitives.

Sorenson had a small smile on his face as he came to a halt and killed the engine. He had a good feeling about this. There was no way Beckett and Castle were going to get away from him again. Not today. He got out of the car and pulled on his sunglasses. The other agents in the car also got out and watched as the freight train was systematically searched.

Sorenson spotted the senior officer in charge of the search standing near the train surrounded by several uniformed officers. He started making his way to the officer.

"Captain, Special Agent Wil Sorenson, FBI." Sorenson announced as he reached the captain. The two men shook hands.

"Find them yet?" Sorenson said, trying to keep at bay the smile that wanted to appear.

The police captain looked at Sorenson and shook his head.

"We've found nothing." The Captain announced in a drawl.

"What do you mean, you've found nothing?" Sorenson replied, a frown starting to grow across his face. "They have to be on the train."

"Special Agent Sorenson, I've got the damned train surrounded and my people have searched it from the front all the way to the back. Nothing."

"Damn it, search it again." Sorenson insisted.

"They're searching it for the third time." The Captain said, trying not to let his irritation show on his face.

"Goddamn it!" Sorenson shouted.

Suddenly Sorenson remembered himself. He paused and took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He looked to the Captain. He gave the man a nod of the head.

"Thank you Captain." Sorenson added through gritted teeth.

Sorenson turned from the police captain and started walking back to his car.

"Boss, they must have jumped off the train anywhere along the line." Agent Tuttle said, stating the obvious.

Sorenson stopped walking and turned to look at Agent Tuttle. For several moments Sorenson did not speak a word, he just stared at the other agent. Sorenson wanted nothing more than to reach out and strangle Agent Tuttle with his bare hands. He did not act on that impulse though.

"Agent Tuttle, open your mouth one more time without my permission and I will have you transferred to the surveillance division, and you will spend the rest of your career have to listen to mobsters' wives complaining to their husbands about why they don't have the latest furniture like their friends do."

Agent Tuttle opened his mouth to respond but closed it the moment Sorenson held up a warning finger. Instead Agent Tuttle nodded his head in understanding.

Sorenson resumed walking to his car.

XXX

Tom Demming had rolled his car to a halt on the street directly across from the entrance to the train depot. He saw the police surrounding the train in the siding. He had an amused look on his face as he witnessed the exchange between Sorenson and another agent. Sorenson did not look happy that much was plain to see. So Feds didn't find Beckett and Castle, Demming thought to himself. Maybe he still he had a chance of finding them? Demming was about to start up the car but paused. No, he would see what the Feds would do. They would lead him to Beckett he figured.

XXX

Beckett gingerly rose to her feet. No doubt she had a few more additions to her collection of bruises she had received over the past couple of days. She was thankful that she had not broken anything. She turned to look at the embankment. The embankment had a steep decline and she could not help but be amazed that she had managed to survive jumping off the train.

She remembered jumping off the train and as her feet had touched the ground she had managed to tuck and roll. She had rolled all the way down the embankment. How she didn't get hurt let alone get killed she would never know. As she now studied the decline she spotted several large rocks that some how she had managed to avoid as she was rolling down.

The euphoria she felt at having survived the jump off the train vanished as she remembered Castle. Looking around she spotted him at the bottom of the embankment a short distance away. He was in a sitting position with his back to her and hunched over.

"Castle?" She called out a little frantically.

"Beckett." Castle said in a gasp.

A worried frown creased Beckett's face as she rushed over to him. Dropping to her knees beside him she saw that his face was contorted with pain.

"Castle, are you all right?"

"I think I might have broken my wrist." Castle said as he looked up at her. There was pain contorting his face.

Looking down Beckett saw that he was cradling his left hand in his lap. Her face furrowed deeper with concern that he had been hurt.

"Let me take a look." She said.

At first Castle was not going to let her but she pulled his good hand away and he let her. As gently as she could she took his injured hand not wanting to cause him any more pain that he was going through. His wrist was discoloured and starting to bruise.

"Can you move your fingers?" She asked.

Castle slowly wiggled his fingers. Beckett was relieved to see that he could move his fingers, that was a good sign as she struggled to recall her first aid training. Carefully she prodded his wrist where the bruising was growing.

"It hurts." Castle hissed.

"I know."

"It really hurts.

"I know it does, Castle." She said soothingly. "Try and be a big boy for me, okay?"

"Okay."

More relief swept through her when she did not find any bones protruding where they shouldn't have been. She was sure, or as best as she could be that he had not broken his wrist. There was some movement in his wrist even thought it caused him considerable pain in that action. He needed to see a doctor.

"I don't think it's broken." Beckett announced. "But we need to take you to a doctor."

Castle nodded his head.

Beckett returned Castle's injured hand back to his lap. She sat back and considered what she had to do. She had to splint it just to be on the safe side. Looking about she searched for material to make the splint. She rose to her feet when she spotted several twigs that might do the trick.

Returning to Castle's side she knelt beside him.

"I'm going to put your hand in a splint and then see if we can get you some medical attention, okay?"

"Works for me." Castle said.

She needed material to wrap the arm and also making a sling. Her t-shirt would do the trick she thought. She took off her jacket and started to lift up her t-shirt.

"Whoa, Beckett, what are you doing?" Castle said in alarm.

"Turn your head, Castle." She replied. "I'm going to use my t-shirt to wrap your hand and make a splint."

Castle stared at her wide-eyed for a moment before the surprise melted away to replaced by a leering look.

"Showing me see your boobs is an admirable way for me to forget about the pain, I like your thinking, Beckett."

"Castle!" Beckett exclaimed, shocked.

Beckett could not help but blush as she suddenly she thought about what she had been about to do.

Castle despite his pain started to laugh at her mortified look.

"It's not funny Castle."

"It is from where I'm sitting. You should see the look on your face." Castle said unable to stop laughing.

Beckett could still not believe what she had been about to do. What was she thinking? Castle's laughter managed to ease the tension that had arisen. Slowly she allowed a sheepish grin to grace her face. She shook her head at him

"Beckett, use my shirt." Castle offered after his laughter had died away. "I'm wearing a t-shirt underneath, and besides it's larger, more material." Castle suggested.

"Good idea."

"Can I still see your boobs?" He asked hopefully.

"No."

"Please?"

"I said, no!"

"But I'm in pain."

"You'll be in a lot more pain if you don't shut up."

"What kind of nurse are you, threatening a patient with more pain?"

"A nurse that's not going to show you her boobs."

"You're no fun, you know that?"

"We'll you're just going to have to live with it." Beckett said as she helped him out his jacket.

XXX

It was the best first aid she could administer under the circumstances, Beckett thought to herself as she finished knotting the sling. It was makeshift but it would have to do until she could get Castle to a doctor. Castle looked at her handiwork and nodded his approval. It concerned her that he still looked a little pale. It was probably from the pain of the sprain, she figured. She was grateful that he had not made another request to see her boobs. Even now she still couldn't believe it.

Pushing aside those thoughts she helped Castle get his jacket on and helped to his feet. She was grateful too that he had suffered no other injuries in his fall down the embankment. As they stood together, Castle decided to milk his injury by putting his good arm around her shoulder and leaned on her for support. Without thinking Beckett threaded an arm around his waist.

They stood like that for a few minutes in silence. Beckett was looking about deciding which direction they should take to find the nearest town. Picking a direction they started walking. It surprised her that Castle had not said anything. He hadn't offered his two cents worth. She put it down to him being more concerned about his pain and trusting her that she would get them to the nearest town.

They were walking through a small forest. Castle had not asked her again to see her boobs but she had a feeling that it would not be long before he did. The terrain was not difficult and they found a walking path which they took. From time to time Beckett would glance at him and saw that his face was pale. His wrist must have been hurting him more than he was letting on.

"So how are we going with your schedule, Beckett?" Castle asked.

"Don't worry Writer Boy, I'll get you home with time to spare." Beckett replied.

"You of all people should know it's _Writer Man_, not Writer Boy."

Beckett felt herself start to blush. She looked away from him and concentrated on the path ahead.

"So how did you manage to sprain your wrist, Castle?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Well when you let go of my hand I landed awkwardly and I put out my hand to steady myself and well...what you now see if the result."

"I didn't let go of your hand." Beckett said quickly.

She remembered as they were hurtling toward the ground his hand had slipped out of hers but she had no time to do anything about it as she hit the ground and started rolling down the embankment. She did feel bad that he had gotten hurt and though she was not willing to admit it, she was a little concerned about how long it was going to take to get him back to New York.

"You let go of my hand." Castle said breaking into her thoughts.

"Castle, you keep that up and I will break your arm." Beckett warned patting his good arm.

"All right, you didn't let go of my hand." Castle said.

They had travelled about a couple of miles through the forest track when they came to a road. Beyond the road was a small rural town. Beckett and Castle looked at each other and smiled. Without a word they crossed the road and walked into the town.

Coming upon a local Beckett asked directions to the nearest pointed them in the right direction. The helpful local looked at Castle's sling and pointed to the end of the street where they would find the doctor's office.

Beckett opened the door to the doctor's office and held it open for Castle to go in before she followed him. It was a small doctor's office with the reception area having a few chairs along the walls. There was a small coffee table in the middle with the ubiquitous ageing and well thumbed Readers Digest and National Geographic magazines spread across it. An elderly woman sat behind the reception desk. She gave Castle a sympathetic smile when she looked up.

"You look like you have been in the wars, dear." She drawled and smiled.

"You could say that." Castle said and returned her smile.

"I think my friend might have broken his wrist." Beckett informed the receptionist. "Is the doctor available?"

"He's with a patient at the moment but he shouldn't be too long, mam."

Feeling his gaze on her she turned her head to find him smiling at her. She wondered why he was smiling at her. What had she said could make him smile like, she wondered? Then she remembered, she had called him her _friend._ She gave him a small smile in return before turning to the receptionist who had placed a clipboard on the counter.

"If you could fill in this form, please."

Beckett took the clipboard and with Castle they went over and sat down. As she was filling in the form for Castle, Beckett heard the door to the surgery open but she did not look up.

"Kate?" A voice called out.

Beckett looked up to see a tall handsome man with black hair and a nice tan. He wore a black AC/DC t-shirt under the white doctor's coat as he stood in the open doorway of the surgery. He had a look of surprise etched on his face as he stared at her.

Beckett felt her heart sink when she saw who the doctor was.

"Josh?" She said hesitantly.

Castle looked at Beckett to the expression on her face before looking over to the doctor staring at her and then back to his companion who now had a shocked look on her face. A small smile slowly spread across his face.

"Beckett, care to share with the class?"

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts dear reader would be appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Dr Josh Davidson asked as he approached, his face a picture of surprise and curiosity.

Beckett set aside the clipboard and rose to her feet. She bit on her lower lip nervously. Of all the doctors' surgeries in all the world she had to walk into this one, she thought to herself. He was the last man she had wanted to meet up with again. Quickly she set aside those thoughts.

"My friend here sprained his wrist." Beckett said as she waved her hand in Castle's direction.

Josh glanced down at Castle. The author grinned up at the doctor and gave him a little wave with his good hand.

"Friend?" Josh questioned as he looked back at Beckett, his eyebrows rising.

"Can you take a look at him?" Beckett ignored the accusation in his voice.

Josh continued to look at Beckett for some moments. She could see all manner of emotions warring in his eyes. They had not parted in the best of circumstances. Finally he glanced down at Castle again before he abruptly turned on his heels and headed for his surgery.

"Bring him in." He called over his shoulder.

Beckett moved to help Castle to his feet. They followed the doctor into his surgery.

"Beckett, can I ask you a question?" Castle whispered.

"If you must." Beckett said with a sigh, knowing what his question was going to be.

"Another ex of yours?" He ventured.

Beckett closed her eyes and let out another sigh. She did not answer his question. That was all the answer he needed. Opening her eyes she risked a glance in his direction and found a grin plastered on his face.

XXX

"Well I don't think the wrist is broken." Josh finally announced after examining Castle's wrist. "I would hazard it's a grade two sprain."

"That's good?" Castle asked, a little worried.

"It could be worse." Josh said. "But I can't be totally sure. You're going to need an X-ray to be on the safe side."

Castle nodded his head in understanding.

"The nearest hospital with an X-ray machine is about an hour away." Josh added.

"We don't have the time for X-rays." Beckett interjected.

Josh looked at her.

"We have to be in New York as soon as possible." Beckett explained.

Josh nodded. "Always in a hurry, aren't you, Kate?"

Beckett shot him a glare but he seemed to shrug it off. Josh turned his attention back to Castle's injured wrist putting it in a proper splint.

"So what are you doing here, Josh?" Beckett asked, as she watched him tending to Castle's injury. "I didn't think rural America was your style, didn't think it glamorous enough for you. Some village in Uganda or the Congo or maybe Haiti would be more your speed?"

Josh paused in wrapping Castle's wrist to look over to where Beckett was standing. For a moment he was going to ignore her question but thought better of it.

"I'm helping out a friend who I met through Doctors Without Borders." Josh explained as he resumed wrapping Castle's wrist. "I thought it would be a good idea, change of scenery and all that."

"Always ready to help out, always rushing off to save the world, eh Josh?" Beckett could not keep the sarcasm from her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Beckett shrugged her shoulders but did not reply.

Castle watched Beckett and Josh. He had felt the tension between the two of them from the moment they had spotted each other in the reception area and if anything it had grown noticeably.

"You knew my work with Doctors Without Borders was important. I made no secret of that, Kate."

"I knew it was, Josh. I had no problem with that." Beckett said, her face darkening a little as she watched Josh. "But you didn't return the courtesy, did you?"

"What?"

"You didn't think my job was important."

"Being a cop is dangerous." Josh said simply.

"You were always at me to quit."

"I wont apologise for that."

"You didn't think my job was important enough."

Josh shrugged his shoulders.

"It was important to me, Josh!" Beckett said with some heat in her voice. "But you couldn't see that, could you? It was always about you."

"I still can't believe you dumped me by sending me an email." Josh said with a shake of his head, his anger rising.

Beckett glanced at Castle and saw the look of surprise on his face. She looked away. She was not proud of that but at the time she had been left with no other alternative. She had wanted to tell him to his face that it was over between them but on the day she had gathered up the courage to tell him that they weren't working out, she had received a text from him saying that he was cancelling their dinner date, he had to fly out because of some medical emergency somewhere in Africa. It was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Yeah well I couldn't hang around waiting like some love sick school girl, for you to return from your latest medical mission to save the world. You never stayed in New York for longer than five minutes before you flew off on another mission somewhere."

Castle's head went back and forth as the other two's argument got more heated with each passing moment. He saw the doctor's face turn a bright red as his anger rose dangerously. This argument was getting into very dangerous territory. He didn't like the look on the doctor's face.

"Umm...guys as interesting as it is watching you two pick at old wounds to see who bleeds the most..." Castle interrupted. He paused and held up his injured wrist when Josh turned his attention to him. "Injured man in need of medical attention here." Castle added.

XXX

"Hey, it was nice of him not to charge me, don't you think?" Castle said happily as he joined Beckett out the front of the surgery. Beckett glanced at the author before turning away from him. "He seemed nice enough I think. It was amusing to watch you two fighting, all that was missing was the popcorn and a comfortable chair at ringside."

"Did he give you Ibuprofen or happy pills, Castle?" Beckett retorted snappishly.

Without a glance behind her Beckett started walking. Castle quickly trotted to catch up with her.

"Beckett?" Castle ventured hesitantly.

"What?"

"Just how many ex-boyfriends to do you have exactly?"

Beckett slid her green eyes towards Castle to find him looking intently at her. She quickly looked away.

"Not as many you think." She said a little sheepishly.

"I'm thinking more than a few." Castle said confidently. "After all we seem to keep running into one every other day."

Beckett rolled her eyes but remained silent, trying desperately not to blush.

"This is definitely Beckett's Ex-Boyfriends reunion tour!" Castle stopped walking as a thought came to him. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm, stopping her. She looked up to see his face brighten with excitement. "We are _so_ getting T-shirts done!"

She quickly looked away from him so that he did not see the smile that ghosted on her face.

XXX

They walked around the corner. Beckett stopped suddenly when she spotted the Harley Davidson Softtail standing in the alleyway behind the surgery. Castle ran into her. He apologised and took a step back. Beckett didn't hear the author's apology her eyes lit up at the sight of the motorbike. This was a motorbike she knew very well, she had ridden it a few times. She knew who owned the motorbike.

"Come on, we're going to take Josh's bike." Beckett announced, grabbing Castle by his good arm and dragging him toward the bike.

"You're going to steal his bike?" Castle said sounding a little shocked.

"Not _steal_, borrow." Beckett corrected him.

"Okay, you're going to borrow his bike without his permission?"

"We need a ride, well here it is." Beckett replied, waving her hand at the motorbike.

Castle's eyes narrowed a little as he regarded her.

"Let me guess," Castle said, "you and Dr Motorcycle Boy, it didn't end well, I gather?"

"You saw what happened in there, what do you think, Castle?" She replied before giving the author one of her patterned death glares.

Castle shuddered theatrically. "Definitely remind me never to cross you. I don't think I could handle getting a _Dear Castle_ letter via email."

Beckett was about to walk toward the bike but she paused and looked at Castle. He looked at her curiously.

"Castle, thanks." She said in a low voice.

"For what?" Castle's brow furrowed.

"Back in the surgery...when Josh and I...were...for stepping in..."

"Oh that." Castle wave his hand. "Don't worry about it. Just returning a favour to a friend."

Beckett's eyebrows arched up as she regarded him. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Finally she nodded her head and turned, walking to the motorbike.

Beckett reached the motorbike. It looked like it had been a while since last it had been washed. The frame was caked with dried mud and dust. It kind of offended her sensibilities a little. To her way of thinking a beautiful motorbike like this should always kept clean. She shook of that thought. Though she did not have a key she made short work of hot wiring it. Castle watched her in fascination.

"I'm afraid to ask how you know how to hot wire a Harley."

Beckett glanced at the writer before she threw her leg over the bike. A smile came to her face as she settled herself on it. She looked over to Castle.

"Because I have a similar one at home." Beckett informed him.

There was a look of surprise on Castle's face. His eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"You have a Harley?"

Beckett nodded.

"You ride a Harley?"

Beckett smiled and nodded her head again.

"That is so hot on _so_ many levels." Castle uttered.

Beckett kicked started the bike and quickly revved it up. The loud guttural sound of the engine made Beckett smile even more. She felt the rumble of power surge up from the engine and the frame and through her. She looked over to Castle again.

"Get on." Beckett ordered.

Castle shook off the fantasies that leaped into his head, looked at Beckett nodded his head and carefully climbed onto the bike, settling behind her.

"Hold on, Castle." Beckett called over her shoulder.

Castle's good hand snaked around Beckett's waist.

Beckett ignored the flutter in her stomach as best she could as his hand tightened around her. She revved up the bike again and then kicked it into gear and rode out of the alleyway and onto the main street.

"Where exactly are we going, Beckett?" Castle inquired.

"To the nearest airport."

"But you know I can't fly."

"Well, build a bridge and get over it."

Beckett increased speed and the bike roared off down the street.

XXX

Beckett had taken the main street out of the town not knowing where the nearest airport was but

figured that she would ask at the next town they came to. For the moment she enjoyed the feel of the wind on her face and through her hair. It had been too long since she last rode her own motorbike. Nothing gave her a sense of freedom more than a motorbike. She could feel herself relaxing as the bike hurtled along the road.

"You know, Beckett..." Castle said.

Beckett was startled by the sound of his voice. His lips were close to her ear. So close in fact that she felt his warm breath tickling her ear and sending a shiver down her spine.

"I've never been a biker's moll before." Castle chuckled.

"There's a first time for everything, Castle."

Castle had been nervous when he had first climbed onto the bike but could not help but be impressed at Beckett the way she handled the Harley. He could tell that she knew what she was doing. He could not help but wonder how long she had been riding motorbikes. The way she took the curves in the road was like those professional racers he had seen on TV. She slowed a little as she started to take the bend only to power up half way through the bend. It was so smooth.

All the while there was an image of Beckett in Castle's head. She was dressed in tight fitting black leather astride a Harley Davidson. He rather liked that image. No, he loved that image.

They flew past an intersection. Beckett was not one for keeping to the speed limit Castle noted. Something caught his attention. Looking over his shoulder his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a police car start to give them chase. It's lights started flashing.

"I think we've got company, Beckett." Castle called out.

Beckett checked her mirrors and he face immediately closed down in an angry frown.

"Goddamn it." She muttered. "That bastard called the cops on me."

"Well you did steal his bike."

"I didn't steal his bike." Beckett said angrily.

"Okay, okay borrowed his bike without his knowledge or permission." Castle corrected.

"Goddamn it." Beckett growled.

"Umm...maybe we should stop?" Castle suggested.

"I've come too goddamn far Castle to give up now." Beckett shouted angrily. She gunned the motorbike.

As the speed increased Castle tightened his hold around Beckett's waist. He looked over his shoulder and found that there was now a second police car giving chase.

"We've got more company, Beckett."

"Yeah I can see that."

Beckett her attention to the road ahead and in the distance she saw another police car heading towards them. This just gets better and better, she thought to herself. She saw the police car ahead skid to a screeching halt. It swung across the road blocking it. Beckett smiled to herself, as if blocking the road was going to do anything to stop her. She could only shake her head at that effort.

Castle glanced over his shoulder and saw that the two police cars now with their lights and sirens going were gaining on their bike.

"Those guys behind us are getting closer." He reported.

Beckett nodded her head in response. She gunned the motorbike and sped towards the blocking police car. As she neared the blocking car she veered the bike towards the shoulder of the road. The bike bucked and skidded as it hit the gravelly surface. She thought she heard a shriek from behind her but ignored it. She also ignored the tightening hold Castle had around her. She focused her attention on controlling the bike. She poured more power and sped around the car. Once back on the the road she allowed a small smile to settle on her lips. She glanced in the mirrors.

The first police car pursuing her had tried to go around the blocking police car but the driver did not have the same skills that she had. It crashed into the blocking car. He smile grew when the second pursuing police car smashed into the rear of the first police car. Smoke and steam billowed up from the smashed cars.

XXX

Special Agent Wil Sorenson had a large map spread out on the hood of his car. He was organising a systematic search along the length of the rail line. He did not think Beckett and Castle could have gone too far. Suddenly he looked up from the map and noticed that police were running to their cars.

"Special Agent Sorenson." The police captain called out as he approached. "the fugitives have been spotted."

A smile rose to Sorenson's face at this piece of good news.

"Where?" Sorenson asked.

"About ten miles, north west of here." The captain reported.

"I've got people in pursuit."

"Good."

"They stole a motorbike from a town doctor."

Sorenson nodded his head.

"Follow me." The captain said. "We have a chopper."

Sorenson looked at his own people and motioned them to follow in the car before he went to the waiting chopper that was starting to power up.

XXX

Tom Demming bit into a jelly doughnut, one of several he had purchased before he had arrived at the train depot. His face suddenly scrunched up on discovering there was nothing fresh about the doughnut despite the assurances the convenience store clerk had given him. He had a good mind to go back to the store and shove the half eaten doughnut down the clerk's throat for selling him stale doughnuts. He thought about spitting out the piece in his mouth but on second thoughts continued chewing it. He was hungry after all. He told himself to be a little more careful next time.

Demming looked out the car window in the direction of the train depot and was surprised to see the sudden activity. He policemen and Feds running to their cars. A line of police vehicles came barrelling out of the gates with their lights and sirens going. An unmarked helicopter rose from the train depot and flew off.

The stale doughnut was forgetten. Demming shoved it back in the bag and tossed the bag into the rear seat. He immediately started up his car. The cops must know where Beckett and Castle were if they were flying out of the train depot like bats out of hell, he figured. A smile came to his face as he waited for the last of the police cars to come through the gates. Demming swung his car around and quickly raced to catch up to the tail end of the long convoy of cars. One more car was not going to be noticed, he thought to himself and laughed.

XXX

Detective Kevin Ryan rolled into the small town and pulled up to the curb and killed the car's engine. He was feeling tired. He had been driving all night and he needed a rest. He wasn't complaining about having to do the driving duties, it was his turn anyway. Besides, after that episode with the helicopter his partner had been quiet, almost contemplative at what he had done.

"Hey bro, why have we stopped?" A sleepy Detective Javier Esposito asked. "Where the hell are we?"

"Search me, you were supposed to be the navigator, dude."

Esposito gave his partner a sheepish look.

"Sorry about falling asleep on you, man."

Ryan turned to look at his partner.

"Don't worry about it, man. But when the captain next time says he's got a special job for us, tell him we're busy." Ryan told him.

"Why's that Bro?"

"Dude I can't handle you're snoring anymore."

"As if you don't snore." Esposito retorted, smirking.

All through the night Ryan had to put up with Esposito's snoring. Not even turning up the radio could block out the sound of the buzzsaw going full bore there in passenger seat. They had received a cryptic message from Captain Montgomery ordering them to head to Lexington, Kentucky and that was the reason they were driven all through the night.

"I need to get some coffee and stretch my legs." Ryan announced.

Ryan got out of the car. Esposito did the same. As Ryan looked about his gaze fell on the doctor's surgery. He saw a tall dark haired man in a doctor's coat. He was talking to a uniformed police officer. Ryan looked surprised as he turned to partner.

"Hey, Esposito, over there." Ryan nodded in the direction of the doctor. "Isn't that Beckett's ex?"

"Doctor Motorcycle Boy." Esposito replied as he recognised Josh.

"Wonder what he's doing here?"

"Why don't we go and find out, Bro?"

Ryan nodded his head in agreement. When Beckett had introduced Josh to their group, Ryan and Esposito had made an effort to be friendly and welcoming towards him. They had teased him, like brothers do when they look out for their sister. They good naturedly dropped unsubtle hints of what they would do to the good doctor if he ended up hurting Beckett. Something about making it look like and accident.

The detectives quickly discovered the man could not take a joke and had a snooty attitude. He could not hide his feelings that police work and more importantly the police men and women were a little below his station. Both Ryan and Esposito had tried, really tried to be friends with the guy if for nothing else than for Beckett's sake.

As they approached where Josh was standing, the policeman had finished writing up his report, gave a tug on his hat and started for his police car. The local lawman saw the two approaching strangers and gave Ryan and Esposito and friendly nod of greeting which the two detectives quickly returned.

"This just gets better and better." Josh huffed as he recognised Ryan and Esposito.

"How's it going Doc?" Ryan said in a cheerful tone.

"You're a long way from home, aren't you, Doc?" Esposito added.

"If you're looking for Kate, you're a little late."

Ryan and Esposito briefly looked at each other before turning back to Josh.

"She raced out of here with that Castle guy on my bike, which I would like back when you see her."

"She say where she was going?" Ryan inquired.

Josh shook his head. "She headed in that direction." Josh pointed to the road that led out of the town.

"Thanks." Esposito said.

"I want my goddman bike back." Josh said angrily.

"We heard you the first time." Ryan said. He turned to look at his partner. "You want to drive?"

"Yeah."

Ryan nodded. He pull the car keys from his pocket and tossed them to Esposito who started immediately for the car. Ryan looked up at Josh and gave him a thin lipped smile.

"Be seeing you Doc." he said as he turned for the car.

XXX

Beckett was trying to concentrate on the road but found the task a little difficult. Having ditched the pursuing police cars Castle had relaxed his grip around her waist. What she was finding a little distracting was that his fingers were absently making small circles on her stomach. She was not even sure if he realised what he was doing. She should say something to him, she thought. But the words would not come. Damn that man.

Castle was quietly smiling to himself. He knew exactly what he was doing. He had felt her body tense when his fingers had started moving but she had quickly relaxed. He was more than a little surprised that she had not told him to stop it. Oh well if she did not say anything there was no harm then, was there, thought to himself. He was beginning to enjoy this bike ride.

With a big smile on his face he glanced over his shoulder. His smile froze as he saw more police cars racing towards them. His fingers stilled.

"Beckett we've got company again." he announced.

"I see them." Beckett replied. She felt his grip tighten around her.

Once she thought he was secure she poured on more speed and pulled away from the racing police cars. She glanced in the mirrors and saw there were at least four police cars after them. In the distance ahead she saw more approaching police cars.

"How many freaking cops can they have in this place?" She shouted.

"Oh this so cool." Castle said excitedly.

Beckett risked a glance over her shoulder to find Castle grinning. She turned her head back to the road.

"What's so cool about this, Castle?"

"It's like we've got the best party in town, and everyone wants to crash it."

"Only you would come up with something like that."

"Hey this is my first police chase."

Beckett rolled her eyes and shook her head. What Castle did not see was the small smile on her lips.

The police cars up ahead had fanned out across the road and were closing the distance. A glance in the mirror told her that the cars behind her were gaining as well. The smile on her lips grew a little more when she spotted a dirt road turn off just ahead.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"How you doing back there?"

"Having a fun time, Beckett." Castle said laughing.

"Well hold on real tight now, okay?"

"You got it, Beckett."

Beckett felt his arm tighten around her. For a moment she wondered what had happened to all those butterflies that had taken residence in her stomach when he first put his arm around her. She dismissed the thought as suddenly braked the bike and swerved taking the dirt road turn off. Once more she smiled at the sound of his almost girlish shriek. There was no way she was going to let that go. But that was for another time and place she told herself as she concentrated on the task at hand. She increased speed and powered along the bumpy road.

XXXXX

_**What did you think of this chapter? Your thoughts would be appreciated.**_

Con


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Castle saw the lead cars of each convoy converge on the dirt road and crash into each other, neither driver wanting to give way to the other. He wanted to let out a shout of triumph but he managed to restrain himself. The other cars manoeuvred around the two newly created wrecks and continued to chase after them.

"I don't think they're going to give up Beckett." Castle called out.

"Well, that makes two us." Beckett shouted back.

The motorbike bounced and wobbled over the rutted dirt road. Castle clung to her for dear life while Beckett tried to concentrate on steering the bike over the worst of the road while still maintaining speed. The task called on all her skills and years of experience. She glanced in the mirrors to find some of the chasing police cars had fanned out onto either side of the road trying to overtake her while the remainder of the following cars raced on line astern.

The dirt road ahead dipped down. Beckett spotted it just in time, she gunned the bike and flew over the dip. For several seconds the big Harley Davidson was airborne. It came back to earth with a loud thump. Beckett struggled to keep the bike upright as the machine wobbled dangerously. The landing had been heavy and the whole frame shuddered right through her body. She grimaced at the impact. Castle's grip tightened around her waist. Had it been any other circumstance she might have had a smile on her face but now was not the time to revel in the feel of his arm around her or closeness of his body. She had to focus on getting away from the chasing police cars.

The road took a right handed bend and then rose up a slight incline. A glance in the mirror and Beckett saw one of the cars her that was trying to flank her was struggling to go up the small hill. Its wheels spun madly and then slipped backwards only to come to an abrupt stop as it was rear-ended by a following car. That was one less car she had to worry about.

Swinging her eyes back to the road ahead her feeling of triumph vanish in an instant. Her heart sank at the sight of a large convoy of police and Fed cars racing towards her. In the sky the roar of a low flying helicopter drowned out the scream of the wailing sirens. They seemed to her that they were coming from everywhere. There was no way in the world she was going to be able to go around them.

"More gatecrashers, I see." Castle called out.

"Still having fun back there, Castle?"

"Do you hear me complaining?"

Beckett allowed a small smile at his remark. Her eyes looked both to the left and right of her seeking a way to get away from the converging police cars. Her eyes lit up suddenly when she spotted a large copse of trees to her right about a half a mile away. She would lose the police cars in the trees.

Beckett revved up the bike's engine and immediately swerved off the dirt road and raced across the field. The surface was uneven and it made for a bumpy ride. The heavy machine bounced up and down over the dips and inclines of the field but her eyes were on the trees ahead.

"They're still coming, Beckett." Castle pointed out.

He saw that the police cars were swarming across the field in hot pursuit. Some were slipping and sliding on the grass. One or two cars managed to clip each other as their drivers lost control. The helicopter swept low over the racing motorbike before it rose up into the air banked and made another sweep over them.

"Hey, Beckett." Castle shouted as the helicopter flew past.

"What, Castle?"

"At least these guys aren't shooting us."

"They don't know how lucky they are." Beckett said grimly.

Beckett's tone of voice caught Castle's attention. He realised that he had never asked her what had happened back at that bridge when the helicopter had been strafing them. She had told him that she had left Demming to look after the car. He had accepted that and then had left it there. At that time he could not care less what had happened to that helicopter. At the time he had been too thankful at having survived the rapids, and just as thankful Beckett too had managed to survive the rapids. That was another thing he had not asked her about. How did she manage to go into the river. Did she fall in just like he did? Or did she dive in after him. The second thought stopped him in his tracks.

The field rose into a steady incline. Beckett poured on more speed and the bike crested the rise it once again was launched high into the air. Beckett felt herself leaving her seat, Castle's strong arm around her stomach seemed to be like an anchor.

Once again the Harley came back to earth landing heavily in a bone jarring shudder. The machine fishtailed wildly as Beckett struggled with it trying to impose her will on it, fighting it with gritted teeth. Beckett knew a lot about a Harley Davidson softail and one of those things that was prominent in her knowledge it had never been designed to be a cross country machine yet here she was putting it through its paces across country. Despite putting up a fight she managed to subdue and bend it to her will. She picked up speed and raced for the safety of the trees.

Glancing in the mirrors Beckett saw that the chasing cars were getting closer. She revved the bike harder as she looked for an opening amongst the trees that would allow this big bike through. The cars would not be able to follow, the cops would have to go on foot. The helicopter made another sweep over them but she ignored it. Her eyes were focused on the fast approaching trees.

Beckett almost let out a whoop of joy when she spotted an opening big enough for the bike to pass through. Once through she slowed down rapidly until she came to a halt. Inside the trees it was dark but that had to do more with her vision going suddenly from bright sunlight into shade.

"Umm Beckett, why have we stopped?" Castle inquired.

Beckett held up her hand to stop him talking. Her vision quickly adjusted to the sudden change of light. The sound of the approaching police cars grew louder. The helicopter flew low over the tree canopy. She looked to her left and right and then straight ahead. She had one of three directions that she could take. She quickly discarded going straight feeling that was where the helicopter would go.

"Left or right, Castle?" Beckett asked.

"What?"

"Which way, left or right?"

"Oh?" Castle was a little surprised that she was asking him which way he wanted to go. He looked to his left and then to his right.

"Left." He announced. He was half expecting to go in the opposite direction. But she surprised him.

"Great minds think alike, huh?" Beckett said with a chuckle.

Beckett revved up the engine and slowly headed off to her left. She slowly made her way around some trees until she found a narrow path. Once on the path she increased speed.

XXX

In the helicopter Special Agent Wil Sorenson had a pair of binoculars almost glued to his eyes. It had only take the first sweep over the speeding Harley Davidson to confirm that the riders were Beckett and Castle. As he had watched Beckett trying to evade the converging police cars there was an amused grin on his face.

He could not help admire the way she handled the motorbike. He knew from the time they had been together that she always loved riding motorbikes. She had loved that Harley of hers. She had even taken him for a long ride one time. It had not been one of his fondest of experiences. He had felt a little uncomfortable being the pillion passenger but then she would never had let him ride it alone much less be the pillion passenger while he rode it.

He had not been surprised to see her go off road, racing across the field heading for the safety of the trees. The pursuing police cars would not be able to follow. She had always been smart, Sorenson thought to himself.

The helicopter banked as it rose in the air and then dropped low as it flew over the motorbike once again. The pilot turned sharply and started after the motorbike once more. Sorenson's grin faded as Beckett and her passenger disappeared into the trees.

"Check the other side." Sorenson ordered the pilot. The pilot nodded his head and complied, flying low over the trees.

There was a small part of Sorenson, the small sentimental part of him that was hoping that Beckett might get away. The small flicker was crushed in an instant by the rest of him. The grin on his face faded. This was a challenge between him and Beckett. There was only one winner in this contest, and she should know it too. She could run but there was nowhere to hide. And how far could she and Castle go? He had a vast array of resources at his disposal. What did she have? Her sharp wits and a battered Harley Davidson. No contest really. It was only a matter of time. The grin returned to his face.

XXX

Tom Demming had been trailing the police convoy but kept his distance, not wanting to arouse the suspicion of the cops. He looked on with some amusement as he saw the police cars and the Feds leave the dirt road and chase after Beckett across the field. Those dumbasses, Demming thought contemptuously.

Demming's eyes rose to the sky and focused on the helicopter making its sweeps over the fugitives. He actually laughed out loud when he saw the numerous police cars come to a screeching halt in front of the tree line unable to follow the fleeing motorbike. He watched as uniformed police and business suited Feds jumped out of cars and raced into the trees in search of the fugitives.

His eyes rose up to the sky and watched the helicopter as it hovered above the tree canopy. It was obvious that the guys in the chopper that they had an overview of the situation. Suddenly Demming made a decision that he would follow the helicopter thinking that they would lead them to Beckett and Castle.

Demming turned the car around and drove down the road whence he came. Every now and then he would look up to see where the helicopter was.

"Tom, you're so smart it's dangerous." Demming said aloud. He laughed at that.

XXX

Beckett and Castle had ridden along the narrow path for several miles. It had been a bumpy and at times bone jarring ride. Deep ruts and protruding tree roots made the passage difficult not to mention demanding. The wailing police sirens had fallen well behind and the helicopter had made one sweep before leaving to concentrate over another part of the woods.

The growling engine of the Harley suddenly spluttered and coughed before dying completely. The bike came to a halt. Beckett frowned as she set her feet on the ground. She looked down at the dials in front of her. Her face darkened when she saw that the gas tank was empty. She could not believe it.

"Goddamn it." she growled as her frustration rose.

"What's the matter, Beckett?" Castle asked.

"We're out of gas." Beckett announced.

"You're kidding?"

Beckett looked over her shoulder and glared at him.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Castle regarded her stern looking face for a moment.

"No, not really." He said.

"We're out of gas."

"How can we be out of gas?" Castle questioned. "This doesn't happen in the movies."

"Word to the wise, Castle?" Beckett said, her eyebrows rising.

Castle nodded his head.

"This isn't the movies."

"How can it not be? We've just had a car chase."

Beckett slowly shook her head as she turned away from him. It was at that moment that she realised that Castle still had his arm around her. She glanced down at his arm.

"Castle?" She said in a low voice.

"Mmmm?"

"You can let go of me now."

"Oh...yes, right...sorry." Castle muttered.

It did not escape Beckett's notice that he took his time with removing his arm from around her. His fingers lightly brushed her as they slowly moved across her stomach. She closed her eyes as she felt the butterflies return and they brought many friends with them.

Castle slowly got off the bike.

"Beckett are you okay?" Castle asked.

"Yeah." Beckett sighed.

XXX

The Harley Davidson had been left behind as Beckett and Castle set off on foot following along the path they had been riding on. On getting off the bike Beckett had wanted to throw it to the ground but she did not do that. It was a Harley Davidson Soft Tail after all even if belonged to Josh. During the chase she had put it through its paces and it had stood up to the punishment. She left the motorbike on its stand as she and Castle started off.

Beckett estimated that they had been walking for about a mile. Most of that time they had walked in silence. She had her ear cocked listening for the sound of a helicopter or police sirens but it seemed that they had left their pursuers far behind. She allowed herself to relax a little. As they walked from time to time she would glance across to Castle to see how he was fairing. She had asked about his wrist and he quickly assured her it was fine. Adding that in all the excitement of the chase he had forgotten about the pain. Castle now broke the companionable silence that had descended over them.

"Beckett I don't believe for one minute when you say don't have it in you."

Beckett looked across to him wondering why he would bring up that subject again. She felt it had been dealt with back on the train.

"It's true." She replied in a low voice.

"There are a few things I've learned about you in the time we've been together." Castle announced.

Beckett raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

"You like to be on top." Castle paused to waggle his eyebrows at her. "And you're a cuddler."

Beckett narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Castle grinned at her as he resumed. "You have this delightful little snore when you're sleeping."

"I do not!" Beckett said, shocked.

"No you, don't." Castle agreed, laughing. "I threw that in just to annoy you."

"Guess what, Castle?"

"What?"

"It worked."

Castle laughed again, made a face at her before he broke into a smile and resumed talking. "However, the biggest thing I've learned about you Beckett, in the short time we have enjoyed pleasure of each other's company, is that you don't give up. Most people who get shot at, not once but twice, by hired hoods would give up and walk away, not you. Most people would take the money that was on offer, hand me, over and walk away, not you. Other people seeing me go into the river and through the rapids would have said _'oh well, there goes my money' _and theywould have dusted their hands and moved on. You didn't. Despite the danger you dived in after me."

He was guessing that she had dived in. It was an each way bet, fell in or dived in. He chose the latter. A glance in her direction and seeing the expression on her face was all the answer he needed. He could not believe that she had actually dived in after him. He found that incredible. He found it touching. It awed him.

"That says a lot about you." Castle said, finally finding his voice again. "You don't let go, you don't back down. It's what makes you extraordinary."

A look of surprise appeared on Beckett's face. She regarded Castle carefully wondering if he was having a joke at her expense. There was no hint of amusement in his beautiful blue eyes that held her inquiring gaze. He thought that she was extraordinary? She could not believe it. This man was telling her that she was extraordinary. No one had ever said that to her before.

"And that, my dear Kate Beckett is why I don't believe you when you say you don't have it in you any more." Castle added.

Beckett regarded Castle silently, her face unreadable, her eyes dark.

"So what you're saying Castle is that you're calling me a liar." She said slowly.

"What? No...I'm...not..." Castle stammered.

"You just said that you don't believe me." Beckett accused. "What conclusion can I draw other than you're calling me a liar?"

"Beckett...no..."

Beckett found the flustered look on Castle's face so adorable she wanted to tease him for a little longer but she could not stop the smile that broke across her face like the sun breaking through the clouds. She started laughing.

Castle saw her laughing at him and his eyes narrowed.

"Evil woman." he grumbled and shook his head.

"Oh Castle, you are so easy." Beckett laughed, bumping his shoulder and eliciting a smile from him.

They walked for another mile in silence and the one who broke it this time was Beckett.

"Castle, when was the last time you saw you're daughter?" Beckett asked.

"Huh?" Castle was lost in his own thoughts and had not heard her question.

"When did you last see your daughter?"

A flicker of sadness flickered across Castle's face. For a moment Beckett thought that Castle was not going to answer her question.

"Not for a couple of weeks." He said after a few moments.

"Is she back in LA?"

Castle shook his head. "When all this blew up I had to sent her away to some relatives in Chicago."

"For her protection?" Beckett asked.

Castle nodded his head. Sadness settled deeply on his face. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do." he sighed.

Beckett looked over at Castle and saw the pain of missing his daughter writ large over his face. She felt for him. She had to resist the urge to reach out to him and put a comforting hand on his arm.

They continued walking along the path.

Ten minutes later the path came out of the woods and they found themselves standing by the edge of a road. Together they look first to the left and then to the right trying to decide which direction to take. Beckett turned to look at the author.

"Left or right, Castle?"

A brief smile appeared on Castle's face.

"Right." He said.

Beckett nodded her head. They stepped onto the road and starting walking.

"If there was some kind of emergency and you needed to see your daughter, how would you make contact with her?" Beckett inquired.

Castle glanced over to Beckett and regarded her carefully for some moments. Beckett had her gaze focused on the road ahead.

"I would call her." Castle replied eventually.

"Wouldn't you have some kind of password or safe word to let her know you were safe?"

Castle's suspicion grew. He stopped walking and stared at Beckett. Sensing that Castle had stopped Beckett stopped and looked behind her.

"Why all these questions, Beckett?"

Beckett shrugged her shoulders.

"Why all these questions?" Castle repeated.

"I was thinking that if we had time you might be able to get to see your daughter for a little while before you have to go to jail." Beckett explained.

Castle watched as Beckett turned around and resumed walking. He was stunned to say the least.

"Castle, you coming?" Beckett called out.

Castle trotted after to her and then fell in beside her.

"The password is: _Thai food is pleasing to the toe_." Castle announced.

Beckett glanced at his and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's something that only I could come up with, and Alexis knows that." Castle explained and then shrugged his shoulder. "Why?"

"Why what?" Beckett said.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't say I was."

"Okay, if we have the time, why are going to do it?"

This time it was Beckett who shrugged her shoulders. "Just returning a favour to a friend."

Castle was surprised by her reply. His mouth fell open. She had called him a friend. When did they become friends, he thought to himself? She had called him a friend. He liked that. He liked that a lot. She had called him a friend.

XXXXX

_**What did you think of this latest effort?**_

_**Con **_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Beckett and Castle had only walked a short distance further along the road. Beckett snuck a glance across to him to see the big smile that had taken residence on his face. He does rather have a nice smile, Beckett thought to herself. And she did like seeing it. This time she did know that she was responsible for putting the smile on his face. She had surprised herself when she called him a friend. She had not intended to say it, it had come out just like that.

She had been thinking about the returning the favour of that visit to her father and wondering what she could do. The thought of Castle's daughter just popped into her head. She had no idea how she was going to accomplish the task. She had no idea if they had any time to do it. But she would try. It was the least she could do.

"Hey Beckett I have a great idea for a new book." Castle said excitedly.

Beckett glanced across to the author and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I thought you were going to go with the mild mannered family man accountant?"

"I've decided to put him on the backburner for the time being." Castle replied. "Do you want to know what this brilliant new idea is?"

Beckett was about tell him that she did not want to know but she hesitated. This was her favourite author after all. Her inner fan girl raised her head.

"What is this brilliant idea for a new book, Castle?" She said.

"It's going to be about a tough but sexy bounty hunter." Castle declared.

"You're going to write about Demming?" Beckett said deadpan, after a moment.

"What? No..." Castle's face was swamped with confusion. "No not Demming, why would I write about Demming?"

"He's a bounty hunter."

"But he's not sexy, and not all that tough."

Beckett's mouth suddenly dropped open in surprise as Castle's words finally hit home. He was going to write about her. She could not believe it. She did not want to believe it. Her favourite author was going to write a book based on her. Her mind was all of a sudden a whirlpool of confusion.

"No." She said finally.

"No? What do you mean, no?"

"You're not going to write about me, Castle."

"I'm not going to write about you. I'm going to write a character based on you." Castle said carefully, not quite understanding her response. "She'll be a tough but very sexy ex-cop who becomes a bounty hunter, a very sexy badass bounty hunter."

Was Castle calling her sexy? Beckett thought to herself. She risked a glance in his direction and found him grinning at her. She looked away quickly as she felt her cheeks start to heat up. He was going to write about her. Her inner fan girl was doing cartwheels at the thought that her favourite author was going to write a book based on her. Beckett did not know what to say to that.

The sound of an approaching car broke into her thoughts. Looking up she saw the car ahead.

"We'll talk about it later, Castle." Beckett said as she focused her gaze on the approaching car.

The car slowed down a little and then a moment later it increased speed and moved across to the side of the road where Beckett and Castle were walking.

Beckett was about to raise her hand to flag down the car but stopped when she recognised the driver.

"It's Demming." She announced.

Beckett checked to see that Castle was on her left away from the car before turning her attention back to the car.

"Where did he come from?" Castle thought aloud.

Suddenly the car picked up speed as it approached them. Beckett had little time to react. She shouldered Castle off the road sending him sprawling into the road side ditch. She started to turn to face the car when the driver's side door swung open suddenly.

The car door hit Beckett in the side. It hit her hard but not hard to cause broken bones. The impact of the hit sent Beckett flying into the ditch. She hit the ground hard winding her.

"Beckett!" Castle shouted.

Beckett lay on the ground stunned, unable to move. She heard Castle's shout. She also heard the car screech to a halt. She wanted to stay on the ground but something inside her compelled her to get up. Her body refused to respond at first. Slowly she crawled onto her knees. There was pain radiating from several points in her body where the car door had hit her. On her hands and knees she tried to push herself but again her body refused to obey her.

Lifting her head up she saw Demming jump out of the car and race towards where Castle was getting to his feet. Demming grabbed hold of Castle and dragged him over to the car. Beckett struggled to get up wanting to stop Castle being kidnapped. She silently cursed her body for refusing to do what she wanted it to do. She saw Castle put up a struggle against Demming but a swift punch to Castle's stomach from Demming subdued the author. Demming bundled Castle into the car and quickly sped off.

Beckett watched the car speed off down the road. Suddenly she collapsed on the ground.

XXX

The sun was beginning its decent bringing with the veil of night not too far behind it when Beckett limped into the small roadside diner. Her knee was killing her where the door had impacted and her arm was a little stiff from pain. Her hip sported a big bruise which radiated with pain every time she took a step. Her head was throbbing with pain. She gingerly seated herself on a stool at the counter, wincing at the pain.

An elderly man stood behind the counter and he greeted her with a kindly smile and a nod of his head.

"Rough day?" The man asked, taking Beckett's dishevelled appearance.

"Rough week." Beckett replied.

The man nodded.

"Maybe you should see a doctor?" He suggested. "We have one just up the road, right handsome too from what I'm told." The man let out a chuckle. "My wife couldn't get there fast enough when she heard about this doctor all the way from New York."

Beckett looked up at the man. He was talking about Josh, she was sure. Josh was the last person she wanted to see.

"I think I'll be fine."

The man nodded his head.

"So what can I get you dear?"

"I could use a cup of coffee."

"Coming right up."

The man brought an empty cup and saucer and placed it in front of Beckett and then proceeded to fill it up from the coffee pot. Beckett nodded her thanks and watched the man step away.

She turned her attention down the coffee. She picked up the cup in both hands savouring the warmth of the mug on her fingers and the aroma. She had expected it to be lukewarm but it was hot. Slowly she started to bring it up to her lips.

A pair of sunglasses slid across the counter and came to a stop beside the saucer. Beckett looked down at the sunglasses and recognised them. She slowly put down the cup and picked up the sunglasses. Lifting her head she found a grim looking Sorenson and his people standing at the other end of the counter.

"Thanks, Wil I've been looking all over for these." She said.

"I think it's about time we had a little talk, Kate." Sorenson replied.

XXX

Ryan and Esposito slowed their car down as they approached the small road side diner. They saw all the police cars and police swarming all over the place. Ryan pulled the car to the side of the road and watched what was happening.

The detectives saw Beckett being led out of the diner and put into one of the dark coloured unmarked cars.

"Hey that's Beckett." Ryan said needlessly.

"Look who's with her." Esposito replied.

"Isn't that the FBI guy...Sorenson?"

"Yeah."

"He's arrested her." Ryan said shocked.

"Yeah."

The police cars started pulling away from the road side diner.

"Let's follow them, bro." Esposito announced.

"You got it, dude." Ryan replied starting up the car.

XXX

It was late afternoon when Demming pulled his car into the parking lot of a small airport. Castle saw the row of light planes parked on the tarmac.

"Demming I have to tell you something." Castle said, looking nervously at the planes.

"I don't want to hear about it." Demming growled.

"This is important."

"I said I don't want to hear it."

"I can't do this. I have a serious fear of flying." Castle added.

Demming looked across to the author. Quick as a flash the bounty hunter lashed out and land a punch to Castle's jaw knocking the author out.

"I said I don't want to hear about it."

XXX

Beckett was still in a little pain but refused to let Sorenson and all the other people standing around her see any sign of that. She had been dumped in a chair in what looked like the bullpen of the local police station. She should have been grateful for that. Sorenson could have deposited her in an interrogation room. She glanced at her watch and saw the time.

"Forget about your watch." Sorenson said. "It's over. That's the way it went. Shit happens sometimes."

"I know my rights, Wil." Beckett replied. "You owe me some phone calls."

"What should be of paramount importance to you right now, Kate, is the ten years you're going to get for impersonating a Federal agent."

"Ten years for impersonating a Fed?" Beckett scoffed. "So how come no one's come after you, Wil?"

Sorenson gave her a humourless grin. "You just don't know when to quit." He said.

"I know one thing. I know my rights." Beckett insisted, looking definately. "You owe me phone calls. I'm not saying anything until I get my calls."

Sorenson stared at Beckett silently for a few moments. Slowly he nodded his head. He glanced at Agent Perry.

"Give her the calls."

Sorenson walked away. The other agents followed him. Beckett watched the Feds leave before she turned her attention to the telephone sitting on the desk she was sitting next. A couple of local cops were standing close by. She picked up the phone and shot the local cops a glare. The cops got the hint and retreated a short distance away. Beckett dialled the number.

"_Mike Royce, bail bondsman."_ Jerry said in a bored tone of voice.

"Jerry put Royce on." Beckett ordered.

"_Hey kid, I hope you're getting close"_ Royce said once he came on the line. _"because you only got a few hours left."_

"No I'm not Royce." Beckett said tersely. "I'm calling to let you know that you're a dead man, you lying son of a bitch. You put Demming on this goddamn thing..."

"_What the hell else could I do, kid!"_ Royce shouted back, his own anger growing. _"You had the guy five days ago. What the hell are you joy-riding cross-country for? And are you goddamn nuts telling Demming that I was giving you a hundred grand when I offered him twenty-five thousand? He just called me up yelling and screaming. Why the hell can't you get Castle back soon?"_

A look of confusion crossed Beckett's face as she held the phone to her ear.

"When did you speak to Demming?" Beckett asked.

"_About five minutes ago. He told me to go to hell." Royce growled. "What difference does it make?"_

Royce continued to rant at Beckett but she was no longer listening. She hung up the phone her face frowning as the wheels in her head began to turn quickly.

XXX

Detectives Ryan and Esposito entered the police station and walked up to the front counter. The desk sergeant looked up from his paperwork and regarded the two arrivals for a moment before he spoke.

"Evening folks, what can I do for you?" The sergeant said.

"We'd like to see Kate Beckett." Detective Ryan replied.

"Never heard of her." The sergeant replied.

"All right, we want to see Agent Sorenson." Esposito said.

The desk sergeant regarded the two men standing at the counter for a moment before he disappeared through a door. He returned a couple of minutes later and with him was Agent Tuttle.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Agent Tuttle said.

"We need to see Sorenson." Ryan told him.

"He's busy."

"Make him un-busy." Esposito growled.

"I said he's busy, can I help you?"

"Don't you hate it when you have to talk to the monkey instead of the organ grinder?" Ryan said with a wearied sigh, looking at his partner. Esposito nodded his head. Ryan looked to Agent Tuttle.

"Listen G man you had better haul your boss out here right now other wise my boss all the way in New York is going to pick up the phone and call the chief crime reporter of the New York Ledger."

"Got him on speed dial too." Esposito held up his phone so that Agent Tuttle could see the caller ID on the screen. Captain Montgomery NYPD.

"And our boss is going to tell the crime reporter a story." Ryan added.

"What kind of story?" Agent Tuttle said cautiously.

"How the nasty FBI had evidence to prove that a certain NYPD Homicide detective had been set up and framed by a mobster whom the FBI are currently investigating, and did not say anything about it."

A look of panic flickered across Agent Tuttle's face as he looked from Ryan to Esposito.

"Wait here." Agent Tuttle said and hurriedly disappeared.

Special Agent Wil Sorenson emerged from a door and looked at the two detectives standing at the counter. His face was stern as he regarded them. He recognised the the detectives. They had been Beckett's partners when she had been in the NYPD.

"You are bluffing." He announced simply.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I might be Sorenson." He paused to glance at his partner before turning back to Sorenson. "But Captain Montgomery isn't. You know the captain, treated Beckett like one of his daughters...didn't like what happened to her...is real mad."

"You really want to find out what our boss is capable of doing?" Esposito added.

Agent Sorenson did not move. He barely breathed.

"What do you want?" He asked finally.

"We want to see Beckett."

Agent Sorenson escorted Detectives Esposito and Ryan into the bullpen. The two detectives saw Beckett sitting in a chair beside a desk. Her face was creased in a frown oblivious to the goings on around her.

"You have visitors Beckett." Sorenson announced as he walked past her chair and into a glass walled office.

Beckett looked up to find Esposito and Ryan smiling at her. The frown on her face transformed into one of surprise. Then she smiled up at her two former colleagues. She rose from her chair.

"Guys what are you doing here?"

The sight of Esposito and Ryan was most welcome to Beckett. She hugged each man in turn.

"We were just passing and thought we'd drop in and say hello." Esposito announced nonchalantly.

"And we have some news that you would want to know." Ryan added.

"What news?"

Beckett's face clouded with volcanic anger as she looked from Esposito to Ryan, after what they had told her. They saw the flashes of lightning in her eyes. They had seen her angry before. There had been countless times they had seen her very angry when she was dealing with suspects. But the look on her face they were witnessing was something they had never seen before. It scared the two detectives. Both men took a step back instinctively. Neither man wanted to be on the receiving end of what was about to come. Ryan could have sworn he saw wisps of steam rising from her ears.

Beckett looked over to one of the uniform officers tasked with keeping an eye on her.

"Get Sorenson over hear." Beckett said in a cold emotionless voice.

The police officer hesitated.

"Right now." She snapped.

The police office moved quickly practically running to the office where Sorenson and his agents were conferring. The FBI agents emerged from the office and approached the desk where Beckett was standing.

"Kate?" Sorenson ventured.

Beckett rounded on Sorenson. He stopped suddenly when he saw the thunderous look on her face.

"You goddman son of a bitch." Beckett spat angrily. "You goddamn knew that I was set up by Racine and you didn't lift a finger?"

"I can explain, Kate." Sorenson offered.

"I don't want to hear any explanations from you Sorenson. Its too little and too goddamn late."

"Kate..."

"Sorenson open your mouth again and I swear I will kick you from her to next Sunday. Give me a reason you goddamn son of a bitch." Beckett paused to take a breath. She exhaled quickly and stared at Sorenson. "I thought you had some class, Wil but it seems I was wrong."

"Kate..."

Beckett raised a warning finger and waved it in Sorenson's face. When he closed his mouth Beckett turned and stared at the telephone sitting on the desk in front of her.

Beckett could feel many pairs of eyes staring at her. She ignored everyone as she started to think. Unbidden, Castle's words to her on the road came to her: _"You don't let go, you don't back down. It's what makes you extraordinary."_ For reasons she could never explain, his words gave her the strength she needed right now. She might have lost Castle but she was not ready to give up. It was not over.

A thought suddenly leaped into her head. She reached for her wallet and pulled out the card that Sal Tenor had given her back at LAX. The card had not come through the journey through all that well, the ink on the back of the card had faded but was still legible. She put the card beside the phone and picked up the handset.

"Kate what are you doing?" Sorenson asked.

"Right now Sorenson is not the time to be asking questions." Beckett replied as she started dialling the number. "You should be praying I don't slap a goddamn lawsuit on you and the FBI."

As Beckett waited for the call to be answered, she glanced over to where Esposito and Ryan were standing. Both detectives were grinning at her. She gave them a brief smile in return. It was definitely good to see the two of them again.

"_Hello?"_ A male voice said answering the call.

"Put me through to Sal Tenor." Beckett ordered.

"_Who's this?"_ The man demanded.

"Demming." Beckett said.

"_Yeah, hang on."_

Sorenson regarded his ex-girlfriend. He was curious as to what she was doing but he was not going to ask her. He was more concerned about whether should slap a law suit on him. He had never seen her so angry before. He was also worried about his career and how he was going to salvage it. The last thing he or the FBI needed was a front page exclusive in the New York Ledger.

Beckett saw the worried look in Sorenson's eyes but she did not have the time to be concerned about that. She had taken a gamble by calling Sal Tenor. But by doing that she had discovered that Tom Demming had gone dirty. He was going to hand over Castle to Racine's men. That was not going to happen if she could help it.

"_Hey Demming." _Sal Tenor said as he came on the line. He sounded cheerful.

"So Demming's working for you guys now, eh?" Beckett said crisply.

"_What are you complaining about Beckett?"_ Sal shot back. _"We came to you first remember? Too late for you now."_

"No. Too late for you. I want Castle back."

"_So what the hell are you telling me for, Beckett?"_ Sal chuckled.

"What am I telling you for?" Beckett paused as she gathered her thoughts. She had not exactly planned what she was going to say when she had made the call. "What I'm telling you for, Sal? You see I've got some of Castle's belongings, that's why. Including a couple of computer flash drives that have every last detail of Racine's businesses and money-laundering operations, and if I don't get Castle back in the next few hours, I'm going to turn them over to the Feds."

"_I'll blow your goddamn brains out."_ Sal growled menacingly.

"How you going to do that from jail?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Beckett resumed speaking.

"You tell Racine, I wanna meet him with Castle alone in three hours, in the United terminal at O'Hare airport, where we will make the exchange. I know he's the only one of you guys not stupid enough to take a shot at me in a public place. If I see one single goon within a mile of that place, the deal's off and I'm going to the Feds."

"_I ain't going to tell him that."_ Sal said.

"Fine. After he's busted I'll make sure to tell him you knew about it before hand. That's three hours from now. United terminal O'Hare airport. You got that, moron? Have a nice day."

Beckett slammed the phone down and took a deep calming breath.

"What was that, Kate?" Sorenson asked.

Beckett turned to look at Sorenson.

"Where's Victor Racine right now?" Beckett said ignoring his question.

Sorenson pursed his lips refusing to answer her. Beckett fixed him with a hard glare.

"Right now, Wil, you're in no position to refuse me." She told him. "I am so goddamn mad at you, you don't want to antagonise me any further or I'll slap a lawsuit on your ass it will make your head spin. I'm calling the shots."

Sorenson narrowed his eyes at his former girlfriend. She knew she had him over a barrel. He saw his people exchange looks of surprise. They had never seen anyone get the better of their boss. His eyes took in the two New York detectives and found them grinning like a pair of Cheshire Cats. He returned his gaze back to Beckett before he looked to Agent Perry and gave him a curt nod of the head.

"Racine is in Chicago." Agent Perry announced.

Beckett nodded her head and allowed a small smile to reach her lips. She had taken a gamble by telling Sal Tenor about the meeting in Chicago. That Tenor had not objected to the location was good.

"What would you do if I could deliver Racine?"

"How do you mean '_deliver'_?" Sorenson said cautiously.

"Well...for starters, conspiracy to destroy government evidence."

"What government evidence?"

"Would you let me take Castle in myself and collect my money?"

Sorenson regarded Beckett for a moment.

"Tell me more." He said.

"Well I'll have to tell you on the way because we have to be in Chicago in less than three hours." Beckett informed him.

Sorenson regarded Beckett again. Finally he nodded his head.

"Let's go."

Everyone started moving. Sorenson noticed Esposito and Ryan following. He stopped and held up his hand.

"These two stay here." He announced.

"Esposito and Ryan are coming along." Beckett replied, in a voice that brooked no argument. She looked at her two former partners. "I have a special job for them."

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other before turning to Beckett and giving her quizzical looks.

"I'll explain on the plane." she added. "Let's roll people."

XXXXX

_**What did you think of this chapter? Please let me know.**_

_**Con **_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Tom Demming stood on the curb waiting for the traffic to pass before he crossed the road. He made his way towards the Blue Angel motel. The motel was seedy looking made all the more now in the evening light. The sign at the front of the motel had a few lights blown. Demming was humming to himself as he headed for his room. He carried a paper bag with some things he had purchased at the corner convenience store and a newspaper tucked under his arm. In the distance the arrival and deaprture of jet aircraft could be heard.

Demming reached his room. He unlocked the door and entered. He closed the front door with a kick of his foot. He dumped the paper bag on the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and smiled. Castle looked up at his captor but did not return the smile. His good arm was cuffed to the pipe under the sink. The side of his jaw sported a darkening bruise where Demming had hit him. He lifted his head off the towel wrack that he had been resting against.

"I think I need to see a doctor, Demming." Castle said in a low voice.

"Not my problem." Demming replied.

"I could have a serious injury."

"You'll definitely have a serious injury if you don't shut your yap."

Demming entered the bathroom and walked up to Castle. He thrust the newspaper he had bought.

"Here hold this up." Demming said. "So they can see that I took the photos today. See I got it all figured out."

"Ah, Demming, a bit of a problem..." Castle said hesitantly as he looked at the newspaper. "I've got one arm in a sling and the other is chained to the sink."

Demming's confident smile faltered. He had not thought about that. He frowned a little as he thought abut what he could do. His face brightened as an idea came to him. He shoved the newspaper against Castle's chest and then stepped back. He pulled out his phone from his pocket.

The newspaper fell to the floor as Demming was raising the phone up to take the photo.

"Oh shit." Demming growled angrily.

The bounty hunter picked up the newspaper and again thrust it against Castle. This time he put it on an angle. The newspaper remain in place, balanced against Castle's chest and the sink. Demming smiled as he stepped back and brought his phone up.

"Say cheese." he called out and started snapping pictures.

"Don't do this Demming."

Demming checked the pictures and was pleased with the results. He took good pictures with the camera phone, he thought to himself. He looked over to a forlorn looking Castle and grinned.

"See you round, Castle."

Demming closed the door of the bathroom and headed out the front door. Once again he started to hum to himself.

XXX

Kate Beckett was seated in a plush leather armchair aboard the FBI Gulf Stream jet. She glanced out the window to the lights that they were flying over. She was feeling nervous but was hiding it well. Seated across from the small table was Wil Sorenson. Across the aisle Esposito and Ryan were enjoying the plane ride.

"Let me get this straight." Agent Perry said. He was standing beside Sorenson's seat. "If he takes those flash drives, even though they're blank, that's an overt act, correct?"

Sorenson opened his mouth to speak but Beckett beat him to it. She look away from the window to look up at the agent.

"If he sets foot in the airport, he's committed an overt act." She said. "Conspiracy to obstruct justice."

Agent Perry could not help but look impressed at the woman sitting in Sorenson's usual seat. Sorenson's face stern face had softened as he looked across to Beckett.

"If he shows up with Castle, you can add kidnapping." Beckett continued, oblivious to the looks from the men around her. "If he shows up with anyone packing a gun, you can add conspiracy to commit murder. The fact that's it an airport..." Beckett paused to look at Sorenson. "...Wil correct me if you think I'm wrong here..." Sorenson waved her to continue, a small smile on his face. Beckett looked to Agent Perry. "...you can slap an ITAR rap on him as well."

"Do you think Racine will show?"

"Oh he'll show." Beckett assured him confidently. "He's got no choice."

Agent Perry nodded his head impressed at the woman. Sorenson too is impressed with her.

"Get this woman a wire." Sorenson ordered.

Agent Perry nodded his head and headed to the back of the plane.

Agent Tuttle had been standing beside his partner Agent Perry. Beckett turned her attention to him.

"You, I want you to radio ahead to your Chicago office. I want them to locate a young girl."

Agent Tuttle looked uncomfortable. He nervously glanced in the direction of his boss.

"Don't look at him, look at me." Beckett snapped.

Agent Tuttle almost jumped to attention. Her nervously glanced in the direction of his boss again only to see him motion his head in Beckett's direction. Agent Tuttle turned his full attention to Beckett.

"The young girl's name is Alexis Castle, she's aged sixteen or seventeen." Beckett continued. "I don't know where she is exactly but she's somewhere in Chicago, staying with some relatives of Castle. I need you people to find her by the time we touch down in Chicago. I want a car waiting on the tarmac as soon as we touch down to take these two..." Beckett pointed in the direction of Ryan and Esposito. "...to the girl. Is that clear Agent?"

"Yes mam." Agent Tuttle repsonded.

"Get going."

Agent Tuttle nodded and rushed in the direction of the cockpit to carry out his orders. Beckett turned her attention to her former colleagues.

"I want you two find Alexis Castle and bring her straight to the airport."

"You got it boss." Esposito responded.

"You will need to tell her one thing before you can bring her."

"What's that?" Ryan asked.

"Tell her that: _Thai food is pleasing to the toe."_

Ryan looked at his partner and then two men turned back to Beckett. Both looked confused.

"It's code." Beckett explained. "She will know that it's from her father and that it's safe to come with you two."

"Okay but why do you want Castle's daughter brought to the airport?" Esposito asked.

"Castle's going to jail, might not get to see his daughter for a while, you know?"

Esposito nodded his head in understanding.

"Bring her as fast as you can to the airport, okay?"

"You got it boss." Ryan and Esposito said in unison, as if the past year had not happened.

She gave her two former partners a smile of thanks before she turned back to the window and stared out into the darkness.

XXX

Demming pulled into the parking lot and started to slowly cruise looking for a Lincoln Continental as he had been instructed over the phone. It took him a few minutes before he spotted it parked in a deserted corner. He pulled into a space a few feet away from the other car.

He killed the engine and slowly got out of the car. Sal and Joey emerged from the Lincoln and slowly approached the waiting bounty hunter.

"Tom Demming?" Sal said as her neared Demming.

"Yeah."

Demming's eyes widened when he recognised the two men. They still sported the bruises he had given them when he had hit them with his shot gun.

"Hey, look I'm sorry about what happened the other day." Demming said hurriedly. "You can imagine my embarrassment when I found out who you were. I didn't mean to hit you. It was just one of those things, you know? Like a spur of the moment thing. You know I'd never pull any shit like that..."

"What the hell took you so long?" Joey demanded in his most menacing tone.

"I had to make a quick stop." Demming replied.

Sal was looking over Demming's car but found no passenger. He returned and came to stand beside Joey.

"Where is he?" Sal asked.

"Where's my money?" Demming replied.

"It's in the car." Sal jerked his thumb in the direction of the Lincoln. "So where is he?"

Demming looked at Joey and then at Sal. A small smile came to his face.

"A slight change of plans." he announced. "Now I want two million dollars."

Sal look at Joey before he turned his gaze to the bounty hunter. The expression on his face told all the world he was not very happy at the turn of events. Demming saw it clearly.

"I read the papers, you know?" He said quickly. "This Castle guy got you for over fifteen million. So I figured he's got to be worth at least two to you. You can't play me for a chump."

Sal clenched his jaw as he struggled not to hit Demming's smug looking face. He took a deep breath and exhaled before he spoke.

"How do we know you got him?"

Demming reached into the pocket of his shirt and pulled out his phone. Tapping on an icon he brought up the photos he had taken of Castle back at the motel. He held out the phone to Sal. Sal snatched the phone and slowly flipped through the photos. Joey leaned into him to see the photos.

"A million now." Demming announced. "Then I call you in twenty minutes and tell you where to drop off the second million. Once I know it's there, I tell you where Castle is."

Demming was rather proud of himself for coming up with that plan. He had been surprised that it had come to him as he was driving to this meeting. After all the shit he had gone through this past week the least he could get out of it was two million dollars, he had told himself. Sometimes he was so smart it was dangerous, he thought to himself.

"Okay, guys?" He said to the two mobsters.

"Not okay." Joey shot back in angry growl.

"Why not?" Demming whined.

As Demming was staring at Joey, confused that they did not like the deal he had come up with. Sal suddenly cocked his fist and unleashed. A massive fist struck Demming square on the jaw. Demming's lights went out and he dropped to the ground like a stunned steer.

"Are you freaking nuts!" Joey yelled as he stared at the unconscious Demming. "What's Victor going to say?"

Joey stepped back and ran his hand over his head trying to have a panic attack. He looked at his partner. "Have you flipped Sal? How the hell are we going to find Castle now?"

Sal moved over to Joey and held up Demming's phone. "You got the answer staring at you, Joey."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sal?" A confused look covered Joey's face.

Sal smiled and shook his head at his partner. "Joey when are you going to learn how to pay attention?"

Joey took the phone from Sal and studied the photograph of Castle. He was in a bathroom chained to the sink with a newspaper in front of him. His eyes studied the photo carefully. They ended at the towel wrack. On the towels the name of the motel could be seen clearly. His face brightened considerably.

"The Blue Angel motel." he said.

"Yeah, the Blue Angel motel." Sal repeated.

Joey hands the phone back to Sal.

"What are we standing around here for, Sal?"

XXX

Victor Racine is standing in the main area of the penthouse suite. He was dressed in an expensive business suit, dark blue and pinstriped. A handful of bodyguards were standing close by watching their boss.

"I want ten of our best people and I don't want any stuff ups this time." Racine ordered as he addressed the leader of the group standing in front of him. The man nodded curtly but did not speak.

"As soon as I get ahold of these things, I want them both dropped."

The leader nodded his head again.

Anthony Petrocceli had been nervously pacing the floor behind Racine. He stopped pacing and turned to his client.

"I don't think you should do this Victor." Petrocceli said.

A bodyguard helped Racine with his coat. Racine turned to look at his lawyer.

"Oh, you don't?" Racine said. "What do you propose I do?"

"Send somebody with a cash offer." Petrocceli advised. "Give her what ever the hell she wants but don't do this."

Racine walked over to where his lawyer was standing. He forced a smile to his face but there was no humour in his eyes.

"Beckett wont take any money from me. She knows I'd come and get it an hour later." Racine said. "In her mind this is clean. She gets what she wants and I get what I want. She's a freaking burnout. She just wants her money."

Petrocceli did not look convinced. "Victor...listen..."

Racine turned and started for the door. He had enough of his lawyer's caution.

"Tony, sit down, relax." Racine called over his shoulder. "Have a sandwich. Drink a glass of milk. Do some freaking thing."

A guard at the front door opened it as Racine approached. Victor Racine swept out of the suite trailed by his bodyguards.

Petrocceli shook his head at the foll hardiness of his biggest client. He let out a long sigh and then quickly went after Racine.

XXX

Beckett stared out the window lost in her own thoughts. Sorenson had tried to engage her in conversation but she had ignored his efforts. She was in no mood to talk about old times not after what he had done to her. He was permanently in the dog house and that's where he was going to stay. She could not believe that he had stooped so low that he did not care what had happened to her. Did she mean that little to him that he did not care that her own career was allowed to go south while his soared? What kind of man did that?

Pushing aside thoughts of Sorenson and what she truly wanted to do to him, her thoughts settled on Castle. She desperately hoped that he was still all right. Absently she rubbed her bruised knee. Demming was another man she wanted to hurt very badly for what he had done.

"Beckett?"

Beckett slowly turned to find Agent Perry standing beside her seat. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're about ten minutes from touching down at O'Hare." Agent Perry informed her.

It did not escape her notice that the agent was addressing her as if she was the one in charge, while Sorenson was seated across from her. If had been any other time she would have been amused. She nodded her head.

"Our people are in place and ready to go. We've received word from our people tailing him that Racine is on his way to the airport."

"Any sighting of Castle?"

"No mam."

"Thank you Agent Perry."

Agent Perry departed for his seat but his place was taken by the sudden appearance of Agent Tuttle.

"Mam, we have located Alexis Castle. Thankfully she's not too far from the airport. We have a car on the tarmac ready to take your detectives to her location."

"You will be going with them." Beckett informed him.

"Yes mam."

Beckett allowed a small smile to reach her face as she turned to face the window.

"Why are you smiling, Kate?" Sorenson asked as he watched her.

Beckett smiled some more. "I feel like a cop again."

XXX

The Gulf Stream jet slowly came to a halt in front of a hanger far away from the main terminals of O'Hare airport. Several FBI and police cars were parked in front of the airport. The door of the jet opened and the stairs deployed. A minute later Special Agent Sorenson came down the stairs followed by Kate Beckett along with Ryan and Esposito with Agents Perry and Tuttle bringing up the rear.

Once on the ground Agent Tuttle motioned to the two detectives to follow him to a waiting car. Beckett watched as the car sped away. She followed Sorenson to another car where an agent was waiting.

"Mam." the waiting agent addressed Beckett. "Racine is stuck in traffic, his car is about five miles away from the airport."

Beckett nodded her head. That would give her a bit of time to get to the terminal and get ready. "Any sign of Castle?" She asked.

"We haven't spotted him, mam." The agent reported. "However there is a limousine parked out the front of the terminal, we believe he might be in it."

Beckett nodded her head again as she digested the information. "Let's get this show on the road people." She announced.

"This way, mam." the agent motioned to his car.

Beckett reached the car and stopped when she realised Sorenson had not followed her. She looked behind her and raised her eyebrow at him. Sorenson looked put out that she had usurped his leadership authority. He started walking on seeing her glare.

XXX

A black limousine slowly pulled alongside the curb outside the United Airlines terminal. Several black cars that had been following the limousine continue on past the now parked limousine. A third car pulled up to the curb a discrete distance from the limousine. A couple of the car's occupants emerged from the car and the business suited agents quickly melt into the crowd outside the terminal while all the time keeping their eyes on the limousine they had been tailing.

The front passenger door of the limousine opened and a burly looking man in an ill fitting suit got out and moved to the rear of the limousine and opened the rear door. Victor Racine emerged from the limousine. He quickly looked about him before he started walking towards where another black limousine was parked. A second body guard opened the door for Racine and he got in.

Racine settled down in the seat and looked across. Richard Castle was sandwiched between Sal and Joey. He sported another bruise on his face, just below his left eye where Joey had hit him. He glared at the smug looking Victor Racine.

"So we finally meet. I'm in the presence of greatness." Racine said with a humourless smile. "Richard Castle, a man who robs from the scum of the earth and gives to the unfortunates of the world. I wanted to meet you face-to-face."

Castle did not speak. He just continued to glare at Racine. The smile vanished from Racine's face as he leaned closer towards Castle.

"Did you really think that you were going to steal my money and get away with it?" Racine said venomously. "I stopped by to tell you two things. Number one is that you're going to die tonight."

Castle remained impassive. What ever his feelings were they were kept well hidden by the mask on his face.

"Number two," Racine continued, "is I'm going to fly home, have a nice hot meal, bang a few broads and then I'm going to find the rest of your family and kill them too."

Hatred rose up in Castle's eyes as he stared at the mob boss. Racine leaned forward and smacked Castle across the face. Castle did not flinch he continued to stare at Racine.

Racine opened the door and got out of the limousine. Sal followed his boss out of the vehicle.

"Sal stay here and wait for my call." Racine ordered.

"You got it Victor." Sal nodded his head.

Racine buttoned up his coat and glanced at the four bodyguards that had arrived.

"The rest of you follow me." Racine did not wait for the bodyguards to acknowledge the order he started walking for the entrance to the terminal.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts on this chapter would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kate Beckett was feeling a little nervous as she slowly made her way through the terminal. She had been involved in too many undercover operations not to know that something could go wrong at the worst possible time despite all the intensive planning that had gone into the operation. Sometimes you could not help pure dump luck. It happened sometimes.

This operation had been hastily put together and if it went pear shaped she would be the one that would get the blame. She had been the one who had put it together. If she had more time it would have been better. She would have felt a little more confident. Time was something she did not have too much of.

As she walked Beckett carefully scanned the people that she passed. She had not been able to spot the agents that had been deployed but she knew that they were about somewhere, watching. She desperately hoped they were good. Better than Sorenson at least. Was that too much to ask for?

Beckett paused and slowly looked about here as if she was looking for someone. He eyes glanced up to the mezzanine balcony that overlooked the entire ground floor of the terminal. Sorenson and his fellow agents had taken up station at the balcony.

"Can you still hear me, Wil?" Beckett spoke to the wire attached to her jacket. She spoke in an even tone of voice so as not to draw attention.

She did not have an earpiece which she found annoying. So glanced back up to the balcony and saw Sorenson raise an acknowledging hand. Beckett nodded and resumed walking again. Slowly she traversed the terminal making her way towards the check-in counters. She stopped and checked her watch.

Lifting her head Beckett scanned the crowd. She spotted a handful of goons entering the terminal as a group. They spotted her and a moment later they fanned out and blended into the crowd. Beckett tensed at the sight of the bodyguards. She felt a little naked not having a gun strapped to her but she did not think to ask for one. It had completely skipped her mind. Just one of those things that could send an undercover operation south.

Too late to worry about it, Beckett told herself as she resumed walking.

XXX

Up on the balcony Agent Sorenson was feeling nervous too. He would have liked to have been able to pace the floor to work off the nervous energy but he knew he could not leave from where he was standing. There was a small surge of excitement coursing through him because he was now close to his ultimate goal. Nailing Victor Racine.

He would have been a little happier if he had been the one planning this take down but he could he could live with it. He trusted Beckett's abilities. She had been a good cop. They had worked together on a case and he had seen with his own eyes how good a cop she was.

He could forgive Beckett for usurping his authority but he would be having a quiet but stern word with his agents after the dust had settled. He could be magnanimous and let Beckett have a small moment of glory if in the end he had Racine behind bars at the Chicago Field Office.

If things went wrong he would not be the one having fingers pointed at him. He would be pointing the finger at her. He would blame her. That thought gave him a small degree of pleasure.

Sorenson raised a pair of binoculars up to his eyes and swept the terminal. He spotted the entrance of the bodyguards and watched how they fanned out as they took up positions. A small smile reached his lips. He could see these goons were packing heat. The smile vanished as he realised what might happen if guns were drawn. He quickly shook off that thought.

"Racine is entering the terminal." A voice reported. "Door two."

Sorenson swept the binoculars in the direction of the entrance and saw Victor Racine. Sorenson watched as Racine walked with a confident air as if he owned the place. A pair of bodyguards walked at a discrete pace behind the mob boss. Racine spotted Beckett and broke into a smile. He changed direction and headed for Beckett.

XXX

Beckett tensed even more when she saw Racine approaching.

"Beckett, long time no see." Racine said with a grin on his face.

"Long time no see." Beckett replied.

Racine took in Beckett's appearance. "I see you're spending all your money on clothes these days."

Beckett shrugged her shoulders. She would have loved nothing more than socking him on the mouth and landing him on his backside. She managed to refrain from doing that. She reminded herself of what she was doing here. Keep your eyes on the prize, she told herself.

Racine took a step towards Beckett.

"Listen, while you're in town if you want to go to a club, catch a show or a meal or something, let me know. On me. That's the kind of guy I am."

"You're a real sport aren't you?"

Racine chuckled. Beckett glared at the man.

"You know if you, I was thinking, maybe if we'd done business back then, you wouldn't be looking like a bag lady with a freaking cup in your hand."

Beckett nodded her head in response but her face clouded. She knew that Racine was trying to needle her but she wasn't going to stoop down to his level. She took a moment to cast her gaze around the terminal.

"So you got those flash drives or did you lose them too, like your last job?"

Beckett gritted her teeth. She wanted nothing more that to use her ninja fighting skills, as Castle so colourfully described, on this low life. Thinking of Castle made her remember why she was standing talking to Racine.

"Victor, I see you but I don't see Castle." Beckett said slowly.

"We'll worry about him in a minute." Racine said dismissively.

"No, we have to worry about him now." Beckett retorted. "This isn't some goddamn reunion. If I don't see him in five seconds, I'm walking."

"You're way too serious."

"Four seconds..."

"Why don't we take a walk together..."

"Three seconds..."

"...and go get him?"

"Two seconds."

Racine glared at Beckett. Beckett returned the glare with equal venom. Suddenly she turned on her heels and started walking.

"See you at the arraingment, Victor." She called out.

Racine was ready to explode. He reined in his anger.

"Alright, Beckett. Hold up!" Racine called out.

Beckett paused and turned to look at Racine.

"You win." Racine informed her.

Beckett watched as Racine looked in the direction of a bank of phones. He gave a curt nod of his head to the man standing there. The man returned the nod and pulled out a phone. He made a call.

"Victor, didn't I saw no goons?"

"Don't worry about him." Racine replied. "You're going to get what you want, Beckett."

XXX

Tom Demming shuffled towards the ticket counter he was feeling sick and sorry with himself. His jaw was still throbbing where Sal's granite-like fist had connected. Demming was fairly certain that it was broken. He would have to go and have it checked out when he got home.

After he had come to in the parking lot he had gotten into his car and raced back to the motel room, hoping that Castle was still there. His hopes were dashed when he found the front door of the room open and Castle was gone. For the life of him Demming could not understand how in the world Racine's men had found Castle. He had made sure not to tell them during the meeting.

With his hopes of an early retirement vanished into thin air Demming decided to do the only he could do. Pack up and head home to lick his wounds.

Reaching the counter Demming unslung his dufflebag and dumped it onto the counter.

"One-way ticket to New York." He announced.

"Will that be business class or coach, sir?" The ticket clerk inquired.

"Coach."

The ticket clerk quickly began to type on the keyboard of his computer.

As Demming waited for the ticket to be issued he decided to have a look around. In that moment he was turning around he spotted Sal and Joey walking past him. Walking in the middle of that pair was Castle. Demming did a double take, thinking he was just seeing things. A smile leaped to his face when he decided he was not seeing things. It was Castle all right. There was a God after all, he thought to himself.

Demming reached into his dufflebag and pulled out his pistol. He shoved the weapon into his jeans and quickly set off after Castle.

XXX

Agent Perry was the first to spot Demming shadowing Castle and Racine's men.

"Sorenson, we might have a problem." He announced, his gaze focused on the scene unfolding below.

"Ah shit." Sorenson exclaimed. He too spotted Demming. "I'm going to have a heart attack before this is all over."

"Shall I order our people to intercept him?" Agent Perry asked, lowering his binoculars and looking at Sorenson.

"No, he's too close, they'll scare off Racine." Sorenson said.

XXX

Sal and Joey appeared with Castle. Beckett felt her stomach lurch with relief at seeing the author. Her eyes narrowed on seeing the darkening bruises on his face.

"Beckett are you all right?" Castle asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Castle."

"I was so worried about you."

Beckett saw the concerned look on his face. She was touched by his concern for her welfare. Here they were in the midst of a tense and dangerous situation and all he was concerned about was her. She could not believe it.

"Are you all right, Castle?" She was unable to hide the concern she felt for him. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his bruise.

"I'm fine." Castle assured her. "Are you sure, you're all right?"

"I'm fine really, Castle." Beckett told him, offering him a ghost of a smile. "Now get behind me."

Castle did as he was told.

"This reunion is all very touching." Racine said. "Now give me the flash drives, Beckett."

Beckett glared at Racine. She reached into her jacket pocket and produced the two flash drives.

"Give them to me." Racine demanded.

Beckett started to hand them over when Demming made his appearance.

"What have we here folks?" Demming announced.

"What the hell, Demming?" Beckett said exasperated. "Take a hike will you."

"No way!" Demming shouted. He pulled out his gun and started to wave it about while tugging at Castle.

"What the hell is going on here?" Racine said, looking confused.

"Demming you're missing the bigger picture here." Beckett said calmly. She slid in front of Castle shrugging off Demming's attempts to haul Castle away.

With a growl Demming reached out and grabbed hold of Becket's jacket. While that was happening Racine saw his opportunity and grabbed the flash drives out of Beckett's hand. With the prize in his possession he quickly turned and started walking away. Sal and Joey formed up behind him.

XXX

"Sorenson, Beckett's wire has gone dead." Agent Perry announced.

"What do you mean it's gone dead?" Sorenson replied. He was watching the scene unfolding through his binoculars and not liking what he was witnessing.

"Dead as in no more sound coming through." Agent Perry said in a dead pan voice.

Sorenson saw Racine moving away from Beckett and Castle. He lowered the binoculars. He did not see the handover of the flash drives.

"Did anyone see the exchange?"

A number of silent agents shook their heads, no.

"Shit!"

XXX

Beckett saw the approach of Racine's goons, they were all clearly armed.

"Demming! Watch out." Beckett shouted.

"I'm not going to fall for that goddamn trick again, Beckett." Demming shouted back.

"Will you look behind you, damn it."

Beckett leaned into her jacket.

"Racine's got the drives." She said into her microphone. "Racine's got the drives!"

Beckett saw that the goons were getting nearer. She let go of her jacket and turned towards the balcony and put her hands to her mouth.

"Racine's got the flash drives!" She shouted. "Racine's got the drives."

Sorenson heard Beckett's shouting. A smile came to his face as he lifted his microphone.

"Everyone move in, take them down." He ordered. "Go, go, go!"

Suddenly a swarm of Federal agents broke out from the bustling crowd and fell upon Racine and his people. Agents also took down Demming.

Castle watched in wide-eyed surprise as arrests were made. There seemed to be hundreds of Federal agents. They had come out of nowhere. He turned to look at Beckett and saw the look of relief on her face as she watched Racine being handcuffed a short distance away.

"Beckett, I got to tell you." Castle said.

Beckett slowly turned to look at Castle, who was grinning at her.

"What's that, Castle?"

"You sure know how to show a guy a good time."

Beckett could not help but smile at his dancing eyebrows. She shook her head and walked over to where Racine was being handcuffed.

"Hey Victor, you know there's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while." Beckett said.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Racine replied.

Beckett walked up until she was standing in his space and had her face right in his.

"You're under arrest." Beckett said quietly.

XXX

Sorenson could not keep the big smile from his face as he approached Beckett and Castle.

"You did good, Kate." He said.

"Thanks, Wil."

She watched as Racine and his men were frogmarched out of the terminal.

"Wil?" Beckett said as she turned to look at Sorenson.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need to borrow your plane."

Sorenson hesitated. Beckett fixed him with a hard look.

"Do I need to remind you that I still haven't decided whether to sue your ass?"

"I wont be needing it for a while." Sorenson said quickly. He nodded his head in the direction of the departing mobsters. "I think I'll be a little busy here in Chicago."

"Thanks."

Sorenson nodded his head. He gave her a smile before he headed after his people. Beckett turned to look at Castle and found him moving towards where a now restrained Demming stood between a pair of Federal agents.

"Castle?" She called out.

Castle walked up to Demming. Looking Confused Beckett walked after Castle. Demming smirked at the writer.

"What are you looking at?" Demming said.

Castle did not answer him. He just fixed him with a glare.

"Why don't you take your best shot?" Demming challenged.

Castle continued to glare at the bounty hunter. He gave Demming a nod of his head. Suddenly he unleashed a vicious kick that caught Demming right in the crotch. The smirk was instantly wiped from Demming's face. His eyes bulged in pain, he dropped to his knees and bent over gasping for breath. The two agents made no move to assist Demming, nor did they made a move to stop Castle.

"Castle." Beckett said when she reached him. She was stunned at what she had just witnessed.

Castle took a step closer and leaned down over the bent over Demming.

"Never hit women, Demming." Castle said in a cold tone of voice. "And never, ever hit them with car doors."

Beckett put a hand on Castle's arm and pulled him away from the fallen Demming before he did anything else to Demming. She had never seen this side of the author.

"Castle, what the hell?" Beckett said.

"I don't like men who hit women." Castle answered simply as he looked at her. He had seen her limping and remembered Demming had hit her with the car door back on the road.

"Well, word to the wise, Castle. I'm a big girl and I can handle it."

"Maybe so but that doesn't mean I'm not going to do something about it."

Beckett gave his arm a gentle squeeze and offered him a small smile. She found Castle's chivalrous act kind of sweet. She could not think of any other man who would do something like that for her.

"Come on, Sir Galahad, let's get you out of here." She announced.

"Beckett." Esposito called out as he came trotting towards her.

Beckett spotted Esposito and saw him motioning to follow him. Beckett's smile grew a little more. She tightened her grip on his good arm and pulled him in the direction Esposito was going.

"Beckett, where are we going?" Castle asked.

"You'll see in a moment." Beckett replied.

XXX

Esposito, Beckett and Castle walked down a corridor in the non public area of the terminal. They came to a door that led into an office. Standing in front of the door was Agent Tuttle. Agent Tuttle nodded to Beckett and slowly moved away from the door and went to join where Esposito was standing.

Castle was trying not to look confused as he looked at Beckett.

"What's happening, Beckett?" he inquired. "Are you letting me go?"

"No such luck, Castle."

A frown came to the author's face.

"But maybe this might make up for it a little." Beckett informed him. "There's someone who wants to see you."

Castle shot a questioning eyebrow in Beckett's direction. She gave him a warm smile in return as she reached for the door knob and pushed open the door.

As the door swung open Castle saw a small Spartan office that no doubt was used for interrogations of suspects. There was a table and chairs in the middle of the room. Sitting on one of the chairs was Detective Ryan and in the other was a young red headed girl. She had her back to the door. Castle's eyes widened in surprise at seeing his daughter.

On hearing the door open Alexis Castle turned around and saw her father. Her face broke into a big smile that lit up her young face. She leaped out of her chair and rushed to him.

"Daddy!"

"Pumpkin." Castle said as he hugged his daughter. "It's so good to see you."

Beckett's smile grew even more as she watched father and daughter greeting each other. She looked over to where Ryan was standing and motioned him to leave the room. Ryan quietly departed. Beckett reached for the door knob.

"Castle, I can give you ten minutes." Beckett said.

Castle looked up from hugging his daughter and Beckett saw the gratitude on his face. He gave her a nod of his head and mouthed the words_, thank you._

Beckett nodded her head in return. Slowly closed the door and left Castle and his daughter to catch up. She stood in front of the door as if she was guarding it.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts?**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Alexis pulled back from hugging her father. Her blue eyes took in Castle's sling. Concern washed over her face.

"Dad, your hurt."

"I'm fine honey."

"What happened?"

"I jumped off a train and sprained my wrist." Castle said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You jumped off a train?" Alexis' eyes widened with alarm.

"Yeah but it's nothing to worry about."

Alexis was shocked at hearing his explanation. Nothing to worry about? Castle saw the look on his daughter's face.

"I'm fine really, honey. Don't worry about it." He assured her.

"This from the man who has an endless list of mishaps and accidents to his name?"

Castle laughed at her concern.

"And what happened to your jaw? That's a nasty bruise."

Alexis reached out and touched the darkening bruise on his jaw. Castle winced and leaned away from her hand.

"I just happen to stop someone's fist with my jaw, that's all. Truly I'm good. And I'm all the better now that you're here."

Castle pulled his daughter into another hug and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"You've been on the news, you know." Alexis told him.

"So I heard." Castle chuckled. "How you been, pumpkin?"

"I've missed you Dad."

"And I've missed you so much."

"I talked to Grams." Alexis announced. She broke from his embrace and took a step back.

"How is she?" Castle asked with some concern.

"She's worried about you."

Castle nodded his head in understanding. It was the natural reaction of any parent. No matter how old he got his mother would always worry about him. Just the same way no matter how old Alexis got he would always worry about her.

"She's flying in tomorrow." Alexis added.

Castle smiled. He felt relieved that his mother coming for his daughter. He trusted his relatives here in Chicago but there had been a small glimmer of concern in the back of his mind. He felt much better if his mother and daughter were together.

"It was a very stupid thing you did, dad." Alexis scolded.

"I know, honey." Castle replied looking sheepish.

"Did you even stop to think about the consequences?"

Castle shook his head slowly. If he had stopped to think about it, would he have done what he did? The simple answer would be no. He did not think about the consequences of his actions. It was an impulsive thing he had done. He felt deeply remorseful and guilty for what he had done. He had ended up in jail and his mother and daughter were forced to flee and go into hiding. He would spend the rest of his days trying to make it up to the both of them.

"You can add it to the list of stupid things I have done." Castle joked.

"Dad!" Alexis snapped.

"I'm sorry, honey, really I am."

Castle regarded his daughter. He really deserved the scolding from her. He had been really stupid. The severe look on Alexis' face slowly transformed and a small smile appeared. The scolding was over.

"I'm glad you're safe, Dad."

This time it was Alexis who pulled him into a fierce hug. Castle winced from the pain of his jostled wrist but he did not say anything. He clung to his daughter.

"That woman, is she taking you to jail?" Alexis asked.

"Who, Beckett?"

"Yeah."

"That's her job, honey."

Alexis lifted her head so that she could look at her father's face. It was a look she had seen only a few times before. She regarded him silently for a few moments.

"You like her." She declared.

"She's saved me a few times."

"And yet here you are with your arm in a sling."

"That was my fault."

"I don't trust her."

"I do."

Alexis looked at her father and saw the truth of what he had just said. She could not understand it. She shook her head as she regarded him.

"One day I will tell you the story of what happened these last five days." Castle said smiling gently at his daughter.

"I look forward to hearing it."

"Now give your old man another hug."

XXX

Beckett glanced at her watch and frowned. She had given Castle and extra five minutes but the time had now come for them to go. She looked over to where Ryan was standing and motioned to him. Ryan detached himself from Esposito and Agent Tuttle. Beckett knocked on the door before opening it.

The pained looked on Castle's face made her feel bad but she did not say anything. She just watched silently as Castle said his final good-byes to his daughter. She was grateful to him for not making a scene. Not making the situation any harder than it all ready was.

"Now you be good, pumpkin." Castle said as he hugged his daughter.

"Do you have to go?" Alexis said giving her father a fierce hug.

"Yeah."

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon honey." Castle whispered. "Soon."

Beckett glanced at Ryan and saw the look on his face. He looked a little uncomfortable as he watched the familial scene unfolding before his eyes.

"Alexis, Detective Ryan will take you back home." Beckett announced.

Alexis separated from her father and started to walk away. She paused in front of Beckett and looked at her. Beckett saw the tears in the girl's face and the unhidden accusation. She did not know what to say to the girl. Promise the girl that she would keep her father safe? How could she make a promise like that? They had been shot at a few times, had gone through deadly rapids, jumped off trains which ended up with him spraining his wrist, chased by pursuing police cars. Even though Racine was now in custody, Beckett could not make such a promise even if she wanted to. She was saved the trouble when Alexis moved off without saying a word and joined Ryan and walked from the office.

Beckett walked over to where Castle was standing. The author was staring at the open door where his daughter had walked through with Detective Ryan. Beckett saw the unshed tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. Not much of a returned favour, Beckett thought to herself. She had hours with her father while Castle had been given mere minutes with his daughter. It was not fair any way she looked at it. She felt bad about it.

"Thank you for that Beckett." Castle said in a low voice filled with emotion.

Beckett nodded her head.

Beckett produced a pair of handcuffs. She snapped one cuff on his good wrist and the other on her left wrist. Castle looked down at his now cuffed hand and then looked up at Beckett.

"Should I also include bondage on that list I have compiled about you?"

Beckett rolled her eyes and shook her head at him before she tugged on his hand and headed for the door. Trust him to lighten the heavy mood, she thought to herself.

XXX

Beckett tried to sleep to sleep on the plane flying them to New York. The exhaustion of the past few days had finally caught up with her and her body longed for sleep. She tried to sleep but she couldn't... her left hand was being jerked about as the author beside her was furiously writing on the borrowed legal pad. She had tried to ignore it for about an hour but eventually she gave up trying. There was no way she was going to get any sleep before they reached New York.

Beckett opened her eyes and turned her head slightly and watched as Castle was writing. She had allowed him a pen and writing pad when he had requested it figuring that would keep him out of mischief. Agent Tuttle had brought him the pen and pad when Castle requested it. Agent Tuttle had looked at her for permission when Castle had made the request and she consented with a nod of her head.

"What are you doing, Castle?"

"I'm outlining that new idea for my next book." Castle pausing just long enough to explain before he resumed writing.

Beckett turned her head and studied Castle's face. His face was unshaven, with three or four days worth of stubble covering his face, lending a certain ruggedness that she found appealing. There was an intensity on his handsome face that was softened by the curve up his lips into a small smile. She rather liked the look on his face. More than liked. She thought that he had been joking when he had mentioned that he had a new idea for his next book. Watching him writing away she came to realise that he had not been joking. As she watched him the smile on his face grew a little more.

"You know it's not nice to stare, Beckett." Castle remarked.

"I'm not staring, I'm gazing." Beckett retorted with a small grin on her face.

"Okay, feel free to continue gazing." Castle stuck out his chin to allow her admire his face.

Beckett rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder.

"You know I would write more easily if you uncuffed me." Castle suggested. "And you could get some sleep."

"And have you slipping away while I'm fast asleep?" Beckett shook her head.

"You know Beckett, one could easily get the impression that you rather enjoy being handcuffed to me." Castle ventured, eyeing her with some amusement.

"I could think of a lot worse things I could be doing right now."

The words came out automatically and without thought but it was only when a smile of delight spread slowly across Castle's face that Beckett realised what she had just said. She closed her eyes as she felt her cheeks start to get very warm. Did she really say that to him? Castle's soft chuckle told her that she had.

"It's all right, Beckett." Castle said in a soft voice. "I too can think of a lot worse things I could be doing right now."

Beckett felt her hand being moved about as Castle resumed writing again. She let out her breath and slowly opened her eyes to watch him. The smile on his face was deeper than before. A smile rose to her lips.

By the time the Gulf Stream was on final approach into JFK airport Castle had finished a ten page outline of his new book. He tore the completed pages from the writing pad carefully using his bandaged arm to rest the writing pad. With some difficulty he tried to fold the pages. Seeing him struggle Beckett reached out with her free hand and helped him with the task. Castle gave her a smile of thanks. He shoved the folded pages into the inside pocket of his jacket. He gave Beckett a beaming smile.

"My next best seller." He said.

Beckett had watched him in fascination as he worked. The words simply flowed across the page. It was amazing to her that from those ten pages would come a book. She had always wondered where he got his ideas for his books, books that she absolutely loved reading. She had been given an insight to how he worked.

Feeling her eyes on him Castle turned away from the window and looked at her. He gave her a small smile. Beckett held his gaze. She could so easily lose herself in those eyes of his, Beckett thought to herself.

XXX

Having said good-bye to Agent Tuttle on the tarmac Beckett escorted Castle into the terminal and emerged from one of the boarding ramps. Castle was subdued as they walked through the terminal. Beckett too was quiet.

All manner of thoughts were swirling around in Beckett's head. Their journey was drawing to a close and there was a part of her that did not want it to end. A week ago if some one had told her that she would spend the better part of a week handcuffed to her favourite author being chased from one end of the country to the other being chased by mobsters and the FBI she would have laughed in their face. A small smile curved her lips as she remembered some parts of their journey. Some of their adventures were not all that bad. Glancing across to the author she found he too was smiling quietly.

Beckett came to a halt in front of a bank of telephones. She glanced at her watch and saw the time and then looked at Castle.

"When I took this job, I gave myself an outside chance of making it back to New York with you in time." Beckett said. She paused and shook her head. "But for a hundred grand I had to give it a try, you know?"

Castle grinned at her and nodded his head.

"Castle, if you had your way, what would you do?"

"Well I wouldn't have transferred Racine's money." Castle replied and laughed. He looked at Beckett. "Despite all that has happen a part of me is not sorry that I took Racine's money."

Beckett frowned at Castle's remark.

"Why's that?"

"Well I wouldn't have met you."

He had spoken with an honesty which surprised Beckett. She had not expected it. A dusting of pink coloured her cheeks in response to his smile. Beckett turned quickly to one of the telephones. She picked up the handset and rested it on her shoulder. Finding a coin in her pocket she put it into the slot and dialled a number.

"_Mike Royce, bail bondsman." _Royce's gravelly voice announced.

"Hey Royce." Beckett replied. "Where's Jerry?"

"_The Feds picked him up about twenty minutes ago."_

"Oh, what for?"

"_What's the difference? I never trusted that guy. Where the hell are you, kid?"_

"I'm in New York." Beckett announced. "I've got Castle with me."

"_You are? You have?"_ Royce was not able to hide the surprise in his voice. _"That's fantastic kid, you're the best. You know that? You're the absolute goddamn best!"_

"You want to say hello to Castle?"

Beckett took the phone and put it to Castle's ear.

"Hello." Castle said in a dead pan voice.

Beckett immediately took back the phone.

"Now say good-bye you lying sack of shit because I'm letting him go." Beckett announced. Without giving Royce a chance to reply she slammed the handset back in its cradle.

Beckett paused and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly dampening down the spike of anger that had risen whilst she had been talking to Royce. She had only made the decision to let Castle go only after they had boarded the jet to fly to New York.

Beckett turned to look at Castle and saw a look of surprise deeply etched on his face. His mouth hung open and his eyebrows were arched upwards. It was a comical look that brought a smile to her face. It was obvious that she had managed to surprise him. He had not been expecting this turn of events.

Beckett gave him a small almost shy smile as she dug into her pocket for the keys to the handcuffs.

"That bookshop would have been nice." Beckett said wistfully as she released Castle's wrist.

"What just happened here?" Castle asked cautiously.

"What does it look like, Castle? I'm letting you go."

"You're letting me go?"

"I'm letting you go." Beckett nodded.

"But why?" Castle said. "I mean, don't get me wrong here, I'm very grateful but...?"

"Why?" Beckett said.

Castle nodded his head rapidly up and down several times.

Beckett shrugged her shoulders and thought about what she would say before she spoke.

"I said I'd get you back to New York before the deadline expired. I did what I wanted to do. I got you to New York before midnight." Beckett said slowly. "So you're free to go, Castle."

The author stared at her intently for some moments.

"I don't know what to say." Castle said finally.

"Don't say anything. Get out of here before I change my mind."

Castle nodded his head. "Thank you."

"No, Rick. Thank you." Beckett said quietly.

Castle's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the mention of his first name. He liked the way she said his name. He started to turn away but suddenly stopped and looked at her.

"You know Beckett, despite everything that's happened I really had a good time."

"What is this, Castle, a date?" Beckett said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, a date that lasted all week long." Castle laughed. Beckett joined in the laughter.

"Most of the women I've dated over the years only wanted me for my money or my fame." Castle said. "You just wanted me." He added, his eyebrows dancing up and down in a suggestive way.

Beckett rolled her eyes and shook her head but the smile remained firmly on her lips.

Suddenly Castle leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was chaste but he lingered for a little longer than was necessary. Beckett was taken by surprise. The kiss was electric and when he pulled back she found herself feeling more than a little breathless. She stared wide eyed at him, all manner of thoughts swirling around in her head and all manner of emotions churning in her heart. She lost her ability to speak.

"You truly are extraordinary, Kate." Castle said in a low voice.

She wanted to say something back but her voice refused to engage. She watched as Castle gave her a final smile before he turned and walked away. The stunned look remained on her face until Castle had disappeared into the crowd heading out of the terminal. Slowly the stunned look on her face transformed itself. A big smile took residence on her face.

XXXXX

_**So dear reader, this journey is almost at an end. There is just the epilogue to go and this tale will draw to a close. I will have it posted later today.**_

_**Con **_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Epilogue

Beckett stood near the curb about to hail a taxi when she dropped her arm realising that she did not have any money. In all the excitement of the past few hours she had forgotten to borrow some money from either Ryan or Esposito to tide her over. They would have given her money with out doubt and without question but it had completely slipped her mind.

Now with no money she could not hail a cab and was faced with the prospect of trudging back to the city on foot or there might be some good Samaritan who might take pity on her and offer her a lift. She was not kidding herself. This was New York after all. She had been a cop, she knew what could possibly happen.

As she stood by the curb contemplating her options her thoughts returned to the kiss. Her lips still tingled and her heart fluttered every time she thought about it. Once more her lips curved into a smile.

"Hey Beckett."

Beckett turned on hearing her name being called out and was surprised to see Castle's head poking out the window of a taxi. He was grinning at her. The smile on her face deepened on seeing him.

"Can I offer you a lift?" Castle asked.

Beckett hesitated. "I don't know, Castle."

"I did promise to buy you coffee, remember?"

Beckett smiled and nodded her head. "Well, we wouldn't want you breaking your promise now would we?"

"Especially a promise made to you." Castle said. "I don't want you practising your ninja fighting skills on me."

Her body was screaming for coffee but still she hesitated. That was not all her body was screaming for. Castle's head disappeared from the window and the door opened. He stepped out and reached out to her and took hold of her hand. Beckett felt herself being drawn to the taxi. Her legs had made the decision long before her brain decided to take Castle up on his offer of coffee.

"I know this great place." Castle said as he settled in the seat beside her. "I know the owner and the barista." Castle's eyebrows danced up and down.

"I'm sure you do."

The taxi had travelled only a short distance before Beckett turned look at the author sitting beside her. She could see the fatigue and pain behind the smile on his face.

"How's your wrist, Castle?" She asked.

"Great, never better." he replied quickly, glancing down at his arm secured in the sling.

"Really?" Beckett raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"It hurts a little but I'll be fine." He assured her.

Beckett nodded her head. Castle leaned a little closer.

"You know, if you show me your boobs, it might help take away some of the pain."

"Castle!" Beckett exclaimed. She gave him a playful punch to his good arm.

Castle laughed at her response and shrugged his shoulders as if to say, it was worth a try.

"Do you want to know the name of this great new character I have come up with?" He asked, changing the subject.

Beckett turned and looked at Castle. She had been more than a little fascinated at seeing him scribbling away on the legal pad as he began planning the new book. She gave him a nod of her head.

"I'm going to call her...wait for it..." Castle paused milking the moment., "...Nikki Heat."

Beckett blinked several times. "Change the name, Castle." She said.

"But it's a great name." Castle insisted, unable to hide his smile.

"Yeah, for a stripper!" Beckett shot back.

"Well I did say she was going to be badass and sexy."

"Castle, no."

"But I kind of like the idea of a sexy badass bounty hunter by day and sexy stripper at night." Castle whined.

"Just what the world needs, Castle, another Stripperella." Beckett sighed.

"Yeah but this one's real and not the figment of someone's imagination." Castle chuckled.

Beckett regarded Castle carefully and quietly before she raised a warning eyebrow in his direction.

"Okay, I'll lose the stripper by night bit." Castle conceded quickly. Beckett nodded her head.

"And the name." Beckett added.

"The name stays."

"Change it Castle."

"No." Castle said firmly. "It's a great name."

"Change it."

"But I dropped the stripper by night bit."

Beckett open her mouth to say something but closed it quickly. She had to concede that he had compromised by dropping the stripper by night idea. The least she could do was the same, compromise.

"Okay." She announced. "The name can stay."

"Yes!" Castle hissed excitedly.

Beckett looked at the author with an amused smile. He looked like a kid in a candy store. Castle in his excitement moved closer towards her.

"I'll have to tag along with you." Castle announced.

"What do you mean?" Beckett said.

"I'll have to follow you around, you know, to get a feel of...for research purposes." Castle stammered.

"This week wasn't enough for you, Castle?" Beckett laughed.

"I'll have you know that I pride myself on authenticity." the author said primly, puffing out his chest.

"I don't think so." Beckett shook her head.

"Why not?" Castle could not hide his sudden disappointment.

"Well after tonight...I might end up getting my old job back." Beckett informed him.

"Hey that's fantastic." Castle exclaimed. He reached out and put his hand on her arm, giving it a squeeze. "I'm really pleased for you."

Beckett was taken aback at seeing him genuinely pleased for her. There was a big beaming smile on his face.

"Thanks, Castle." Beckett smiled touched by his excitement.

"Nikki Heat, cop turned badass sexy bounty hunter turned back to sexy badass NYPD Homicide detective." Castle declared. "That's three books just there!"

Beckett rolled her eyes.

"So this place you're taking me for coffee, what's it called?" Beckett inquired.

"Sometimes it's called Casa De Castille but I usually call it the Loft but more often than not I call it home."

"You taking me back to your place?"

"Yeah." Castle said excitedly. He smiled lecherously at Beckett. "You want to see my etchings?" Castle's eyebrows danced up and down.

"That is so lame." Beckett laughed.

"It was, wasn't it?" Castle said joining the laughter. He loved the sound of her laughter.

The end.

_**Well there you have it, dear reader, our story has come to and end. I want to thank you all for reading it and I especially want to thank those of you who send me a review. I can't tell you how much I appreciate getting them. Also I want to thank those of you who sent me suggestions or ideas. I did not use all of them but they were all appreciated. So until we meet again, I would like to take this opportunity to wish you:**_

_**Happy Holidays**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Joyeux Noël **_

_**Frohe Weihnachten **_

_**Καλά Χριστούγεννα **_

_**Feliz Navidad **_

_**Buon Natale **_

_**Maligayang Pasko **_

_**Mutlu Noeller **_

_**Kindest regards**_

_**Con **_


End file.
